Cry of the Wolf
by Corad and Bijoux
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR JAK 2 AND 3 Jak is beginning to find his new 'self' difficult to cope with. Can he stay out of trouble, or will it keep on following him till his demise? Rated for violence and language. Epilogue: It Wasn't Meant To Be.
1. The Prologue

**Corad: I've decided to revise this story, since it's getting quite old and contains many mistakes and places that could be improved. For new readers and those who are returning, I hope you manage to enjoy reading my work. Comments are always welcome and encouraged, so if you have the time, I'd love to hear what you think :) This story also contains numerous OCs, and all I ask is that you give them a chance. Chapters that have been revised will be labeled as such. **

**Title: Cry Of The Wolf  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Spoilers for the Jak series (excluding Daxter on PSP), violence, cussing, some dark themes.  
Characters: Jak as the main protagonist. Most of the Jak cast is featured at some point or another, as well as OCs.**

**Summary: Having finally settled down after the events of Jak 3, Jak's life is once again turned around by fate. The fateful night that he was bitten changed our hero's life forever.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Jak related belongs to Naughty Dog.**

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf**  
**Prologue**

* * *

The deafening cheers of the audience began to die down around the Spargus Battle Arena. The entire crowd was staring up at Jak, who was proudly standing beside the King's throne. He had just been hailed a hero by the people of Spargus and by the Precursors.

"Congratulations, Jak," Ashelin murmured softly, walking up to him from behind and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You've saved both Spargus and Haven City." Jak smiled inside; yes, he had just saved two civilizations from the threat of Errol and the Dark makers.

"I just hope I never have to see Errol again," he replied, sighing as the crowd began their thunderous cheering once again. He still couldn't believe it; the war was finally over. After everything he'd been forced to endure, it was the end at last.

"Let's hear it for the Chilly Peppers again!" Sig bellowed from astride throne, who was now officially crowned the new leader for Spargus City. The crowd applauded louder than ever, which made Jak and Daxter grin widely.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jak heard Daxter saying, bowing dramatically towards the hundreds of people in the stands. He seemed to love the copious attention. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, and he spun around to face Seem, her head bowed in deep respect.

"We are all eternally thankful, Warrior. You have saved us all from damnation. May the Precursors always shine down upon you," and with that, Seem wandered over to stand by Sig's side. From what Jak had heard, the Priestess had been selected to become Sig's trusted Advisor, an occupation most suited to her. He mentally wished her well, knowing Spargus' affairs could be a handful at times.

"Jak, I'm so proud of you!" Jak turned just in time to see Keira launch herself at him, dragging him into a firm embrace. "I was so worried about you! I'm glad you're all right," Keira whispered, her arms subconsciously tightening around his back. Jak returned the hug, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Sorry I worried you, Keira," he apologized, only to have Keira start laughing softly while she gently pulled away from him.

"Please don't apologize, Jak. Besides, who else would have had the courage to do what you've done? My father sends his gratitude too. He's proud of you, Jak! We all are!" she beamed up at him before leaning in, pecking him lightly on the cheek. She stepped back and turned away, hoping to hide the faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Thanks Keira," he murmured, following her gaze and spotting Samos having a profound discussion with Seem. He seemed rather preoccupied, so Jak decided he'd catch up with the Sage later.

"Hey Jak, you ready to rebuild Haven?" Torn called, emerging from his group of friends. He had a wide, genuine smile on his tattooed face, which was an unusual sight for him. He greeted Keira with a nod of his head, before returning his attention to Jak.

"I guess so, if you still want me back in the city," Jak replied sarcastically, crossing his arms across his chest. Torn snorted and rolled his eyes, but still held a smirk on his usually serious face.

"You're still the same arrogant kid, aren't ya?" he groaned.

"Hey, look who's talking. You're the arrogant one, Torn, not to mention stubborn, too," Jak muttered in reply, shaking his head in pity. He heard Keira chuckling quietly at that statement, finding the two's "argument" to be quite amusing.

Before Torn had time to reply to Jak's comment or Keira's laughter, Ashelin had returned to their side. "Ready to head off now?" she asked, looking out across the huge Arena to see the sky outside. It was getting fairly late in the afternoon, and Jak decided it would be best to get going before nightfall.

"Yeah, just let me finish something first," Jak answered distractedly, as he disappeared around the corner and returned with a staff in his hand. "In tribute to Damas, my father," he stated firmly, trying to keep the pain from his voice while placing Damas' staff next to the throne. He bowed his head silently in acknowledgement, before returning his attention to Ashelin, Torn and Keira, "Let's go."

"We'll see you around, Sig!" Jak called, waving a farewell to Spargus' King. Sig rose from the throne, and returned the gesture, waving enthusiastically to them while they left the Arena through the back entrance. They made their way through the virtually deserted City, before slowing down near Spargus' Garage.

"I'll hang back and wait for my father, Jak. You go on ahead without me," Keira voiced while they waited for the Garage doors to open. Jak nodded and stepped forward to hug her, in which she happily accepted. "Be careful back in the city. Who knows what state it's in now."

"I will, Keira. You be careful yourself. Stop by the Naughty Ottsel later so we can celebrate," Jak suggested, letting Keira go and following Torn and Ashelin into the Garage. He waved at her as she headed back towards the Arena, and lowered his gaze immediately, spotting two furry individuals running up to him.

"Hey Jak, forget about us?" Daxter yelled from the ground, Tess' paw locked in his.

"Nah, sorry Dax. I've got a lot on my mind," Jak apologized sincerely, crouching down and holding his hand out to his Ottsel companion. Daxter shook his head in response, and stopped running once he'd caught up.

"Jak, I'll think I'll walk for once," he said proudly, making Jak chuckle quietly at the sheer determination on his face.

"Your choice buddy."

"Come on, we'll all fit in the hellcat," Ashelin informed, signaling to Torn's hellcat parked in the Garage beside the main gate. They approached the hellcat and Ashelin and Torn seated themselves in, while Jak balanced himself on the narrow roof between them. Tess and Daxter squeezed themselves in beside Ashelin and Torn, having nowhere else to sit in the vehicle. It was a tight fit, but Ashelin figured it would suffice until they passed the Wasteland and over the Haven City security wall. "You were a real hero today, Jak," the Governess said, buckling up securely and turning to him seated on the roof. She smiled at him, before focusing on the front, readying herself for the drive ahead.

"Isn't he always?" Torn interjected, starting up the Hellcat's engine once everyone was settled, and pushing the hover button down to gain some height.

"Well, I guess I am, actually. Thanks for pointing that out, _Torn_," Jak called jokingly over the roaring of the engine. He tightened his grip on the roof bars while the hellcat accelerated and picked up speed, having just flown over the Garage gate and into the vast Wasteland. They spent quite a while soaring above the many dunes below, and Jak spotted a group of Marauders fighting over an artifact, willingly slaying their own to be the victor. It made the blonde shudder at the thought.

"When we reach Haven, we'll have to start planning the city's reconstruction. It has to be rebuilt as soon as possible. Maybe this time, we can install a higher security system in the walls or something," Ashelin shouted in consideration, just as the city came into view across the Wasteland expanse."Jak, you _do_ understand that you're officially Haven's heir? You're in charge of it now," she stated loudly, turning to him again as he clung for dear life above.

"What? No, I don't want to be. I'm not ready to..." Jak stuttered, unsure where this topic was heading. He hoped he'd just misheard her, since the wind was lashing fiercely against his ears, distorting sound. When she replied though, he knew he'd heard correctly.

"Well, if you'd rather pass up the chance of being ruler, that's fine. I'll hold your position for you until you're ready for the responsibility," she offered kindly, giving Jak a chance to think on the situation. He knew he wasn't ready to lead a whole city, especially one Haven's size. Besides, he knew taking up the position would seriously affect his freedom.

"You hold onto it, Ashelin," he shouted after a few moments of contemplating, nodding in confirmation.

They soared over the city walls moments after, and Torn landed the hellcat smoothly outside the Freedom HQ (Head quarters). The sector was still swarming with metal heads and the occasional KG robot, but the Freedom Fighters were hard at work, killing them off gradually. "Quick, go inside and I'll meet up with you soon," Torn commanded while motioning to the HQ. The Hellcat was hovering mere inches from the ground when Jak, Ashelin, Daxter and Tess leapt out and bolted for the door, hoping to avoid any confrontations with metals heads or KG robots. After the passengers departed Torn's vehicle, he floored the accelerator and flew out of sight.

"I'm glad that's over," Daxter sighed wearily, wiping imaginary sweat off his furry forehead for emphasis. Tess giggled at his antics, before giving him a tight, affectionate hug while the lift steadily rose.

"Oh Daxter!" she cooed, smiling playfully at him, refusing to relinquish her embrace despite Daxter's protests.

"So, Ashelin, what are going to do about the city?" Jak enquired, following her into the large room of the HQ once the lift came to a halt and the doors opened, admitting them entrance.

"Well, I'm going to hire the best builders this city has to offer. Hopefully we'll have the entire city up and running again within a year. The fighters outside will take care of any metal head survivors across the city, and will hopefully clean out their nest on the Western side. All we have to do now is wait and hope there aren't any more wars." Jak nodded in agreement, and turned to Daxter who was enjoying a back massage from Tess.

"Hear that, Dax? I think our heroism is no longer needed."


	2. A hero returns

****REVISED CHAPTER****

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog**

**Haven City layout:** The stadium and surrounding area has been fixed up to make it look like Jak 2, the Markets and Bazaar have been rebuilt like Jak 2, the Metal Head Nest is destroyed and turned back into the Yakows' paddock and grassland, and Mar's tomb has been fixed up. During this part of the story, the Palace is getting rebuilt, but only half of it's finished. It will be complete more towards the end of the story. In other words, base the city like it was in the second game, but change the Slums and Water Slums into the Canal area around the HQ in the third game. All the extra areas in Jak 3 are included, but there are going to be two Haven forests (from Jak 2 and 3). Spargus and the Wasteland are the same.

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf  
Chapter 1 – A hero Returns**

* * *

**One and a half years later...**

The day was just breaking when Torn barged into the upstairs of the Naughty Ottsel, awaking both Jak and Daxter from their peaceful respite. "Get up! Both of you! This is urgent!" he yelled in a gruff voice, thrusting the sheets off Jak's bed. Jak opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the room with blurred vision, trying to find the source of the ruckus. Sure enough, he saw Torn bent over Daxter's small bed, looking quite annoyed.

"What is it?" Jak groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. Torn spun around and strode immediately over to the younger man's bed. He took a moment to survey Jak, his piercing blue eyes locked onto the blonde's, before choosing to answer.

"Ashelin wants you and Daxter to check out Haven Forest. She reckons Metal heads are regrouping there," Torn ordered whilst opening the curtain near the window, allowing more light to filter in. Jak groaned again at this rude intrusion and sat up, feeling his head spin briefly. It had been more than a year since he and Daxter were asked to complete any 'missions', and right now, Jak just wasn't in the mood.

"But Torn, it's too early. What ever happened to the laid back approach? Besides, what makes Ashelin believe metal heads are regrouping in Haven's region again anyway?" Jak protested weakly, watching as his comrade fumbled around his belt, obviously looking for something.

Shrugging in reply, the commander pulled out a sheathed dagger from his belt and tossed it into Jak's open hands. "Take this, you might need it. No need to return it," he murmured, turning to leave. Feeling in no mood to be messed around, Jak got over the initial shock of Torn's gift, and proceeded to argue his point.

"But Torn! Why now?!" he shouted, wanting more answers, but Torn just ignored him and left out the door. Jak watched his friend's receding back and heard his footsteps disappear down the stairs, before looking down at the sleek, black, leather sheath. He slid the dagger out, examining the sharp blade glinting in the light, and knew it would make a deadly weapon. "Wow… Dax, look at this," Jak whispered in awe, getting out of his bed and wandering over to the Ottsel. Daxter stood up and approached the dagger held out to him, reaching out carefully and touching the flat surface of the blade.

"Did he really give that to you?" he asked, eyes wide in astonishment as he drew back his paw. Daxter seemed as stunned as he was. It wasn't every day that Torn, the bad-ass leader, decided to hand over gifts with this caliber. Jak knew it would be a gift he'd cherish for life.

"Sure did, buddy. I still don't understand, it's been months since a metal head was spotted near the city. And besides, why can't someone else go take care of it for a change? We have a new life now, right Dax?" Jak said, twisting the dagger in his right hand while admiring it from all angles, imagining what kind of damage it could inflict. He couldn't wait to try it out.

"Yeah! Yeah we do!" Daxter yelled in agreement, crossing his arms with a grouchy look upon his furry face. Deciding to contemplate the best plan of action, Jak was only half aware of the small paws trying to remove the dagger from his grip. He looked down at his friend trying to get a closer look of his new weapon and grinned. He ruffled the fur on the Ottsel's head and passed the dagger over, holding back a laugh at Daxter's mesmerized reaction. He was definitely impressed at Jak's present. Resuming to the matter at hand, Jak's smile faded.

"We'll see what the problem is about first. Let's get the details from Ashelin, before we get ourselves killed," Jak suggested, searching his room for clothes to wear. He dressed into some day clothes quickly and tidied up his hair best he could, then retrieved the sheathed dagger from his friend. Finding a suitable spot on his belt, he attached the weapon and made sure it was secure, before beckoning Daxter onto his shoulder. The Ottsel leapt up promptly and together the duo left the tiny bedroom. Wandering down the narrow staircase, Jak let his eyes roam across the spacious, almost empty bar. Sitting in one of the booths near the bar counter was Torn, head bowed in concentration. Letting his foot strike the last step heavily, Jak watched as the commander's head snapped up, aware of his presence.

"Glad you finally made it outta bed. Now, get over here will ya," Torn ordered tensely, as Jak made his way over to him. He sat down gratefully on the leather seat and eyed Torn warily, waiting for an explanation. "Ok, this is how it goes," he began, "Ashelin reckons some of her men saw a few metal heads out in the forest last night. She's elected you to go and check it out."

"But why me?" Jak enquired, getting irritated at where this was heading. It sounded like the old prep talks he was given, back when missions were a daily thing for them. This situation stirred up a few memories he wished weren't brought up. Memories he wished didn't exist.

"Well, she says you've got the experience. It's a one man… uh… _two_ man job," he said, eying Daxter who was currently sitting on the table, his stern look matching that of Jak's.

"Oh, I see. Then why don't _you_ do it?" Jak questioned, leaning back and surveying Torn carefully, trying to read his thoughts. The Commander tilted his head down for a moment, eager to cut the eye contact, before replying.

"Jak, I may have the combat skills necessary, but I can't do this mission solo without backup. You've shown us all you can do almost _anything_ without _anyone_ but him," Torn explained, pointing to Daxter. The Ottsel gave a satisfied nod at that remark, happy to have been acknowledged so highly. Jak looked down at his furry friend, and his heart softened slightly. He knew Torn was right. It seemed Daxter had been swayed by the commander's words, and decided to let the argument drop. The sooner they set out, the sooner they could return to comfort.

"OK, fine. But I'm speaking to Ashelin first. Where is she?" he asked in defeat, rising from the booth and turning sharply to Torn. He looked deep in thought, before answering Jak.

"I believe she's at the HQ. If not, try the old Underground." Jak nodded, happy with the information, and turned to leave, hearing Torn call one last thing out to him, "Be careful, Jak!" Taking those hurried words to heart, he inwardly promised to stay safe.

"So, we have to find Ashelin. Dax, got that?" Jak noted aloud, stepping outside the bar into the early morning sun. He squinted through the bright light, searching the streets and finding his bearings. The Port region was virtually deserted, except for the occasional stray wanderer or driver. Jak couldn't remember the last time he'd been out this early. Over the past year, he'd just been having an easy life; running the Naughty Ottsel, keeping in touch with Samos and Keira, visiting Onin and Pecker regularly. Nothing too backbreaking or dangerous. This "mission" stuff seemed foreign to him now.

"Quick Jak, get that one over there!" Daxter yelled enthusiastically, cutting through his thoughts whilst pointing to a parked zoomer a few metres down the path.

"Old times Dax, old times," Jak smiled mischievously, walking over to the abandoned, one-seated zoomer. He swung up onto the seat with ease and turned the ignition on, hoping it still functioned. The loud purring of the engine was a relief to his ears, and he secretly thanked the Precursors that so far the mission was a success. Listening to the healthy sound of the engine gave Jak those memories where he had hijacked at least twenty zoomers a day. Unfortunately, most of those zoomers still had drivers on them, but at the time he hadn't had a choice. Pushing that memory aside, Jak twisted the handlebar gently and the zoomer began to steadily move forwards.

They gained height gradually, and Jak yelled out one last thing before forcing the vehicle to its highest speed. "Hold on tight, buddy!" Daxter had already taken a firm hold to Jak's shoulder pad, having learnt from previous experiences.

"Got ya already, Jak," he shouted in return, gripping on for dear life. Jak sped through the Port, having only to worry about the occasional zoomer to avoid. At the speed they were traveling, they managed to reach the other side of Haven city within three minutes. As the HQ came into view, Jak slowed down, gliding smoothly to a halt on the bridge near the lift.

"Neat driving, Jak," Ashelin praised in a soft voice, walking up to Jak as he dismounted. "I've been waiting incase you showed up. Torn must have reported to you then," she asked, leading them to the external lift, where the three boarded and waited for it to rise.

"Yeah, he did. I still don't understand why you want me to do this though. I'm past that whole "hero" stuff now," Jak replied, feeling a jolt in his body when the lift came to a sudden stop. He didn't spare Ashelin a glance when he walked through the open doors into the large control room.

"Jak, listen to me. I know you're a great hero. You've saved this city _twice_. A few metal heads is nothing too difficult for you. You can do it easily," she said hopefully, turning to him once they reached the circular table in the centre of the room. Jak caught her eye for a brief second, and the anger seemed to fade again.

"Still, why didn't you give the guards this task?" he muttered, looking down at all the notes and newspaper clippings spread out on the table. He wondered what purpose they were serving.

"Because there might be more to this than just killing them. I need you to investigate while you're there. Have a thorough look around." Jak knew this was coming. He had to admit, he _was_ great at this sort of stuff, but to ask him now after a year's break? He knew what being the city's lackey was like, and felt himself protesting subconsciously to this task. Agreeing to this could lead to other missions, leading to his freedom being snatched away again.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" he submitted with a sigh, trying to sound as calm and positive as he could. Ashelin smiled gratefully at him, thankful for his cooperation, and stuffed a piece of paper in his hands.

"This is a map of Haven Forest. On the other side are the locations that metal heads have been sighted. This mission means a lot to the city, Jak. We don't want the metal heads to overrun us again," she said seriously, turning to pick up a small communicator from the desk too. "Take this. If you need help, or need to talk, use this. I'll contact you from time to time with it as well." Ashelin handed him the small black communicator and he examined it closely, before placing it safely in his pants' pocket.

"Thanks, Ashelin. I'll see you later then," he murmured half-heartedly, motioning to Daxter to get back onto his shoulder. Once Daxter was seated comfortably again, Jak gave the Governess a quick nod and headed down the lift to his zoomer. Luckily it remained parked outside, giving him another head start at this potentially ominous task.

"So, what do we have to do?" Daxter asked curiously, leaning over to take a glimpse at the map in his friend's hands. Jak folded the paper up neatly and tucked it in his left glove.

"We have to kill a few metal heads and have a poke around. Hopefully that will be all," he replied in a grudging manner, mounting the zoomer. He started it up, and gave Daxter the drill again before speeding off away from the HQ.


	3. Hunting in the Forest

****REVISED CHAPTER****

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog**

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf  
Chapter 2 – Hunting In The Forest**

* * *

The zoomer's ignition was switched off when the duo arrived outside the metal access door leading into the forest. Jak still had trouble understanding why Ashelin had elected them to do this, but decided that the sooner the job was finished the better. "Ok Dax, this is it," Jak commented, removing his gun from its sling and gripping it tightly. He switched the mod to blaster and rested it at his side, ready for action if need be. The heavy door opened automatically when he approached it, granting them both entrance.

Stepping over the low-lying metal doorframe, they waited patiently for the other door to open. It took a few seconds, but once open Jak walked out, gazing around their surroundings intently. "This is weird, Jak. We haven't been here in years," Daxter murmured, cautiously leaning close to Jak's ear. Jak rolled his eyes at the Ottsel, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

"Daxter, we were here last week. Remember? We had to take some precursor item to that tower," Jak said, pointing to a high rising precursor tower in the near distance.

"Oh… yes…" Daxter replied, an agitated expression spread across his furry face, while his left eye twitched. "How could I forget _that?_"

Jak sniggered at his best friend. Yes, another one of those "mishaps" had unfortunately happened whilst doing that small errand for Onin. Daxter had been chased for a couple minutes by a large, rolling orb, after accidentally setting it loose from the structure that held it. Although the small Ottsel had almost been squashed to death at the time, Jak still found light out of the situation. "Don't laugh, Jak!" Daxter growled in a threatening manner, grinding a finger into the blonde's cheek.

"Ok Dax, I'll stop!" he said, swatting the furry digit away from his face. His laughing gradually died down as he headed towards the portal situated a few feet from the cliff's edge. The gateway shimmered as they approached, and Jak let out a soft sigh, "Let's get this over with then." He took the initiative and made one swift leap through the glowing, transparent surface, resurfacing on the other side an instant later. Taking a quick surveillance around him once again, Jak walked vigilantly to the hovering platform awaiting him at the cliff's edge. The ride through the air and the cave tunnel was a fast one, and it took the elf's entire concentration to remain on the circular platform. The breath of relief the duo shared when they reached the other side of the tunnel was short-lived, however.

"You know, Jak, you need better friends!" Daxter cursed loudly, immediately spotting over twenty metal heads lurking in the vegetation before them. Jak cringed at the sight as he stepped from the platform, his boots meeting the grassy ground beneath them silently. He had a horrible sense of dread looming on him, and he cursed quietly. Ensuring his pal would remain silent, Jak's eyes darted around the forest, mentally noting the location of each metal head. It would be hard work to destroy every one of the pests, but where there's a will, there's a way.

"Dax, I need you to take this, and create a diversion when I give you the signal. I'm going to sneak around to the far side, and get a better position. Hopefully it won't take too long to pick each of these bastards off," Jak explained in a hushed voice, loosening the red bandana around his neck to give Daxter. The Ottsel's attention snapped at this statement, and he stared at the elf, panic clearly on his face.

"Oh nnnnooooo! There's _no_ way I'm going in there… _ALONE!_" he screeched, momentarily forgetting their current predicament and catching the attention of every living metal head in the area. "Oops," he said, realizing what he'd done after Jak raised his gun, swearing. "That was bad, right?"

"Oh, Daxter," Jak growled, switching the gun to the Vulcan mod instead. The metal heads began to creep towards them, snarling and baring their fangs, ready to attack. Jak held his ground, estimating the distance between themselves and the beasts.

"DO SOMETHING JAK!" Daxter yelled in fear, shaking against his friend's face. Jak gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes; aiming the gun down at their enemies, he began shooting hysterically around the trees. The bullets rebounded off trunks and rocks, and if he were lucky, struck a metal head dead. The ear-deafening roars from the metal heads began to die down, as one by one they fell, leaving a bloody mess everywhere. The stench of dark eco and blood was unbearable.

"I think that was the last one, Jak," Daxter noted shakily, glancing at a dead beast just feet away from them. Jak gazed through the trees, unsatisfied. Something didn't feel quite right.

"I'm not so sure, Daxter. Better check just to be sure," he cautioned, carelessly stepping over the metal head and sneaking quietly through the eerily silent forest. He crossed the narrow stream and followed the rough path upwards to the cave. Peering through the cave's narrow tunnel, he could just make out a small, scorpion-like metal head at the other end in the open patch of grass. Jak gripped his gun more tightly as he entered the slim tunnel, hoping to sneak up to the creature unnoticed. Once they were close enough, the blonde aimed carefully while his finger rested lightly on the trigger, ready to pull. As his finger tightened to shoot, something fell down from the sky, landing with a dull thud beside his prey. The duo could only stare in horror as the metal head was torn apart mercilessly, its flesh disappearing into large, fanged jowls.

Jak blanched at the horrid sight of a large, wolf-like creature, ripping flesh off the freshly killed metal head. It was devouring it at such a speed, that it made the elf tremble in fear. "Jak, w-what's that?" Daxter stuttered, seeing the gruesome sight right before his eyes too.

"I don't know, Dax. I don't think I _want_ to know... we'd better get out of here while we've still got a chance. There's no way in hell we can beat that thing," Jak whispered, his voice shaking slightly. The wolfish creature's head suddenly snapped up and turned to face the duo, all traces of the metal head gone, save for a stain of blood and dark eco on its chin and neck.

Although they were hidden in shadows, the beast stared directly at them, and began to take confronting steps in their direction. "Get outta here now, Jak!" Daxter shouted in panic, pounding on Jak's head to get his friend moving. But Jak couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot, staring directly into the light blue eyes of the monster. It was like he was hypnotized to stay put, to meet his inevitable death head on and without a struggle. "JAK!" Daxter yelled again, tugging desperately on Jak's goggles. The blonde managed to snap out of his trance, and began to run back down the tunnel, his heart beating painfully fast. He knew if he reached the security door, they'd be safe.

Daxter was screaming the entire time, telling him to quicken the pace. "I can't move any faster!" Jak responded breathlessly, leaping over a fallen tree branch. He was panting hard now, just trying to focus on the ground in front of him so he wouldn't make a fatal error and trip. They were only meters from the platform, when suddenly the beast leapt down in front of him, halting his tracks. Jak noticed something he completely missed before due to his initial shock, and he mentally kicked himself. It had massive, feathery wings – another drawback, it could fly. 'How the _hell_ did I miss that?!' he thought with a savage groan, his brain working overtime to process the situation. It wasn't looking good.

"Damn!" Jak hissed, stumbling back from the growling beast. It was baring its teeth at them as it placed a large, clawed paw towards Jak. He could feel Daxter quaking in fear on his shoulder, and he knew he felt exactly the same way. Whatever this thing was, it wanted them both dead. Jak took a few slow steps backwards to keep the distance, refusing to take his eyes away from those of the beast's. A wrong mistake on his behalf though; the wolfish creature snarled threateningly, and leapt at him, tackling him hard to the grassy ground.

"Daxter, take this and shoot!" Jak instructed, tossing the gun to his friend who ran off behind a nearby rock. He was hoping Daxter would shower it with bullets, but for some reason that wasn't happening. He began panicking as the wolf put its face close to his own, its hot, fetid breath caressing his cheek. 'Still no bullets? Where is he?!' Jak thought desperately, thinking of the last thing that could save him. Sliding Torn's dagger out of its sheath, he thrust it deep into the beast's shoulder.

It howled in pain as blood exploded from the wound, but the attack failed to stop it; it had only made the beast angrier. "DAXTER!" Jak screamed when he felt sharp fangs pierce the flesh of his right arm. He could feel its teeth sinking in lower and lower, and glimpsed at his spilling blood. Daxter must have heard his cry, for the next thing Jak knew, the beast had leapt off him and taken flight into the sky.

"Jak, Buddy! Speak to me!" Daxter called, tossing the gun aside and shaking Jak. Blinking his vision back into focus, Jak glanced down at the bite mark. He gasped at the size of the wound, and at the black oozing liquid covering it. "We should get you back to the city, Jak. That doesn't look too good," Daxter reported in concern, examining his buddy's arm closely. Jak didn't need telling twice, and stood up shakily to retrieve his gun. "Hopefully Torn will be at the Naughty Ottsel, like he usually is," Daxter murmured, leaping up on Jak's shoulder pad. Jak groaned as he placed his shaking hand over the wound to staunch the blood.

He still couldn't understand what that beast had been, or why it was feasting on a metal head so close to the city. "Quick Jak, you don't know if that black stuff is toxic," Daxter reminded the blonde, making him realize he'd stopped walking.

"Ok," Jak croaked, staggering as fast as he could towards the portal. He leapt through and waited in front of the metal door for it to open. Once back inside the city, he hijacked another parked zoomer, and instructed Daxter to fly it for him.

"Jak, I don't know anything about flying. Racing sure, flying, nu-uh," Jak gripped his arm tighter, the pain beginning to get to him.

"Dax, I can't drive. At least try!" he pleaded, shoving Daxter towards the handlebars.

"Fine," was all the Ottsel said, before taking hold of the controls. Luckily for Jak, Daxter must have been lying when he said he couldn't fly.


	4. Mysteries Arise

****REVISED CHAPTER****

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog**

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf  
****Chapter 3 – Mysteries Arise **

* * *

"Jak, what the hell happened?" Jak looked up in a dazed manner when he entered the Naughty Ottsel, his hand still grasping onto his bloodied arm. He saw Torn leap up off the counter and stride to his side, worry evident on his features. "Daxter, what happened?" Torn repeated impatiently, turning to face Daxter instead, deciding Jak was in no condition to talk.

"Well, let me just say….HE WAS ATTACKED! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" Daxter yelled animatedly, jumping off Jak's shoulder and landing with a quiet thud on the floor. Torn looked up at Jak, noticing the blood caked between his fingers.

"We'd better get you cleaned up," Torn offered in concern, heading over to a wooden, First Aid box on the large table. He searched through the contents and pulled out a couple of fresh bandages and antiseptic ointment. "Here!" he called, tossing the supplies to Daxter. Daxter caught them and sprung up onto the table, waiting as Jak approached him. "Tell me something, Jak. What exactly did you piss off?" Torn enquired, exasperation lining his tone. He watched as Jak removed his bloodied hand and pulled up his shirtsleeve, allowing Daxter access to the wound.

"I don't know, Torn. It was a large, greyish, furry beast with wings and eerie, deathly blue eyes. It looked almost wolf-like, but something was off about it. I've never seen anything like it in my whole life," Jak replied half distractedly, wincing when his partner scrubbed some of the black ooze, non-too-gently, out of the bite wound. Fresh blood began to gradually well up in the bite marks, and Daxter cursed outwardly.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Torn asked, his eyes wide as fear flashed briefly over his face. Jak nodded solemnly, and bit his tongue to stop himself hissing from the pain. "I'll have to tell Ashelin about this. She needs to know at once. Daxter, make sure the bite's cleaned thoroughly. For all we know, it could be poison." Daxter grunted in response while he dabbed the now-soiled cloth on Jak's arm, taking care not to irritate the bite any further.

"I'll be fine, Torn," Jak muttered, watching as the Ottsel began to wrap the bandage tightly over his arm. He glanced up to his leader, and saw the concern lingering on his face. "Seriously, I'll be fine," he reiterated, hoping to assure Torn. Blue eyes lingered on Jak, assessing whether his words were genuine, before Torn nodded his head once.

After a moment's silence, Torn finally spoke up, "Jak, I haven't a clue what did this to ya, but Mar prays there's only one of 'em. Do you remember how big it was? It'll be good to put on record." Jak closed his eyes and contemplated, trying hard to recall the details, before a strong image of his predator flashed in his memory. He felt a shudder shoot down his spine, and his eyes shot open again.

"It was roughly 6-7 feet from muzzle to tail, with a heavy build. It had huge, feathered wings, and spikes down the length of its tail. There were two straight horns on its forehead, about a foot long," Jak explained quickly, the mental image beginning to fade. His tattooed companion just stared in silent disbelief, mouth slightly ajar as he visualized the beast in his own mind.

"You're not lying, are you?" Torn finally asked, his tone indicating that he wished Jak was. Looking hard into Jak's eyes, he studied them closely, searching for a hint of doubt but found none.

"Does this really look like I'm lying?" Jak muttered defensively, holding out his freshly bandaged arm for his leader to inspect. Torn sighed and shook his head in defeat, before walking over to the back counter. He opened one of the drawers there, and pulled out a box of aspirin.

"Trust me, you'll need these," Torn called, throwing the box over to Jak who caught them with gratitude. "Now, I suggest you get some rest, Jak, with all the things you've been through today. Plus, we might need you tomorrow," he added, walking cautiously back around the counter towards the other man.

"Whatever. If I feel like this tomorrow, then you can forget it. And don't even think about asking me to go out on any suicide missions."

Torn grinned at that statement and glanced to the back wall, holding a snigger to himself. "Don't worry, Jak, you'll be fine," he replied roughly, pointing through the back door leading to the staircase. Jak groaned, and dragging his feet towards the stairs, he began to climb them as steadily as he could. Daxter however, had chosen to remain in the bar for a while longer so as to not disturb his pal's rest. Reaching the top of the stairs, Jak staggered to his bed and collapsed into the comforting blankets. He let out a long, shaky sigh, and closed his eyes. 'Maybe Torn will be right. Hopefully I'll be up and running again by tomorrow.'

"If you need anything, give us a shout." Jak cracked his eyes open at the voice and sat up slightly. He could see Torn leaning against the door frame.

"Will do," Jak replied, laying back down to rest his weary head.

"Look, Jak, we'll find that thing, and we'll kick its sorry ass. Maybe this is gonna be one of those things with the Metal-Heads," he muttered as an afterthought, more to himself than his patient. Something else clicked within Jak's brain; something he should've told Torn.

"There's something else I remember. It killed and devoured an entire Metal-Head," he recalled, waiting for some form of response from his companion. Torn failed to give him one; he just remained silent, his frowning expression indicating that he was doing some thinking. "Torn?" Jak prompted, wondering what was going through his Leader's head. Torn tapped a forefinger against his lips a few times, before retuning his attention to the blonde.

"I heard you, Jak. I'm just trying to find some sense in all this. Ashelin needs informing about the situation, so I'll head out to see her. She might know something, or can at least give us some reassurance," Torn decided, turning his back on Jak and preparing to leave.

"Good. Oh and hey, Torn? Thanks," Jak called, his voice wavering slightly. He closed his eyes again, shutting the world out around him as he relaxed.

"Nothing to it, Jak," Jak heard his comrade reply, before the sound of shuffling footsteps fading told him he was alone. With his head pounding and with his strength slowly disappearing, he fell into an almost instant slumber.

* * *

He was running fast through the dark forest, swiftly avoiding any obstacle that happened in his way. The night air rippled through his hair and gave him the feeling that he was soaring through the breeze. Sounds of a wolf howling filled his ears, and he stopped, listening hard to each mournful call. He had to join them! It was his destiny to. Placing a hand upon the dampened earth, he gazed down to find it was no longer a human hand, but a large, clawed paw; a wolf's paw. He raised his head to the full moon, and the golden glow reflected in his eyes, shining eerily in the pools of dark cobalt.

He had an urge to lift his head high and release a long suppressed howl into the night. He yearned to howl his heart out, but he couldn't. He was no wolf, or was he? Another distant cry sent a strong shiver down his spine, as his ears twitched excitedly. They were out there somewhere, and most likely wanted him by their side. Letting the wild instinct overrun his rational senses, he let out a long, deep-throated howl, which carried out into the still night. He was greeted by another cry, not too far away.

He had to find this wolf! He laid another paw down cautiously, as if testing it, and then he ran, rushing through the trees again, branches and leaves cracking beneath his feet. Alas, he failed to care. All he cared for was finding this other beast. The howling became louder and louder as he carried on sprinting through the shadowed surroundings. His mind and heart were racing; nothing else mattered anymore. He howled again, releasing the pent up thrill and heard the same desperate reply.

He bent his head down and leapt through low-lying branches. His paws pounded the ground, thundering in perfect rhythm, forcing him to run faster. He had to get there! He stopped abruptly, knowing he'd reached his goal, and came face to face with another wolf-like beast. Blue eyes were glowing through the dark, watching him intensely.

"You are late," the Wolf growled in a deep tone that suggested power and leadership. He was pawing the ground impatiently. Around his broad, furry neck hung a gold chain, carrying a round pendant of sorts, no bigger than half the size of Jak's palm. He carried an immense feeling of strength and guidance, the way he stood proudly, towering over Jak. He was not to be trifled with.

"I'm sorry," Jak replied in a low, growling voice that did not suit his own.

"Follow me. You are now one of us." Jak lifted his head, and watched as the wolf spread his large wings. He flapped and took flight, leaving Jak behind, alone.

"Wait for me!" Jak howled, but he was too late. The wolf had already vanished into the night sky. He wanted so much to fly into the open, endless sky and be free, but somewhere in the distance, someone was calling his name.


	5. Hard Reality

****REVISED CHAPTER****

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog**

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf**

**Chapter 4 – Hard Reality**

* * *

"Jak, wake up, man! Wake up!" The persistent voice flooded his ears, pulling him away from the forest and from the howls. He slid open his eyes to see Torn and Daxter leaning over him. Daxter held a face of shock, and Torn just looked worried. "Are you ok?" Torn asked, shaking Jak awake by the shoulders. Jak took a moment to recount where he was; his mind still raced in the forest, although he was lying in his bed.

"Huh? What happened?" Jak groaned, his blurred vision sharpening.

Torn shook his head, and stood back. "You were freaking out. Daxter came up here to sleep, and told me you were yelling and howling," he replied, crossing his arms as he surveyed Jak carefully.

"Really? What else?" Jak asked, sitting up to find his bandage almost undone.

"You were thrashing about, and sweating to the max, Jak!" Daxter cried, leaping onto the bed next to Jak. He began to tie up the bandages again, giving them an extra tight yank to ensure they stayed on.

"Thanks, Dax," Jak murmured, examining his freshly wrapped bandage. No one spoke after this, and Jak knew he was under the scrutiny of both the room's inhabitants. It sent an uncomfortable jolt through him, and he wished he could just depart from the situation.

Another moment passed in silence, before Torn cleared his throat. "Well, Jak, it's only eleven, so try and get some more sleep. We'll figure this all out in the morning," Torn suggested flatly, turning to leave. "Oh, and Daxter? Alert me if he acts oddly again." With that final parting, Torn left.

"Maybe that bite has done something to ya, Jak," Daxter offered worriedly. Jak took this into deep consideration.

"Maybe you're right Dax. I just hope it was a nightmare. I seriously won't be able to handle a fourth 'me'," Jak replied with bitter sarcasm, closing his eyes to attempt to sleep again. He felt the bed bounce up slightly, and heard soft scuffling of small, furry feet across the floor.

"Well, good night, Jak," the Ottsel called, slipping into his own, smaller bed.

"You too, buddy."

It wasn't long before both of them had fallen asleep, and Jak was content enough to have the rest of the night undisturbed. He woke up late the next morning to find Daxter already gone from the room. Listening closely, he could just hear the Ottsel yelling insults at someone, most likely Torn, in the bar downstairs. It was quite funny to listen to, Jak admitted, after hearing Daxter yell out one simple, offensive word, which was then met in turn by a whole succession of blatant ranting. Jak smiled to himself, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Although he wished to remain in his cozy bed, he knew there was work to be done, and matters to be sorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, At least I'm not a tattooed oaf with a stick up his ass!" Daxter's voice shrilled up the stairs.

'I wonder what's happened now?' Jak wondered to himself, standing on the chilly wooden floorboards. His head began pounding from the mere stance, the walls and floor rocking in his vision. "Torn was right about this," he muttered sluggishly, grabbing hold of the painkillers and taking two with the glass of water he found beside the bed. After a few minutes his vision corrected, and so he decided to risk going downstairs. On his way out, he searched the room for a fresh tunic and slipped it on, taking care with the bandage. When he reached the bar, he saw Torn pacing the room agitatedly.

"Torn?" Jak questioned, slipping into the bar and collapsing on a stool. Torn lifted his head to gaze at Jak, and his features hardened a little more.

"Don't even say anything. Daxter caught me in his bar fridge, and gave me an earful for it!" he snarled, shooting Daxter a dark look.

"Well, it serves you right," Jak replied, biting back a snigger while he rested an elbow on the countertop. Torn briefly narrowed his eyes, before approaching Jak.

"You look terrible, Jak. Ashelin requests your company, though," Torn announced, leaning on the bench and watching Jak for his reaction.

"Again? But why?" Jak inquired, casting a look to Daxter who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well, she seems to think there's some Metal heads at the Pumping Station too." Jak growled under his breath at this. "And I think she wants to make sure you're all right," Torn added quickly, sensing an argument rapidly approaching.

"Fine, but if she thinks I'm going on a mission like yesterday, she can forget it," he finished, indicating to his arm.

"Yeah, but Jak… none of us were expecting something like that to happen. What happens out on a mission is the Fighter's own liability-"

"Look, Torn, I'd really like to see _you_ handle something that large without any kind of preparation! And don't forget, I'd never seen anything like it in my whole life!" Jak retorted heatedly, rising from the stool. Torn stood back, his expression solemn.

"Jak, don't act like it's all _my_ fault. If I'd known that thing was out there, I'd have sent Jinx out with you."

Jak motioned to Daxter to get on his shoulder, before turning to Torn one last time. "Maybe next time, Torn, you'll pick someone else," he muttered, forcing himself to look composed.

Turning on his heel, Jak collected his gun and Jet-board from the centre Hologram-table, then strode towards the exit and out into the sunlit street of the Port. He was angry with everyone at the moment, save for Daxter. No one else seemed to understand the torment he already had to contend with, with his Dark and Light personas inhabiting his body. He also had the reputation of being a hero to live up to. At times he wished he were just an average citizen, wandering pointlessly around this trash hole they called Haven City, watching as someone else saved them all, time and time again.

He gazed out into the tranquil Port, squinting when the sun reflected off the still surface into his eyes. Yet another day for fighting for the weak.

"Jak, are you ok, buddy? You seem kind of out of it."

Jak shook his head, pushing those negative thoughts away for the time being. He had a task to complete, and could not afford any more distractions. "Dax, I'm fine. Let's just get to HQ, and see what Ashelin wants."

Although zoomers were plentiful and parked all over the place, Jak felt he needed time to think. Instead, he tossed the Jet-board to the pavement. It had been a while since he completely enjoyed riding the board, feeling the wind in his hair and hearing the yells from angry guards following him. He wished he could just do that again, and have no worries at all.

"Ready for a bumpy ride, Dax?" Jak grinned cunningly, stepping onto the board and adjusting his balance.

"Sure, Jak! Just don't run into any Freedom Fighters," Daxter cautioned, gripping onto the shoulder pad. Jak flipped the board to face the Industrial Area, and let it carry him swiftly through the crowd.

During the ride, the matter of Torn floated back to his weary mind. Out of everyone in the Freedom League, he just _had_ to pick Jak. _But it wasn't Torn who'd sent you. It was Ashelin. _That voice kept nagging him, every time he tried to lay the blame on his fellow leader. _But if Torn had told Ashelin I'd given up being a hero, maybe she would have chosen someone else to do it._ His preoccupied mind was racing, and he spared very little of it concentrating on the path ahead of him.

Maybe he should have been looking where he was going, so then he wouldn't have run into that Freedom Fighter. "You'll pay for that!" the Guard growled, getting to his feet and shaking his electric prodder at Jak's sprawled form on the ground. His head was spinning from the impact, but he managed to calculate what had just happened.

"Run, Jak!" Daxter shrieked, nudging Jak's cheek none-to-gently with a furry elbow. Jak leapt up and retrieved his Jet-board, evading the Guard's advancing form as he hastily made his retreat to the HQ. He still couldn't fathom how he'd run into the Guard without noticing. It was as though his mind wasn't even in Haven City anymore.

Spotting the HQ in sight, he glided smoothly to a stop at the main doors.

"Glad you could make it, Jak."

Jak looked up after collecting his Jet-board to see Ashelin emerging from the HQ. She gave him a welcoming smile and hastily beckoned him forward. "It seems you have company. Quick, inside," she instructed, motioning to the lift while watching a few Freedom Fighters nearing them. Jak flipped the board back into the slots on his back, and mounted the lift. Ashelin stepped on just in time as it started to rise, leaving the city behind them.

"Jak, I have another mission for you. This time it's at the Pumping Station. You remember the place?" she asked as they stepped off the lift and approached the centre table.

"Yeah, I remember the place. What do you want me to do this time?" he sighed in resignation, resting his arms across his chest. Ashelin promptly flipped through some papers, whilst muttering some things that Jak couldn't discern.

"Same as last time," she eventually replied, handing Jak yet another map. He examined it thoroughly, reading the contents and committing it to memory. Gazing up at her, he awaited further details.

"There have been some sightings of a few metal heads out there. It's not likely that they're regrouping, but I want to ensure that they don't start." Jak shoved the map into his pouch and turned to face Ashelin.

"By the way, I'm fine," he dropped with a hint of sarcasm, before heading towards the door.

"Jak, I _am_ sorry about all this. Just… please be careful."

Jak gritted his teeth on the lift's descent, wondering just how much Ashelin actually cared. He understood her position, and knew she had a city to run, but it failed to soften his outlook on the situation. Daxter meanwhile, had picked up on Jak's soured mood and glanced at him with worry.

"Jak, don't go blaming Ash. So what if she sent us out? She didn't know about that monster," Daxter reassured him, calming Jak down slightly while he scavenged for a zoomer to ride. Spotting a beauty a few yards away, he made a bee-line for it.

"Whatever, Dax," Jak sighed in dismissal, swinging his right leg over the one-seated zoomer and taking a seat. He switched the engine on and, without bothering to give any warning to Daxter, they flew off.


	6. Trouble at the Pumping Station

****REVISED CHAPTER****

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog**

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf**

**Chapter 5 – Trouble at the Pumping Station**

* * *

It had taken five Freedom Fighter run-ins, two citizen disputes, and ten zoomer near-misses to finally reach the Pumping Station. For Jak it had been somewhat difficult, due to the rearranging of this part of the city. Luckily he had Daxter with him, who successfully navigated him to the metal door. Jak steered the zoomer carefully to the path, and parked it hastily. He could hear Guards still on alert for him, which made him move all the faster.

After securing the zoomer, Jak ran to the edge of the path, and gazed over the water to the door. Without a second thought, he grabbed his Jet-board and threw it into water. The sounds of the Guards were getting louder, so he leapt from the dry pavement and landed with a dull thud on the board. Some water splashed up, wetting his boots, but otherwise he was dry. Steering his board to the door, he kept it immobile while the doors finally acknowledged his presence and began sliding the gears open slowly. Still the Guards were getting closer.

"So Jak, when will this door OPEN?!" Daxter yelled, clinging desperately to Jak's head in fear of falling into the canal. Jak growled impatiently, wanting to know that himself. Another tense moment passed as the final gears clicked into place, and the door emitted them passage. Jak kicked the Jet-board into a jump to reach the decontamination chamber, and observed the Guards as they finally located their delinquent. With a last cheeky wave at his pursuers, Jak watched as the door closed, shutting the Guards out from sight.

When the second door had opened, Jak took a tentative step through and gazed around. Not much had changed since his last visit roughly three years prior. The vegetation remained virtually the same, and the old, rusty pipes were still hanging above the steel platforms. He noticed too that it seemed awfully quiet here; not a single thing stirred. Thinking that perhaps Ashelin was wrong for once, he pulled out his map, and darted his eyes across the paper until he located the small, red circle. "So, this is where Ashelin thinks metal heads are hanging around. Well, let's get rolling," Jak said, folding up the map and returning it to his pocket.

Although the place seemed deserted, Jak knew better than to wander around without his gun at the ready. Slipping out his morph gun, he set it to scatter before heading towards the steel platform. He leapt up on the platform and followed it around the island, eyes and ears peeled for danger. A little while later, something caught his attention, and he stopped dead in his tracks, listening hard. Somewhere in the near distance, he could hear cries for help.

"Dax, do you hear that?" he murmured, keeping his voice low as he gazed around at the towering cliffs and vegetation.

"Huh?" Daxter replied, squinting around too.

"I think I heard cries for help. We should go check it out," Jak said, leaping over a gap in the steel grate. He landed heavily on the other side, and broke into a run towards the cries, straining to hear over his thumping feet. Low-lying branches whipped at his legs and arms, but Jak pushed on, uncaring. He was more concerned about finding the person in trouble.

A niggling sense of paranoia lurked at the back of his mind, so he kept his gun out and aimed ahead, just in case it was a trap, or if metal Heads were lurking in the vegetation.

"Jak, where are we-" Daxter began loudly over the noise, but was cut off at the sudden halt of movement. He flew off Jak's shoulder and hit the ground in a pile of orange fur. "Thanks for the warning, Jak," he growled bitterly, getting to his feet and rubbing his shoulder tenderly. Jak glanced apologetically down at him, but placed a finger to his own lips.

"Shhh," he whispered, creeping slowly towards the edge of the nearest cliff.

"Help! Help me! Please!"

Jak inched his way forward, and tilting his head down, saw who was crying out for help. From what he could discern, it was a man with long, matted black hair. He had one gloved hand gripping on desperately to the rocky wall, six feet down.

"Help me!" he cried again, spotting Jak peering over the edge at him.

Jak darted his eyes around the area. "There has to be something here that we can use," he growled, feeling desperation mount as he looked from trees to branches to rocks in the sand.

"Maybe that could help," Daxter suggested, running over to a rusty, thin pipe hidden in the bushes. Jak nodded and Daxter quickly tossed it over to him. Inching back over the edge, Jak lowered the pipe towards the man.

"Grab hold!"

"Are you crazy? I can't grip that! It's suicide!" the man yelled, struggling to keep from falling.

"Do it, or you're dead anyway!" Jak reminded him, feeling sweat already beading on his forehead. He watched as the man tentatively reached out and grabbed the pipe, before letting go of the ledge. The pipe slid roughly in the stranger's hands, and Jak heard him grunt harshly as he tried to keep himself from slipping further. Once Jak knew the man was secure enough, he slowly backed away from the edge, pulling the pipe and the man up to safety. Panting heavily by the time he'd got the man up on solid ground, he threw the rusty pipe away, and clutched his side.

"Thanks, comrade," Jak heard the stranger murmur, and he turned to see the man on his knees, one tattered gloved hand planted firmly on the ground, the other gripping his left shoulder. His entire body was trembling.

"Nothing to it," Jak replied between breaths, straightening up and brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes. He scanned the area, reassessing their surroundings while Daxter scrambled back onto his shoulder. "Dax, let's keep moving," Jak muttered, retrieving his gun from the ground. Turning to the man they'd just rescued, he took a step closer. "We're on a mission, so we don't have time to stick around. I'll be seeing you," he said to the man before turning to leave.

He hadn't taken a single step before the man called out to him to wait a moment. Turning back around, Jak watched as the man stood shakily to his feet and walked over. He took the opportunity to take in the man's appearance, noting the khaki shirt, navy-blue fingerless gloves, and leather and metal shoulder plates. Brown leather boots encompassed his feet, in which grey pants were tucked into them, followed by leather and metal shin guards. On both sides of the man's hips hung layered leather, supposedly acting as armour of sorts. Against his right hip hung a pistol inside its holster. What alarmed Jak though, were the bluish-grey tattoos on the man's face. Unable to stop himself, Jak tapped his own face to show his meaning, and asked "Krimzon Guard?"

Frowning for a second, the man faltered his advance, before realizing that Jak was referring to his tattoos. "You're mistaken, I'm afraid," he said, his deep voice hoarse, as he continued over to Jak. "So where are you headed?"

"Scouting the area out, then heading back into the City. Why?" Jak replied, glancing at the man.

"I must speak with your leader. Take me to him. Please." Jak scrutinized him carefully, now knowing that the man was a foreigner. Regarding him a moment longer, Jak narrowed his eyes, intent on asking a few questions of his own first.

"Just so you know, our leader is a woman. But before I take you to her, who are you and where did you come from? How did you get out here?"

Nodding his head in understanding, and man gave Jak a warm smile. "I am a traveler who seeks sanctuary within these walls," he answered, motioning to the high, metal security walls dividing the Pumping Station from the city. "I was running low on fuel and crashed my vehicle into the water before I could get inside the city. I swam to the shore as the wreckage sank. I was searching for a way inside, before I met with trouble. Again, I thank you for the help."

Brushing the gratitude aside, Jak continued his barrage of questions. "I see. And what is your business exactly?" Watching the man closely, Jak looked for any signs of restlessness or threat, still deciding if he trusted the stranger enough to show him inside.

"I have told you, I seek sanctuary. I left my home on the outskirts of the Wasteland, and am in need of temporary shelter. Please grant me this request."

Jak dropped his eyes to the ground and contemplated the man's words. Nothing in the way the man spoke, nor his body language, entailed suspicion. "Fine. First, tell me your name," Jak demanded, studying him once again.

"The name's Sharok."

Jak let the name sink in, before turning his back to him. "I will take you to Ashelin. She can help you from there," he explained, loading his gun with fresh scatter ammunition.

"Um, heh, what are you doing?" Jak spun around at Daxter's alarmed voice.

He noticed Sharok had a dagger clasped within his hand, looking straight at Jak through menacing, blue eyes. An instant later, the hostile expression had vanished from his features, and Jak half wondered whether it'd only been a trick of the light. "I just heard something prowling around, that's all. If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't draw it again," he replied, slipping the blade into the sheath on his back. He gave Jak another smile, but something inside Jak refused to trust him from then on. He still had his misgivings for finding him out here, dangling off a cliff, but having him whip out a dagger when Jak's back was turned deepened the feeling. He was certain he'd heard nothing prowling around.

"Keep it sheathed," Jak ordered, and Sharok nodded.

"Of course."

An uneasy silence befell them, but Jak continued to keep his head clear of judgment for Sharok. He'd leave Ashelin to decide how innocent the man really was. "Come, I want to get this mission over and done with. Besides, my arm is aching like hell," Jak finished, readjusting his gun, as it was rubbing against his bandage.

"What happened?" Sharok asked curiously, peering down at Jak's arm.

"I was bitten. Now let's get moving," he replied flatly, moving away from him. He heard footsteps fall in behind him, and led Sharok down to the exit. Reaching the doors, he motioned at the protruding metal frame. "Just stay here. I'll come back once I've finished scouting the place."

Without a word, Sharok sunk down onto the metal frame, and Jak took his leave with Daxter. They spent a good thirty minutes searching the place, finding nothing at all, before making tracks back to Sharok. Reaching the man, Sharok looked up, enquiring.

"All done. No Metal Heads at all," Jak sighed, moving closer to trigger the door. Sharok got to his feet and fell in beside Jak.

"You were hunting Metal Heads, then?"

"Yes. It's weird we didn't find any. There were reports of activity here," he replied, stepping into the waiting chamber. The door closed noisily behind them, before the other opened up to the world beyond. Holding back, Sharok abruptly turned to Jak.

"Any chance of letting me see the Freedom League leader instead?" he asked casually. Jak immediately felt his guard spring up.

"How do you know about the Freedom Fighters?" Jak asked curiously, once again questioning the man's sincerity.

"Jak, I know a bit about Haven City to know who they are," Sharok replied nonchalantly, making a move to walk through the door.

The hair on the back of Jak's neck suddenly prickled. "How do you know my name? I never gave it to you." Jak's eyes became slits as he turned to Sharok, but the man failed to sense the cold shift between them.

"I heard your companion calling you that, and assumed it was your name."

Jak accepted the excuse, albeit doubtfully, and locked his gun into the sling on his back. "I'll take you to Torn, but I warn you, he'll probably dismiss seeing you like he does with everyone else," Jak agreed, grabbing his Jet-board and launching himself into the water. Reaching the pavement, he returned the board to his back. "Well?" he called, motioning for Sharok to jump in and swim. Sharok gave him a rather dirty look before a loud splash met his ears. Jak waited for Sharok to emerge out of the water, and when the man struggled to get out, he leaned down and helped him.

"Thanks, lad," Sharok winced, wringing the water from his long hair. Jak once again brushed the gratitude aside, and beckoned Sharok to follow him. A few yards down the street, Sharok called after him, "Jak, wait up, will ya? I'm not as young as I used to be!" Halting his pace, Jak waited until the man had caught up, before moving onwards again. He just hoped Torn was at the Naughty Ottsel so he could take this man off his hands.


	7. Torn's Verdict

****REVISED CHAPTER****

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog**

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf**

**Chapter 6 – Torn's verdict**

* * *

The trip back to the Naughty Ottsel was a tense one. For one, what trust Jak had for Sharok was slowly dwindling, and occasionally he'd look out the corner of his eye to see Sharok watching him. He tried to remain unbiased towards the man, at least until Torn put forth his verdict. At times Daxter kept leaning close to his left ear to drop warnings, which didn't help in the slightest.

"Quiet, Dax. The sooner we see Torn, the better. I don't trust him much either, but at least I'm trying to act civil to him," Jak hissed, nudging Daxter away from his ear for the fifth time.

Daxter sat back and glanced suspiciously at Sharok's gun in its holster, while Jak focused on what was in front of him. He was searching for a two-seated zoomer, hoping to make the trip a little faster. Rounding a corner into the Slums, his eyes fell on one parked 20 yards away. Beckoning Sharok over to the vehicle, he slide onto the seat and started the engine up. Sharok was quick to slide in next to him, and eyed him warily.

"You always steal vehicles like this?"

Jak let a ghost of a grin wash across his face as he steered the zoomer into traffic. "Only when the situation calls for it." Following the stream of zoomers towards South Town, Sharok sat back, enjoying the ride. He was silent, seeming content with just watching the scenery go by. Jak was thankful for that. It wasn't long before the Port opened up before them, and Jak directed their zoomer across the deep expanse of saltwater. Sharok leaned over the edge, examining the dark depths below. Reaching the pavement by the Naughty Ottsel, Jak glided the car to a smooth halt, and silently removed himself from it. Walking over to the bar door, he felt Sharok move up behind him, and together they all entered the cool, dim room.

Browsing his eyes across the room and booths, Jak failed to see Torn anywhere. Sharok stepped past him, awed by the setup of the bar, before turning to Jak expectantly. "Lad, where's the Leader?"

Unsure of Torn's whereabouts himself, he shrugged, and walked further into the room, allowing Daxter to jump off his shoulder. Passing by the centre table towards the stairs, he called Torn's name a couple of times, before returning to the table. Inspecting the surface in case Torn had left a note of some kind, he spied a sheet of paper, and reached to pick it up. A gasp escaped his lips when his eyes settled on a photo of a wolfish beast. It was strange seeing the animal again, and Jak felt himself inwardly shudder. Dropping the photo back to the table, Daxter was quick to retrieve it.

"Not this thing again!" he screeched, and Jak noticed his friend's hands beginning to tremble. Wanting to keep Daxter from panicking himself further, he pulled the photo from the Ottsel's grasp and flung it back down to the table. Daxter breathed a small sigh of relief. Turning to see where Sharok was, Jak spotted him by the door, looking up at the portraits and Metal-head trophies hanging on the wall.

'At least he's keeping himself partially occupied,' Jak thought bitterly, wondering just where Torn was. As if to answer his call, Torn materialized from the stairs, his body language conveying disappointment. "I called for you. What were you doing up there?"

Torn lifted his gaze, about to answer Jak, before he noticed Sharok at the back of the room, admiring the gun collection stacked there. He promptly dismissed Jak's concern, and called over to the other man. "Can I help you?"

Sharok turned to face Torn, and smiled while he advanced on him. "You can, actually," he replied, halting at the centre table. "I'm new to this City, and I'd like to be of service. I hear you command a squadron called the Freedom Fighters, and I wish to join."

"I see." Torn studied the man from head to toe, and Jak assumed he was sizing Sharok up. After a moment's thought, he nodded once. "I think we can use you. Just wait while I get you an application form." Moving to one of the booths, he located a rather aged looking folder amongst other documents, and flipped it open. Finding a blank form, he returned to the waiting man. "Take this and fill it out. Once you're ready, submit it to the Freedom League's HQ, located in the Water Canal region."

Sharok grasped the application form with apparent eagerness, and thanked Torn. Folding the sheet of paper neatly, he slipped it inside his pants pocket. "If you'll excuse me, I must head off now. Time to locate an Inn, I believe. Until next time, Chaps," he nodded distractedly, and departed from the bar.

Once he was certain the man was gone, Torn turned to Jak, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Care to tell me where he came from?"

Sighing, Jak shifted into a booth, and rested his head in his hands for a moment. Lifting his face, he watched Torn slide into the booth across from him. "He's just a guy I found at the Pumping Station. He was hanging off a cliff." He heard Torn take a sharp intake of breath at this, but pressed on. "After I rescued him, he wanted to be brought here. I had my doubts, Torn. He seemed friendly enough, yet there's just something that's telling me to be wary of him. What's your taking on it?"

Torn shifted in his seat, directing his gaze to somewhere outside of the booth. "I'm not entirely sure. He seems reasonable from first impressions. If you're really bothered, Jak, I'll keep an eye on him. I'm certain he'll be approved for Guard duty. He carries himself in that particular way. It would explain those tattoos," he added as an afterthought.

"I already asked him about that. He said they weren't KG tats."

"I see. Well, only time will tell. I'll use him if I can, and keep an eye on him at the same time. If he's really to be cautious of, it's better he's under my command than someone else's."

Agreeing with Torn's logic, Jak removed himself from the booth and headed to the bar. He fished a glass out from the cupboard and poured himself a drink from one of the many bottles behind the counter. Taking a sip, he moved over to the centre table, and held up the wolf photo. "Torn, where'd you get this picture?"

There was a moment's hesitation before Torn answered. "I called in to see Vin at the Power Station. I asked his hologram if he knew anything about that beast, and he managed to locate some data on the matter. I figured that photo might be of some use."

Returning to the booth, Jak sat down and placed the photo on the table between them. "Learn anything interesting about them?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Vin said that beast was from a species called a Vulwolf. From the earliest records available, they were a species that dwelled mostly in the Wasteland, but _were_ known to thrive in other areas. They hunt and scavenge, and are most active at night. There haven't been many sightings in the past fifty years. The collected belief was the species was dying out."

Jak took a moment to process this new found information, and then redirected his attention back to Torn. "You were upstairs before. Why? Were you looking for something?"

Knowing this was coming, Torn nodded, "Yes. Vin sent me to retrieve your shirt from yesterday. He wanted to analyze the black liquid that was on it. He was confident he could ascertain what it was. So where is it?"

Jak mentally kicked himself, knowing exactly where it was. "Daxter took it and washed it last night. It'll be of no use now," he replied, and Torn visibly sagged.

"I half expected that."

Jak was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from the centre table. Within an instant, Torn had leapt up and dashed to his communicator. He switched it on and greeted the caller. Shifting in the booth, Jak watched as Torn's face became shadowed with worry.

"Yep, I'm on my way. Make sure he doesn't move," Torn commanded, flipping his communicator closed and pocketing it. He turned to Jak, looking apologetic. "Jak, I'm urgently needed in the Slums. It seems one of our men has been injured by a dud security canon," he explained distractedly, picking up his weapons and stashing them over his body. He strode to the exit, and gave Jak a quick nod before leaving.

Sighing in defeat, Jak sagged against the seat and rested his head in his hands again, feeling the stress of the situation beginning to overwhelm him. As if feeling his buddy's dejected mood, Daxter scurried over to him from the counter, and sat silently beside him, hoping his mere presence would be enough.


	8. Onin's Warning

****REVISED CHAPTER****

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog**

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf**

**Chapter 7 – Onin's warning**

* * *

Caught in deep thought, Jak was unaware of anything until he felt persistent paws shaking his arm. Looking up, he noticed Daxter pointing impatiently towards the bar counter.

"Jak, your communicator's beeping," Daxter whined, signaling to the small, black device sitting atop counter.

With a quiet groan, Jak dragged himself from the booth and walked up to the counter. Grasping the communicator, he switched it on. "Hello?" Instantaneously, he was greeted by a loud squawk.

"About time you picked up! Where were you?!" Pecker screeched so loudly that Jak had to hold the communicator a foot away from his ear.  
"Pecker, I've been busy, ok?" Jak sighed, hesitantly putting the device back to his ear.  
"Yeah well, Onin wishes to speak to you… and the other one. She says time is short, and the evil within the city is growing large," the Moncaw related mystically.  
"What evil? Haven't we already dealt with it all?" Jak asked.

Pecker only sighed at the other end. "Jak, I am only Onin's interpreter. Come to the Bazaar, and she will continue on with the details," Pecker commanded, before ending the com link. Jak stared blankly at the silent communicator grasped tightly in his hand, running over Pecker's caution. Wondering just what this new evil was, he switched off the communicator and thrust it into his pouch. After grabbing his morph gun, he turned to Daxter.

"Dax, I'm heading to the Bazaar. You coming?" Jak asked, slotting the gun into the holster on his back. His friend leapt off the table and landed swiftly upon Jak's shoulder.  
"Would I let you go on your own, Jak?" Daxter grinned. "So why is old Onin requesting to see us?"

Stepping into the street, Jak gave the area a quick scan before answering. "Well, she reckons another 'evil' is in the City. You ask me, she's getting paranoid," Jak replied, jogging down the path and past Mar's tomb. Locating an abandoned zoomer, he drove it past the Palace and on into the Markets. Taking a moment to recollect his bearings amongst the slightly upgraded Market area, he continued on in search of Onin's hut. It was common for Onin to move locations, and today was no different, Jak noted, as he searched through the bustling crowd along the streets.

"Dax, yell when you see the hut," Jak instructed, as he parked the zoomer and headed over to a nearby Freedom Fighter. The Freedom Fighter glared down at them briefly, until he realized who had approached him, and instead gave the duo a polite greeting.

"Have you seen a brown, canvas hut around here?" Jak enquired, looking up at the blue-armored guard.

The guard pointed down a little alleyway, "Down that way."

Jak nodded thanks to him, before walking quickly past the guard and down the directed path. Sure enough, he came to a halt in a small, deserted area containing Onin's hut. The hut looked to be a tight fit in the small area, and Jak noticed that Onin had been forced to decrease the hut's size in order for it to fit.

Walking up to the entrance, Jak bowed his head to get inside. The air was thick with smoke and incense, and Jak had to momentarily adjust to the haze before taking another step further. At the side of the tent was Pecker, hanging like a stuffed animal upside-down in his preferred position. On the ground at Jak's feet sat Onin on her meditating rug, silent as ever.

"Ah, Jak. You finally made it," Pecker acknowledged loudly, squawking as he flew to Onin. Resting on Onin's head, Pecker peered up at the expecting faces. "Onin here wishes to tell you some important information regarding the city." Jak crossed his arms and glanced at Daxter, who was busy rolling his eyes. "Onin says, in the very near future, another foe will arise. This foe will have been a greatly trusted friend, who you have learned to care about," the Moncaw explained, interpreting Onin's sign language.

"And why are you telling me this? The last I checked, I'm through saving the city," Jak replied, his voice serious.

Pecker stopped watching Onin, and glanced up at Jak with narrowed eyes. "Look here, 'hero'. This is more concern to you than anyone else. If I were you, I'd stop arguing about your misfortune and listen!" he snapped, pointing a threatening feathered hand at Jak. "Now, Onin also says that a certain Ottsel should be aware of the dangers that his young friend holds," Pecker said, looking up at Daxter with a raised eyebrow. "Jak, given Onin's advice, I suggest you keep alert at all times. The one closet to you may very well be the enemy," the Moncaw warned, his voice mystical. He surveyed Jak closely, before flicking his wings towards the door. As Jak turned his back to leave, Pecker's words halted him. "You are free to go…hero."

Spinning around to refute the title Pecker had used, he startled when he found the Moncaw gone. The hut was eerily silent save for the soft crackling of the incense pot, and Onin sat motionless, looking blindly towards the entrance. A feeling of uneasiness began to creep up his spine, so he made a hasty departure from the hut.

"Did you understand any of that?" Jak asked, starting his walk back to the Naughty Ottsel.

"Jak, to understand that Parrot, is to understand a Yakkow. They both make a lot of noise, but not a drop of sense," Dax replied, trying to add humor to the grave moment. Jak sniggered at his friend's comment as he flipped the Jet-board off his back and tossed it to the ground.

"Up for some fun, Dax?" he asked slyly, placing a foot onto the levitating board.  
"Am I ever?!" Daxter cried, grinning as he gripped the shoulder pad tightly.  
"Why don't we go to Dead Town? No Freedom Fighters on our backs out there," Jak suggested, kicking the board into action. The board hovered silently through the Markets and out into the Industrial Area. No one seemed interested in what Jak and Daxter were doing; it was as if Ashelin had made the use of Jet-boards on public streets legal again.

"Hey Jak, you got to give me a go on this thing when we get there," the Ottsel pleaded, bracing himself as Jak jumped over some uneven ground in the Slums.

"Sure thing, Dax. I dunno if you can handle the speed though," Jak teased, crouching lower to gain more speed.

Within minutes they came to a halt outside the Dead Town doors, and Jak dismounted the board. "Leaving Haven City," the computerized voice warned as the door closed behind them. The gears on the second door clicked into place and slid open a moment later, revealing Dead Town.

The cool afternoon air whipped at Jak's and Daxter's faces when they resumed their board ride. Jak got a sense of complete enjoyment out of riding over the dirty swamp, hearing the murky water churn up beneath it. Occasionally he'd hit a rock or some life form in the water, but so long as he didn't fall from the Jet-board, he did not care. The only thing on his mind was having some much-needed fun after the recent events.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon hanging out and boarding in Dead Town. Daxter had a few attempts on the Jet-board, but fell off every time. Jak had believed it was due to his tail getting in the way, but Daxter had implied it was the terrain or the board itself.

"Yeah, whatever, Dax. You just keep telling yourself that! Hey, it's getting kind of dark. Maybe we should head home," Jak said, looking at the darkening sky as he walked over to Daxter. Peering up the sky too, Daxter nodded his head.

"I think you're right, Jak. I don't _want_ to know what's hiding out here in the dark," he said, scrambling up Jak's shoulder as his friend bent down to collect his Jet-board. Jak laughed quietly at his remark; it was true, he knew, but the things they'd both encountered in their lives, there could be nothing as worse.

"Maybe we could throw a party or something tomorrow. You, me, maybe Ashelin and Torn. Oh, and Keira and Old Green," Daxter said thoughtfully, checking off names on his furry fingers. Jak however, did not take much notice of Daxter's plans. He was focusing, instead, on a dull throbbing in his chest. "And then we can order tons and tons of pizza. Oh! And hire a band! And… Jak, are you ok?" the Ottsel asked, after realizing Jak was shuddering all over.

"Dax, I don't know what… what's happening… it feels like…ahh… AARRGGGHHH! Dax, _run!_" Jak shouted, dropping to his knees and clutching at his chest. Dax rolled off his friend's shoulder and looked up at Jak, wide eyed with growing fear.

"Jak, buddy… what's-" he asked, and Jak raised a pain-stricken face to him.

"Listen to… me… Daxter. Get out of here…NOW! Something's happening and I can't…" he panted, as he felt the pain spread like fire through his entire chest and down his torso. The pain became too fierce, and Jak doubled over, sweating and groaning. Daxter backed up, trembling. He watched as Jak's hand suddenly sprouted large talon-like claws and short, grey fur. At first he thought Jak was transforming to Dark Jak, but when Jak howled deeply to the darkening sky, he knew this was far from it.


	9. The Beast Within

****REVISED CHAPTER****

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog**

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf**

**Chapter 8 – The Beast Within**

* * *

"AH JAK, BUDDY?!" Daxter cried, watching as Jak turned his contorted face to him. Jak growled threateningly, before he grabbed at his head and screamed. He was desperately fighting to keep control of himself, but the beast within him was forcing its way out. "Jak!" was the last thing he heard as fiery pain engulfed every part of him, and his elfish body was transformed into that of a large, winged vulwolf.

Daxter gasped in fright, stumbling back after seeing grey and black fur sprout out of Jak's skin. Two large, brown horns poked through the remainder of hair on his head, and two deathly blue eyes stared hungrily at him. The Ottsel took carefully placed steps backwards, looking fearfully up at the pointed, bared fangs.

"Um, Jak. Jak, are you in there, buddy?" Daxter asked feebly, eyes darting around his surroundings for an escape route. His question was met by a fierce growl and a huge paw placed just feet away from him. Daxter held back a scream. He couldn't afford to risk it, as Jak was now over twenty times his size and could most likely tear him to shreds faster than a sheet of newspaper.

Instead he inched his way slowly towards the door, keeping eye contact with the blue orbs the entire time. Jak must have recognized what the Ottsel was up to, for he let out deafening howl. Daxter yelped and scurried as fast as he could to the door, where it opened and allowed him inside.

He sat panting and trembling, watching as Jak bounded after him. Miraculously the door closed just in the nick of time, saving the Ottsel from a certain death. "Glad to see you're still alive," the security system commented once the exit had opened up. Rushing out, Daxter spied a Freedom Fighter nearby and darted towards him, heart beating painfully fast. He knew that if this guard couldn't help him, no one could. Just as the exhausted and terrified Ottsel neared the patrolling guard, he disappeared around the corner of a building, and Daxter was left alone. Slowing his pace to a halt, he glanced nervously around the Slums' streets, hoping to get some breath back.

His mind raced, his heart raced, and he longed to be back in the comfort of his bar. The thought of Jak lingering outside the city walls, snarling and growling, shot a shiver down his spine. Jak could fly too, so there was absolutely nothing stopping him from getting over the wall. Nothing at all.

An almost silent thud behind Daxter warned him that Jak had finally decided to spread his wings and soar over the security wall. The Ottsel could now hear him growling and breathing deeply, and knew Jak was readying to chow down on him.

"Ah, Jak. Come on, Buddy. It's your pal, here!" Daxter tried to reason, frightfully turning around to see Jak's eyes locked hungrily on him.

The wolf exposed his long, gleaming fangs again and lowered his foaming snout to the pavement. By the looks of it, Jak was preparing to pounce. Daxter caught onto Jak's intent and took small, shuffling steps back. He had nowhere to run now without Jak catching him. There was no one to help him and no nearby hiding spots. As far as the Ottsel could see it, he was as good as dead.

He shielded his eyes with furry arms and cowered into a corner. Any minute now, he would feel Jak tear him limb from limb. His life would be ended by the one he came to love and trust most; his own best friend. Daxter shut his eyes tightly, trembling uncontrollably. Death was just out in front of him. He could almost taste it.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard a single gunshot ring out through the still night. It wasn't too loud, but Daxter could still make out what it was. 'If only that gunman were here,' he thought gravely. His wish was answered a moment later when another gunshot, much closer this time, sounded out. Daxter slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms. He looked around and saw Jak's wolfish head staring straight past him. Daxter followed his gaze and almost yelled in joy at the sight of Torn holding his pistol at eye level, aiming for Jak.

"Torn! Boy, am I glad to see you!" he shouted, taking a step to run towards Torn.

Torn's hand shot up to stop him. "No sudden moves, Daxter!" Daxter stopped dead in his tracks and watched as Torn readied to pull the trigger.

"Don't do it, Torn! It's Jak!" Daxter yelled desperately, staring in horror at the pistol. Torn's eyes widened and he cast a look of disbelief Daxter's way.

"_What?_" he asked, hoping he'd misheard the Ottsel. Caught off guard by this absurd statement, Torn was unaware of Jak creeping slowly up to him. Daxter nodded and pointed quickly at Jak, who was now less than three yards from Torn. Torn reverted his gaze back to Jak and gave a startled yelp. "Holy Shit!" he cried, stumbling back and raising the gun again in quivering hands. Daxter helplessly watched as Jak kept advancing, indifferent to the weapon aimed at him. Unable to stand idly by and watch his friend harm Torn, he decided to take action, even if it ended up killing him.

He darted his gaze around his surroundings, searching for every possible option of escape, until his eyes rested on a parked, single-seated zoomer not too far away. He took his chances with a renewed resolve and scuttled away from the two, hoping that Jak was still occupied with Torn. He managed to reach the zoomer without Jak caring and leapt onto the seat. Switching the ignition on, he felt the seat vibrate beneath his furry behind; a good sign. He felt momentarily relieved at this change of events, but it did not last as he realized Torn was seconds away from death.

Grabbing onto the handlebars, Daxter accelerated the zoomer towards the startled elf. Torn heard the engine of the zoomer approach and quickly looked away from Jak. He spotted the zoomer heading straight for him and sprang up to grab onto the side as Daxter flew past. Daxter pushed the zoomer to full throttle as Torn clung desperately onto the side for dear life.

Once Daxter was satisfied that they were distanced enough from Jak, he dropped the zoomer's speed and allowed Torn time to hoist himself onto the back of the seat. He could hear Torn panting hard and could feel the other elf shaking against his back. "Dax, how the…hell did he… change… into that?" Torn gasped, struggling to catch his breath. Daxter shrugged his shoulders.

"We were just mucking around with the Jet-board and then it went dark. We decided to head back to the Naughty Ottsel, when he just doubled over and told me to run," Daxter replied, his furry hands gripping tightly to the handlebars.

He felt Torn lean closer as arms encompassed his waist. "And let me guess, you didn't run," he sighed loudly in Daxter's ear.

Daxter shook his head. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave him. He's my best friend," he whined. Revving the engine, he turned into the Industrial Section and sped up, not wanting to risk Jak sneaking up on them.

"When your best friend tells you to run, he means it. If you'd just done what he asked, I wouldn't have had to save your sorry ass," Torn growled in agitation. Daxter was having trouble hearing Torn's every word, but he managed to get the gist of it.

"Torn, Jak means everything to me. If you saw him like that, I'd like to see you run and leave him behind," Daxter argued back. He didn't get a reply this time and Daxter thought that perhaps Torn had finally seen the situation from his point of view. This thought was shattered, however, when Torn yelped and painfully tightened his grip on the Ottsel.

"I hate to alarm you, Daxter, but we have company!" he shouted, looking up to the darkened sky, where the silhouette of a large, winged Jak was. Daxter gulped and twisted the handle bar around, urging the zoomer into top speed. Instinctively Torn clutched Daxter so tightly that the Ottsel was beginning to experience trouble breathing.

"Torn! Lay off the waist!" Daxter choked, swerving around every corner he came across, just hoping to lose Jak. Torn ignored Daxter's wishes and continued to hold on tight. He was just a terrified as the Ottsel, and not only because they were being pursued by a large, flying wolf, but also for the fact that if he were to fall off at this speed, he'd probably be killed or hospitalized for life.

Daxter kept control of the steering best he could when Jak finally decided to soar down and ram into them. Large talons lashed out and a horrid, screeching noise filled the air when the metal on the zoomer was mercilessly shredded. It was inches from Torn's leg, but Jak continued to claw at the zoomer. Daxter knew the Naughty Ottsel was getting close, spotting the Port up ahead.

"Hold on, Torn, we're almost-" Daxter began, but was cut short by a chilling, pained scream. He could feel Torn's tense body suddenly pressing against him, the arms around his waist shaking as he breathed through what sounded like gritted teeth. Unable to look around in fear of crashing, Daxter just hoped Torn was still in one piece. Howling loudly, Jak flew high into the sky and disappeared across the Port. Daxter wiped sweat off his forehead and felt his muscles relax slightly after the onslaught had finally ended.

They were still alive and that was the main thing. Daxter wasted no time in driving them quickly to safety. He stopped outside the Naughty Ottsel and leapt from the seat. Turning to see Torn getting shakily off the back of the vehicle, Daxter's eyes roamed over the elf to make sure he was okay, but halted, eyes wide, on the grisly slash in Torn's left leg.


	10. The Capture

****REVISED CHAPTER****

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog**

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf**

**Chapter 9 – The Capture**

* * *

"What the _hell_ is _that?!_" Daxter cried, horrified, as he stared at the gash on Torn's shin. Torn staggered past him without a word and entered the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter raised a concerned eyebrow and followed him inside, locking the door behind him in case Jak returned for round two. He turned around to face Torn, whom was looking frantically through a first-aid box.

"Damn! He must have the last bandage," Torn growled, collapsing on a nearby stool with a wince. Daxter scurried over to him and leapt up on the bench. He looked up at Torn's pained expression.

"You know, you can always just use a cloth or something," Daxter suggested, his eyes falling to the bloody mess on Torn's left leg.

"Yeah, sounds all right. Hand me one, will ya?" Torn asked as he unstrapped the leather band below his knee and gingerly rolled down the bloody, ripped material covering his boot. Next he gripped the shredded pants leg and with a fierce determination, tore a large enough hole in it to expose the slashed flesh.

Daxter opened up the cupboards behind the counter and rummaged around before finding an old, disused cloth. He held it tightly in his hand, and jumping back onto the counter, he tossed it to Torn. The Ottsel took a quick glance down at Torn's leg and saw something that made the bile rise in his throat.

"That looks bad!" he shrieked, staring down at visible bone through the shredded skin.

"Looks can be deceiving. Besides, I've had worse," was the strained reply Daxter got. All he could do was stare in repulsion as Torn clumsily wiped it clean, before his brain decided to function again.

"He didn't bite ya, did he?" he asked. Torn looked up and tossed the bloody cloth at Daxter.

"Wash it, will you?" Daxter rolled his eyes and held the cloth under cold water, rinsing it free from blood.

When he had cleaned it he threw it back, where it was impatiently placed back on Torn's leg and held down. "Well, did he bite ya?" Daxter repeated, crossing his arms in an irritated fashion.

"Nah, he just clawed me," Torn answered, looking up at the Ottsel.

"Well that's a relief! Jak was bitten, and look what happened to _him!_" Daxter said, sagging his shoulders. Torn furrowed his brow and lowered his gaze back to the wound, checking to see whether the bleeding had been staunched.

"Listen, I don't know what happened to him, or why he changed tonight. Maybe it was something to do with the night or the moon or something," Torn suggested, pulling up and reattaching his spat before getting unsteadily to his feet and tossing the cloth into the sink. Daxter reproachfully watched him as he approached the table and entered a few commands into the control panel.

Next thing he knew, a hologram of a guard's head had appeared in the centre. "Yes, Commander Torn? How may I assist?" the guard asked, eyeing the leader who was now leaning heavily on the table.

"Yes Captain, I want you to gather some of your finest men to go hunting" he replied through gritted teeth, taking a quick glance at Daxter whose jaw had visibly dropped.

"Pardon, Sir?" the guard asked, making sure he'd heard correctly.

"There is a large, flying vulwolf somewhere in the City. I want a squad to hunt and capture it. I order you to take it to the Fortress, alive. Do you read me? _Alive_. Do whatever it takes to bring it in. Oh, and don't let it bite ya," Torn ordered boldly. The guard's head nodded his understanding, and Torn sent one more request out. "Send Klyde to the Fortress too. I require him." Flicking the hologram off, Torn's shoulders sagged from the effort and he turned to Daxter, sniggering when he saw his shocked mug.

"_Do what ever it takes?!_ Torn, he's still _Jak_ ya know! Even if he has got grey fur and wings!" Daxter said, breathing hard to control himself. Torn grunted and removed the red strip of cloth from around his left arm. Moving slowly over to a booth, he sat down and wrapped it around his leg, cursing now and again.

"Look, Daxter, if you want him to be found out by the public and kicked outta Haven City, then fine. But I for one don't want to lose our best man! Think what'll happen when Jak changes back to normal and people on the street witness it. They'll kill him on site, or worse, _banish_ him to the Wasteland," Torn snarled, meeting Daxter's gaze once he'd finished securing the temporary bandage.

Daxter fell silent and lowered his face. For some odd reason, he blamed himself. He blamed himself for the whole vulwolf bite, the fact that they'd stayed out so late, and especially that he hadn't trusted Jak when he'd told him to run. He sighed heavily and collapsed on the bench, feeling deflated.

"Daxter, I'm going out to help my men. I want you to stay here and don't even think of following me. Do I make myself clear?" Torn cautioned, standing up and affirming the dagger on his back was secure. Once satisfied, he limped over to the door.

"Torn, I don't think you're in _any way_ to go chasing after Jak, who is more than _two times_ the size of ya!" the Ottsel yelled at Torn's receding back.

"Look Daxter, just keep your mouth shut, guard this place with your life, and don't tell me I'm in no way of confronting Jak. I've told you once before, I've had worse," Torn replied, before limping out of the Naughty Ottsel and onto the darkened streets. Daxter watched his slight limp when he walked and wished that for once he'd let his badass attitude go and listen to him. It was for his own good.

Torn left the Naughty Ottsel quickly. He wanted no more bad-mouthing from Daxter, and finding Jak was his main priority at the moment. He tried to remember the last place he saw Jak heading, but was met with the terrible memory of claws meeting flesh. He reflexively looked down at his leg upon thinking of this. It was indeed bad, but the way Daxter carried on about it, gave him the resolve of never giving into the pain. 'Especially the sort that Jak gives me,' he thought with a snicker.

How many more messes the boy could get into was a mystery to the Freedom League Commander. He'd wished that maybe for once Jak would look out for himself. Torn dropped the trail of thought when he rested his eyes on his blue cruiser parked a few yards away from the bar entrance.

"Torn, let me come with you!"

Torn momentarily startled and looked around to see Daxter standing behind him, his arms crossed. "I told you to stay inside!" he snapped, glaring at the Ottsel. Daxter tapped a foot impatiently, none too pleased with the brush-off.

"Look, you! Jak is my best friend! How can I trust you won't kill him?" Daxter said, furry fingers tapping threateningly against his crossed arms. Torn growled and swung his injured leg over the zoomer seat.

"Daxter, I promise I won't kill him, or hurt 'im in anyway. You have my word. You're forgettin' how much I value Jak. He's a good fighter, perhaps the best, and _my_ friend too. Just go inside and I'll be back by morning," Torn replied, placing his weight down on the seat and starting up the engine. Daxter looked up at Torn, giving him puppy-dog eyes. Torn just shook his head and pushed his cruiser forward.

He took one last glance at the Ottsel's sagging form, before squeezing his legs against the zoomer and turning the handlebars around. He felt the chilly air ripple through his dreadlocks and could see the reflection of the bright moon on the Port's surface. It would have been a magnificent sight had it not been for the occasion. The cruiser sped almost silently through the air; only the diminutive purring of the engine could be heard.

Torn pulled into the Industrial Section and followed the path leading to the Bazaar. He wasn't sure where Jak currently was, but he kept his senses alert for the slightest hint as to where he'd find him. His guards were usually successful when tracking down misfits, but a vulwolf would probably be a different story. That's why he'd had to come; to save Jak.

He hadn't been driving for long, when a loud, infuriated howl erupted somewhere near the Bazaar. Torn took no time in thinking; he just pushed his cruiser to maximum speed and headed in the direction of the howl. He arrived in very little time and darted his eyes around the dark streets. He could hear yelling from either citizens or his men, and the growling of what he assumed used to be Jak.

'Don't worry, Jak, I'll get to ya,' he thought anxiously, leaning to the side to take a sharp turn. He could see a group of Freedom Fighters enclosed around something in the distance; he knew it was Jak, and hoped they hadn't killed him. Stopping his cruiser a few yards away, Torn leapt off quickly, temporarily forgetting about his leg. When he landed, pain shot up his limb, but he forced himself to ignore it. A little pain could be forgotten about for the moment; helping out a friend and saving them from death was more important.

"Hold up!" Torn yelled, pulling out one of his pistols and loading it with fresh ammunition. He reached the guards and pushed them out of his way. Gazing down, he saw Jak lying unconscious on the ground.


	11. Fortress Trip

****REVISED CHAPTER****

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog**

* * *

**Cry Of The Wolf **

**Chapter 10 – Fortress Trip**

* * *

Torn leaned in to examine Jak closely. From what he could see, none of the guards had done any permanent damage to him, but from the way he just laid there, limp on the ground, made him think about it. He cocked his head to the guards and stood up straight. "So, what happened here?" he asked bitterly, putting a hand on his hip. The guards looked amongst themselves, before one had the courage to stand forth.

"Well, we did what you asked, Sir. We found him chasing a civilian. Did what we could."

Torn raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Okay. And what exactly was that, then?" he asked, surveying the closest guard through narrowed eyes. The guard dropped his gaze to the vulwolf form, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, we began shooting at him, and then he targeted us. Take a look at Rod over there. He's outta it right now, poor bastard. He needs medical attention," the guard said, motioning to another guard a few yards away, also lying unconscious.

Torn shook his head. "Look, we can stand here all night, or you can tell me what you did to him to knock him out," Torn barked, his patience waning thin.

Another guard stood forth to relieve the other one. "I crept up behind him when he was attacking Rod, and hit him on the back of the head with my gun butt. Is that a problem, _S__ir?" _The guard locked irritated eyes with Torn.

Torn glared back, before finally letting the guard's attitude slide. Now was not the time to argue with his loyal men. He was grateful for the live capture of Jak, of course, but when his own men addressed him like that, his feathers were ultimately ruffled.

"Okay, I'll call for a caged hellcat. You two men," Torn pointed at the guards closest to Rod, "you escort Rod here to the Emergency ward. Tell me how he's doing when he wakes up. You two help me tie this up," Torn ordered, pointing to two other guards. The two guards stepped forth and retrieved the ropes tied to Torn's cruiser. "I want the rest of you to keep patrolling. There may be some civilian unrest."

Turning to his two elected guards, he watched as they approached the vulwolf fearfully, expecting him to wake up and attack them at any moment. Sparing a glance as Rod's designated helpers carried the man off, he knelt beside Jak and took a piece of rope himself. He grabbed Jak's hind legs and began binding them firmly. Once satisfied it was tight enough, he looked up to the other two to find them almost done.

"Good work. Now, when the hellcat arrives, I need you two to help me lift it into the cage. Got it?" he ordered, tying rope around Jak's snout. The two nodded as they secured the rope around the wolf's front legs and wings. When they had finished, Torn commanded the guards to step back and give the vulwolf some space.

Minutes of waiting and watching the vulwolf passed silently, before the hellcat finally made an appearance. The driver got out of the vehicle and unlocked the rear cage. He turned to Torn and then to the vulwolf that was to be transported.

"That thing's going in here?" the driver asked in disbelief, pointing to Jak.

Torn faced the driver, "He is in fact going in there."

"As you wish," the drive replied flatly.

"Come on, help me get him in," Torn ordered, walking up to Jak's head. The two guards and the driver spread out around the vulwolf and hoisted him into the air. It took enormous effort, but the four men managed to place Jak into the hellcat's cage. The driver closed and locked the cage and then got back into the vehicle. "Where you want it going?" he asked, turning the ignition on and rising a foot from the ground.

"Take him to the Fortress and stop outside the entrance. I'll meet you there."

Hastily limping over to the cruiser, Torn swung his injured leg over the seat and motioned for the two guards to come over. Standing next to their Commander, they were issued orders to meet him at the Fortress. They nodded their obedience and walked away towards their own transportation around the corner.

Torn watched as the hellcat driver switched hover zones and flew off in the direction of the Fortress. He could see the limp form of Jak in the back and shook his head sadly. Why did everything bad have to happen to the boy? Torn looked thoughtfully down at the handlebars for a moment, then placed his hands over the grips. Straddling the cruiser securely, he sped off after the hellcat.

It wasn't long before they reached the Fortress. Torn halted his zoomer and leapt off, pain springing once more up his leg when he made contact with the ground. Again he ignored it and jogged over to the hellcat's driver.

"It seems to be stirring. You might wanna get it outta there and into a cell pronto," the driver informed, motioning to the vulwolf's twitching muscles and nose. Torn nodded and looked around the dark street for his escort. The guards were late upon arriving, but Torn had no intention of quarrelling with them. They had very little time to get Jak into a cell before he became conscious again.

"Sorry we're late. Business with the road. Too many drivers out tonight," one of the guards said as they neared Torn and the hellcat driver. Torn shook his head at their excuse and ordered the driver to unlock the door.

"Same as before. We need to get him into the building. From there I'll deal with it," Torn muttered, heading into the cage. The three men followed him, albeit hesitantly, and together they lifted and carried Jak into the Fortress. Jak was dumped roughly on the ground when they had gotten inside. He was stirring again, but wasn't completely aware yet.

"Thanks for your help, men. You're dismissed," Torn said, turning his back on them as he approached the small control panel on the wall. He keyed in a few numbers and stood back, watching to make sure Jak was still incapacitated.

He had programmed the automatic-cell-shifter to bring a cell to his location. It would save him and his men the trouble of dragging Jak all the way through the building. After a few tense moments he looked up at the ceiling to see a large cell hanging from above. It was gradually lowered to the ground and opened up automatically when it hit the concrete. Taking a reassuring glance at it, he grabbed Jak's hind legs and dragged the vulwolf into the cell. By the time he was safely outside the closed cage, he was sweating and huffing harshly.

Jak was beginning to wake, which gave Torn little time to get him to the cell room. He ran back to the keypad and typed in a few more coordinates, before the cage was lifted back up to the ceiling and transported away. He watched it disappear eerily into the next room and sighed heavily. His leg was throbbing with pain again, his mind was tired and his eyes were becoming unfocused and itchy. He tried to tell himself not to give in to the exhaustion, but it was beginning to seem hopeless.

Without another thought, Torn made his way to the cell room to meet Jak. He just had to get the boy into one of the permanent cells, so he knew he'd be safe. Dragging his weary feet through the building, he arrived at the cell room to see Jak's large cage sitting on the ground waiting for him. He sighed, checking that Jak was still movable. He was, which made Torn's job a little easier.

The Commander limped over to the closest cell and opened the door. It was dank and relatively small, but it was the only option he had. Opening Jak's cage, it took Torn more effort to drag him into the cage. He stared down at the vulwolf at his feet one last time and then exited the cell, locking it.

Shifting to the cell beside Jak's, Torn collapsed on the bed within. He felt his straining muscles ease, but the pain in his lower leg was still biting. Leaning against the wall, he allowed his breathing to even out, eyes squinted shut. He wasn't sure how much time had elapsed until a voice called out for him. Sitting up, he peered out the cell and spotted the man he'd been waiting for.

"Over here, Klyde!" he said, waving the Freedom League Medic over.

"Sorry for the delay, Sir," Klyde said, stopping at Torn's side and rapidly scanning his brown eyes over his superior. As he visually searched for wounds, he slipped the medic kit from his back and placed it upon the floor beside him. Spotting the problem, he knelt on the ground and delicately removed Torn's makeshift bandage. A low whistle escaped his lips as the full scale of damage was revealed. "How long has it been like this?"

"Maybe forty minutes max," Torn replied, wincing as Klyde prodded a now gloved finger at his wound. "Can you mend it?" Klyde began removing Torn's leather strap and gaiter, hands working gently yet efficiently. Once the excess material was out of the way, he reached for his kit and took out some scissors.

"Sure I can, Sir," he murmured, cutting Torn's pants leg off below the knee. He whistled again, shaking his head at the sight. Torn left him to it as he cleaned the wound properly, only wincing now and again when the cleansing ointment stung. After a short while, Klyde rocked back on his heels, giving Torn a serious look. "I suggest stitches, Sir."

Torn was quick to dismiss the suggestion. "I can't leave the Fortress."

Nodding, Klyde pulled out some dressings. "I understand. I'll bind your wound for the time being. If it gets any worse, you must seek proper aid." The medic was quick to wrap the bandages around Torn's leg and once he'd finished, he fished out some aspirin from his bag. "For the pain," he said, giving Torn four tablets.

"Thanks, man," Torn said, swallowing two dry and placing the other two aside for later. Klyde reattached Torn's gaiter and got to his feet, stripping the gloves off. He gave his superior an appraising look, assuring himself that his Commander wouldn't suddenly drop-dead on him. Leaning over to retrieve his kit, he startled when Torn hastily pushed himself to his feet.

"Sir, take it easy!" Klyde warned, dreading what may become of his new dressings. Torn was quick to silence him as he stepped past and motioned for the man to follow. A sense of urgency clung to Torn's movements, so Klyde quickly trailed him.

"There's not much time, but I want you to go in there and check him for injuries." The medic looked through the barred cell window Torn was pointing at. His breath caught at the large mound of fur half hidden in shadows.

"What is it?" Klyde asked, still trying to peer through the cell window as Torn unlocked the door.

"Another patient."

Klyde didn't get much of an opportunity to voice his opinion as Torn pulled the door completely open and urged him inside. He hesitated at first, but after realizing the beast was tethered and looked to be docile, he crept in. Torn leaned against the doorframe, right leg taking his weight, as he watched the medic at work. Once done, the medic reappeared from the cell and Torn was quick to lock the door again.

"No open wounds, but he has a lump on the back of his head. I assume that is why he's unconscious?" Torn nodded silently, limping back to his temporary dwelling. Klyde followed him, continuing his analysis. "With the size of it, I'd say he's suffering from a concussion. Be sure to keep an eye on him. Although remember, I am no vet."

Reaching the cell, Torn collapsed onto the bed and lowered his head to the mattress. The tension was fading, coupled with the pain of his leg thanks to the aspirin. With waning strength, he waved the medic over.

"Thanks for the help. You're free to go."

With a firm nod, Klyde withdrew with his kit and Torn was left alone. It wasn't long before his exhaustion finally took hold and he sank into a shallow, restless sleep, the sounds of Jak growling and snarling stirring him every so often.


	12. Leaving the Prison

**Corad: Hey ya guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. Week's been madhouse to be honest. I know the last chapter was boring as hell, but thanks to those nice people who reviewed anyway. Hopefully this one will be a bit...um...less boring. **

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I think I own the plot to this. I hope anyway. Enjoy ppls!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Leaving the Prison**

Jak awoke the next day, feeling like he had been drugged the night before. The room spun around, his eyes were blurry, and the back of his head was throbbing in pain. What had happened the night before, escaped him. He was completely clueless. He tried to sit up, only to find ropes around his legs and arms/chest bound him securely. He didn't understand why he was tied up, and began groaning when he struggled to break free. He had no luck though, and gave up in silence. The ropes cutting into him, and his clueless mind made him want to know desperately had happened.

Just one clue would be all he needed. Just one. "Ah, Jak. You're awake," came a growl from the cell door. Jak glanced up briefly, to meet eyes with a tired looking Torn. He had bags under his eyes, and his feeble attempts of unlocking the door gave Jak the impression that the older elf hadn't got much sleep. "Yeah, I'm awake," Jak hissed back, struggling to break free again. He had a feeling that Torn was behind this.

"Jak, just stop struggling. I'll get ya out in a sec," Torn spat, after finally opening the cell door and walking in. He kneeled down roughly, and hissed out in pain. Jak heard him and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Torn didn't notice Jak's reaction as he grabbed the handle of his dagger, and slid it out swiftly from the case on his back. He lowered it down to Jak, and grabbed his legs strongly.

"Don't move, or you'll have a knife in ya leg," he muttered, placing the knife next to Jak's leg. He began to cut away at the ropes, until Jak's legs were free from their binds. "What exactly, may I ask, were you doing last night?" Torn asked suddenly, turning to free Jak's arms. "I don't know. I can't even remember what happened last night," Jak replied savagely, staying perfectly still as Torn cut the ropes from his arms. Torn grunted in response, his face concentrating hard on his task.

"Yeah, well maybe this can refresh your memory," Torn spat, lifting up the leg of his pants, and showing Jak the bandaged limb. Jak stared dumbfounded at it, speechless. "Well?" Torn hissed, placing his dagger back in the case. Jak sat up, and rubbed the rope burn on his legs. "I don't know. Maybe if you told me," Jak said, avoiding Torn's irritated glare.

"Well, you changed into a wolf, almost killed Daxter and me, destroyed city property, attacked a group of guards," Torn growled, standing up straight. He leered over Jak for a second, before holding out a hand to him. Jak took it gratefully, and was helped to his feet. He swayed unevenly, before he staggered over to the bed and sat down. He watched Torn pick up the pieces of rope, and toss them outside the cell in boredom. "So, how did that happen, anyway," Jak asked, looking down at Torn's bandaged leg. Torn spun around, and faced Jak, his face held with annoyance.

"I hate to say this Jak, but you did it. Now, I wanna know what happened, and I wanna know now!" Torn shouted, striding over to the bed and sitting heavily upon it. Jak leaned away from him, his face full of shock at Torn's sudden outrage. "Torn, I've told you. I don't remember. Last thing I can recall, is Daxter droning on about parties. Then my mind goes blank. Is that too hard for old hard ass to understand!" Jak spat back, his anger meeting that of Torn's.

Torn glanced at Jak, before standing up and heading to the door. He waited for Jak to follow, and shouted out to him when he noticed the younger elf hadn't moved. "Jak, get your sorry ass out here. We are leaving this prison, now!" He was met with a grunt, before Jak wandered out grudgingly, his feet dragging along the ground. "Best if you rest at the bar. I've noticed you haven't been getting any business for a while. Is Daxter scaring everyone away?" he said, holding back a snigger. Jak rolled his eyes, and led the way out of the prison. He was still uncertain about last night's events. Torn hadn't given him any straight answers, but he knew he could rely on Daxter for them.

Once the duo stepped outside, Torn walked heavily over to his cruiser, and motioned for Jak to follow. Jak approached the older elf, and glanced down at the large, blue zoomer before him. "Do you want to walk to the Naughty Ottsel, or do you want to ride on this with me?" Torn spat, swinging a leg over the seat and sitting down. A small smirk appeared on Jak's face, before he sat on the seat behind Torn. He had never been invited to ride such a zoomer before. It had either been him finding abandoned ones around Haven, or having to butt innocent guards off theirs.

"Now, I'll drop ya off at the bar. The rat should tell ya the stuff you want to know. I'm heading back to the old underground hideout. Gotta sort out a few problems involving Sharok's application form," Torn muttered thoughtfully, switching his cruiser on. Jak gripped Torn's waist tightly, as they gained speed and height. The wind blew through Jak's hair, and dried his eyes out quickly, making them water. He wandered how Torn could withstand such conditions, before his communicator went off, beeping loudly in his pocket.

He tapped Torn strongly on his shoulder, trying to get him to slow down. Torn looked back slightly, as saw Jak fiddling around with his pants pocket. He reduced speed, and lowered his cruiser to the ground. Jak was glad at the sudden stop, and pulled his communicator out of his pocket quickly. He pushed the on button in, and spoke breathlessly into it. "Hello!" he panted, removing some hair that was in his eyes. He was met by a female's voice – Ashelin's.

"Jak, I want to see you. It's very urgent. Get here as soon as you can," was all Jak heard before she hung up. He put it back in his pocket, and turned to see Torn looking at him, expectantly. "Well, who was it, and what do they want?" he spat, turning back around to the front. Jak shifted his weight on the leather seat and adjusted his goggles, which had fallen down a bit from the drive.

"It was Ashelin. She wants me at the HQ. Said it was urgent," Jak replied quickly. Torn shook his head slowly. "Sounds like Ashelin alright. She seems to be interested in you, Jak," Torn teased, turning his cruiser's ignition on. "Yeah, well the only girl I'm interested in is Keira. I thought you and here were together anyway," Jak called over Torn's shoulder.

"Jak, I'm kidding. I know you like Keira. Pity you two aren't together yet," Torn shot back, squeezing his legs against the zoomer as it moved slowly along the industrial section of the city. "Since when do you kid!" Jak shouted, putting his arms tightly around Torn's waist again. "Since I got my leg shredded to bits!" he yelled back, turning the zoomer around, and heading back to the slums. Jak rolled his eyes, and clung on tightly as Torn sped up faster. They spent the next few minutes drastically avoiding traffic, just to reach the HQ faster. Numerous times they almost hit another zoomer, but that didn't stop Torn. He just kept on driving like an idiot.

Jak thought that maybe Torn wanted him off his back (literally) or that he knew that when Ashelin said it was urgent, she meant it. Whatever the reason, they arrived shortly afterwards, both panting for much needed air which seemed to escape them during the ride. Once Torn pulled up outside the HQ and stopped completely, Jak got off the cruiser shakily and turned to him. "Are you going now, or…?" Jak asked, before he was met by an orange furry thing leaping at him.

"Hey ya Jak! Recovered from last night!" the Ottsel asked loudly, jumping up on Jak's shoulder. "You went on a joy ride, and you didn't invite me!" Daxter spat, looking at Torn's cruiser with Torn still upon it. Jak laughed lightly, and turned around to head into the HQ. He heard Torn's cruiser roar with power, and spun around in time to see him weaving in and out the traffic. "Fight with tattooed wonder, did we?" Daxter asked, as the two headed into the lift and waited as it rose up.

When the lift doors opened up at last, Jak took one glance into the room to see a concerned looking Ashelin staring right at him.

* * *

**Corad: So, was that interesting enough? I hope so. In the next few chapters I'm introducing a "dead" character. I know the majority of ya will most likely hate him to hell, but I like him and really wanted to put him in. If you've read Palace Stories, you should know who it is, seeing he's in like, every chapter. And no, it's not Baron Praxis if your wondering. I'm pretty sure that he is dead...for good...Well, anyhow... any reviews will get me updating quicker. And I'll never take six days to update again. Blame it all on school if you must. That's what I do. See ya!**


	13. Ashelin's mission

**Corad: Howdy! I've finally managed to update, isn't that so great! (booing and hissing coming from down hall) Oh well...Here's the next installment. Thanks to all those nice ppl who reviewed! You make me all so happy! **

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, thank god. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because some of it's not exactly interesting, but I hope it will be ok. Maybe I just find it boring coz I'm the one who writes it. Nyeh, hope you like anyway.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Ashelin's Mission**

"Jak, I'm glad you're here. The medical ward called. They're down to their last supply of green eco," Ashelin stated, placing her hand on her hip. Jak walked up slowly to her, and stopped at the table she was at. Her face was full of concern. "Please Jak; the ward needs the eco to help the patients. Without it…" she said, glancing down at the table and rummaging around.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Jak asked, sitting down upon the table. Ashelin murmured something under her breath, and pulled out a note of paper. "Jak, my father kept a small supply of green eco at the old Weapon's factory. I need you to go there, and have a look around for it. It's well hidden, and only he and the Krimzon guards that worked there knew its location. This is very important Jak. The eco supply has been delayed back for a month, and the way we're going, some of the critical patients won't last that long," she said forcefully, keeping her voice as calm as she could muster.

Jak took the note of paper from her hand, and examined it quickly. It was a map of the weapon factory before it was blown up, and the regions were labeled on it. "So, do you have any idea where it may be?" he asked, handing back the note. Ashelin shook her head. "Jak, all I know is there should be some there. The baron kept it for emergencies. He figured that the guards could use it to heal themselves when they were under attack by thieves," Ashelin replied, looking down at the map herself.

"Well, I'll go have a look around. If it really is that important to you. Have you ever thought what you'd do without me?" Jak said, leaping off the table. Ashelin tossed the note back on the table, and turned to Jak. She smiled lightly, and crossed her arms. "Jak, we're all grateful you know. And besides, if you weren't here, I'd send that bad ass out. I'm sure Torn wouldn't reject orders from me," she muttered in reply.

Jak snorted. Yeah, he wouldn't reject anything from Ashelin, even if it were a suicidal mission. "Oh, one last thing Jak. Please be careful out there. No one's been out there for months. I don't know if there's anything dangerous lurking in the remains," Ashelin said cogently, flipping through more papers. "Don't worry Princess, we will!" Daxter spat suddenly. Both Jak and Ashelin jumped. They'd completely forgotten he was still in the room, because for once, he was being silent.

"Sorry fur ball. It's just your not as loud mouthed as usual," Ashelin apologized, looking down to Daxter who was pacing around on the floor. Daxter growled in acceptance, and jumped on Jak's shoulder. Jak couldn't remember when Daxter actually leapt off, but didn't dwell on it. Instead, he focused his mind on the task ahead. "Ok, so I'm looking for…?" Jak stated, looking up to Ashelin. "You're looking for a small canister of green eco. It's only about the height of Daxter. Please be careful though. I don't want a repeat of last time," she replied.

"Look, Jak here's a prime fighter. Nothing can get us down, right?" the ottsel said. Jak smiled down at his friend, before turning to leave. He was stopped however, by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly, to see Ashelin standing inches from him. "Please Jak. If you get into any trouble, give me a call and I'll send back up to help you. And good luck," she stated, removing her hand and walking back to the table.

Jak observed her for a little bit, before heading out to the lift and into the city again. He could smell petrol fumes once he stepped outside, and looked over to the other side of the fountain to see a broken down zoomer, with someone standing beside it, fidgeting nervously. Jak became curious and strolled up to him, and noticed another elf hunched below the zoomer engine.

"Keira?" Jak said in shock, and was met by a girl's face smiling up at him, her hair falling loosely around her cheeks. She stood up, and brushed her oily hands on her pants. "Hi Jak. As you can tell, I was called out here on an emergency," she said, walking slowly up to Jak. Daxter surveyed the anxious looking guy, still fidgeting and glancing around nervously.

"What's with him?" the Ottsel asked, leaning in close to Keira so he didn't have to speak too loudly. Keira took a quick look at the man, and turned to Jak and Daxter. "Well, his wife vanished about three days ago. He's a bit jumpy being around in public now. Bit of bad luck for him too that his zoomer gave up the ghost just now," Keira replied, pulling out a rag from around her waist and wiping sweat off her face.

"Poor guy," Jak said thoughtfully. Keira shrugged indifferently. "People have been going missing lately. I know of three clients who knew somebody who just vanished. Pretty bad. I mean, how could someone just, vanish into thin air?" Keira asked, wrapping the cloth back around her waist in a hurry. Jak took another glance at the elf standing next to the zoomer. Maybe he could question him later about the disappearance. Knowing Torn, he'd be happy to look into the matter if Jak told him.

"Well, I've got to get back to fixing this. I'll see you later Jak. Maybe come round to the garage later. I have a racing proposition for you," Keira said, smiling one last time before she knelt back on the ground, and her head disappeared once again under the zoomer engine. Jak smiled contently at the thought of racing again. He hadn't raced in a year or two, ever since that fateful day when the commander lost his life. Well, sort of anyway.

"So Jak. Maybe we should, you know, do this task Ash wanted us to do," Daxter said, nudging Jak in the side of the head with a furry elbow. Jak grunted in return, and waved goodbye to Keira before following the path back to the port. "I think you should just ask her out," the Ottsel said suddenly, sounding as if he and Jak had been having a conversation on the matter.

"Dax, she's a friend. It'd be too awkward," the elf replied, after seeing the Port towers up ahead. "Oh yeah. Ashelin likes ya, and I'm sure it's more than just the friendly way," Daxter continued. Jak rolled his eyes, and made his way across the bridge to the air train. "Dax, for the last time, she's just a friend. Besides, she's apparently with Torn," Jak sighed, stopping when he had reached the blue air train.

"Yeah, but have you ever seen those two together…. in the same room, doing lovey dovey stuff! I don't think so!" the Ottsel said dramatically, grabbing Jak's shoulder pad tightly, preparing himself for when Jak leapt up into the back of the train. "Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean they're not together. They have jobs to do, reputations to uphold," Jak replied, leaping up into the back of their transport, and sitting down on the side bench.

All the way to the dig sight, Daxter was complaining about Jak's boring, non-romantic life, and when the air train suddenly stopped, Jak bounded out quickly and landed with a quiet thud on the slab of concrete. The Ottsel was still at it, when Jak wandered up the grassy path to the weapon's factory. Still droning on about good times with Tess that he'd had. "Shhh, Dax. Be very quiet. You don't know what's hiding in here," Jak muttered, after finally having enough of Daxter's speech.

His friend fell silent, and Jak waited for the old door to slide open, letting him inside. The sight in front of them, gave the impression that finding this one canister of green eco, would be more difficult than anything Torn had ever given him.

* * *

**Corad: So, um...was that ok or bad? I'm not really in the mood to ramble on about stuff at the moment, coz I'm preoccupied with something, but if you guys have the time, please review. Next chappie should be up in a day or two. See ya fellow readers!**


	14. Exploring the Factory

**Corad: Hey ppl! I've finally managed to update! If any of you care...But thanks to all my nice reviewers. You guys make me happy! I'll get moving on with the story now.**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I hope I own most this plot. Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Exploring the Factory **

"What a mess!" the Ottsel yelled at the sight of shattered glass containers, floorboards dismantled across the ground and the walls, which had chunks of plaster and brick torn out of them. "It stinks too!" Daxter spat, wafting the air away from his nose. From somewhere in the shadows, movement was heard, and Jak stayed perfectly still, glancing around watchfully. Daxter however, was still being as loud as ever, and most likely drawing the attention of every living thing here towards them.

"Dax, shhhoooshh. I hear movement over there," Jak whispered, placing his gloved hand over his friend's loud mouth. Daxter muffled out some words, before falling silent too, and glancing into the shadows. There was in fact something in there, but when Jak crept over to have a look, it was gone. "Must have been a mouse or something," Jak said, after becoming satisfied that there was nothing out to kill him again.

He turned around and headed to the far hall to get to the centre of the Weapon Factory. "Jak, I hate to be complaining and all, but how exactly do you plan to find a can – no bigger than me – in here?" the Ottsel spat, gazing around at some of the rubble only feet away. Jak squinted into a dark corner, before answering. "We'll have to split up. It's better if we're both looking for it. Ok, meet back here in twenty minutes, and we'll go from there."

Before the Ottsel had time to argue back, Jak had lifted him up off his shoulder, and placed him on the ground. "Ok Dax, knife or gun?" Jak asked, pulling his morph gun out of the sling on his back, and the dagger from the sheath around his waist. Daxter stared from the two, up to Jak's determined face. "Is this really necessary to split up?" Daxter asked feebly. "We need to Dax. Just take one of these, be sure you're armed at all times, and you should be fine," Jak reassured, kneeling down to his friend.

"Ok, fine. But if I get eaten alive, I want to be buried with a large chocolate cake," the Ottsel said, placing a furry orange paw on his hip. "Dax, if you're eaten alive, you won't be buried at all," Jak sighed, holding back a laugh. His friend growled, before pointing to the morph gun.

"Give me that a one," Daxter said, and Jak handed him the gun, along with the blaster and scatter mod. "Here, take these two. I'm sure there won't be anything out here that'll withstand the blaster. Meet back here in twenty, ok. And Dax, please watch your behind at all times. Don't wanna lose you to some rogue metal head or something," Jak said, standing up straight and putting his dagger back in it's sheath.

The Ottsel shook in fear slightly, before holding his head up high. "I won't let ya down, buddy," he said, saluting Jak and turning to walk into the dark. Jak smiled nervously, before gazing around in the dimly lit room. When he watched Daxter out of sight, he turned to another hall, and took a few light steps towards. Something rustling behind him made him grab his dagger's handle tightly, getting ready to withdraw it in case, but the rustling had all of a sudden stopped. He was left in silence again, so he continued on into the darkness.

After a few minutes of walking further into the weapons factory, he stopped at what looked like the power controls at the side of a dark room. He could just make out some dials, and a main switch saying 'Power' before he stumbled over to it. He placed his hand carefully over the large button, before pushing it in gently. The lights in the room flickered on, and spread a stream of light out across the factory.

Daxter jumped at the sudden light from the other side of the ruined building, and fired a gunshot by accident at the wall, which crumbled soon after. Dust and plaster flew into the air, and the Ottsel ran for his life as the dust followed him, attempting to suffocate him. He had found refuge in a small room, which he later acknowledged was the men's room for the guards that used to work here. He gulped at the sudden realization before backing out slowly, and into the hall again.

When the light flickered on, and gave sight to everything, Jak crept out of the room, and down the hall. He had a feeling someone or something was following him, from the constant rustling noise he heard. He tried to keep a clear mind, and forced himself not to think about it. Instead, he focused his energy on searching for the green eco canister. He turned a corner, and entered another room. This room had what looked like gun ammo in boxes stacked around neatly, but no eco what so ever.

Jak was becoming impatient with his lack of discovery, but pushed himself forward. He told Daxter twenty minutes of searching, but had a feeling it had only been five. His mind was racing for hiding places that it could be in. Trying to think back to when he was last here, that horrible day when he had killed Krew. His trails of thoughts were cut short though, when scraping of feet behind him told him he wasn't alone.

He spun around, tearing the dagger from his waist and holding it up. His eyes darted around, but no one was there. No one at all. He sighed heavily, and lowered the dagger. Was he losing his mind? Maybe the lack of Daxter taunting his friends was the cause on this paranoia. Daxter kept his mind from tricking itself into thinking he was being watched. Daxter helped Jak keep his fears to a minimum when they were sent to places like this. Maybe it wasall in his head.

He sighed again, and turned around slowly, listening hard to any sounds of movement. It was completely silent again, so Jak walked on, his ears pricking up to the faintest sound. He had walked for another few minutes, and came to a dead end. The door was blocked off completely by the roof, which had caved in, and there was no way of getting past it. Jak lowered his head in defeat, and tried to think of another way around. Surely they'd be more ways into the room ahead. Maybe Daxter had found a way in already.

He lifted his head up high, and walked carefully down the hall, still keeping alert for any dangers that could be lurking around. He had taken no more than a few feet when he was thrust forward into the ground at break neck speed. His body hit the cold, hard concrete, and he could feel two solid things digging into his back. He blinked a few times to gain focus again, and struggled to get up, but the thing pinning him down refused to move.

"Hello, Jak. It's nice to see you again," a cold sneering voice said, as Jak tried to get his knife out its sheath. He stopped dead at the sudden voice, and felt the blood in him turn stone cold.

* * *

**Corad: Darn-it! What a pathetic place to leave off! Who writes this stuff!**

**Bijoux: Um...you do...**

**Corad: Nyeh...anyhow. If you guys want to know who the mystery man is soon, perhaps a review will get me off my lazy butt. If not, it'll be up in a couple of days anyway. It's your choice, but I hope you guys liked this. For once I didn't find this chapter boring. It must be a miracle!**

**Bijoux: I think your pushing it...**

**Corad: No...I think someone else is pushing it! (picks up random chair and hurls it at Bijoux) Eh...hehehehehehehehehehehe! Um...(clear throat noise) review please...**


	15. An old Foe returns

**Corad: Hey pples! Thanks for all the nice reviews. I'm sorry I left a cliffie in the last chapter, but the chapter was getting long and it seemed like the best spot. Well, I won't ramble on to much, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I've said this a gazillion times that I hopefully own most this plot. **

**

* * *

Chapter 14 – An old foe returns**

"Well, are you going to say hello back?" the voice demanded threateningly, grinding their kneepads into Jak's back further. Jak cried out in pain, before swinging a random punch to the other person. His punch however, was caught in mid-swing, and Jak's arm was twisted back and held tightly. "That's no way to behave to an old _friend_, Jak," the cold voice spat, digging their nails into Jak's arm. Jak cringed, and held back another cry.

"What do you want Erol! I thought you were dead. I killed you," Jak hissed, his head just inches from the concrete floor. He heard amused laughter, before he felt the Erol lean in towards his head. "Jak. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you," he said, but Jak gritted his teeth in anger. "Oh yeah. If you're not here to hurt me, then why are you?" Jak shouted, jolting under the weight to break free.

"I've made a little deal with some Precursors if you must know. They granted me any wish, in exchange for helping the city," he said, putting even more weight into Jak's back. Jak bit his lower lip in return. "You see, after you _'killed'_ me, those furry little dimwits found me. Proposed a second chance at life. I accepted, obviously. But now, I am forced to help this city. The same damn city, that I tried TO DESTROY!" Erol shouted loudly, gripping Jak's arm even more.

Jak hissed in pain, and tugged his arm to try and get Erol to let go. "Get off me," Jak growled, after failing to have his arm released. He dropped his head to the floor, panting. "Jak, I demand you take me to the Ashelin," Erol said suddenly, letting go of Jak's bruised arm. Jak also felt the kneepads and weight leave his back, and the sound of feet scraping around on the floor.

Jak blinked a few times, before getting up swiftly. He pulled out his dagger and held it up so Erol could see it. Erol's eyes flickered from Jak's face down to the knife and back again. "Jak, if I seriously wanted to kill you, I'd have slit your throat by now," Erol shot at Jak, who was having trouble deciding whether or not to trust his rival and previous enemy.

"You've changed," Jak spat quietly, glancing up and down Erol. "I told you Jak. I got any wish I pleased. Those little rats never miss a thing. After you'd 'destroyed' me, I laid in the wasteland for days, hopeless. Unable to do a single thing to help myself. But that all changed. They found me. My wish was to have my old body back. And it was granted, so long as I agreed to help this pitiful city win the war," Erol said loudly.

Jak raised an eyebrow at him, and surveyed him more closely. Erol did look different, even though he was elfish again. His hair wasn't as neat as it had been, he was missing his left glove, his clothes looked all ragged and he wasn't wearing his Krimzon guard amour anymore, making him look much smaller than he used to look like. Jak also noted that his mask was no longer on his head, and neither were the brown leather straps along his cheeks and chin. "What are you looking at!" he heard Erol hiss, after finally realizing Jak was staring at him.

Jak looked away slightly, and tried to process the situation in his mind clearly. Erol was back, saying something about Precursors, second chances and another war. "How can I trust you?" he growled savagely, twisting his knife in his hand. Erol sniggered and crossed his arms. "Would I lie to you," he sneered coldly. Jak's eyes turned to slits, and he was about to step forward and drive his dagger into Erol's chest until he heard the familiar voice of his friend.

"Ah, Jak. I found this green eco Ashe...Aarrrggghhhh!" the Ottsel cried out, dropping the canister to the floor, and staring wide eyed at Erol in front of him. Jak ran forward, and picked up the canister out of harm's way. He held it tightly as he gave his friend a chance to jump onto his shoulder. "Jak, what the hell are you doing, hanging around here with him!" Daxter cried, pointing accusingly at Erol, who was standing silently in front of them.

"I wasn't hanging Daxter. He came out of nowhere. Says something about saving the city," Jak said to Daxter, loud enough for Erol to hear. Erol growled lowly, and glared at Jak in loathing. "Well, I don't think we should trust him Jak. He tried to kill the city, he tried to kill you twice, and he supported the Baron. Why should we trust him," the Ottsel said, raising an eyebrow to the other elf.

"For you information rat! This doesn't concern you! Jak, I am asking again to take me to Ashelin. Refuse, and I will force you," the red headed elf sneered, pulling out a small pistol from its holder on his left thigh. Jak stood perfectly still, breathing lightly at the sight of the armed madman. He glanced down quickly to see Daxter held the same, alarmed face as he did. He closed his eyes, and waited for the solution to come to his mind. Take him down now, kill him again, or trust him and take him to Ashelin. Surely she'd make the right choice.

"Ok…I will take you to her," Jak said slowly, opening his eyes just in time to see Erol lower his gun back to its holder. Erol laughed quietly, before looking straight into Jak's eyes. "Wise choice, my _'friend'_," he said, a small, cruel smile played across his worn out face. Daxter gasped quietly in Jak's ear when he heard Jak agree to this. He tried to get Jak to reconsider, when Jak grabbed his morph gun off Daxter and loaded the peace maker into it.

"Any funny business, and you'll meet instant death," Jak spat, walking behind Erol and nudging him hard in the back with his gun. He heard Erol snicker softly, before he was forced to start walking for the exit. Jak kept a careful eye on him when he walked directly behind the ex-commander, his morph gun digging into Erol's back the whole time. Erol said nothing though, and get heading to the exit. Once they were safely outside, Jak lowered his gun, and waited for the back of the air train to open up, all the while glancing back to Erol.

"Jak, don't let him in here with us. He'll kill us!" the Ottsel complained, before he was shut up by the canister in his face. "Take hold of this, and don't let it go," Jak instructed, before turning to Erol. "In," he spat, flicking his gun to the air train. Erol glared daggers at Jak, before swiftly leaping up and taking a seat on the bench inside. Jak followed soon after, and took a seat opposite him. During the trip back, Jak held his gun tightly in his hands, and watched the other elf carefully. He was trying to prepare himself for any sudden movements that Erol may show.

"So, the precursors actually trusted you? Must have been pretty damn desperate," Jak hissed venomously, switching his gun mod to Vulcan instead in boredom. He heard Erol laugh nastily in reply, before looking up to see him staring darkly into his eyes. "I told you Jak. They're dimwits. But they know a good fighter when they see one. Obviously you wouldn't know about that, but maybe dear old Torn would be kind enough to fill you in," Erol sneered back. Jak's face had a concerned expression as he surveyed the older elf sitting tranquilly opposite him.

"What do you mean?" Jak hissed, again changing his gun mod to blaster this time. Erol snickered lightly, before looking down at his feet. "Jak, Torn would have witnessed my fighting skills. After all, he was my commander, and I, his soldier. Many times he saw me blasting metal heads to bits. Killing citizens just for the sake of it. The torture he saw me commit. Maybe that's why he left. To escape me," Erol said thoughtfully, raising his eyes in time to catch Jak's.

Jak was about to say something in return, when the air train came to a sudden halt, and the door opened, granting them an exit to the port.

* * *

**Corad: So ah...was that ok? I hope so anyway. Writing this has improved my grammer skills and everything. If you compare these chapters to the first, you'll see what I mean. Anyhow, next chappie should be up on Friday or Saturday, seeing my net is screwed up and disconnects me every three minutes. Limited time to update I'm afraid. I'd really appreciate any reviews if you guys have the time. I'll see ya in the next chappie I guess. Thanks for reading guys!**


	16. Erol meets Ashelin

**Corad: Ok...I'm back again. Sorry for the wait guys. I hope this chapter will make up for it. If not, at least I tried. Thanks to all those who reviewed. You guys are all so nice! Reviews make me update faster, so if you spare a minute or two to review and tell me if ya like or not, the next chappie will be up sooner. **

**I don't own Jak or Daxter. We've been through this, how many times? Like...15 or 16...anyhow, but I own most this plot, if not all. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Erol meets Ashelin**

"Ok, get out," Jak spat, standing up off the bench and rounding on Erol who hadn't moved. The older elf looked up at Jak, before getting steadily to his feet and walking slowly to the edge. He took one last glance at Jak, before leaping out, and landing heavily on the pavement below. Jak followed seconds later, and had his gun already pointing at Erol in case. "We move quickly. No funny business, or I will shoot you; no questions asked," he snapped, prodding his gun in Erol's side.

Jak watched as Erol rolled his eyes at him, before he turned around and headed across the large bridge to the other side of the port. He kept at a safe distance, his morph gun set to peace maker again at the ready. "So, when we ah, get there, what do we do with him?" Daxter asked, referring to the HQ. Jak mumbled something in return. His mind at the moment wasn't set on answering his furry friend, but making sure he got Erol to the HQ as soon as he could.

"Ok, fine. I won't say anything else then," the ottsel spat, after realizing Jak wasn't in the mood for conversations. He kept quiet for the rest of the trip, gripping the green eco canister tightly in his paws. "Jak, where are we going?" Jak heard Erol ask from in front suddenly.

"We're going to the slums, which has now been upgraded. We have head quarters for the freedom league there. Just keep quiet and I'll lead the way," Jak sneered, striding past Erol and handing Daxter his gun, in which he took the canister. "Dax, if he shows any sign of threat, shoot. I'm going to be guiding the way, and I can't watch him at the same time," he whispered to Daxter, who had turned around on the shoulder pad to face Erol. He had the morph gun held securely in his hands, and had his little claws on his feet digging into the pad.

"What do you think I am Jak? Now you've got your rataiming a gun atme," Erol said, after seeing Daxter glaring at him with the gun at eye level. Jak rolled his eyes and ignored him. Instead, he walked swiftly down the path, and into the industrial section. He could hear Erol struggling to keep up, and had a feeling he knew why. When he first laid his eyes on him, he knew his physical state had been degraded, probably due to living out in the weapons factory for months.

The three spent the next fifteen minutes walking quickly to the HQ. They passed by the rest of the industrial section, the slums area which hadn't been upgraded, and on to the HQ district. They approached the large building shortly afterwards, and Jak led Erol to the entrance lift. "On," he hissed, pointing to the lift and taking his gun back from Daxter. Erol growled repugnantly at him, but got onto the lift anyway. Jak followed, and they stood side by side, waiting for the lift to rise.

When it had reached the top, the doors slid open, and Jak stepped into the large room. He glanced back at Erol, and motioned for him to follow. Erol walked out slowly, and stood patiently behind Jak. "Ashelin? Ashelin? Are you in here?" Jak called, glancing around the room as Daxter leapt off and scurried over to the round table in the centre. Jak could here muttering coming from behind one of the large control panels at the back of the room. He guessed Ashelin was fixing it or something.

"Jak, I'm over here! This stupid thing just gave up working. Called Torn to come have a look and he said…..Erol…" she said, standing up straight and looking at Erol who was standing perfectly still, arms crossed. "Yes, I found him while looking for this. Here ya go," Jak said, placing the green eco canister on the table next to Daxter. Ashelin kept a deep glare on Erol as she approached Jak. "What is he doing here? You said he was dead. Jak, how can he be…." Ashelin snapped, beginning to look as if she was panicking.

"Ashelin. Calm down. He can tell you his own story. I brought him back with us, because he mentioned something about another war. And…he wanted to see you," he replied, turning to see Erol's eyes locked on his own. Ashelin sighed heavily, while she fumbled around the main controls on the table. He could hear her murmuring under her breath obnoxiously. "Ok. I want to question Erol. Jak, it may be best if you leave. I want to force as much as I can out of him. There's no way I'll ever trust him again, without the proof he won't betray the city once more," she snapped, placing her hand unconsciously on her hand gun. Jak eyed her ruefully, before he called for Daxter to get back on his shoulder. The ottsel clambered up onto the shoulder pad seconds later, and Jak turned to leave.

"By the way Jak. Thank you for the green eco. The ward will be most grateful," Ashelin said gently, and Jak watched her as she motioned Erol to come forward. Jak saw the look on Erol's face when he passed him. It was anxious at the same time as determined. "Come on Jak, let's just get outta here. We'll see if the bar has any business this afternoon," the ottsel said softly, so Jak turned and boarded the lift. He could hear Ashelin and Erol arguing loudly, and dropped his head down.

He hoped that Ashelin would be ok after her conversation with Erol. If Erol was to do anything to her, Jak promised death to him. Once the lift had reached ground level, Jak walked out, and turned to see Keira waving at him from the other side of the fountain again. By the looks of it, she was trying to beckon Jak over. "Hey Jak! Quick!" she shouted at him, so he decided to see what she wanted.

"Hi Keira. What's wrong?" he asked once he'd stopped beside her. Keira turned to him, and motioned to her zoomer. "Jak, my father wants to speak with you. He's in the underground, so I'll take you there," she replied, swinging a leg over the seat and sitting down. Jak raised an eyebrow, before taking a seat behind her. "So, what's the deal, Keira?" Daxter asked loudly before Keira got a chance to turn the engine on.

"I told you. My father wants to speak with Jak. Didn't tell me why, just said it was urgent. Apparently Torn's there too," she shouted, before kicking the zoomer into action and driving it forward. Jak held tightly onto her waist, and Daxter held tightly onto Jak. They spent the next few minutes flying to the old underground, avoiding traffic, and attempting to fly low. Keira gave up though when she narrowly missed a squad of guards, and battled it out instead with the zoomers above.

Shortly afterwards, the zoomer slowed down, and Keira stopped it smoothly in front of the underground entrance. She turned to Jak, and smiled lightly. "I'll see you later Jak. Don't forget to pop around later for the new racing tournament rules," she said happily, waiting patiently as Jak got off the zoomer. He waved at her as she moved forward, and out into the busy street. "So, I wonder what Old green stuff wants this time?" the ottsel groaned, crossing his arms. Jak rolled his eyes at his furry friend's bored tone.

"I just hope it's something useful," Jak replied, turning to the underground entrance. The door slid open, and Jak wandered down the stairs slowly. He entered the main section of the underground, and saw two concerned faces glancing up at him from the desk.

* * *

**Corad: OMG! Look at the time! Ok, I've gotta be quick here. Night seems to be drifting rapidly away. I hope this chapter didn't bore ppl. It's still getting started, and it's still kinda boring in places. Well, if any one reviews, it'll make me happy and the next chappie will be up in a couple of days. See ya my fellow readers and reviewers!**


	17. Helpful Advice

**Corad: I feel so dirty and low. I am soooo sorry I didn't update earlier. You can kill me if you want, but I've been busy, and it's only now I have time to update. I won't ramble on, coz you guys will want to read, seeing I made you wait a whole week. I'M SORRY!**

**I don't own them. **

**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Helpful Advice**

"Glad you could make it dear boy," Samos said loudly, stepping forward. He placed his walking stick down on the ground to stabilize himself. Jak glanced around the underground, before laying eyes on Torn, who was busy rummaging around a box of objects. "You wanted to see me, Samos?" Jak asked, walking to the desk. Samos surveyed Jak closely, before answering.

"Yes Jak. Torn here told me what happened last night. Said you caused quite a scene. Lucky he found you when he did to be honest," Samos muttered, turning back to the desk. Jak glanced at Torn, to see him looking preoccupied with something. "Now, we need to get to the bottom of this Jak. Tell me, when did you get that?" Samos asked, pointing to Jak's bandaged arm.

"Well, about two…three days ago. I'm sure Torn would've told you the rest," Jak snapped, letting Daxter leap off his shoulder before he took a seat on the closet bed. Samos and Torn were both silent for a while, before the Sage began speaking again. "Jak, this is very serious, as you know. It seems that because of that wolf bite, it transferred something into your blood. As a result, you change into one. I'm thinking that the reason for your sudden change last night had something to do with the night itself, or the moon," Samos said thoughtfully.

Jak rolled his eyes. He already knew about this, so why keep him here to talk about it. Right now, he needed a cure or some form of mental help. "Jak, I will speak with a few individuals to see if we can come to a conclusion. Meanwhile, I'd advise you to stay inside at night. Don't step foot outside the Naughty Ottsel after the sun is set. If you happen to be outside and can't make it back, restrain yourself somehow. Daxter, you are responsible for restraining him too, even if it may be out in the street. You must contact one of us. We will do all we can to take him to a safe spot for the night," Samos said, looking towards Daxter who was now sitting beside Jak on the bed.

"Whatever," Daxter replied, rolling his eyes slightly, so only Jak could see. Jak snorted quietly, and looked up at Samos to see an annoyed expression. "Jak, this is no laughing matter. I have taken the courtesy of not informing anyone else. That is up to you to tell them. I suggest you keep it quiet though, in case you don't want your friends misunderstanding the matter of you morphing into a wolf every night, and deserting you," the sage said, heading towards the back of the room.

Jak watched as Samos rummaged around in a box, before coming over to him. "Jak, use this if you feel you have to. It's a tranquillizer pill. Just take it and you should be outta it, so you don't cause damage or deaths in the city. It's only if necessary or an emergency if you can't make it inside somewhere out of the moonlight," Samos muttered, handing over a small box to Jak. Jak took it, and examined the front of the box. He felt a little relieved now, knowing that he'd have something to use. "Thanks Samos," he said quietly, putting it into his pocket.

"Now, onto a lighter note. We have a new league member. Sharok's his name. I believe you've met him Jak?" Samos said, looking up at Jak. "Jak saved him. Didn't ya Jak?" Daxter shot in, smacking Jak playfully in the side. "Did you Jak? How interesting," the sage said, hobbling over to the back of the desk. "Jak, have you seen him lately?" Torn asked suddenly, leaving what he was doing to look up. Jak raised an eyebrow in return.

"No, not since he left the naughty Ottsel a couple of nights ago. Why?" he asked, raising from the bed and leaving Daxter behind. "Well, he's moved in here with us. Well, Samos, Ashelin and I anyway. Seems a good guy, actually. Would've thought I'd have a problem trusting him, but he's alright. Very personal about some thinks I found out during his interview," Torn murmured, approaching Jak while Samos was busy doing something in the background.

Jak smiled weakly at him, and then remember something Keira had said earlier on. "Um, Torn. Keira said that a few people have just disappeared. About three of her customers told her," he said quietly, looking up at Torn's uptight face. "Jak, I know of some disappearances lately, but how many did she say exactly?" the older elf asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"She said four, including the wife of a man she was fixing a zoomer for. Why?" Jak asked intriguingly, sitting down next to Torn. "I have been informed by certain people of disappearances as well. By different people of course, but I have to find out whom…or what's doing it before it becomes serious," Torn answered, resting his head in his hands. Jak surveyed him carefully, before looking down at his feet. "I just hope I didn't do anything while I was wolfish," Jak murmured softly, closing his eyes tightly.

Torn looked up and rested a firm hand on his shoulder. "Jak, it wasn't you. This has been happening for around a week. You changed once, and my guards reported no deaths. Don't blame yourself for this. My league and I will get to the bottom of it, and during that time, promise me you'll take care of yourself. Don't get caught, ok?" Torn snapped quietly, out of earshot from Samos. Jak nodded his head in reply, as Torn removed his hand.

"Samos, have you found the guard schedule yet?" Torn shouted over to Samos, who was still looking through the papers on the desk. "It doesn't seem to be here. Are you sure you haven't left it at Jak's place!" he called back, lifting up his green face to Torn's. Jak heard Torn growl in annoyance. "Damn, I need it today," he hissed under his breath, before striding over to the desk too. Jak felt that he no longer needed to be around, so he got Daxter onto his shoulder.

"Hey guys! I'm heading off now. Torn, I'll have a look for that schedule when I get back to the Naughty Ottsel. See ya later," Jak said, turning to the door and heading past all the bunks. He heard Samos and Torn bid him good bye, before he completely stepped outside the underground. The door closed loudly behind him, and clicked in place.

"Well, that was a weird visit, wasn't it?" Daxter said loudly, speaking into Jak's ear. Jak cringed a bit and held his ear afterwards, trying to get his friend to realize that talking in someone's ear that loud was bad. Daxter got the signal and apologized just as loudly as before. "Sorry Jak! Keep forgetting your not deaf like old Green!" Jak glared at the Ottsel as he held his ear again. "Daxter, will ya stop yelling in my ear! I don't yell in yours!" Jak spat, dropping his arm back to his side. Daxter seemed to have gotten the point, and kept quiet most the time.

"So, are ya going to see Keira later? I heard she's setting up a race tournament again," the Ottsel said suddenly. Jak looked thoughtfully to the ground. "Yeah, I guess I will. Haven't raced since Erol ran into that eco. Speaking of which, we never told Torn about him!" Jak spat, looking directly to Daxter. "Ashelin will tell him tonight. Besides, he'll find out sooner or later otherwise," the Ottsel replied approvingly. Jak hoped that he was right. He didn't want Torn to see Erol and attempt to kill him because he had no idea behind it all.

"I should go back and tell him, I mean…" he murmured, but stopped when he saw a person meters away from him, staggering about. He took a quick glance at Daxter, who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Jak figured he'd better take a closer look in case they needed help, and wandered up slowly. He stopped short when he realized it was Sharok, grabbing his head tightly and whispering a fast foreign language while struggling to keep on his feet.

* * *

**Corad: God, I feel even lower now! Sorry I left off here. I will force myself to update sooner ok. If you guys want to review, it'll remind me to update. Also make me inspired to write more. If you don't know already, only Torn, Samos and Daxter know of Jak's problem with the morphing thing. Ashelin and Keira have no idea, so that's why Ashelin sent Jak out anyway before. Just clearing it up in case you didn't know. Well I'll see you my fellow readers next time! Cheerio!**


	18. You're my partner?

**Corad: Ok, here's the next chapter...I think...but anyhow. Thanks to all those nice reviews. It made me get off my sorry behind and update faster. I didn't want a repeat of last week flashback NNOOO! end flashback well, I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**I don't own Jak and Daxter...thank god...but I own Sharok and most this plot...or, I think I do anyway. Um, enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 – You're my partner!**

"Oh my god…Daxter, is that, Sharok?" Jak asked in horror, watching as the man stumbled around, his eyes shut tightly. Daxter didn't reply, but just stared at him. Jak felt he needed to do something, and ran forward, grabbing hold of Sharok's arm and yanking it away from his head. He felt Sharok gasp before falling onto his knees, his eyes still closed.

"Sharok! Sharok, what's wrong!" Jak snapped, shaking the man furiously. He felt Sharok fall limp before he hit the ground. "Daxter, I think we need help," Jak muttered, looking down at the motionless man in front of him. Before he could send Daxter back to the underground, Sharok started groaning and sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "Where…where am I? Jak?" he asked, looking around his surroundings. Jak held out a hand to him, which he took gratefully, and was hoisted up on his feet.

"Sorry for that Jak. Just a…. migraine…that's all. Nothing serious," Sharok croaked, swaying on his feet a little. Jak raised an eyebrow and took his arm to help support him. "I hardly believe that," he spat, glaring up at Sharok's pallid, sweating face. Sharok gained balance a few moments later, and pushed Jak away. "You seemed outta it. What happened?" the young elf asked, looking closely over Sharok.

"It's nothing Jak. Nothing that doesn't concern you," Sharok replied, straightening up and pushing his hair behind his back. He took a couple of steps away from Jak before stumbling again. He fell onto his hands and knees, panting. Jak walked up to him and helped him back up. "You really need help. What are you doing out here?" Jak asked, pulling one of Sharok's arms over his shoulder. Sharok put his weight down on Jak, before answering.

"I'm on duty. It's my first day in the league. Torn gave me the easy section to patrol. Reckons the slums don't get much trouble. Ask me, I would've thought the filthiest part would have all the troublemakers in it," Sharok replied gruffly, as Jak helped him over to nearby, wooden bench. Together they sat down, and Sharok pulled back his arm and looked to the ground. Beads of sweat were visible on his forehead, and Jak noticed his breathing was a bit rugged.

"Thanks for helping me Jak. It happens a lot, so I'm used to it. This must have been the first that any… elf… has helped me. I usually get the cold shoulder from witnesses. Too caught up in there business to help a man in need," Sharok said quietly, massaging his left fore-arm. Jak glanced down at it, to see a large, deep scar running down it. "What happened there?" Jak asked curiously, gazing up at Sharok's face.

He watched as Sharok's eyes darted around slightly, looking as if he were nervous over something. "It happened a long time ago. I'd rather not talk about it. You know Jak; I should really be getting back to work. I don't want Torn to fire me on my first day for slacking off. I'll see you later, lad," Sharok said, getting shakily to his feet and wandering off into the busy section of the slums. Jak watched him disappear thoughtfully, before he realized Daxter was gone.

"Daxter? Daxter!" he yelled, leaping up off the bench and looking around frantically. He was relieved when he heard his friend's loud voice drifting through the air. "Jak, how many times have I told you, don't help weirdoes!" Jak turned around to see Daxter approaching him slowly. "Dax, where'd ya go? Don't ever get me worried about you again," Jak said, his voice still sounding slightly panicked.

Daxter scurried up Jak to his shoulder pad. "I was following you. Geez Jak, when ya helping others, forget about ya friends why don't ya!" Daxter spat, gripping the pad tightly. Jak shook his head apologetically. "Sorry Dax. He just needed some help. You saw the way he was staggering around. How can I say no to him. Besides, you should be used to it by now. It seems I'm the hero again," Jak said bitterly, as he began walking quickly to the Naughty Ottsel.

He soon arrived at the door, and waited as it opened slowly, grinding smoothly along the hinges. Warm air met his face as he stepped inside, and it smelled faintly of smoke as he breathed it in. "What are you doing here!" Daxter spat loudly to a figure behind the bar at the back of the room. Jak glanced towards it, to see Erol sitting on a stool, what looked like a lighter in his gloveless hand.

The ex commander looked up, and grinned dryly at Jak and Daxter. "Wouldn't you like to know," Erol sneered cruelly, placing a small piece of paper under the lit lighter. It began to burn furiously, until it was nothing but ash in his glove. "Jak, do something. I don't want this psychotic idiot in here," Daxter hissed desperately, leaning so close to Jak's ear that he could feel Ottsel fur on his neck.

"Daxter, I'm not sure why he's here. But I guarantee we'll find out," Jak breathed, striding over to the preoccupied Elf on the stool. "Erol, tell me something. What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get in? It was locked!" Jak snarled, glaring directly into Erol's eyes. He watched the ex commander's eyes flicker slightly, before completely turning away from his gaze.

"Answer me," he hissed threateningly, leaning forward and grabbing Erol's collar. He yanked him forward, and glared straight into him, his burning desire to kill him imminent. Erol felt the threat, and smiled sarcastically. "Jak, I'd hate to be the one to tell you this, but I'm your new partner." Jak released his grip instantly and stepped back, the whole blow of the statement hitting his mind at full force. How could Ashelin trust him again, even after all that had happened those 18 months ago?

"You're what! I'm his partner, moron! Not you!" the Ottsel cried in defense, bounding off Jak's shoulder to land lightly on the bar bench. Erol raised an eyebrow at Daxter, before a light, teasing smile played on his face. "You're a rat. How can you be worthy of being called a partner?" he sneered, resting the lighter down in front of him. Daxter growled quietly, and watched as the heat of the now extinguished lighter singed the bar top slightly.

"There's no way I'm ever trusting you Erol. Never. All those times you tried to kill me. How you tried to kill my friends, destroy the two cities I call home. How Ashelin put forth her trust for you, I have no idea. Don't expect the same from me," Jak spat furiously, swiping the lighter off the bar top and tossing it into the nearby trash can. Erol watched as his enjoyable object was destroyed.

"How she trusted me is none of your business Jak. All that matters now is my part in this. Act as if you don't care, as if you don't need me, but trust me now boy, you'll need me all right. Your life will depend on it," Erol spat gravely, all hint of sarcasm gone. His eyes burned with a certain truth, but Jak couldn't believe him now. Not after all that they'd been through together.

"Fine, you can call yourself my partner. Don't expect the same back. I have my partner right here. As far as I see it, I need no one else," Jak said through clenched teeth, motioning to his Ottsel friend who was examining the ash pile on the bar top. "What ya been burning here?" Daxter asked distractedly, picking up some ash, which crumbled from the touch of his paw.

"Certain things I'd rather forget. Jak, although you may attempt to protest back, Ashelin has forced me to stay here. I am on probation at the current time, so I need to be in the eye of any freedom league member. Any screw up of my behalf, and she says I'm good as dead. Any arguments on the matter are worth nothing. She's made her decision. So, I guess I'm moving in," Erol said, wiping his ash covered hand on his thigh.

"Whatever. Just stay outta my room, outta my stuff, and outta my food," Jak spat, turning to leave. He motioned for Daxter to follow him upstairs, just in case he peeved Erol off and found himself dangling off the centre light on the ceiling.

* * *

**Corad: Eh, heheheheheh...so ah...was this ok? If you have any time to review, it'll make me happy you know. If not, it'll make me happy anyway. I know I'm doing a pretty poor job at it, but I'm trying to make Erol seem less...evil...also, if you're wondering how old Sharok is, he's 32. I still have those pics too, so if you guys wanna request to see them, feel free to. I guess I'll see you in the next chapter update. Hope you enjoyed this chappie, and cheerio guys!**


	19. Night at the Naughty Ottsel

**Corad: I live! Well, sort of anyway. Ok, here is da next chapter. I thought this one was kinda boring, so if it is, then go ahead and blame me. I wrote this chapter a while back, so I hope you guys will like it anyway. Thanks heaps for those nice reviews! You guys make me happy to write! **

**Don't own Jak and other...never will. Own this story plot though, and Sharok me-man. Enjoy! I hope...**

**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Night at the Naughty Ottsel **

Jak and Daxter spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing upstairs on their beds. Daxter had found his new edition to his magazine collection. A collection that Jak preferred not to know about. And Jak, he found amusement out of cleaning his gun, which was covered in a selection of dirt, grease, blood and dark eco. He removed parts of it, cleaned it thoroughly, and then replaced them. Once he had finished, he held up his gun and admired it.

"Nice job Jak. So ah, when do I get mine?" the Ottsel said after taking a quick look at the shiny gun in Jak's hand. Jak lowered the gun and raised an eyebrow at his friend, feeling slightly confused. "Well?" he pressed on, scratching himself on the arm. Jak watched as a selection of dirt, dandruff and other things (aka bugs) fell out his fur and onto his bed. "That is disgusting. Geez Daxter, bathe ya self. No way I'm gonna scrub you in the tub," Jak muttered, shielding his eyes from another wave of dirt and dandruff falling out.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. Some friend you are Jak," the Ottsel spat sarcastically, leaping off his bed and heading to the bathroom door. He took one last look at Jak before putting his nose dramatically in the air at slamming the door behind him. So, Jak sat in complete silence for the next ten minutes, polishing his morph gun further. He was enjoying being alone, until he heard quick footsteps running up the stairs to his room.

"Jak, your communicator has been beeping for the last two minutes. Hurry up and deal with it!" Erol snapped, tossing the communicator at Jak forcefully, before leaving the room again. Jak glanced up at the door to make sure Erol was gone, before flicking his communicator on. He lifted it to his ear, and spoke quickly into it.

"Hello?" he asked, placing his gun on the bedside table. He was met by Torn's harsh voice on the other end. "Finally picked up Jak. God, what were you doing? Samos here wants to remind you about our decision for your wolf problem. Just stay inside, no matter what. It should be going dark soon keep in mind. One last thing too, have you found my schedule yet? I've searched this dump thoroughly but can't seem to find it. I'm guessing it's in the bar somewhere. Thanks Jak. Talk to ya later," Torn said, before hanging up.

Jak switched his communicator off and placed it beside his gun on the table. Finding Torn's guard schedule in this mess would be hard, but he knew it had to be done. Last thing he wanted would be Torn barging in in the dead of the night looking for it. So, Jak decided to get off his bed and head downstairs so he could at least spend a few minutes having a quick search.

He wandered out his room and down the stairs, stopping short at the bottom and glancing around the bar. He couldn't see any sign of Erol, but knew he'd be back sooner than he wanted. Upstairs he could here Daxter singing in the bath happily. It was a fairly poor effort of singing, but singing nonetheless. Deciding to try and shut it out of his head, he began searching through a stash of boxes in the centre of the room beside the table.

There was nothing in them though which looked like rosters for patrol. Nothing at all. "So, it's not in there. If I were Torn, where on earth would I put it?" he asked himself, glancing to the bar counter. He didn't hear Erol return, but when he finally knew, it made him jump.

"If you were Torn, you'd be dead right now. God I hate him, just like I hate you. However, I have been asked to show mercy to you, but to Torn. He's another matter," Erol sneered cruelly, walking up behind Jak and passing him to reach the bar counter. Jak watched in hatred as Erol sat down heavily on a stool again, massaging his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" the ex commander spat after realizing Jak was staring at him. Jak's eyes turned to slits, before he turned away from Erol's penetrating stare. "Nothing of your interest. I'm searching for something, and if I found out you took it, you'll be out of here faster than you can blink," Jak shot, glancing to a pile of folders on a table in a booth. He walked over to them, and began flipping though one.

"You're looking for this, aren't you? Found it before Jak. Debated whether or not I should burn it. Pissing Torn off would be a pleasure," Jak heard Erol mutter, before he turned around to see Erol holding a piece of paper under his lighter. The same lighter he threw in the trash can. He strode over to Erol, and tore the paper out his grip before the flame met it.

"Where'd you find this?" he spat, his eyes gazing down the paper in his hand. He read the first two scheduled days, before looking up at Erol for an answer, which he had not yet received. "Well?" he said, raising an eyebrow towards the other elf. Erol snickered before rising off his stool.

"I found it. That's all you need to know. Now, if you excuse me, I am heading out for the night. Won't be back till early morning. Good night, Jak," he hissed, striding past Jak and exiting through the door. Jak heard the door slide shut instantly, and he turned around just to make sure he had in fact, gone.

Once satisfied he was alone, he moved over to a stool and sat down. He decided to take a closer look at the schedule he was holding to take away some of the boredom which had arisen in him. Jak held up the paper, and looked down at it, reading along the days. He knew he wasn't an official member of the Freedom League, but maybe Ashelin or Torn had decided to let him patrol for once. He roamed his eyes along today's schedule, and rested them on the names of the guards.

He realized after reading them a few times that Sharok's name wasn't on the roster. Not until next week anyway. He laid the roster down on the bench confused, and stood up, heading to the room to see if Daxter was out of the bath. From the sounds of it, Daxter was still in the bathroom, singing his head off. Jak decided to just sit on his bed in the meantime, hoping that his ottsel friend would indeed be out soon.

He was met by a loud ear piercing scream when Daxter finally opened the door, a mini towel around his waste and a mini shower cap on his head. "Pervert!" he spat, clutching the towel tightly and glaring at Jak. Jak raised an eyebrow, and watched as his friend ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door. "I think he's had too many sugar based snacks," Jak muttered, lying down on his bed.

Daxter returned about a minute later, his shower cap and towel gone again. Why he actually over reacted before was still a mystery in Jak's mind, but now that he was out, he could tell him his findings. "Daxter, listen to this ok. You know how Sharok was on duty today; well he's not even scheduled to start till next week. Don't you think that's strange? I mean, he lied to us," Jak spat thoughtfully, as Daxter grabbed his brush and made his mattered, orange fur a little more presentable.

"Stuff happens Jak. I told you he was weird, no denying it. Now, what are we having for dinner?" the Ottsel asked, wandering over to Jak and leaping on his chest. Jak glanced down at him, and smiled lightly. "I don't know. How about just get what you can find tonight. Maybe tomorrow we'll plan a proper dinner," Jak said, sitting up, forcing his friend to leap off him. Daxter growled in disappointment, and disappeared out the room. He could hear the bar fridge opening in the distant and rolled his eyes.

Maybe Daxter was right. Maybe Sharok was a weirdo, but he still wanted to find out the truth from him. He had it all set up in his mind. He'd go to him first thing in the morning and demand an explanation.

* * *

**Corad: Gotta make this a quickie. If you guys have the time, review, if not, next chapter should be up soon. See ya and I hope you enjoyed this!**


	20. Meeting with Torn

**Corad: Ok, I am sorry for the late update...again...finding time right now is just so hard. In two weeks I can update whenever I like, coz it's easter hols...and I won't have school eating my free time. If any of yas want to kill me, only kill me 99 percent, ok. Leave that 1 percent so I can keep updating. Well, on with the story. Thanks for the reviews too. You're all so very nice!**

**I own absolutley nout, apart from Sharok and the plot. **

**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Meeting with Torn**

Jak woke up early the next day; his arm aching like it usually did when he woke up, but today is wasn't as bad. Daxter had informed him the night before that his bandage could be removed soon, but Jak had told him that he'd want Samos or someone to look at it first. So, that was another thing on Jak's agenda today. The first one asking Sharok why he was on duty, if that's what he was even doing.

The young elf yawned widely, before slipping his feet out of the covers and placing them on the cold floor. He was unsure whether to wake his sleeping friend to bring him along, or if Daxter would be better just sleeping in. Knowing him, Jak will be gone and back before he even woke up. Deciding to go alone, Jak picked up the guard routine Torn wanted, and crept out the room and down the stairs into the bar. He could hear soft snoring within the room, and figured Erol was sleeping in one of the booths.

Although he wished to wake him just to peeve him off, he fought against it, and grabbed the closest snack out the fridge, before wolfing it down. Satisfied he had enough energy to last him before he got back; he began walking silently to the exit, but stopped before he reached the door. He glanced over at the booth the Erol was sleeping in. The ex commander looked uncomfortable the way he lay on one of the leather seats. His head and shoulders were propped up against the sidewall, and his legs were tangled amongst themselves and the table. Feeling slightly guilty which scared him, he left the naughty ottsel and picked out a nearby zoomer to ride.

He used the zoomer to navigate through the city, and soon found himself outside the Underground. He knew it was early (5 am) but he hoped that at least someone inside was awake. Parking the zoomer beside the entrance door, Jak leapt off and waited for the door to open. He heard it grind quietly along the hinges, before he was granted inside. The atmosphere inside told Jak that no one was awake yet, so he wandered down the stairs and took a seat on the table at the back of the room. He waited for a few moments, before he heard someone stir from the bunks.

"Jak, what are ya doing here this early?" he heard Torn whisper groggily, and looked towards the bunks to see Torn's tired face peering at him. He thought it best not to speak in case he woke the others, so he placed a finger to his lips to signal for the older elf to stay silent. Torn got the message, but dragged himself out of bed, and walked slowly towards Jak. He was wearing what Jak figured were his PJs or more like an old shirt and boxer shorts.

"So, what are you doing here, Jak?" he asked again, once he was close enough for Jak to speak freely. Jak gazed up to him to see faint bags under his eyes. "Well, I could still be sleeping you know. I have a tough day ahead of me. New metal head nest in the wasteland to blow up today with Jinx. Just spit it out," Torn snapped impatiently, crossing his arms and leaning on table.

"Fine, but I need to speak with you in private. I don't want to wake up the others," Jak replied, leaping off the table and leading the way out of the underground. Torn followed, and soon they were both in the upper section of the Underground, where the kitchen and bathroom were. Once they were settled in the kitchen, Jak turned to Torn. "I managed to find your guard schedule last night. I'm not sure if Ashelin has informed you yet, but…when I went on a mission yesterday, I found Erol. He was in bad shape, and demanded to see Ashelin. Has she told you at all?" Jak asked timidly, looking up into Torn's shocked face.

"She said we have a new recruit on the team, but said nothing about it being Erol. I'll kill him," Torn spat, his fists clenching tightly. Jak lowered his gaze to the floor, and continued. "Well, he's staying with me at the moment. I want him outta there though. So many times he's near me, I just want to evolve into my darker half, and shred him to pieces. I hate him Torn," Jak muttered softly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Torn stayed silent and waited for Jak to continue. "Here's your schedule by the way," Jak said, handing over the folded up paper to Torn. "I have a question to ask. I saw Sharok yesterday, and he stated he was on patrol. I sort of looked at that roster last night out of boredom, and saw he doesn't start till next week. What's the deal with that?" the younger elf asked.

"Well Jak, maybe he was getting used to it. Training himself ready. I'm sure it's not a big deal for you to worry about. There are more important things at the moment, like keeping your nose clean. How did last night go, by the way?" Torn asked, looking down at Jak in interest. Jak smiled lightly. "Fine. No transformations at all. I think it does have something to do with the night or moon, so I'll just have to follow Samos' advice," the young elf replied, looking down at his arm.

"Torn, do you think this is ready to take off? I know you're familiar with most injuries, but is it possible for you too take a look at this?" Jak asked hopefully, holding out his bandaged arm. Torn looked at Jak in surprise, but took hold of his arm anyway. He examined it for a while, before deciding to off the bandage. "We'll have a look Jak. If it's no better, wrap it up again," the older elf said roughly, before unraveling the bandage.

It fell loosely from his arm, and landed on the floor between the two. Jak glanced down at his arm, and saw that is was healing slowly but surely. He knew he'd have a scar there for the rest of his life, but made no difference to him, seeing he already turned into a wolf because of it. "I think you can leave it off. Fresh air might do it good, but be sure to take it easy. If at all it starts to open up, put it back on," Torn mumbled releasing Jak's arm and turning to leave.

Jak bent down and scooped up the bandage, before following Torn out of the room and back down to the underground itself. Jak could still hear the heavy breathing from the others, and figured they'd all be asleep still. He stopped following Torn when they'd reached the table again, and the older elf had turned to him.

"Jak, Jinx and I are heading out in a couple of hours. Do you want to help destroy the new metal head nest in the wasteland? I'm sure we can use a third party member. Up to it?" Torn asked with a sly grin. Jak grinned back.

"Sure am. I wouldn't mind blowing up a few hundred metal heads," Jak whispered in reply. Torn rolled his eyes and handed him a note. "Take this. It says the location of the metal head nest, but if you want, we'll wait for you here. What'll it be?" Torn asked, sitting on the desk behind him. Jak thought for a moment, before electing to travel with Torn and Jinx. He knew it'd be easier for everyone, and besides, he didn't want to travel the wasteland alone, seeing all the marauders were still out there, picking the weak off one by one.

"Well, meet us here at 9. We'll head off straight away, so make sure you're here," the older elf said quietly, minimizing the noise in the room. Jak smiled one last time, before turning to leave. He walked slowly up the stairs, and turned back one last time to wave good-bye. Once out of the Underground, he took the zoomer he drove before back to the naughty ottsel, and leapt off quickly.

He wasn't quite sure whether Daxter would be up yet, but if not, he'd find something amusing to do. Maybe throwing raw eggs at the sleeping Erol could supply some entertainment. He smiled cruelly at the thought, before approaching the door and walking inside. He couldn't see any sign of Daxter and could still hear Erol sleeping deeply. So, he'd spent about an hour out and about, but yet the other two were too lazy to get up. "Typical," he muttered, before seating himself on a stool with a glass of "clean" water.

* * *

**Corad: Well, there's another chapter done. I'm running out of already written chapters...panic is setting in. I will find time to write, even if it means I have to sacrifice watching the Amazing Race 2 and 6 on Tuesdays and Thursday. The last thing I want is to disappoint my fellow readers. It'd be living hell if I did. Remember, only kill me 99...wait...99.99 percent. Leave that 0.1 percent so I can update, ok. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see ya when I next update...which will hopefully be soon. **


	21. Locked Doors

**Corad: Sorry for this being quick. I'm on the move at the moment, and I'm doing many things at once. Ok, this in the next chappie. It's getting there now, and hopefully after this, it will be more exciting than what it already is. Thanks heaps for those nice reviews, and I hope you enjoy this next installment.**

**Don't own Jak and co...never will...**

**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Locked Doors**

Some time had passed since Jak got back, and he was getting increasingly bored. Figuring he'd better go wake up his ottsel friend, he stood up off the stool, and was about to leave when he heard Erol speak in his sleep. "No you don't," he said groggily, waving his arm about as if trying to hit someone. Jak snorted at the sight, and laughed out loud when the ex commander began imitating driving a zoomer. Jak figured that Erol was still having dreams about racing, and didn't bother to wake him up.

Instead, he made his way to the room upstairs, and approached Daxter's little basket like bed. The ottsel was sleeping soundly within it, but Jak knew all good things must come to an end. With that, he began prodding Daxter in the head and back, before he finally started stirring and cursing at the same time. "What do you want now! Can't you see I'm winning!" the ottsel spat, his eyes still closed, but he was coming round.

"Dax, get up. We have things to do today," Jak snapped, giving the ottsel an extra hard prod in the back. Daxter's eyes shot open immediately, and he began gasping for air. "Jak!" he yelled, flailing his arms about in alarm. Jak rolled his eyes, and took a step back from Daxter and his bed. "Why'd ya wake me so early? I was dreaming off stuff!" he spat, struggling to sit up.

"Because we have things to do. Torn wants us to help him and Jinx kill some new-formed metal head nest. And I want to see Keira before I go to work out this racing tournament," Jak replied, fixing his morph gun in place in his back. He heard Daxter groan before seeing Orange fur walk past him to the bathroom. A few moments later, Daxter returned and scurried up to Jak's shoulder pad.

"Fine, we have to go so early, let's go (yawn) now..." he muttered, scratching his backside. Jak rolled his eyes again, which seemed to be a habit when around Daxter. He then made his way quickly out of the room, and down the stairs to the bar. Erol was still asleep, and still trying to race in his sleep, which made both Jak and Daxter snort to hold back laughter.

"God Jak, he look's kinda uncomfortable," the ottsel said, peeing at Erol as Jak wandered past towards the door. Jak stopped and approached Erol for no particular reason. He glanced down to see his uncomfortable sleeping position again, and felt guilty once more. "Maybe I should give him some sheets or pillows or something," Jak suggested, turning away from him and continuing on out the door. He made sure it was locked, so Erol couldn't escape and go on a killing spree if he wanted too.

"It's locked Jak, now let's just get moving," the ottsel complained, after Jak locked the door with a padlock. "I know Dax, but knowing Erol, he'll find a way out. We can't risk it," Jak replied, after finally turning away from the door and approaching the same zoomer he used before. He lifted a leg and swung it over the seat, before resting his weight evenly on it. He turned on the ignition, and heard the engine come to life before speeding off to Keira's garage near the rebuilt stadium.

After about ten minutes of flying, Jak pulled up outside the stadium and switched off the zoomer's engine. The paved street was quiet when the engine was off, which stirred an unpleasant feeling in the young elf. Figuring the sooner he was inside Keira's garage, the better. Jak swung his leg back over the seat, and stood up, shuffling his hair back behind his ears. He couldn't see any citizens around, which also sent a shiver down his spine.

"Jak, hurry up and get up those stairs. This place gives me the creeps," Daxter muttered in Jak's ear desperately. Jak followed his friend's direction, and ran swiftly up the stairs, and only stopping till he reached Keira's closed door. "Keira! Open up! It's me, Jak!" Jak called through the door, banging his fists on the cold metal. He could hear someone moving about inside and banged again. "Keira!"

He stood back in alarm when the door suddenly slid up a little. "Jak, roll under ok," Keira whispered, opening the door just enough to let Jak slide under. Jak got down on the ground, and rolled quickly under the door, before Keira slammed it down again. "Sorry for that. We've been told to keep our doors locked in this section. Someone disappeared last night without a trace, and well…as you can see; people are too scared to venture out, even in broad daylight. So, what brings you here?" Keira asked happily, walking over to a small desk littered with old oily rags and paper.

"Well, we've come to sign up for that racing tournament. That is, if it's still running," Jak replied, approaching Keira at the desk. He glanced down at the stuff on the desk, and picked up a note written in cursive writing. "Who wrote this?" Jak asked suddenly, scanning his eyes across the torn and filthy paper. Keira looked at him, and a small blush crept across her face.

"I'm not sure. I just found it on the floor. I think someone must have come during the night, and slid it under the door. Please don't tell anyone Jak. I'm curious as to who would write something like that for me. It wasn't you…was it?" she asked hopefully, her eyes connecting with Jak's serious gaze. Jak's eyes flickered for a second, before turning away and shoving the note down on the table.

"No. It wasn't me, but I think I know who would write something like that," Jak snapped, his back now turned to Keira. "Enough of that. I promise I won't say anything about this little "love" note, ok. I wanna know about this racing tournament though. So, when's it starting and where do I sign up?" Jak questioned enthusiastically. Keira smiled lightly, and rummaged around in the rags and paper on her desk. She lifted up a small diary looking book, and opened it up. She then picked up a pen tightly in her hand, and scribbled something down on a page.

"Ok, I – will - add - you – to – my – list," she said while writing down some more notes. Jak waited patiently until the diary was thrust in his face, followed by the pen. "Just sign at the bottom. Oh, get Daxter to sign too," Keira instructed, leaning against the desk and crossing her arms. Jak signed the page, and handed it to his ottsel friend, who had been significantly quiet for the past period of time. Once Daxter had "Signed" it, Jak handed the diary back, and Keira tossed it on the desk.

"That's all there is for now. I'll contact you when I have the rules and races organized. You know you can come practice any time on the track. I'm always open too, if you need to borrow a racing zoomer," Keira said, walking over to a notice board at the back of the garage. She roamed her eyes across the board, until reaching up and taking a piece of paper from it.

"Here are the dates of the races too. I've gotta sort out all the competitors first, before I can safely say which race you'll be in. You may just get into the first race," she said softly, handing over the piece of paper to Jak, who took it gratefully. He examined the page, before it was torn from his hands. "Thanks Keira. Me and Jak here will kick some sorry ass," Daxter spat, looking down the page now. Jak rolled his eyes, a teasing smile across his worn out face.

"What ever you say, Dax. Thanks Keira. Try get me into the first race, 'Kay. Dax and I have to head off to meet Torn and Jinx now. We're going metal head hunting," Jak said, imitating holding a gun and aiming it around. Keira laughed quietly, as she wandered over to the door. Jak followed whilst stuffing the race dates into his pocket. He stopped short at the door, and waited for Keira to open it for him.

"Jak, please be careful, ok. I'm worried about all these disappearances, and I don't want you to mysteriously vanish either," Keira murmured, before unlocking the hatch at the bottom of the door, and sliding it up a little. Jak smiled at her in reassurance, before getting on the ground again and sliding underneath the door. "See ya Keira!" he shouted, once outside.

He heard Keira wish him good luck, before the door closed quietly. Jak stood up off the floor, and gazed around at the eerie site. The street was deserted. Not even any Freedom League fighters were around. "Jak, let's just get outta this place. Where are we meeting Torn and Jinx?" the ottsel asked, clinging tightly onto Jak's shoulder pad as they walked down the stairs. Jak didn't answer his friend though. He was more concerned about the massive stain of blood on the far wall.

* * *

**Corad: Ok, if you want to review, then it'll make me happy. If you don't want to review..it'll make me happy anyway...but yeah...I hope you liked this one, and the next one should be up in a couple of days. Thanks for reading guys! See ya later! **

**PS Sorry if there are any grammer mistakes. I didn't have the time just now to reread it ok. **


	22. Metal Head Huntin'

**Corad: Sorry again for the lateness...I managed to finish this chapter about a day ago, which is sort of good...or bad...or whatever one you wanna pick...um, Thanks guys for those nice reviews! I hope you're all enjoying this, and here's the next chappie!**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter...and I probably never will either... **

**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Metal Head Huntin'**

"Jak, where are we…" the ottsel asked again, but stopped as soon as he followed Jak's gaze. Daxter screeched in alarm as he saw the blood, staining the wall a sickly red colour. "Yuck! Jak, let's get moving. God only knows what did that!" Daxter cried, slapping the back of Jak's head to get his attention away from the gory site. It worked though, which made Daxter sigh in relief. Next thing they knew, they were speeding off outta the stadium region, panic rising inside both of them.

"Well, I think we know now what happened to the disappearing victim," Jak said loudly over the roar of the engine. He heard Daxter cry in fright, and snuggle up close to his head, Jak's hair whipping at him. It had to be true. "It makes perfect sense. Someone's disappeared, and a whole lot of blood is all that's left. Daxter, there's something that's attacking citizens. Even killing them. I mean, there's still no news from the first disappearance. What's not to say that he's no longer walking amongst us?" Jak said, and he heard Daxter gasp in reply.

"You don't think?" the ottsel asked, turning around just to see the stadium area disappear as they took a sharp turn. "But how? Why?" he pressed on, but Jak told him to stay quiet on the topic, until they reached Torn. He would know what to do. He always did.

They spent the next few minutes flying in silence towards the underground. Jak realized that the traffic and people wandering around increased, the further away he got from the stadium. He was also arguing in his mind, whether leaving Keira in her garage was a wise choice. For all he knew, that thing could still be lurking around over there.

"Jak, watch out for the wall!" he heard his friend scream, before Jak came to and noticed that the underground wall was vastly approaching. He turned the handle bars of the zoomer quickly to the side, and slammed on the brakes. Although he had full control for it, he knew the zoomer would slam into the wall anyway. Making his quick decision, he leapt off the seat, and landed hard on the concrete ground, Daxter resting inches from his head. He lifted up his head in time to see the zoomer smack at full force into the wall, and explode, sending pieces of fire and metal to the ground.

"Jak…why?" Daxter asked, getting up slowly, and rubbing his behind. Jak groaned loudly, before sitting up. His head spun around for a few seconds, due to the fast intake of concrete to it. Once his head cleared, he stood up, and turned to see Jinx smirking at him as he came out of the underground passage. He held a cigarette in his hand, as he approached the duo, still getting over the hasty fall.

"Ah, if it isn't Goldilocks," Jinx said, putting the cigarette into his mouth. Jak growled disproving, before brushing some of his hair out his face. Jinx smirked again, before walking swiftly over to a two seater zoomer. He leapt into it, and started it up. A whole lot of black smoke billowed out of the exhaust pipe, but he didn't care. "Come on Blondie. We don't have all day," Jinx snapped, putting the car into gear. Jak took a quick glance at Daxter, before running to the car and leaping in, his orange friend close behind.

"Glad you could make it. Now, you read the map, while I drive," Jinx said, taking another intake of cigarette smoke. Jak wrinkled up his nose in disgust, but picked up the map from the floor of the car anyway. He unfolded it, and saw it was a map of Haven city and the Wasteland. From what he could see, Torn had marked the metal head nest on it.

"Where's Torn?" Jak asked, after realizing that they were moving away from the underground. Jinx cocked his head towards Jak, and grinned. Jak didn't like the look on Jinx's face, but waited for a reply anyway. "Well, he has something to sort out. He can't afford to leave the city, especially after what happened last night," Jinx said thoughtfully, changing heights of the car as they neared the city wall.

"What do you mean?" Jak asked loudly, hanging onto the map tightly as it ruffled around in his grip. How fast they were actually going was a mystery to Jak, but he felt like it were over 100 km/h. It didn't bother him though. Speed gave him a heavenly feeling, so he tried to sit back and enjoy it.

"Geez Jak. You of all people should know. You heard of that attack last night? Apparently it was a civilian or Freedom fighter or someone…don't have a clue. Torn knows of course, but I'm one of the last to know the details. Well, last night, some people witnessed something large lurking about. Thought nothing of it. Next day a Freedom fighter sees this huge, fresh splash of blood on the wall. I'm guessing that whatever was lurking about last night killed that civilian. Makes sense, don't it?" Jinx finished, turning his head to Jak.

Jak sat in thought for the rest of the trip over the city wall and far into the wasteland to the metal head nest. He couldn't get the thought out of his mind. What if that had been Keira last night? He shuddered at the thought, and promised himself to get Keira into the Naughty Ottsel to stay till this had all passed over. There was no way he'd lose Keira to that monster. No way at all.

"You know Jak, I would have thought that new security that we installed ino the boundary walls would keep any unwanted things out, but it seems to have failed. We never did have this problem, did we? Only thing we cared about was that moron Erol allying with the Dark Makers…even then is wasn't anything to panic about, coz Erol is an idiot, and went and got himself killed," Jinx said, cruising the zoomer smoothly across the vast sand below.

"Erol's alive…and he's living with me," Jak muttered, gazing up at Jinx. Jinx's head turned around instantly, to meet the smirking expression on Jak's face. "You serious! Wait till I get my hands on him!" Jinx hissed irritably, gripping the steering wheel so tight that his hands turned white. Jak rolled his eyes, and gazed down below. How far they had actually driven was unknown, because all that they could see was dune after dune of sand. Not even the large chimney of Spargus could be seen, reaching to the sky.

A few minutes had passed, before the car gradually declined speed and height. Jak looked up from his now, fully loaded gun which he was holding, to see a series of rock and dunes scattered around. He lifted an eyebrow, and turned to Jinx, expectantly. "Are you sure this is the place?" he asked, his eyes roaming across the deserted area. Jinx chuckled quietly, and switched off the engine of the zoomer, before leaping out.

Jak figured he'd do the same, and got out too, giving Daxter enough time to scurry onto his shoulder. Once the ottsel was safely holding on, Jak wandered after Jinx, who was heading in the direction of a large dune. They spent a while walking traipsing up the large dune, before they reached the top. When they did however, Jak gasped out in alarm.

"You didn't tell me there was this many!" he spat, his eyes wide in shock as he looked into the huge nest of the metal heads. From what he estimated, more than 300 metal heads were present. Jak noted also, that they enjoyed tearing one another apart. He shuddered as he saw two bigger metal heads, attack and kill a third.

"God, they have the worst lifestyle here," he muttered, pulling out his gun and loading it to peacemaker. "I mean, why would you just…eat your own species? It's sick and wrong," he continued, raising it to shoot. He was met by a hand, placed firmly onto the gun end, forcing it down.

"We can't just shoot them. If they see us, we're toast. You see that large rock over there? Load your gun to plasmite, and shoot at the very top of it," Jinx whispered loudly, pointing to a large rock, about twenty meters away. Jak raised an eyebrow, before doing as he was told. He loaded his plasmite RPG into the ammo mod, and raised it to his eye level. Taking careful aim, he pulled the trigger, and a small, red bomb was shot out, colliding full force into the rock surface.

Jak watched in amazement as the impact caused a mini avalanche, and sent all the sand around and below the rock down into the huge ditch, covering the metal heads completely. He could hear the horrid noises of the metal heads, as they saw daylight for the last time. "See, what did I tell ya? Working with dynamite gives you a few useful pointers, don't it?" Jinx said, slapping Jak on the back. Jak grinned feebly, before strapping his gun onto his back. He was happy that was quick and easy, but he wasn't quite sure whether those metal heads were actually dead or not.

"I think we have enough time to go more metal head killing. Up for it Jak?" Jinx asked, turning to him and smiling broadly. Jak looked up at Jinx, and shrugged. "Whatever. It's like I have nothing better to do anyway," he replied, as he followed Jinx back to the car. They stopped short at the zoomer, and looked at it in horror.

"That…wasn't like that when we left it…was it?" Jinx asked, rubbing his chin in thought. Jak shook his head. "No way was it like this…um Jinx…I think we might have something on our trail," Jak replied, as they both stared at the zoomer's bonnet, which was covered in inch deep scratches.

* * *

**Corad: Oh no...the pitch forks and flaming torches will come out now. Sorry for leaving it at this spot...it's sort of bad, isn't it? Nyeh, I just hope you guys enjoyed reading it, and again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. If you guys want or have the time to review, that's cool. If not, that's cool too. I'll see ya ppls later, in the next update which hopefully won't be as long, coz it's almost Easter Hols...See ya!**


	23. Waiting for Help

**Corad: Hey ppls! Hope ya all had a happy Easter! Thanks for the reviews too! They help me get inspiration to keep writing. Well, this is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. **

**Don't own them, but I own this plot...I hope anyway...**

**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Waiting for Help**

"Well, we'd better see if it still works. If it doesn't, we're screwed," Jinx growled, approaching the car and leaping into the driver seat. He put the keys in the ignition, and switched in on. All that came from the car though, was a lot of black smoke coming from the exhaust, followed by nothing. The engine had died out completely.

"Oh boy…this is bad Jak. Real bad…" he muttered, trying to get the engine started again. He failed once more, before getting out of the car, and slamming the door shut in anger. "Damn car. Out of all the cars!" he hissed, kicking the side forcefully. He turned to Jak, and leaned against the windshield side. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but unless we can get this trash heap working, we're stranded out here."

Jak's eyes widened in horror, as the thought just struck him…he didn't have his communicator…nor his sleeping pills. "You're kidding right? I can't stay out here! We have to find a way back to the city, or at least Spargus!" Jak moaned, watching as steam and smoke arose out of the engine. "We have to," he said quietly, as he stared blankly at the ground.

"Jak, we can either wait till Torn realizes we're gone and send out help, or we can wait till waste Landers find us. There's no other option," he sighed, pulling away from the car and wandering a few paces around the back of the car. "I don't even know what did this either. If one of us…any of us leaves to get help, whatever did this to metal, will surely do this to us. It's not safe to leave the car. We're stuck here," Jinx finished, crossing his arms as he surveyed the exhaust pipe. He was satisfied that it was intact still, and that the thing didn't sabotage that either.

"Let me go find help. Please. I can't stay out here. I have to get back to the city before nightfall, or…" Jak stated, but stopped before he said anything about his curse. Jinx frowned at him, and shook his head. "Fine, if it means that much to you, I'll head out. If I don't find anything within an hour, I'll head back to you. I'm not promising anything Jak. If I don't return, then I've been eaten by something, got that?" he teased, leaning into the car and rummaging around under the seat. He pulled out a small knife, followed by a pistol, and lodged them securely into their holders around his arm and leg.

"See ya later Jak. Guard the zoomer with your life, coz it may very well be our only escape source," Jinx said, before turning away and walking quickly through the hot sand, disappearing over the closest dune. Jak sighed in impatience. He was stranded out here, without any food, water…his pills Samos had given him to control himself. If Jinx didn't return before nightfall with help, then a serious problem would occur.

"So ah, Jak. Have any guesses what did this?" Daxter asked abruptly, pointing to the deep scratches scattered across the bonnet. Jak shook his head, and gazed down at his shoes. He closed his eyes in defeat, and crossed his arms. "Daxter, what did this, is beyond me…I just hope that wolf isn't out here too. If he's been following us, we're not going to be able to defend ourselves…hey, we can't even run for it either!" Jak spat, kicking at sand in rage, and sending a wave of it filtering out in front of him.

"Jak, you can kill it. You've got your morph gun…that dagger Torn gave you. It's not big deal if he rocks up. Just shoot him up the ass with your peacemaker, and he'll be running!" the ottsel said loudly, scurrying up the car side to sit on the bonnet. Jak didn't pay much attention to his friend for the next hour and a half. He was thinking the situation through, and what he'd have to do when it finally hit nightfall. He just hoped Daxter and Jinx could run fast enough if it came to that.

"You know Jak; when we get back to Haven City, let's throw a party. Yeah, a big party, with all the snacks in the world, loaded onto the buffet table!" Daxter said happily, trying to create some entertainment out of the boring matter. Jak mumbled in return, and slid down the car side, sitting in the shade generated by the zoomer. His head was pounding due to heat and dehydration, and he was wondering how much longer Jinx would be.

"And then we'd have a wrestling ring, and force Erol and Torn into it. We could make big bucks charging people to see that fight!" the ottsel continued, leaping off the bonnet of the car and landing lightly beside Jak on the ground. He looked up at his friend, to see Jak's eyes were blank.

"Hey, are you ok Jak? You haven't said anything for a while?" he asked, nudging Jak in the arm. Jak looked up, and smiled weakly. "I'm fine Dax. I'm just thinking. I don't know what I'm gonna do if Jinx doesn't get back soon. I mean, if I…if I change tonight, I don't want to hurt you. Promise me, do whatever it takes to stay safe. Please…" Jak said quietly, looking down at his friend. Daxter looked slightly scared, but his mood changed almost instantly afterwards.

"Look buddy, we're in this together. There's no way I'll let anything happen to AARRRGGGHHH!" Daxter cried as Jak leapt on him, shoving him quickly underneath the car. Daxter screamed in shock, but Jak slid under the car beside him, placing his hand tightly over the Ottsel's mouth. "Ssshhhhhh…" he whispered, putting a finger to his lips.

Daxter trembled slightly, but Jak removed his hand and peered out under the car. He could sense something. Something that wasn't right. "Jak, what's going on?" the Ottsel asked desperately, leaning close to his friend. Jak turned his head towards Daxter and replied quietly.

"Dax, something's here. I don't know what, but I can feel its presence. I want you to stay perfectly still, while I go check it out," Jak said, slipping off his gun from his back, and loading it to Vulcan mod. Daxter watched as his friend crawled out from under the car, and kneel up. Jak glanced around the dunes, his gun raised to eye level, preparing to fire at anything. He couldn't understand what he felt. Was there really something there, or was it just his mind acting up again?

"Jak, what are ya doing!" Jak's eyes widened, and he leapt up, spinning around to face a hot-faced Jinx. "Well?" he panted, wiping away some sweat that was trickling down his forehead. Jak grinned sheepishly, and lowered his gun to his side. "I leave ya for a couple of hours, and look what happens. Have ya lost your marbles or something?" Jinx spat, collapsing in the shade on the car.

"I…just thought we were being stalked. Nothing really," Jak replied, slipping his morph gun to his sling again. Jinx rolled his eyes, as his head rested on the side door of the zoomer. He was breathing heavily, and Jak figured he'd been walking none stop the whole time. "So, any luck finding help?" Jak asked, sitting beside Jinx. Jinx shook his head in return, and closed his eyes.

"There's nothing for miles. I don't wanna risk walking too far, in case nightfall comes. Got no idea what's living out here in the dark," he spat, lifting his head off the side of the car. Jak crossed his arms in annoyance. "Well, what do you suppose we do now?" Jak asked, as Daxter crawled out from under the car. Jinx sighed heavily. "Jak, hell if I know. I've done what I can. Only other option is to wait for help, or try and fix the engine of the car," he answered, wiping more sweat off his neck.

"Well, let's fix the car. How hard can it be?" Jak snapped, getting up slowly and wandering over to the bonnet. He lifted it up, and steam filled his face, burning his eyes. "Arrgghh!" he shouted in alarm, dropping the bonnet back down which caused a loud slam. Jinx snorted in amusement. "Never did know much about cars, did ya Jak?" he said, shaking his head mockingly. Jak growled loudly, before storming back over to Jinx and sitting on the ground again.

"If I don't get outta here before nightfall…by the looks of it isn't far off…then you will be lucky if you survive tonight," Jak hissed, resting his face in his hands. Jinx glared down at Daxter for an answer, but Daxter shook his head. "All I'm saying is just believe him," the Ottsel replied.

"Nightfall is only an hour away. If getting outta here is important for ya, then fine. Let's take a look at this engine," Jinx spat, leaping up and opening up the bonnet again. He let all the steam clear, before putting his head into the engine, and picking at bits here and there.

The three spent the next while, sitting around in the cooling heat and attempting to fix the engine. But, as Jak had feared it, they weren't going to stay out in the dark…all night. He watched in defeat as the sun crept slowly across the remainder of the sky, and eventually, sunk bit by bit over the horizon. He knew what was going to happen within the next few minutes. He just hoped Jinx and Daxter would still be alive after tonight.

"Jinx, I have something to tell you," Jak muttered suddenly, wandering over to Jinx who was still busy fixing the engine. Jinx looked up, and brushed away some hair out his eyes. He has sand and oil all over his face and hands, but Jak figured he didn't care, seeing he had been going at it for over an hour. "What is it Jak?" he asked roughly, standing up straight and surveying Jak closely.

"I want you to run with Daxter. Make sure he stays out of harms way. Just keep running, and don't look back," Jak murmured quickly, watching the last ray of sun die down. "Huh? Why? Jak, what's going on?" Jinx spat, slamming the bonnet of the car down, and wiping his oily hands on his pants. Jak looked at him; directly into his eyes.

"Just do it," was all he managed to say, before that same pain erupted inside of him, and the world started to spin. He could feel his bones twisting around, and long, sharp claws growing out of his fingers. He felt two horns break through his scalp, and fur spreading rapidly across his body. "Run!" he growled in a deep voice, and saw clearly the shock on his friend's and on Jinx's face, before the beast took over him once more.

* * *

**Corad: So...how was that? I'd love any comments that you have to say ppl. That is, if you have the time or enthusiasm. Anyhow...does anyone else realise Daxter's obsession over parties? But yeah... I hope this was ok, and the next chappie should be up soon. Sorry I left it at a cliff hanger again...I guess cliffies just like me...see yaz till the next chappie ppls!**


	24. The Battle

**Corad: Hey guys...I'm sooooo sorry this is late...I tried to update on the weekend, but fanfiction was in read mode only, and I've been really busy this week with an assignment and school...so, here's the new chapter now. Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I get all happy when ppl review, and happiness leads to more writing...so...Also, I have an important note. If you don't like violence, blood shed (although very light) or anything where characters are hurt, turn back now...and I'll summarise it for ya later...but it's ok to read. I'm just sorry that I've done this to Jak...and I hope ya all don't kill me!**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter...enjoy this chapter is ya can! Again I'm sorry to what happens to Jak...and Jinx...kinda anyway...**

**

* * *

Chapter 23 – The Battle**

"Jak!" Daxter cried from his position in the car. He watched as his friend howled out in pain, then drop to his hands and knees. He arms grew into those of a wolf's, giving him strength on all fours. "Jak, snap outta it! You can't! Not here!" Daxter cried again, shaking as his friend howled loudly into the fresh night sky.

"J-Jak…w-what's going on?" Jinx asked in horror, taking a step back from the car and from the wolfish Jak. Jak growled deeply, and flexed his claws into the sand. He felt free and alive now. He wanted to kill. Kill the closest thing. "Jak?" Jinx repeated, glaring at his once comrade. Jak turned his furry head to Jinx, and took a heavy step forward, snarling at him.

"Jinx, if I were you, I'd run…" Daxter whispered, watching the fearful sight. Jinx shook his head slowly, and grabbed the handle of his dagger gently. He took one last glance into the blue, bottomless orbs, before swiftly spinning around and sprinting away from the car and Jak. Daxter watched in fear as Jak followed by instinct, and turned away, not wanting to see what he may do to Jinx if he caught up…which Daxter knew he would…

Instead, he jumped out of the car, and scurried underneath it, and up into the engine. He was determined to get the zoomer working. He was not going to let Jak kill anyone tonight.

"Jak, what are you!" Jinx cried, running the best he could through the sand. He couldn't see where he was going, due to the black surrounding night. All he knew was, he had to keep running. Jak was right behind him, ready to tear him limb from limb. 'You should have believed him when he said he couldn't stay out at night' a voice muttered in his mind. He pushed that thought away, and focused instead on running for his life. If he were to die tonight, it would be nobody's fault but his own.

"Get back here, coward," a strong voice screamed through Jak's mind, overtaking his thoughts and actions. It was holding him tightly, not wanting to let go. It had happened last time too. A strong conscience had its hold on him. No matter how he tried to fight it off, he couldn't. Instead, he watched in despair as the beast he once knew as himself, did its damage. Even if it were damage to his friends.

He remembered his claws digging deep into Torn's leg. He remembered the scream that had met his ears for the first time. How he hungered for more. Although he longed to kill off his evil wolf half, he couldn't. He was too weak. Not even his light or dark half could help him. They were all in the same boat. Too weak to protect themselves.

"Jak!" he heard Jinx cry. He tried to stop himself running, but he was locked inside a small portion of mind. 'Don't do it,' he begged to the wolf side of him, but he was met by an evil laughter, burning his ears as it ringed about his head. "Stop it!" Jak shouted, but he was ignored. All he could do was watch out of the eyes of the beast, the things that he would do. He hated witnessing the pain he had put Torn through. He knew this time would be worst. There was nowhere for Jinx to run.

"Please Jak! Get a hold of yourself!" Jinx yelled in-between pants. Wolf Jak ignored him however, and picked up his speed, gaining on the defenseless elf ahead of him. One leap, that's all it would take before Jak could do what he longed for. One leap.

"Jak! J-arrrggghhhh!" Jinx shouted, as he was forced over and into the sand. Wolf Jak dug his claws deeply into Jinx's back. He was met with a scream of pain, before the blade of the dagger caught his eye. Jinx swung the blade towards Jak, but missed. He squirmed to break free, and managed to roll onto his back. Wolf Jak howled in victory, as he lowered his head to take a bite. He was going to taste blood for the first time.

"Jak!" Jinx spat, punching Jak in the chest forcefully, winding the wolf for a second. Jak snarled, and lashed out his claws, drawing blood a second time to Jinx's forehead. He longed to kill the elf before him. He longed to taste that blood, and have the pride of having his first kill. "Please Jak! Just get off me! I don't…wanna shoot you!" Jinx snapped, fumbling around his holster for his pistol. He felt the handle in his hands, before sliding it out and smashing it into Jak's cheek. Jak howled out in pain, but went in for another bite attempt.

Jinx held the gun shakily in his hands, facing it at Jak's face. He couldn't kill his friend. He couldn't pull the trigger and end Jak's life. But, he could see no other option. "I'm sorry Jak," Jinx muttered, readying to pull the trigger. He didn't get the chance though, to his relief. Instead, he watched as a mass of brown fur leap into Jak's side, and pushed him off and into the sand.

Jinx's eyes widened in horror, as he watched the two wolves fight, tossing up sand forcefully. "Run!" he heard a female's voice yell, before all he could hear was the yelping and snapping of the two wolves. He thought he had imagined that voice, but he leapt up anyway, and ran for his life, not once turning back to see the fighting duo. His legs moved quickly, attempting to get away. He was once again relieved when he heard the engine of a zoomer and saw two blinding lights come for him. He smiled as the zoomer stopped beside him, and a little orange Ottsel yelled at him to get in.

"What happened, tough stuff?" Daxter spat, watching as a trickle of blood ran down Jinx's forehead and cheek. Jinx shook his head, and told Daxter to get outta here. The Ottsel obeyed, and floored the pedal, sending the zoomer quickly through the darkness. Jinx took one last look down at the ground, to see Jak and the other brown wolf battling it out. Where that other wolf had come from, he didn't have a clue. All he cared for though, was it had saved his life. He could hear howls of pain, and closed his eyes; just hoping their best fighter would live to tell the tale.

"Back off!" Jak growled, snapping at the hind leg of the brown wolf. The other wolf however, just clawed at his face, sending a spray of blood over his eyes. "How dare you attack your friend!" the other wolf spat, and to Jak's surprise, she was female.

"I have no friends! I am alone! Jak is gone. It's is only I!" the wolf Jak spat, leaping up and smashing the other into the ground. She yelped out, but got back to her feet, growling ferociously. Jak had no clue who this was, but he intended to kill her. Here and now. "State your name, so I may tear you to shreds!" he snapped, taking heavy steps towards her. She bared her fangs, and clawed the ground.

"Some people never learn," she muttered, before tackling Jak and sending him into the sand. She scratched at every possible bit of him she could, before taking one last bite to his neck, sending him weak. Jak yelped out in pain, and lay motionless, feeling the hot liquid pass over his fur and front paws. His vision went fuzzy, and he managed to get one last glimpse of the brown wolf before she smiled in victory and flew off, howling loudly to the night sky. Jak panted heavily, and closed his eyes, before his mind went black.

* * *

**Corad: Just to let ya know, Jak's gonna be alright...you'll see in the next chapter or so...besides, his wolf form is tough, so it's sort of...please don't kill me! I had to write this coz it won't work out if I didn't, so please...hold back ya angry, angry reviews! Oh, and if ya want to review, go ahead...it'll make the next chappie come out sooner...hope ya enjoyed this part (I know for some it would have been hard...I'm sorry!) and I'll see yas all in the next update!**


	25. Back at the Underground

**Corad: Um...sorry for the lateness...to find time to write is like trying to find a needle in a haystack...very difficult. But, seeing I was on a roll when I wrote this chapter, I've also written the next chapter too, which is good, coz it will be updated more quickly...so, maybe if I keep rolling, I can keep updating quickly...depends how fast I can roll...but yeah...thanks for all the reviews too! You guys make me smile when I write, coz I know ppl like this enough to review! Thanks! Well, here's da next chapter, so I hope you enjoy. It's not what you call interesting, but the next chappies a bit better...**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own this plot...and I think that's it...thank god...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – Back at the Undergroud**

"Ok, spit it out Fur ball. What the hell was that!" Jinx snapped, turning to Daxter who was at the controls of the zoomer. Daxter didn't reply, but ignored him instead. He didn't feel it were his place to say anything on the matter, but knowing Jinx; he'd force it out of him anyway. "Well?" Jinx repeated, removing his bandanna from around his neck and dabbing some of the blood off his slit forehead.

"I dunno if it's my place to say anything tough stuff," Daxter replied, turning the headlights up on full beam. "Jak might kill me if I say anything to ya," he continued, unaware of the hand reaching out to strangle him.

"I will kill you if you don't tell me what hell that was! Unless you're stupid and didn't realize, he almost took my life! I deserve to know!" Jinx shouted, whacking Daxter over the head. Daxter growled in pain, but kept his furry mouth shut. If anyone were to tell Jinx what happened, it would have to be Jak himself…or Torn….

"Fine. You're not going to answer me anytime soon. I'll just force it outta someone else who knew about this!" he spat, wrapping the bandana around his forehead and tying it into a knot. "Maybe if someone had told me this was to happen."

"Um, I believe Jak made it quite clear that he needed out that place by dark. You were too stubborn to listen to him," Daxter muttered, swerving the zoomer sharply to avoid a flying bat. "See, Jak the man always knows what's right…well, apart from that time he pushed me into that pool of dark eco, and I came out looking like this…" Daxter said, trailing off as he remembered that day. Jinx raised an eyebrow at the ottsel, not sure what he was on about.

"Well, enough of ya life stories. Get us back to the city, fast. No way I'm coming back here any time soon," Jinx said, relaxing slightly into the zoomer seat. His arm was pounding with pain, along with his back and head. He knew it was his fault that he was injured by wolfish Jak, but he couldn't come to terms with what had just happened. One minute the boy was fine, next, he had sprouted wings, horns and fur…it was beyond him what had happened, and he intended to find out.

"Well, where do ya want me to drop you off?" Daxter said after a while, when they saw the city walls being illuminated by the small security lights up ahead. Jinx turned to the ottsel, and sighed heavily. He wasn't sure to be honest. Maybe if he told Torn what had happened?

"Take me to Torn. He needs to know," Jinx replied after a moment's thinking. Daxter grunted in return, and flew high over the walls, and into the city. The streets below were too quiet for likings, and Daxter figured it was because of the attack the night before. Knowing the people around here, they were too scared to venture out after dark.

"I hate to interrupt your little plans Jinx, but Torn already knows. He's been helping Jak for the past couple of nights, so why tell him something he already has knowledge on?" the ottsel asked, trying to get Jinx to reconsider telling Torn anything. He knew Torn wouldn't kick Jak out of the city or anything, but Torn was known to do some pretty drastic things when he got mad.

"Look, he may already know about that hideous wolf thing, but unless he has a hidden camera attached to my back, he doesn't know about this!" Jinx snapped, pointing to his roughly bandaged forehead. Daxter recoiled after noticing some of the blood seeping through the red material, and returned his gaze to the road. He could see the slums ahead of them, and floored the zoomer to get there faster. Another minute in this car with Jinx would send him mad.

"Well, I don't care what you tell Torn. I just don't want my buddy to be kicked out of the city," the ottsel murmured, more to himself than to Jinx, but Jinx heard anyway. He turned his still white face to Daxter, and grinned. Daxter cared so much for his friend that he'd do anything to keep him within the walls.

"We'll just have to see what Torn says then. Maybe if he had come too, instead of investigating that attack last night," Jinx said thoughtfully, as Daxter neared the underground hideout and dropped height gradually, until they were inches from the ground. Switching off the engine, he leapt out, and scurried quickly over to the hidden entrance door, and waited for it to slide along the hinges.

Once the door was open, both Daxter and Jinx wandered slowly down the steps and into the dimly lit room. Torn was nowhere in sight, so the two sat at the back desk for his return. Time passed quickly as they waited for the leader to return. They focused their minds on the past incident and what may happen to their best fighter.

"I still don't know why you have to tell him," the ottsel said suddenly, his head resting heavily in one palm. Jinx sniggered at the statement, and pulled out his lighter and pack of cigarettes.

"I'm telling him, coz if it happens again, he'll be killed. The city won't stand for that, and even if Ashelin disagrees with them, she'll be over ruled by the counsel. We tell Torn now, and maybe we can do something to stop this happening again," Jinx muttered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"But Jak didn't mean to do that! He wanted to get away from the darkness! But you had to be stubborn and deprive him of getting back here!" Daxter shouted, pointing accusingly at Jinx. Neither of them noticed the door of the underground open however, and a tired and impatient Torn wander down to them.

"What's all this?" Torn growled, approaching the table and pulling out a free chair. He sat down heavily, and rested his arm on the surface of the desk. Both Jinx and Daxter looked solemnly at him, and he knew by their faces that something had happened, and because Jak wasn't with them, knew it was about Jak.

"Where is he?" Torn asked quietly, his eyes looking between the two. Jinx was the first to speak however.

"He…morphed into a wolf. The ottsel said you knew about it," Jinx spat, leaning forward in his chair. Torn nodded in agreement, and waited for Jinx to continue. "Well, after morphing, he narrowly missed killing me. I was saved by another one of his kind…but it was brown. It just came out of nowhere. Our car had been wrecked, so we've spent the majority f the afternoon trying to get help. How Daxter fixed it is beyond me though," Jinx said, turning to the ottsel.

"Where is Jak now?" Torn asked seriously, rising from the desk and pacing back and forth in thought. Daxter leapt up onto the table, and replied before Jinx had the chance to. "He was attacked by a brown wolf, which fought with him till he collapsed. We had to leave him behind. He's back in the wasteland," the ottsel said miserable.

"Great! This is bad….we need to find him before anything else does. Jinx, where were you guys?" Torn asked, gazing coldly at his comrade. Jinx glared straight back, holding the same face expression.

"We had killed that Metal head nest you wanted us too, and then when we returned to the car, to find something had sabotaged it…so, he's in the area where you'd circled on the map. Where about exactly, I don't know," Jinx muttered, taking in some of his cigarette and crossing his leg over his other knee.

"Well, why not!" Torn shouted, smashing his fist on the desk in front of Jinx. His eyes were full of fury, particularly to himself than anyone else within the room. He knew it was his fault. He had planned to go with them, but something came up which had forced him to drop it, and he had also proposed to him to go with Jinx in the first place.

"Calm down man! We'll find him! Jak can defend himself!" the ottsel cried loudly, watching as Torn turned his back on them in anger. "That's not the point Daxter. We've worked so hard to keep him outta trouble. I need to find him. I can't let anyone else find him," he muttered quietly, turning to face the other two again.

"You can't find him in this condition. Wait till morning at least. When dawn arrives, you can search the plains easily. It's too hard to see a thing out there," Jinx said, looking up at Torn's face.

"You're right. Jinx, I suggest you and Daxter both stay here till morning. Get some rest, and in the morning we will search for him together. Deal?" Torn asked convincingly. "Whatever," they both replied, before Torn went to the back bunk beds and got them some sheets from beneath them. He placed the two sets on top, and told them to make the beds themselves.

"One last thing. Jinx, don't tell a single soul about this. No one you hear? We have to keep Jak quiet. He's caused enough trouble in his life for something like this to let him down now. Promise me," Torn murmured quietly to Jinx, while Daxter was busy making his bed for the night. Jinx sighed, before nodding his head in agreement.

"Good. Now, I suggest you get that back of yours sorted out, or ya going to wake up in the morning and feel like crap," Torn said, looking at Jinx's shredded singlet and the dry blood that had formed around his cuts. Jinx turned to him and grinned. "I can always rely on you for help, can't I?" he sneered, before leaving the room and heading upstairs to the shower.

* * *

**Corad: So...was that boring or what! But yeah...it has to be done, coz the thing won't make sense...coz yeah...anyhow, if you have the time to review, then that's great! If you don't have the time to review, then I guess that's ok too! But thanks for reading this guys! See ya in the next update, which will be up more sooner seeing it's already written! Toodles!**


	26. The Mysterious Elf

**Corad: O...kay...well, I'm sorry again for the lateness...I'm just gonna stop saying when the next updates will be ok, coz I find it hard to stick to them all. I'll tell you guys now though, there will be an update every week. So, the next chapter will be out next week sometime. Don't know when, but it will be out. Thank you for everyone who left a nice review. I thank you guys so much! It's good to know ppl are still reading this story. **

**Don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own the two wolves in this chapter...I think...um, well enjoy!

* * *

****  
Chapter 25 – The Mysterious Elf**

"Oh no….what do we have here? Jevain, can you make it out?" a rough voice broke through Jak's mind, awaking his sense again. He could hear movement around him, and he could sense more than one presence. He stayed perfectly still though. He felt too weak to try and move, and to stay still may be his only chance. "Well, I don't think we should leave him out here. Come on Shrate, Jevain; help me carry him to the nearby cave will you."

Jak kept his wolfish eyes closed, as he felt two hands lift up his upper body from the sand. He opened up one eye slightly, and saw a dark elfish figure, with a walking stick resting beside his arm and waist. He closed his eye again, and felt his upper body lift from the ground, and placed upon something soft and bony. He dare not move, and waited instead for the outcome.

"Come here Jevain. Stand beside your brother so we can carry this poor wolf to shelter," the voice said in a demanding manner. Jak then felt his lower half of his body raise from the ground, and placed upon another soft and bony surface. He kept still the whole time, not because his mind was still unable to remember anything or come in terms with his surroundings, but because he feared for his life. The wolf side of his mind seemed to have vanished, leaving the weak Jak to endure the pain pulsing around his bruised body. He could feel a huge gash in his neck, and remembered after some hard thinking of the fight his wolf side had had with another. He was glad to have control of himself again, but he knew he was still in wolf form, for it was still dark.

"Ok, come on. We need to walk about 3 miles to reach the nearest cave. Think you're up to it?" the voice asked, and he got in reply too happy yelps from what Jak realized were wolves. He shuddered slightly, but controlled himself to act dead, so once they reached the cave, they would leave him be. "Come on guys! Move faster than that!" the voice bellowed roughly from up ahead, and Jak felt the muscles in the wolves' back moving faster. He opened an eye slightly again, and saw the two grey wolves beneath him.

If he had the strength to leap off and run, he would have. But that Brown wolf had taken away his fighting ability, let along physical ability. He couldn't risk battling two wolves again. Not until he was able to that is. For the next half hour or so, Jak acted as if he were still dead. The wolves were doing a good job carrying him he noticed, and thought that maybe they were used to carrying the weak of their own kind. Maybe they were smarter than they made out to be.

"Hey, slow down a bit now. There's some steep dunes up ahead remember. Take it gently down them. We don't want to lose this wolf down them now, do we?" the voice asked, and the two wolves growled in return. Jak was unsure of how far they had traveled, but when they had made it past the steep dunes, and traveled a little further, he felt the wolves slow down, and presumed they were entering this cave that the elfish figure spoke of.

"That's it boys. Lay him down gently," the voice said quietly, and Jak felt his body roll off the backs and onto the hard rock and sand floor. His eyes were still shut tightly, and he could sense the elf standing beside him. "That'll do for now. Thanks for your help," Jak heard the voice say, and heard the wolves yelp softly in response, before he noticed the sound of massive, flapping wings.

He heard the two wolves fly out of the cave, and into the night sky. He was alone he thought. But, when he heard movement in the far end of the cave, he knew the elf figure was still around. "Don't worry little guy. I've never seen you before, but I intend to keep you alive," the voice muttered, and Jak opened his eyes slightly to see the back of the figure making a small fire with some old twigs and wood. He started humming to himself, which brought back a memory which Jak never knew he had. It was a memory long ago, when he was only two years old. It was a memory that he couldn't visualize, but knew it was there.

"There….there is a fire. You will be warm for the night, and be fine by morning," the voice muttered, and Jak heard the scraping of feet before his upper half of his body was raised above the ground, and he was dragged towards the fire. He was then laid down beside the fire, and Jak could feel his head being stroked by a firm hand. "Take care weak wolf. I will return in the morning to check on you," the voice said, before finally getting up and strolling out the cave.

Whether Jak's mind had been playing up on him, he could have sworn that voice sounded familiar. But he knew it was a lie…the voice that once belonged to, was no longer with them. He let that strange thought escape out his mind, and he drifted off into a deep, warm sleep.

When day break approached the following morning, Jak began to wake slowly. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw the fire that was once burning had gone out. His mind was still unfocused, and the pulsing pain had dimmed slightly but he still felt it there. Groaning loudly, Jak rolled over onto his back, and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. It wasn't much of a sight to look at…just a mixture of black and grey rocks swirled together.

Remembering suddenly that the elf man had informed he'd return in the morning, Jak sat up, and gazed around the darken surrounding. He noticed that it was till empty to his relief, and then looked towards the entrance of the cave. It was about ten meters from him he calculated, and maybe if he were quick enough, be able to run out the entrance. He didn't want to stick around and meet this elf…he knew that being close to the wolfish was a sign of immorality.

He yawned widely, and stretched out his tired arms, noticing that they were human arms again. He smiled weakly, and stood up, brushing himself off from dust and sand. His legs ached, and he saw a fair amount of blood on his shirt. Sighing heavily, he began to make his way towards the entrance of the cave to go home. He didn't know how far he had to walk to reach Haven city, but something within him told him to get out of this place.

The early morning sun hit his face as Jak stepped outside, and into the open wasteland. The air was still chilly, from the night before, but Jak figured that now was the time to walk. Out of experience he knew the wasteland reached such a high temperature, even the skilled wouldn't last an hour. He roamed his eyes across the flat surface of the open desert, and saw in the distance the tall chimney of Spargus.

Deciding the travel to Spargus instead of wandering aimlessly around the wasteland in the hope of finding Haven, he set out at a quick walk, determined to reach the far city before the sun rose high enough to raise the temperature.

* * *

**Corad: Soooo...any guesses as to who this mysterious guy may be? Yeah...well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it interesting enough...but that sort of...died...but hopefully it's still in the ok section. Now, I've said this a tonne of times...review if ya want. It does help me write more, coz I know ppl still read and like my attempt of a story. But, I will update by next week. Well, see yas all there! Cheerio guys!**


	27. The Search Party

**Corad: Howdy again ppls! I'm finally updating again...thank god...thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's the reviews that keeps me writing. So thanks guys! Also, one of my kind reviewers is right on her theory! And, I would like to say the wolves name...but I kinda can't right now...you'll see why soon ok. But thanks for reading this and reviewing! Now, this is the next chapter. I hope it's ok for you all, so enjoy.**

**Don't own...them...I've said this how many times? Oh well, gotta do it I suppose...

* * *

****Chapter 26 – The Search Party**

"Alright, get up! We have to set out as soon as possible." Torn's voice rang throughout the silent underground base early the following morning, waking both Jinx and Daxter. "Come on! Move it!" he spat, slamming his fist down on the desk he was standing by.

"Why so early?" Jinx mumbled, rolling over in his bunk bed and glaring at Torn through sleepy eyes. "It's not like the boy would be in any mortal danger or anything," he continued, yawning widely and rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Torn growled and approached his bed.

"We need to find him, before he dies of dehydration. He could be anywhere out there, so the sooner we get outta here, the better chance we'll find him…alive…" Torn replied, putting his hands on his hips, and staring at Jinx and then towards the Ottsel who was just beginning to stir.

"W-what time is it? God Tattooed Wonder…can't you let us sleep?" Daxter asked, sitting up and stretching. Torn rolled his eyes, before heading back to his desk. He looked around the paper littered surface, and pulled out his holster belt with his two hand guns in them.

"Ok rat…like I just told Jinx. If we don't head out now, while it's still cool out there, we have no chance finding Jak 'til he's as good as dead. Got it?" Torn muttered, putting his holster around his waist, and buckling it in place. "If you'd rather sleep than find your best friend, then that's fine. But I'm leaving shortly," he finished, rummaging around some of his shelves on the wall for a bottle. He found an empty one, and filled it with water.

"Ok…ok…I'm up," the Ottsel sighed, dragging himself out of bed and wandering to the centre of the room. He was soon followed by Jinx, who stood next to him. "Are we splitting up, or what?" Daxter asked suddenly, and Torn glared down at him, while strapping on what looked like his communicator to his wrist.

"Good idea Daxter…Jinx, you take the spare zoomer parked out the front. We'll head out separately, for a better chance of finding him. Here…take this and who ever shall find Jak first, tell the other. Understood?" Torn asked, handing Jinx a spare communicator. Jinx took is grudgingly, and stuffed it into his belt. "Ok…Dax, you commin' with me, or going with Jinx?" Torn said, grabbing his full water bottle and heading to the exit of the underground.

"I think I'll go with you Torn…" Daxter replied, seeing the not-so-happy face of Jinx as he followed Torn up the stairs. Once the three were outside, Torn indicated to a parked, single seated zoomer, towards the end of the alley way. Jinx cursed under his breath as he passed Torn and Daxter, before leaping onto the seat and starting up the engine.

"Come on…let's get moving," Torn muttered, striding over to his Hellcat parked beside the zoomer with Jinx upon it. "Good luck in finding him. Be armed at all times…and…" Torn said, looking down at Daxter briefly, before continuing. "Even if you do find Jak… and he's…gone…bring him back anyway," Torn murmured, finding it difficult to say those words. He feared it hadn't come to that. He knew Jak was strong and had a good sense of survival, but the wasteland was no place for even the experienced. He knew of that himself.

"Whatever," Jinx spat, revving up the engine, before flooring the zoomer, and speeding out of view. Torn sighed, before getting into his blue Hellcat, and starting up the ignition. Daxter leapt into the front seat beside Torn, and looked up at him, his face full of worry.

"You…didn't mean that, did you? I mean, Jak is still…alive…isn't he?" the Ottsel asked, fear overriding his voice. Torn sighed again, and didn't answer Daxter. He focused instead of finding Jak, not thinking of what may have happened to him. Torn flipped a switch on the hellcat controls, and it began to rise steadily. Once the hellcat had gained enough height, Torn too floored the pedal, and the car began flying quickly over the slums.

The wind whipped at both Torn's and Daxter's faces as they sped on. Jinx was nowhere in sight, and Torn just hoped he was already over in the wasteland. "When we do find him Daxter, remind me to tell Jinx. We don't want to lose him either to the desert," Torn muttered loudly, as the walls of the city boundary came into view. Daxter grunted in reply, before they both fell silent. The city walls were below them now, and Daxter took a quick glance at Torn, to see how he was handling the situation.

Torn however, just kept his face blank and focused in front of the hellcat. Seeing no reassurance, Daxter gazed down to the ground, 8 meters below them. He figured he should just keep a look out for his friend. The duo spent the next hour or so just flying around, searching desperately for Jak in the dunes of sand. With no luck, they kept searching in the heat.

"Where is he?" Torn hissed after ages of silence. He slammed his fist down on the dashboard of the hellcat, and yelled out in fury. "Damn Jak! I should have been with him. Maybe none of this would have happened," he said quietly, more to himself that to the Ottsel beside him.

"It's not your fault Tough guy. Even if you had come, it wouldn't have changed anything," Daxter said, trying to get Torn to snap out of it. Torn growled, but kept his mind on the task. Some more time had passed slowly, before Torn's communicator began to beep. The elf slowed down the hellcat, and landed it roughly on the ground, before flicking his communicator on. He held his wrist to his mouth, and spoke loudly into it.

"Yes? Any luck!" he yelled, and he was met by Jinx's voice, sounding harsh and dry. "Yes, I've found him Torn. Not looking so good I'm afraid," he replied. Torn looked up and felt the blood in him go cold. "Where are you!" he spat, and it was a while before Jinx replied.

"I'm…about 17 miles from the city wall, heading North West. I can see…Spargus chimney in the far distance…um…a whole bunch of large rocks to one side…I remembered passing a small stream about 3 miles ago. Please, try and get here quick," Jinx said, before the communicator went dead. Torn cursed loudly, and slammed his foot on the accelerator, the hellcat speeding up rapidly and tearing sand up behind it from the force.

"Keep a look out for some large rocks or a stream Daxter!" he yelled, and the two kept scanning the sand below as they traveled further and further into the wasteland. A short while later, they flew over a stream, and Torn turned the hellcat to face North West before flooring the gas again. It wasn't long until the two could see some large rocks up ahead, and as they passed by them, they saw a parked zoomer, with a figure kneeling down in the sand.

"Good, we're here," Torn muttered, slowing down the hellcat and lowering it gradually to the ground. He switched off the engine once the hellcat was parked, and leapt out, running over to Jinx's hunched back. "How is he?" he said, breaking through the silence as he approached his comrade. Jinx turned around, and gazed up at Torn, shaking his head.

"Not too good. Torn, the sooner we get him back to the city, the better. God knows how long he's been out here," Jinx muttered, gazing back down to the unconscious form of Jak. Torn growled lowly, and kneeled down beside him, taking his bottle of water and removing the lid. He began to pour some water across Jak's face, and smiled in relief when the boy began to stir.

"Jak…Jak, can you hear me?" Torn asked gently, prodding Jak in the arm. Jak grunted in return, and opened up one dazed eye. "Thank god…ok, Jinx. You take Daxter Back to the city. I'll take Jak with me in the hellcat. Help me put him in, will ya," Torn said, replacing the lid on his bottle and tossing it over to his parked hellcat. Jinx stood up, and grabbed Jak's arms, while Torn took hold of his legs. Together, they moved Jak to the Hellcat, and managed to seat him inside.

"Ok…Dax, go with Jinx. We'll meet back at the city," Torn stated, getting into the hellcat after picking up his water bottle. He switched the engine on, and raised the car to a driving height, before putting his foot down. The hellcat sped up, and the long journey back to the city took place.

"See ya there!" Jinx yelled, zooming past Torn with Daxter grasping onto his back just to stay on. The two were almost out of sight, and Torn just wished that Jinx would have shown some common sense and kept within range, just incase he was needed again. Torn rolled his eyes at the thought, before looking over at Jak, who was sweating vigorously. "Here Jak…have some of this," Torn said, picking up the water bottle from the floor and handing it to Jak. Jak took it gratefully, and gulped down some water so fast that he began to choke.

"It's not a good idea to drink that fast Jak," Torn muttered, watching as Jak drank more and more of it. Jak ignored him however, like he always did. Instead, he sat back in the seat, complaining of a stomachache. "I wonder why!" Torn mused sarcastically after Jak had tossed the empty bottle to the ground.

"Geez…what were you thinking last night anyway? You could have been killed," Torn said finally, as the city wall came into view at last. "It's a miracle you're still alive Jak," he finished, but was met by an angry grunt.

"I told Jinx I had to be back by dark. It was his fault…if he'd just let me head out earlier, instead of waiting…god, it's his fault," Jak said hoarsely, his head aching painfully. "I can't remember what exactly happened…I remember fighting with a wolf…she was strong, a brown color…she was one hell of a fighter…and then…I was downed, but, I was taken to a cave…by…someone…I awoke early this morning, and set out…the heat just got to me before…I couldn't carry on walking," Jak muttered, his voice starting to go.

"I'm just glad Jinx found ya. Even if it were his fault this happened…I told him to keep it quiet Jak," Torn said, glancing over at the younger elf whose head was resting peacefully against the seat. "I think it would be a wise idea to talk to Onin Jak…she knows everything about you…and maybe, she can help. Promise me you'll see her," he murmured, but Jak had passed out. Torn sighed, and drove to the city, as Jak rested.

* * *

**Corad: Yeah...another chapter done...so, was that one ok? I hoped it was...I'd like any reviews guys if you have the time...it's what keeps me writing...I think I already said that, didn't I?...nyeh...anyhow, I'm gonna update again soon. Right now I'm controlling certain internet rage...took me ages just to update that palace stories fic...ggggrrrrr...well, see yas later guys! **


	28. Onin's Speech

**Corad: Ok...I am soooo sorry...I could sit here all day apologising coz my spare time was used doing two assignments, or we can get to the story. Now, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! And also thanks to anyone who is reading but not reviewing too! I've made this chapter a little longer seeing a nice reviewer requested it. Also, to my fellow reader who reviews every chappie, I have a name for the brown wolf. I will tell you all soon her name, but if you wanted to have a wolf named after you, just tell me 'kay. It can be arranged. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this, and again I'm sorry for the two week wait!**

**Don't own them...

* * *

**

**Chapter 27 – Onin's speech…again…**

The underground door opened, and Daxter's face lit up at the sight of Torn carrying Jak down the stairs, bridal style. He reached the nearest bunk bed, and laid him upon it gently, before wandering over to the desk at the back of the room, and collapsing in a chair. His muscles ached, and the beads of sweat collected on his face ran down his neck.

"Is he gonna be all right?" the Ottsel asked, concerned for his best friend. Torn nodded his head, and pulled out a glass and filled it with water for himself. He downed it within seconds before refilling it to the top again. "That's a relief. So, what are we gonna do about him now?"

Torn raised an eyebrow, and glanced past Daxter to see the motionless form of Jak resting peacefully. "Leave him for now. When he wakes up, I'm sending him to Onin. I have a feeling she knows something. Until then, just sit around and rest yourselves. We've had a hard day so far," Torn said, resting his head in his hands.

"I really have to head off now. Ashelin asked me before to set up some explosives around the old, deserted building near the stadium. She reckons it's just a waste of space, and with all this disappearances occurring, she believes to have all buildings that aren't in use to be removed. Gonna go do that now, which will be fun," Jinx claimed, heading up to the exit. Torn stood up, and called him back however.

"Promise to keep this quiet Jinx. Not a word," he spat, and Jinx nodded in return, before departing the underground. Both Torn and Daxter heard the engine of the zoomer start up outside, and the noise of it gradually silencing.

"So, what have you got planned today, Tattooed Wonder?" the Ottsel asked, determined to start up a conversation, seeing the silence was killing him. Torn sat down again looked down at the Ottsel, before shrugged.

"Have no idea. Maybe I'll take the rest of the day off. Get Jak to do that once he's seen Onin. He needs a rest," Torn replied, yawning widely without realizing. "You should get some sleep yaself tough guy. Don't look too good," Daxter suggested, and Torn smirked. He stood up, and removed his holster and belt, before wandering over to a spare bed, and lying down.

"Keep an eye on Jak, will ya. Anything strange happens, wake me immediately. Got that?" Torn asked, rolling over on his side and having his back turned to Daxter. "Will do," Daxter said, before scurrying over to his friend and leaping onto the bed. He spent a while watching over his friend, before he too, fell into a light sleep.

"Dax…Dax…wake up." Daxter opened his eyes slowly, and the thought just hit him that he'd fallen asleep. "Oh crap!" he yelled, sitting up in alert, and looking at Jak, who was wide-awake and smiling at him. "Oh, you're alright…Torn told me to watch over ya…but I fell asleep Jak! I fell asleep!" the Ottsel cried dramatically, loud enough to get Torn to stir.

"Shhhooossshhh!" Jak said, putting his index finger to his lips. Daxter's ears fell slightly, and he glanced over to Torn, who was still sleeping. "Dax…I'm going to go back to the Naughty Ottsel now…I wanna figure this all out. I…I don't know, but I feel I don't belong here…with everyone else," Jak muttered softly, looking over at Torn's sleeping figure.

"What do you mean?" the Ottsel asked fearfully, and Jak grinned at him. "You can't seriously be thinking about leaving Haven, can you?" Daxter spat, and watched as Jak's eyes flickered slightly. "Dax…I haven't come to that decision yet…but the situation may lead me down that path…to leave the city, but 'til then, I want to understand all of this," the elf replied, getting slowly out of bed. He stood up for a split second, and felt all the blood rush to his head, making the room spin. He sat down instantly, grasping his head tightly.

"Are you ok Jak? Maybe we should wait a while," the Ottsel suggested, but he saw Jak look over to Torn, and stood up again. This time, the room didn't spin as much, and after a while, he was able to steady himself and walk. "I wanna leave before he wakes up. You know what Torn's like…always questioning me about this wolf business…come on Dax," Jak said, walking up slowly to the entrance door. Daxter ran up behind him, and together, they left out the front door.

"Jak…Torn wanted you to see Onin today too…he thinks you should get this sorted out," Daxter informed, scurrying behind Jak as he took long strides away from the Underground door. Jak stopped short, and spun around to his friend. "That sounds like an alright idea I guess. Ok, well, let's go see her now," Jak said, as he let his furry friend climb up onto his shoulder pad. "Hey…what's this?" Daxter asked suddenly, and began tugging on a piece of brown material around Jak's neck. Jak winced in pain, and clutched his neck, swatting Daxter's hands away.

"I…I was bitten on the neck last night. I woke up this morning, with this tied around my neck…I don't know who put it there, but…" Jak muttered, but he could recall the elf last night placing something around his neck to reduce blood flow. Seeing he was out of it most of the night, he could only just remember those words that had flooded into his tired and weak mind, "That should help. Take care with it."

"God Jak…that's one big bite. Who did it? Was it that wolf that you were fighting with?" Daxter asked, as he lifted some of the material off the bite wound and looked at the torn flesh. Jak winced again as his Ottsel friend released the material and it fell back in place. "Daxter…please don't touch it in future," Jak muttered, as the pulsing pain in his neck died down again.

"Well…was it?" the Ottsel asked again, gripping hold of Jak's shoulder pad tightly as the elf broke into a jog. He didn't get a reply from his friend, so Daxter figured he was right. The two spent the next half hour making their way through the busy city, before they came face to face with the opening flap of Onin's tent. Jak sighed quietly, and took a few steps forward and into the dimly littent. He saw Onin sitting like usual on the round, woven mat, and noticed Pecker was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the monkey bird?" Daxter hissed in Jak's ear, after too realizing he was gone. Jak shrugged, and approached the aged elf who sat silently, her frail hands resting in the air as she meditated. "Ah! Jak my boy! About time you made it."

Jak turned around, and saw Samos wandering through the entrance of the tent. Samos was smiling widely, and Jak raised an eyebrow at him. "Samos…why are you here?" Jak asked, crossing his arms and looking towards him. Samos' grin faded, and was replaced by a grave look. "I came here to speak with Onin, but Pecker appears to be gone…" Jak muttered, when he got no reply from Samos. Samos nodded, and took a few steps to a spare seat next to Onin.

"Jak…you had an accident last night, did you not?" Samos asked, resting his walking staff beside the chair. Jak looked out of the tent, not wanting at all to speak about his accident. "Pecker is at the moment carrying out a deed for the Freedom League. He is unable to be here right now, so I am here to take his place. Please Jak, we need to sort this out."

"Look, that wasn't my fault! Stop laying the blame on me!" Jak spat, his eyes filled with fury and impatience. Samos look startled at the sudden outcry, but stood up and glared at the elf in front of him. "Jak! That is enough! I know you are angry, and I'm not laying the blame on you! I am however here to translate Onin's words! We both have discovered a way to control your wolfish ability!" Samos yelled back, his face full of the same anger held on Jak's.

"Fine," Jak growled, his nerves calming down a bit. "This better be worth my time…I have better things to do today," he spat afterwards, seating himself on the chair Samos was just sitting on. Samos sighed loudly, and picked up his staff to steady himself, seeing he now had to stand.

"Ok, Onin here has discovered a way to control when and where you change to a wolf. She however has not discovered where one lies, so meanwhile till she finds its location, the rule still applies. You must avoid the night like always," Samos murmured, as he translated Onin's movements with her arms. Jak averted his eyes from Samos to look at his Ottsel friend, who stood silently near Pecker's perch.

"She also claims that the war has officially began Jak. What war?" Samos asked abruptly, looking to the young elf. Jak shrugged in return, not wanting to discuss the last conversation he had had with the old Lady. "Oh…well in that case. Jak, she is warning you to trust only your closest friends. Something in the near future will prove who your closest friends are," Samos finished, before turning away from Onin.

"Got it…so, what about this 'thing' that will help me control this wolf problem?" Jak asked, interest rising in his voice. Samos rolled his eyes, and headed for the door. "Jak…until Onin finds its location, and someone is sent out to retrieve it, we do not know. Hopefully soon it will be found," Samos muttered, before bidding Jak and Daxter good day, and heading out of the tent.

"Come on Jak…we'd better be heading off too. No use hanging round here if there's no interpreter for the old one…and besides, Erol's been locked inside the Naughty Ottsel since Yesterday morning," Daxter said, pointing out something that didn't occur to Jak. Gasping loudly, Jak grabbed hold of Daxter and threw him onto his shoulder, while he ran out onto the market street and made his way to the bar.

* * *

**Corad: So, was that an ok update? I hope so...spent a while getting it written and stuff. Got stuck into it too, that I wrote the next chappie! Now, the next chappie has some...errr...how should I put this?...Violence in it...so, if you dislike a lot of violence, maybe the next chappie isn't one to be read. It's not too bad, just a fight between to rivals...a physical fight, with one of them being Dark. But yeah...any reviews would be great, but seeing this was a long update, you guys might hate me now...hope you enjoyed it though, and I'll see you all next update!**


	29. Raging Battle

**Corad: Howdy ppls! I'm sorry I didn't update yesturday...for some, strange, untold reason it wouldn't let me log in...but I'm here now at least. I wanna thank everyone for reviewing! Thank you so much guys! And thank you to White Wolf Zita for giving me two names! I'll use them if you'd like me too! And to Salena99, I'll name a wolf character after you too, to say thanks for your support. I wanna thank everyone too for their support! It's you guys who make me write more. I'd have probably lost interest ages ago if ppl weren't reading it...so thanks guys!**

**Ok...now this chapter has a bit of violence...errr...well, more than just a bit, but yeah...if you don't really appreciate seeing a battle between a certain blonde and redhead, then maybe...you should...kinda skip it...I don't think it's too bad, but it's just a warning in case...coz well...don't ya hate it when ya mind goes blank? Mine is dead right now, so I have no idea what I'm on about...let's just cut to the story...don't own anything but the plot and that dude with the black hair...

* * *

**

**Chapter 28 – Raging Battle**

"About time you came back," Erol spat from the front counter, sharpening what looked like a dagger carefully. "You don't know how boring it is in here…to be locked in here for over a day!" he cried, slamming his fist down on the table. Jak glared at him as he closed the front door of the Naughty Ottsel, and locked it.

"Maybe you should have stayed with Ashelin then…or with _Torn_," Jak replied aggressively, striding up to Erol and to the small bar fridge. He opened it and pulled out a small bottle of milk, and poured himself some into a mug. He turned on the old kettle beside the wall, and waited as it boiled the water. "I have things to do during the day, and I'm not prepared to take you with me," Jak hissed, scooping out some coffee out of the coffee jar and putting in into the mug with the milk.

"Ashelin trusts me now Jak…why can't you? I have changed…I do not wish to destroy the city anymore…I have not been scheming for your death either ever since my second chance…" Erol began, but Jak slammed the coffee jar down on the table, and yelled out at him in fury. "I have not given you a second chance, because I hate you! You have not changed! Regardless of what Ashelin says, you are still the same, sneaky little git I once knew!" Jak roared, glaring in loathing at his bar mate.

"That's harsh Jak…your opinion it worthless anyway. I'm here to stay, and to take your girl…" Erol snapped, a small smirk spreading across his face. Jak's eyes widened in horror, and he leapt at Erol, grabbing hold of his collar tightly. "YOU! You left her that letter! You bastard!" Jak yelled, his nails digging into Erol's neck now. Erol still held his smirk, even though he was beginning to feel the effects of Jak's strangling hold.

"JAK! Let him go!" Daxter spat, after coming into the bar from his room upstairs. Jak growled loudly, and shoved Erol back across the counter, his hands shaking in fury. "You leave Keira alone! The last thing she needs is you stalking her!" Jak yelled, feeling his veins pulse with rage. Erol's smirk grew wider, and he began laughing at Jak's pitiful attempts to stop him.

"Grrr….ErrrroooOOOLLLL!" Jak cried, as he felt the darker side of himself breaking through. The dark eco crackled around his body, burning at his tired flesh. He roared out in pain and anger, black horns breaking through his scalp, and long claws stretching out from his fingers. His skin turned into a silvery, grey color, and his eyes lost their blue pigment, instead turning to black, soulless pits. "Erol," Jak growled, his voice sounding like the beast he had become.

Erol's eyes widened in fear, as he watched Jak leap up onto the counter and glare down at him, his fingers flexing ferociously. "JAK! Control it!" Daxter shouted, his voice shaking. Dark Jak ignored him however, and growled again at Erol, who was shaking in his seat. His face broke into a hungry smirk, before Dark Jak leapt from the table and collided with force on Erol, sending them both to the floor. Daxter watched as the two battled it out on the floorboards.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Erol shouted, punching Dark Jak in the shoulder. Dark Jak hissed out in pain, and picked Erol up easily, before throwing him against the wall. "JAK!" Daxter cried again, attempting to get through to his friend before Jak killed Erol. "Just fight it back!"

Dark Jak was unaware on the scared screams of his Ottsel friend. All he had burning throughout his mind was the urge to kill the red headed elf before him. "Die worthless mortal," Jak hissed, taking short, running strides towards Erol who was struggling to get up from the floor. Dark Jak showed no mercy though, and picked Erol up again, heaving him to the ground this time. Erol gasped out in pain as the cold, hard floorboards met his back, and saw the fist of Dark Jak fly for his head. He gained enough strength, and rolled out of the way just before he was hit.

Jak's fist broke through the wooden floor, and sent bits of it flying out all over the bar. "ARRGGRRRRR!" Jak yelled out, his eyes turning to slits to see Erol getting up slowly. "EROL!" Daxter shouted out, and Erol looked up to see Jak's arms reaching for him. He leapt out of the way, and pulled out his pistil, aiming it at Jak's chest. "Don't shoot him!" the Ottsel cried out, but Erol had no chance to shoot. Dark Jak had grabbed hold of Erol's wrist, and twisted it around painfully, making the gun drop on the hand. Blood seeped out of the twisted wrist, and Erol held back pained tears. Dark Jak hissed in fury, and heaved Erol onto his back, before slamming him again into the floor.

Erol lay motionless, panting weakly for air as he closed his eyes in fear of watching Dark Jak injure him further. "Please, stop!" Daxter cried out again, running over to Erol and standing in front of him, blocking the attack that Dark Jak may throw on him. "Jak! Pull yourself together! Carry on, and you'll kill him Jak!"

Dark Jak snarled, and picked Daxter up by the neck, and tossed him out the way. Daxter landed softly behind his friend, and watched helplessly as Jak abused Erol further. He closed his eyes, and stood up slowly, wiping away some fallen tears formed from his friend's violence. He cried out again, but Jak paid him no attention. He was just about to give up trying, and let Jak finish Erol off, but heard banging at the front door. He scurried quickly over to it, and unlocked it.

"STOP!" Sharok yelled out, holding his gun up at Jak as he ran through the door. His eyes fell on to Erol, who lay without life on the floor beside the demon, and his face broke into that of hatred. "Back down now!" he hissed, taking steps towards Dark Jak, who was growling and snarling at the intruder. Jak felt the dark eco around him build up, and he shot out a handful of it towards Sharok, who leapt out the way before it filled his body with the burning, purple substance.

"That is enough!" Sharok spat, shooting up at the ceiling to show Jak he would shoot him if he didn't calm down. Jak growled at him again, but felt the burning hatred fade back inside his mind, and he dropped to his knees, gasping for air. "Jak! What do you think you were doing!" the older elf spat, stepping over the unconscious form of Erol and kneeling beside Jak.

Jak looked up at Sharok's stern face, his eyes wavering at the reality. "I….I don't know…" Jak whispered, looking down at his blood stained hands, and then to Erol. "I…I can't remember. My dark side…he just…took over. Please…help me," Jak said feebly, letting his head drop towards the ground. Sharok laid a hand on the young elf's shoulder, and patted it lightly.

"'Tis ok Jak…. calm down. We'll get you fixed up…and…I'll see what I can do for the other lad here," Sharok reassured, standing up and holding out his hand to Jak. Jak took hold of it shakily, and was helped up. Jak glanced over to his friend, who was taking a close look at the immobile elf's face. "Dax…" Jak began, but Sharok pulled him away and towards the stairs.

"Go to your room and get some rest. Just stay up there while I sort this all out," Sharok muttered, pushing Jak to the stairs. Jak took one last glance at his friend, who was paying him no attention, before climbing the stairs. He reached his room, and collapsed on his bed, still shaking from the ordeal.

"Ok…what can we do?" Sharok muttered, after kneeling beside Daxter and examining Erol's lifeless form. Daxter shrugged, but pointed to the elf's busted wrist. "Better fix that up first," Daxter suggested, as Sharok lifted up Erol's arm. His eyes grew wide in horror at the sight of the damage. "Dear God Jak…how the hell did he do that?" Daxter stayed silent, and ran over to retrieve Erol's fallen gun about three meters away.

Sharok removed one of his red bandages from his left arm, and held Erol's bloody wrist tightly as he wrapped the material around it. "Lad would have to seek medical attention for it when he finally comes round," Sharok muttered, after covering up the torn flesh, blood and visible bone with his makeshift bandage. He stood up slowly, and lifted Erol up over his shoulder, before carrying him to his booth in which he slept.

"Leave him here…when he wakes, get him to see a Doc. Got it?" Sharok said, laying the elf down and turning to the shaken up Ottsel. Daxter nodded his head, and placed the pistol on the table beside Erol. Sharok smiled weakly, and put his gun back in its holster around his waist. He left quickly afterwards, to carry on what he's been doing before hand - patrolling the port for wrong doers.

* * *

**Corad: Poor, little, innocent Erol...who ever thought something so...ok, I'll stop there lol. So, was this violent enough for some...or do you want more violence, ten times worse? Yes...the wonders of killing sprees...heh...I'm strange, so hate me for it. So, if you guys wanna review, it'd make me really happy! I have another chapter or two already written, so there will be no wait for an update this time. It's good when ya have stuff written. Sorry if I've bashed Erol a bit...you'll find out later why he didn't fight back. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter...next one will be up soon. See yas!**


	30. Erol's secret and Tess' new creation

**Corad: Hehehe, I'm back again. Thanks to those who have reviewed! Makes me happy to continue on! And to ChristopherC, I've tried to fix up the dialogue for you, coz I don't want to make you annoyed or anything. I hope it's an improvement for you. Thanks for the idea also of putting my pics up on imageshack. I had a look over there, but decided to stick them up on fanart-central instead coz it looked too complicated for me lol. My Sharok pic is currently up over in the Games section, under Jak and Daxter...he's in the original characters. If anyone wants me to put in the address for it, that's fine. I'm known as MidnightChaos over there too if that helps to find him...I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, so on with the next...bout time too...**

**Don't own them...only Sharok me man...and the plot...**

**

* * *

Chapter 29 - Erol's secret and Tess' new creation**

Water ran over Jak's hands, washing away the blood that had dried on them. His mind was shaking rapidly, as he stood still, hunched over his bathroom sink. Erol was still downstairs, after he heard Sharok put him into his booth. He felt a nagging within him saying he should go check up on the unconscious elf in the bar. He sighed heavily and turned off the tap, letting the last of the water trickle down the sink. Jak grabbed a hand towel, and dried his hands, before stumbling out of the bathroom and collapsing on his bed.

He closed his eyes tightly, and had the vision of his darker half taking over him again. What made him that mad in the first place had escaped his mind, but he knew Erol had done something. Yawning widely, he rolled over, and let himself be carried into a light, restless sleep. A short while later, he awoke to a loud scream from downstairs. Jak's eyes shot open, and he leapt out of bed, flying down the stairs and into the bar room.

"Ah Jak. Glad you are here." Jak looked over to Erol's booth, to see Ashelin kneeling down on the ground, her hand grasped tightly around Erol's wrist. "I heard you've done quite a lot of damage Jak," she continued, taking hold of a clean bandage in her free hand. She beckoned Jak over, who accepted willfully, knowing he should help wherever he had to.

"Here, take hold of his wrist for me," Ashelin muttered, as Jak took hold of the mangled wrist. She looked through a small, brown leather bag until she pulled out some cleaning ointment, and dabbed some onto the bruised and torn flesh. Erol winced slightly, as Jak realized he was now conscious again. After she had finished, she began to wrap the clean bandage around his wrist tightly.

"What I want to know Jak…how on earth did you manage this?" Ashelin asked suddenly, after a few minutes silence had passed. Jak gazed down at Erol's dazed face, and shrugged. "Well…. however you did it, make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm surprised Erol didn't defend himself," she murmured, standing up and brushing herself down. Jak stood up too, and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"But…he did defend himself," he replied, crossing his arms. Ashelin shook her head slightly, and picked up her leather bag. "Jak…he didn't…change, did he?" she asked, brushing some red locks of hair out her eyes. She held a serious look upon her face, which sent a shiver down Jak's spine.

"What do you mean?" he said, taking a glimpse at Erol who had fallen asleep again. Ashelin was quiet for a while, before replying. "Jak…Erol told me something when you first brought him to me. He was granted a second chance at life, as you've heard already…but, as a price, he…when he collided with that dark eco after the race, his body was tainted with the stuff…. Jak, Erol also has a dark side to him now. Why he didn't change into it to defend himself…" Ashelin finished, and looked up at Jak's gawking face.

"Are you serious!" he cried, spinning around to take a glance at Erol, sleeping peacefully. "I don't believe you! How can he be…. how can he have a Dark side?" he whispered, looking back at Ashelin. "Jak…I told you. His body was torn apart. He only got it back for a cost. Surely you remember his cyber form two years back?" she said, bending down and retrieving Sharok's red bandage from the ground.

"Of course I remember…but…. why didn't he…change?" Jak asked, but Ashelin just shrugged in return. "Why not ask him that yourself Jak, when he comes to again," she suggested, before making her way to the entrance door. "Thanks Ashelin…. thanks for fixing him up," he sighed, following her towards the door to see her out.

"Jak, it's no problem. Sharok told me about it, so I came to help. Just promise me to take care of him. Make it up to him Jak. I'll see you later," she muttered, striding out the door and over to her blue cruiser. She waved one last time before disappearing around the corner back into the central part of the city.

Jak let the door close in front of him, before turning back to see Erol's feet poking out the end of the booth. He sighed heavily, and wandered slowly over to him. "Jak…remind me to kill you," Erol muttered, awake once again, and glaring up at Jak. His face was slightly flushed, and his bandaged wrist lay helplessly on his chest. "I'm sorry Erol…" Jak forced out, finding this difficult to say to his rival. Erol smirked slightly at the thought of Jak apologizing.

"Next time keep your rage to yourself," he said hoarsely, wriggling around the leather seat to get comfortable. "Why didn't you change?" Jak asked curiously, his gaze burning into the elf before him. "Jak…you don't want to see my dark side. If I had changed, there would have not been a hope for you," he sneered in return, a small smile planting across his face again.

"That's no excuse…you're keeping something from me," Jak snapped angrily, and Erol laughed cruelly. "Maybe I am…. it's those little precursors Jak…they made it quite clear that if I laid even one finger on you, the deal would be off. I'd rather take your punishment than end up dying back in the wasteland again," Erol said, his voice softening. Jak looked away, and strolled over to the bar counter. He sat down heavily on one of the stools, and rested his head in his arms.

"Feeling guilty Jak?" Erol teased, but Jak tensed up, and lifted his head. "Never!" he shot back through gritted teeth. He felt he no longer wanted to stay in the same room as Erol, and leapt off the stool. "Need anything, just shout," Jak shouted, before heading back up the stairs and into his room, where he spent the rest of the afternoon, alone.

Daxter was having a fun time however with Tess down at the gun coarse. Although Tess had been an Ottsel for 18 months, she still had the potential of inventing new guns. At the current moment, she was inventing a new form of gun, which shot out bombs filled with a deadly, suffocating gas. Quite happy with her gun creation, she decided to show Daxter.

"That's a beauty," the orange Ottsel exclaimed, after seeing the gun close up. Tess smiled brightly, and took Daxter into the gun coarse. She handed him a mini gas mask, which he took gratefully and placed it over his face. He watched in awe as Tess rested the gun on her shoulder, and shot out a small bomb shaped missile. The missile flew to the far wall of the gun coarse, before colliding with it, and sending a blackish fog everywhere around it.

"Cool huh?" she said, her voice being muffled by the gas mask. Daxter nodded his head, after witnessing her new weapon of destruction. "It's designed to eliminate enemies in large numbers. Only problem though, the holder must be protected. I'm working on a new face mask to go with it," she said brightly, leading the way out of the gun course.

"I still need to find a reasonable title too," she said, removing her gas mask and laying it down on the ground along with her gun. "If you want to get Jak down here later on to try it out first," she murmured, tossing her blonde hair back and gazing at Daxter. The orange Ottsel's face lit up, before falling again.

"Jak's in no way to come today…he had a fallout with Erol…" Daxter muttered, crossing his arms in disappointment. Tess gasped and put a paw up to her mouth. "Oh no…is he ok?" Tess asked, and Daxter raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on which one you're talking about?" he said in return. "Jak's ok…he's just getting over mental shock. He's been complaining about Erol for the past day or two, but never expected to have this happen. Erol's resting in the bar seeing Jak busted him up pretty bad," Daxter finished. The two fell into an uneasy silence, which indicated to Daxter that it was time to leave. He made his way over to the door, and stepped out into the late afternoon sun. Tess leapt on him before he left, and gave him a tight hug.

"Be careful my wittle Daxie," she cooed, before letting him go. Daxter smiled awkwardly, and turned to leave, ruffling his fur back in place. He heard the gun coarse door shut quietly behind him, and knew Tess had gone back inside. Something in his mind however kept nagging him to get back to Jak. He trusted this 'Nagging', and scurried back to the bar, where he found Jak lying peacefully on his bed. He crawled over to his best friend, and jumped onto the bed next to him.

"You ok Jak?" the Ottsel asked softly, and Jak grunted in return, averting his eyes from his best friend. "Well, better close these curtains before night comes…. which will be soon Jak," Daxter muttered, running over to the small window, and tugging the blue curtains closed. "You know Jak…there's no point in pouting. What's done is done. As long as Erol's fixed up, nothing else should matter," he tried to reassure his friend as he sat back on the bed.

"That's not the point Dax. Ashelin told me he has dark powers now. But, he didn't once use them on me…what's he trying to prove?" Jak asked thoughtfully, stroking his green goatee. Dax shrugged in return, and gazed around the room, spotting Jak's morph gun that lay neatly on the bedside table.

"Hey Jak! Tess has created this new weapon! It kills enemies just like that, by suffocating them all!" And so, the two spent the remainder on the night discussing Tess' new gun, before both fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sharok: God...why can't I get all the good stuff...I'm so boring...**

**Corad: Why are you here? Get out! You had your small portion of story line in the last chapter, so get lost! (shoves Sharok off chair and out the door) Thank god he's gone...leave for one minute, and look what happens. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. There was the answer for Erol's lack of defence in there...he's got a dark side to him now...(sarcastic grunt: How fun...) Any reviews will make me happy, and I'll see you in the next update! **


	31. Murder At The Stadium

**Corad: O...kay...I kinda...died for like, three weeks. So, I'm terribly sorry for the pathetically long wait for this next chapter. Ya see, it was the end of term, and I had tonnes of exams to study for, and assignments to finish off...so, story had to kinda...you know...wait for a bit. But I'm finally back, so I will continue on with the story. Again sorry for the long wait, and enjoy...or try to enjoy...this next chapter!**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter...**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Murder at the Stadium**

The sun's rays cast a small glowing crack between the curtains the next morning. It was another day for Jak. Another tired and back breaking day. He opened his eyes slowing, and stifled a wide yawn. Daxter lay sleeping soundlessly at the foot of his bed. Last night he mustn't have bothered to get into his own bed, Jak thought. He cast his gaze around the room sleepily, before pulling his legs out from under the sheets and placing them on the floorboards.

The room was dimly lit, and Jak figured the sun was just rising over this part of the city. Grabbing his communicator and stuffing it into his belt compartment, he made his way swiftly out of the room and headed downstairs. He skimmed the room with his eyes in search of Erol, and saw him still sleeping in his booth. He walked over quietly to him, and gazed down at his sleeping form, his bandaged wrist being crushed unconsciously by his waist.

Feeling slightly guilty, Jak approached him, and carefully tugged his wrist from underneath him and laid it gently on the seat. He looked at the cramped sleeping style he had, and turned away, deciding to fetch him a quilt or something. He ran back upstairs, and walked over to the store cupboard on the other side of his bedroom. He opened up the door, and spotted a reasonable sized quilt for Erol. Grabbing it, he made his way quickly back down to the bar, and placed the bedding over the sleeping form.

"You know, I didn't think you cared about his welfare," Daxter said sleepily, after spotting Jak run into the room and leave with the quilt. Jak smiled softly, and walked over to his friend who was standing beside the counter. "I just saw him sleeping there Dax. Besides, Ashelin thinks I should make it up to him, so I did. Gave him decent bedding," Jak said quietly, tossing the mug of milk and coffee he had left on the table the day before into the sink.

"Want something to drink Dax?" he asked cheerfully, opening up the bar fridge. Daxter beamed, and nodded his head violently. Jak snorted in laughter, and named the things he could drink this morning. "Get me a hot chocolate Jak!" Daxter demanded, a big grin on his face. Jak pulled out the milk and chocolate powder, and made two hot chocolates. After drinking the lot, the duo discussed about their daily plans.

"I've gotta see Keira this morning on that racing tournament. You coming with?" Jak asked, after cleaning up the two dirty mugs. "Yeah, I'll come Jak. Why wouldn't I?" the Ottsel asked, gazing up at Jak. Jak shrugged his shoulders, and turned to go upstairs. "It's just you and Tess haven't spent much time together lately. Thought you'd spend the day with her," Jak said, before Daxter interjected.

"I spent part of yesterday with her Jak! Besides, I need some time away from her…talk about ruffling my doo," Daxter said, scratching his fur thoughtlessly on his head. Jak sneered and rolled his eyes at his friend. "Whatever Dax…let's just get going soon then. I'd like to have some time to myself today…been such a chaotic week so far," Jak said, taking the stairs up to his room. He grabbed his comb and made his hair presentable, then grabbed his morph gun. He put it into its sling across his back, and left to go downstairs again.

"Should we leave Erol unattended again Jak?" Daxter asked suddenly, once Jak had buckled up his shoes and was ready to leave. "He'll be fine Dax. Besides, knowing him he'll find something to do," Jak replied, motioning for Daxter to get up on his shoulder. Once the Ottsel was on safely, Jak wandered over to the door, and waited for it to open. He stepped out into the morning sun, and locked the door behind him. "Nice day," Jak muttered, striding over to a parked zoomer and getting onto it. He switched the ignition on, and changed the height of the zoomer.

"So, we're seeing Keira first…how about dropping into the gun coarse on the way back Jak? Get that gun Tess made tried out?" Daxter suggested, as Jak flew the zoomer quickly across the port. Jak grinned to himself about acquiring a new gun, and kept his mind on the new weapon while he made his way to the stadium. Once the duo had made it past the canals, Jak slowed down, and followed the light flow of traffic into the stadium area. His eyes gazed across the almost deserted ground below, and met a horrid sight to the far side of the stadium stairs.

"Oh my god…. Daxter, what is that?" Jak whispered harshly, lowering his zoomer to the ground and leaping off. He ran towards the group of guards huddled around something, and stopped short at the side of scene. "Jak! What are you doing here!" Torn hissed, striding over to Jak and shoving him hard out of sight.

Jak stumbled back, but regained his ground. "Torn, what's happened?" he asked, trying to look past Torn's pale face. He could only see the backs of the freedom league members though. "Jak…there's been another attack…this one however…we've found the murderer, and the victim," he replied, taking a side step to allow Jak to pass him. Jak wandered up carefully to the group of freedom members, and inched his way between to of them.

"I…I didn't do it…" Jak looked towards the fallen victim, and saw blood trickling out along the pavement. Large cuts and bruises covered the body, and the eyes were staring blankly to the sky. Jak also noticed a huge gash in the neck. He recoiled, and spun around, bumping into Torn. "That's is disgusting," he said, as Torn rested a hand on his shoulder. "Who did it?" he asked, and Torn pointed to a young girl standing a few meters from the dead body.

Her green eyes were staring at the ground, and her long, brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders, covering up part of her face. "She was found beside the body. Her hands and clothes are even soaked with blood," Torn said, as Jak spotted the red stuff all over her blue jeans and sleeveless coat. He felt an anger burning within him, but when he heard her voice, seemed to seep away.

"Please, I didn't do it! I just…. found him like this…please believe me!" she cried, but Jak found it hard to believe after spotting a small cut across her arm, also bleeding freely. "If I was a murderer, I would have fled by now! I am innocent!" she tried to persuade the guards and Torn, who stood blocking her freedom.

"You are found guilty! With it, you are sentenced to prison until you are heard out in court!" Torn snapped harshly, motioning to some of his guards to handcuff her. Jak however pushed through the freedom league, and stood in front of the girl. "No!" he shouted, and Torn looked up to see Jak's determined face. "Jak! Get out the way! This doesn't concern you!" Torn said impatiently, but Jak stood his ground.

"Torn, here me out. She is innocent. I trust her…she just seems…it's like I've seen her before," Jak said, gazing behind him slightly to see those green eyes burning into his own. "Jak, you can't trust your instincts! From what you've been through lately, how do you know your mind isn't just muddled up! She is a stranger Jak!"

Jak took a step towards the girl, and examined her face carefully. Her face was grave as she glared back, and didn't speak once. "Please Torn…let her go," Jak said, turning back to the group. Torn stepped forward and glared at the girl, before softening his glare on Jak. "Jak…we can't just let her go. She is a suspect of murder. Unless you are willing to take her into your own custody, I'm afraid she's coming with us," Torn said quietly, but Jak kicked his foot agitatedly on the ground.

"I'll take her into my own custody, if that means saving her from that horrible place! Just please Torn, don't put her in there," Jak begged, and Torn was silent for a few minutes, thinking it through. "Fine Jak…you are to keep her in your sight at all times…anything happens, you are to report to me, or another league member immediately. Got that?" Jak nodded in reply, and heard Torn call his guards off and sent some of them back to their patrol. Jak watched as he and another guard moved the body of the victim into the back of a caged hellcat. Blood dripped freely as they moved it, and he felt his stomach heave at the puddle left behind.

"Jak, I'll be seeing you around!" Torn called, getting on his cruiser, and following the caged hellcat into the canal district. Once Torn and the others were out of sight, he turned around to see the girl sitting on the far steps, head in hands. He walked cautiously over to her, and sat down beside her. "Are you ok?" he asked softly, and she looked up, her eyes burning with rage.

"I didn't need you help. I am a fighter, and so I am in no need of your worthless pity," she said, her voice full of venom. Jak's eyes widened in shock, but he pushed that aside. "I only did it, because I believe you are innocent," he muttered, not looking at her. She sighed heavily, and stood up, brushing back her hair from her eyes. "What makes you say that?" she sneered, watching as Jak stood up too.

"Because…I feel I have met your before…something about you seems familiar to me. What is your name?" he asked, surveying the girl closely. She kept her face grave when she answered. "My name is Skytha. That is all you're going to know," she hissed, crossing her arms. Jak nodded his head slowly, and looked away, aware that Skytha would like to be elsewhere right now. "Well, if that's the case, I'll take you to our bar. I am also looking after another at the moment. Maybe you two will become friends," Jak laughed, imagining the thought. Skytha didn't laugh however, so Jak just led her over to his parked zoomer, and sat down. Daxter appeared by his side a few minutes later, with news on the racing tournament. It made Jak think that he never saw his friend leave his side, which scared him a little.

"Who's this Jak?" the Ottsel asked, scurrying up onto the zoomer seat and onto Jak's shoulder. Jak motioned for the girl to sit down, and saw her disgusted face towards his friend. "Her name is Skytha. Torn accused her of murder, so she's under my parole till she's proven innocent," Jak replied, and Daxter turned around to look at her. As Jak drove the zoomer slowly to the bar, Daxter had discovered a new sport…getting Skytha to speak.

* * *

**Corad: Was that ok for an update? Now I'm off for two weeks, I shall have more time to write, which will mean no huge waits for updates. If you're wondering, Skytha is an original character created by JakLover, so credit should go to her for the new character addition. We'll get to know a bit more about her later on, so I hope people are still...reading this...I feel so bad for not updating fast enough though...and this new system of story management has caught me off guard...I'm surprised if this actually makes it up tonight...knowing me I stuffed it up somewhere along the lines so it won't be updated...heh, then I'll just sit back and laugh at it all...before disappearing into the kitchen and never returning...nyeh, review if ya want. If you don't want to, I understand...probably will be my punishment...see yas later my fellow readers!**


	32. Skytha's Anger

**Corad: Yeah, this is another chappie...I've been planning the story over the weekend to make sure it like...goes right...coz I suck at sticking to plans in my head, had to write them down. But yeah, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Here's chapter...eerrr...whatever, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter or Skytha...

* * *

****Chapter 31 – Skytha's anger**

"So, where are you from again?" Jak shouted over the roar of the zoomer engine as the three sped off to the naughty Ottsel. If he were to be living close by to the new girl, he wanted to know all he had to about her to be able to trust her. Skytha stayed silent however, her arms still wrapped around his waist tightly. "Well, if you're not going to speak to me, then fine," Jak growled, after realizing he wasn't getting an answer any time soon.

He sighed heavily, his high hopes suddenly dropping as he pulled into a garage to fill up on fuel for his zoomer. He noticed the tank was almost empty, and thought it best to fill up for once instead of hijacking a new form of transport. He had a feeling Skytha wasn't too fond of walking either. The zoomer gradually came to a halt, and Jak leapt off the seat. He stood patiently beside the zoomer, as the tank filled up before heading to pay for the fuel.

"So, what's with you anyway?" Daxter suddenly piped up after Jak had gone inside the building. He peered over at Skytha's grave face, a small idea forming in his fuzzy head. "What do you mean?" she said, keeping her eyes away from Daxter. Daxter was gonna enjoy this. "Well, first we find ya next to a dead guy, hands and front splattered with red goo, and then you refuse to talk with our boy here. You should cut him some slack for saving ya….that prison's no place for a young lady," Daxter muttered, glancing over at the building to see if Jak was coming yet.

"Look ok, I didn't ask him to save me. In fact, I would have happily gone to that prison. Maybe he should learn to keep out of other people's business," she snapped, and Daxter didn't feel like continuing the conversation with her. He realized that she wasn't the type to give away personal info to any old stranger, and he figured he was one.

"Dax, can you believe the cost for that darn fuel? No wonder I don't ever fill up…ready to go?" Jak asked while he approached his zoomer. Skytha leaned back while Jak got onto the zoomer, before replacing her arms around his waist for the rest of the ride. Daxter gave Jak the thumbs up, so the elf started up the engine, and they flew into the traffic.

"I'm telling ya Jak, she's weird. She refuses to speak, and….Ow!" the Ottsel yelled, as Skytha slapped the back of Daxter's head forcefully. "Why'd ya do that for?" he nagged, rubbing his throbbing head. Skytha grinned in victory, and Daxter realized that if he wanted to stay alive during the trip home, to keep his mouth shut. So, the three spent the next while avoiding traffic and weaving in and out of trees and citizens, before finally arriving outside the Naughty Ottsel.

"This is it? What a waste of space," she muttered, crossing her arms as Jak turned off the ignition. He turned to her, feeling slightly angry at her behavior. "Dax and I think this place is great. Give it a chance before judging it," Jak replied, leaping off the zoomer and heading to the main door. Skytha got off slowly, and followed him, kicking up small pebbles as she went.

"Don't get on his bad side, or you'll regret it," Daxter whispered loudly from Jak's shoulder pad, looking at Skytha who was right at his heels. Jak rolled his eyes at the Ottsel's attempt of socializing, before coming to a halt outside the door. He unlocked it quickly, and waited for it to slid open. Once the door had opened, Jak let Skytha pass him to go into the bar.

"Not so bad, is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she studied the room around her. "See, Dax and I have good taste," he said, high fiving Daxter silently behind her. She stayed silent, taking careful steps around the room, looking at the things around her. "It's not too bad I guess…so, who else is staying here?" she asked, pointing to the empty booth belonging to Erol.

"I am." Everybody looked over to the stairs, and saw Erol standing at the base of them, a small grin spread across his face. "You!" Skytha hissed, backing up a little. She pulled out her gun, and loaded it. "Hey! Stop that," Jak said softly, pushing her raised gun down till it was facing the ground. "What's with you? Why do you want to shoot him?" Jak murmured, watching closely as she glared at the elf across the room.

"He killed my friend, and I would have thought you'd have died out in the wasteland. How did you survive?" Skytha hissed, her eyes turning to slits. Erol looked at Jak for help, both of them feeling confused. "I don't even know you. I didn't kill your friend, and I saw no one whilst out in the wasteland," Erol growled in return, striding past Jak and Skytha, to sit inside his booth. He sighed heavily as he lied down along the seat, resting his bandaged wrist on his chest.

"Tell me, who are you? Why are you here?" Erol said, looking through the rags hanging across his booth to Skytha who stood next to Jak, shaking in rage. "What's it to you! I want to know how you survived! If I had known you somehow beat the scorching desert, I would have finished you off myself!" she shouted, gripping her gun so tightly her hands turned white.

"Calm down there miss. Erol has changed. Haven't ya?" Daxter said loudly, strolling over to Erol and leaping up onto his seat. "See, this guy wouldn't hurt a fly… (Whack) Owwww! That hurt!" Daxter complained after being hit off the seat, and finding himself in a crumpled heap on the floor. "I don't want rats sitting on my bed," Erol growled fiercely, gradually losing his good behavior.

"Skytha, maybe you should go upstairs for now. Calm down a little bit, you know," Jak suggested, but Skytha gave him a dirty look. "Jak, he deserves what's coming to him. Killing my friend, killing my…family…it doesn't matter what you say. Words won't fix this. Only vengeance will," she said, loading her gun again. Erol raised an amused eyebrow, and sneered loudly.

"Do your worst…ask me, and you don't even have the guts to shoot me," he teased, pushing Skytha to her limit. Jak watched as her hands shook, and decided to leave before anything nasty happened. "Come on Dax. Let's go out for a bit. Let these two sort it out for themselves," Jak muttered, eying the shaking Skytha to the relaxed Erol sprawled on the seat.

Daxter run over to Jak, and followed him outside. Jak turned around and locked the door, but had second thoughts about it. "What if one of them needs to get outta there?" Jak muttered more to himself than to his friend. Daxter shrugged and grabbed hold of Jak's arm, and began tugging him down the path. He couldn't really care if Erol died, after what he did to him…swatting him off the seat like that.

"Jak, they'll be fine. If any of them need to make a run, they'll go up to the bathroom and lock themselves in it. I don't think bullets could pass through that door even if they wanted too," Daxter reassured his friend, as the duo made their way to the gun course. "Let's focus now on that gun we'll be getting," Daxter said, rubbing his paws together. Jak laughed quietly at his friend's lack of caring, and walked in long strides to the gun course. He couldn't wait to get hold of that new weapon.

* * *

**Corad: There's another chapter gone...Poor Skytha...feels as if the city's out to get her. We'll find out more about her soon though, but till then...if you wanna review, then please do. I'll be happy if you guys do review, but if not, then that's cool. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though there wasn't much action or anything...but next chapter will hopefully have something good in it. I'll see you guys later! Toodles! **


	33. Unanswered Questions

**Corad: I live...heh heh heh...ya, school returned for me last Monday, so my free time to update was ripped away and thrown in the trash. But I'm updating now seeing I haven't in quite a while...I hope ppl forgive me somehow. I was looking at the number of stories beside Jak and Daxter in the game category menu thing today, and saw that there's 999 stories...almost a 1000. I mean, wow. Heheh, I'll be partying when it goes over 1000 stories, coz we'd be up to a four digit number! Anyway, thankyou to the reviews and to everyone else who is reading this. This is a late update, and I apologise for that. I just hope this next bit is ok for you all. Please try and enjoy!**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter or Skytha

* * *

****Chapter 32 – Unanswered Questions**

"Hey there Tess," Jak said loudly, after walking through the gun course door. Tess turned around, and laid down the gun she was polishing on the floor. "Hello boys. What brings you two here?" she asked, wandering over to the two. She eyed them expectantly, before remembering the new gun. "I know…you're here for that weapon, right?" she asked, and Jak nodded. "Ok, well follow me…" she said, turning around and walking through the two course doors.

Jak followed the blonde Ottsel to the back of the course and stopped suddenly when a new gun looking thing was thrust up in his face. "Here, this is the shell launcher. I've made it especially to kill great numbers of enemies. Just shoot it, and a small bomb will fly out. Once it's hit something, it'll produce toxic gas, and suffocate anything within 15 meter diameter of it. Sound good boys?" she asked, a small smile planted on her face.

Jak looked at the sleek handle and neck of the new gun, and pointed it at something. "Um, before you do that, take this. It will stop you suffocating too, and can act as armor too if you really want," Tess said suddenly, rummaging around a few boxes at the side of the course. She pulled out a full-face mask, painted black and silver. "It looks pretty cool, huh?" she asked, handing it to Jak. Jak took hold of his new mask, and looked into the two eye holes. They had black tinted lenses, which would help Jak maneuver around the wasteland without his goggles. He smiled widely, and placed the mask over his face, strapping it to his goggles.

"This is pretty great," he said enthusiastically, realizing there was a small gas mask fitted inside it. From the outside it looked like a normal mask, but on the inside it was more. "I designed it so enemies wouldn't catch on. They'll look at you wearing this, and haven't a clue that they'll be suffocated to death," Tess said brightly, handing a smaller version of the mask to Daxter.

Jak picked up the new gun, and looked at Daxter, who was admiring himself in a nearby mirror hanging on the wall. "When ya ready, have a practice with it," Tess called, before running out the course. The doors closed behind her, and Jak once again admired the job done on the weapon. It was painted to match his mask too he realized after glancing up at the mirror himself. "Hey Dax…reminds me of some killer robot film," Jak laughed, as the Ottsel scurried up his shoulder, and gripped onto the pad tightly.

"Ready!" he shouted, before shooting the gun once. The two watch as a small, golf ball sized bomb was shot out the end, traveling to the far end of the course. It hit the wall, and sent black gas spreading all around it. "That was good," Jak said in awe, removing his mask and placing it beside his foot on the ground. Both watched as the black gas thinned out, before eventually disappearing altogether.

"That could come in handy Jak, wiping out all those metal heads in the wasteland," Daxter said, removing his mask too. Jak turned to his friend and grinned widely, handing his gun down to Daxter who took it for a quick look. Tess began approaching them again, her paws on her hips.

"So, a success?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in Jak's direction. "All I need to do now boys, is turn it onto a mod to attach to your morph gun. That should be done fairly soon, so just come back tomorrow or something. I'll be in here like always," she said, leading the way out the gun course. Daxter and Jak thanked Tess, before heading for the exit.

They stepped outside, and looked around the almost quiet port. "Seems kinda odd, doesn't it?" the ottsel asked, but Jak shrugged his shoulders and began walking back to the bar. He couldn't care less about how odd the city seemed at the moment. He knew he'd be the one to save it anyway. "So, what are we gonna do for the rest of the afternoon?" Daxter said loudly, nudging Jak in the side of the head with his paw.

"Dunno Dax….we could just laze about, or we could harass Erol for a bit of fun," Jak mused, a small grin appearing on his serious face. "Jak, I thought you hated that guy," Daxter said quickly, and Jak burst out laughing. "Of course I hate him! It'll just be funny to see him cower again…" Jak finished, and kept his mouth shut while they approached the Bar again. The door opened up, and the two went in, to see bullets flying off the walls and ceiling.

"HEY!" Jak shouted, running into the centre of the room to stop Skytha and Erol having a shoot out. "Stop it or you're both outta here!" he yelled, rage forming in the pit of his stomach. They both ignored him however, so Jak pulled out his own gun, and set it to peacemaker. "You asked for it!" he cried, aiming the gun at the ceiling. He shot out a peacemaker bullet, which hit the roof and spread an electrical energy throughout the bar.

Jak and Daxter dodged the sparking current that flew past them, but Skytha and Erol collapsed on the wooden floor, panting for air. "That's better. What the hell were you thinking!" he snapped, putting his morph gun back into its sling, and glaring at the two other elves. Erol looked up from the ground, and sat up, clutching his ribs. "She just started shooting at me. What am I meant to do…let her kill me?" Erol said quietly, reaching for his fallen gun.

"Maybe if you had died out in the wasteland, I wouldn't have to kill you now," Skytha muttered, also sitting up. She picked up her own gun and stood up, flicking brown hair out her face. Jak glanced at them both, before walking over to Skytha. "Maybe if you head upstairs and just stay up there a bit. Keep your distance with Erol, ok?" he said gently, and she nodded, still eying Erol in loathing. She walked past Jak, and Daxter ran up to her to show her the way to their room.

Once they were gone, Jak rounded on Erol, who had returned to his booth. "Why the hell did you guys have a shoot out? I leave for 10 minutes and come back to find you to killing each other! Show some maturity next time!" Jak hissed, striding up to Erol. Erol sniggered darkly, his eyes burning in anger as he glared up at Jak.

"She started it. Going on about killing her friend…I killed no one out in the wasteland…only metal heads which strayed to close to me, or that wolf thing that attempted to eat me alive…how she can say I killed her friend. Do us a favor Jak, and let her go to that prison…seeing Ashelin's ruling it now, it can't be as bad as when Praxis controlled it," Erol said softly, averting his eyes to his bandaged wrist.

Jak walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "Erol, I don't care if she started it. She needs to be able to trust us…both of us. If you're going to fight her, then she will never give trust or friendship to us. Please, don't ever attempt to kill her again," Jak murmured, his mind racing at what Erol had said. If Erol had only killed metal heads and a wolf out in the wasteland when he was in his cyber form, then Skytha must be…

"Erol, I'm going to go talk to her. Stay put down here will you," Jak said, leaping up off the stool and running up the stairs. He found Skytha lying on his bed, arms over her head. Daxter was sitting in his own basket, glancing worriedly at her now and again. "Hey Daxter. Go keep Erol under control down stairs for me, 'Kay?" Jak whispered to his friend, before making his way over to his bed.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked gently, sitting down beside Skytha. She pulled her arms away from her face, and sat up, forcing a smile. "I just need some time on my own. So much has happened today…over the past few days. I just want it all to end," she muttered, wiping at her eyes. "You're welcome to stay here you know, with me and Dax. Erol won't be a problem anymore. I had a chat to him," Jak murmured, looking to Skytha with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. I want to leave and go home, but I can't. Not till I find him," she said, making Jak raise an eyebrow. "Find him? Find who?" Jak asked, sounding concerned now. Skytha laughed a little, and looked up into Jak's eyes. "My older brother. He came here a little while ago…I haven't seen him since, nor heard of him. I had a hunch he came here," she replied. Jak nodded to show he understood, and patted her lightly on the back.

Skytha tensed a little, but kept her smile planted on her face. "If you need anything, ok, I will be downstairs. Can I ask you something though…your friend…were they a…wolf?" Jak asked, pausing before he said wolf in fear of alarming her. Skytha shot her glance up at Jak instantly, and Jak could see her struggling to answer. "It's ok if they were…but that would make you…"

"Jak, please, just leave me…I need to be alone, so go…" Skytha said quickly, and Jak felt she didn't want to reveal anything to him. Not until she could trust him that is. "Ok, I was just asking…please, think nothing by it. Call if you want anything Skytha," he said gently, before leaving to go downstairs. He was halfway down the stairs when his communicator in his pocket began beeping, and he answered it, finding it to be Ashelin requesting to see him.

* * *

**Corad: Oh, Ashelin...who's a crazy hen?...errrr...(does nervous eye thing) Yeah, we've got a chook named after Ashelin...also have one called Praxis...boy that hen is a pig. Anyway, I hope you liked that update. We sort of found out about Skytha...a little bit anyway. Jak is confused, Daxter is blissfully unaware and Erol is being a pain in the butt downstairs. Perfect setting lol. I don't think we've seen much of Ashelin for a while...come to think of it, when was the last time we saw Keira...or Samos...or...Onin...?... (X files music kicks in) maybe someday they will come back. If you wanna review, then that's cool. If ya don't, then that's also cool. I don't know when the next chappie will be up, seeing that dreaded school-a-hol is back...but bear with me till the next update. I'll see yas later! **


	34. Ashelin's Theories

**Corad: Ok, sorry again for a late update. To be honest, I hate my schooling at the moment, and just wish I had holidawys again...yeah...thankyou to everyone who left a review. It makes me happy to recieve them! I hope you enjoyed last chappie, so here's da next!**

**Don't own these guys...but I own the plot...I think...I hope anyway...**

**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Ashelin's theories**

"Dax, are you coming with? Ashelin wants to see us, so I'm heading now before it gets too late," Jak stated, after entering the bar again. Daxter looked up at his friend and nodded, before leaving Erol's side to join Jak. From the looks of it, Daxter had been picking on Erol again. "Jak, learn to keep your rat away from me," Erol snapped, before yawning widely.

"I'll see you later Erol," Jak said blankly, heading to the door with his ottsel friend at his heels. Once the door had opened, Jak stepped outside, feeling the sudden drop in temperature. "It's colder out here Jak…wasn't it warm before?" the ottsel asked, looking around the almost deserted port again. Jak squinted into the sky, and could see some dark clouds in the distance.

"Maybe we're getting a storm tonight…might explain the temperature drop Dax," Jak muttered, waiting as his friend took his position on the shoulder pad. "Well, let's just hope we stay out of it then," Daxter replied, crossing his arms. Jak laughed quietly, before taking quick strides in the direction of the Industrial section.

"Can't you just hijack a zoomer or something Jak? I'm getting bored," Daxter said suddenly after about 10 minutes of walking. Jak sighed loudly, and looked about the industrial section, hoping there would be a parked zoomer sitting somewhere. Without any luck, Jak picked out a nearby flying zoomer, and ran after it.

"Sorry," he shouted, after leaping up onto the occupied zoomer and grabbing hold of the driver's arm. He heaved him off the zoomer, and took the seat, while the original driver yelled for help from the ground. "Way to go Jak!" Daxter piped up, slapping Jak on the shoulder. Driving their new form of transport, they managed to reach the HQ relatively quickly, and found themselves standing on the lift in no time.

"I wonder what she wants Dax. She's got plenty of freedom fighters to do stuff for her…why does she want me?" he pondered, before the lift came to a sudden halt and the doors opened up. Jak took a few steps into the freedom league Head Quarters, glancing around the room for any sign of Ashelin. "Hey Ashelin…are you here?" Jak called out, but he got no answer. Instead he sat down at the side of the room, and waited patiently; talking with his friend about the party they were still yet to have.

"I'm sorry Jak. I got caught up with something." Jak looked up and saw Ashelin come through the lift a little while later. He noticed that her clothes were a bit torn, and her hair was messy. "What happened?" he asked as she stopped next to the round table. She smiled weakly and looked down at the table top.

"Freedom League members were to have a brief meeting scheduled sometime this week, but Torn and I have been unable to arrange it yet. He called me to see him today, and well…on my way I met a few metal heads roaming around the city. Thought it would be an easy task to kill them, but nnnnooooo….someone or something chased me down. Just managed to escape. More people are disappearing Jak, that's why I have called you here. Torn reported a murder to me that happened at the stadium. You are holding the accused elf, yes?" she asked, turning her head sharply to Jak.

Jak stood on his feet and approached the table slowly. "Yes. Yes I am. What does Skytha have to do with it?" he asked curiously, stopping beside Ashelin. "She seemed perfectly fine when I took her into my own care. I can tell she's innocent," Jak finished, resting his hands on the table. Ashelin eyed him strangely.

"Well, Torn wants to question her soon. He needs to find out all details from her as to what happened. She may be our key to unlocking these disappearances," she replied, flicking through some paper work on the table. Jak sniggered quietly. "Well, right now she needs some time alone. Let me talk to her first…if she tells me anything, I'll alert you guys ok?"

"Jak, do you know what it's like having elf after elf come up to you reporting a disappearance of a loved one…so far, we've discovered a total of 9 missing…tell me Jak, where are they going?" she asked weakly, and Jak could see fear burning in her eyes. "We need all the help we can get, and if Skytha can help us…talk to her for me Jak. Torn is organizing a watch team. He plans on setting up spies around the city in the hope that we can discover who or what is doing this. If that works, maybe we can finally get the culprit. I fear for the city's safety, and I can feel he is too," she said, finally turning to look at Jak.

She handed him a piece of paper, with what looked like a list of locations on it. "This is the list so far. People who have reported a missing person have been asked to record the possible location that the missing person was in before the disappearance. I need you and Daxter to look around these areas for me…look for clues…anything that can help us Jak. Please, at least visit one area and just…look around for me," Ashelin murmured, smiling weakly at Jak as he read the list.

"Ok, I'll do this…tell me, when was the last disappearance?" he suddenly asked, and Ashelin fell silent, thinking hard. "There was a murder last night as you know at the stadium, but someone reported this morning a patch of blood was found in the Yakow paddock region. So, maybe a disappearance occurred there but no one has reported it yet," Ashelin replied. Jak pocketed the list, and beckoned his ottsel friend to come over to him.

"Dax, we're heading to the Stadium first to find any clues left behind, and then exploring the area around the Yakow paddocks. Don't worry Ash, we'll find something ok," Jak said reassuringly, as Daxter scurried up his side to return to his shoulder. Ashelin nodded thankfully, and Jak turned to leave, before her voice stopped him. "Jak, Torn told me too…about your wolf side. I'm sorry to hear about that," she said gently, but Jak began to shake slightly in rage.

"He told you…why?" he forced out calmly, and Ashelin answered him. She was unaware of the anger that was beginning to build up slowly inside Jak's veins, and continued on normally. "Well, I went to see him today like I told you…I asked about any theories as to what is doing this…explained to me a few things…and then, he just told me about you. Right out of the blue. From what he told me Jak, you were bitten by a wolf just over a week ago…and he feared that you may be kicked out of the city because of it if he ever told me. But, he told me in the fear that you were committing the murders. I don't believe for one second you're behind it, but Torn's just concerned for you. Trust him ok Jak…this changes nothing of our friendship too if you're wondering. You're still a very close friend, and I won't ever throw you out."

"Thanks," Jak said softly, his rage dying down as he heard Ashelin's story. "I'm not behind this at all. Yes, I have changed once, and yes, I couldn't control it. But that was once…the only other time it happened was in the wasteland, and I did no damage out there…I will take care of this for you Ash. Talk to you later," Jak finished, heading to the lift quickly to avoid discussing the topic any further. He gave Ashelin a small wave, before the doors of the lift closed, and the lift began to descend.

"She knows now Dax….I can't screw up…if I do, she'll kick me out. Why did Torn have to tell her about this? He told me he's keeping it between us…." Jak said quietly, crossing his arms. Daxter could tell his friend was in deep thought, and didn't interrupt him. "Dax, we need to ask Torn why…Ashelin may say he's worried for my safety, but there's gotta be more to it than that."

Daxter sighed heavily, and decided to speak up before Jak went off at Torn. "Jak, he's your friend. He's not a back stabber from what I know, and you know him. He does what he thinks is right. He may be a tough ass at times, but he wouldn't want to hurt you intentionally," Daxter mumbled, a small furry smile on his face. Jak grunted in return and stepped off the lift and into the open air. He walked over to his zoomer, and sat down on it, still in deep thought.

"Just forget it for now buddy. Let's get on with this task for Ashelin," Daxter suggested, reaching for the list inside Jak's pocket and pulling it out. "So, we're heading to the stadium and then Yakow paddocks. Anywhere else today?" the ottsel asked as Jak switched on the zoomer. Jak snatched back the list, and replaced it into his pocket. "I'd rather just do these two places then head home. I don't know how far that storm is from hitting the city, and I don't want to find out either. Let's do this quickly, and relax at home ok," Jak replied impatiently, changing heights and speeding off away from the HQ. He was desperate to find Torn and demand an explanation, but was also desperate in winning Skytha's trust, so he could find out for sure about her.

"Jak, concentrate will ya!" Daxter shouted, slapping Jak's head forcefully when the ottsel realized the zoomer was drifting further and further towards a nearby security wall. Jak shook his head to get himself back on track, but was unable to steer away from the wall in time, and collided with it, feeling his whole body get heaved into the wall.

* * *

**Corad: Yeah...crazy Jak and his crazy driving skills...so, how many times has he crashed a zoomer so far? I kinda lost count...but there's another accident to add to the total. I hope that chapter was ok...wasn't much action in it, only talking...yeah...any reviews will be appreciated, and I'll see you guys later. Toodles! **


	35. Another Murder Scene

**Corad: I am so ashamed. I've kept all my wonderful readers waiting...I'M SORRY! If you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, I'll be really thankful...if not, I hope this chapter will be ok for you. Thankyou to the nice ppl who reviewed last chapter! Thankyou! Please try and enjoy this next chappie. **

**Don't own Jak and Daxter, but I think I own the plot...hopefully I do anyway...

* * *

**

**Chapter 34 – Another Murder Scene**

The elf opened his eyes, and glanced up at the bright sky, burning fiercely into him. His eyes began to water, and he blinked intensely, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away with a gloveless hand, and sat up, head spinning. "Urgh, Dax?" he asked, his upper body swaying. "Daxter?" He got no reply, and rubbed at his eyes to force them to stop watering.

"Jak, is that you?" Jak glanced around the canal area, and saw his orange friend curled up in a heap a few meters away. "Daxter!" he shouted, leaping up quickly and running over to him. Daxter smiled and gave Jak thumbs up whilst lying on the ground. "Thank god you're ok," Jak murmured, kneeling down beside his friend.

"Jak, maybe next time, don't think about Torn while driving. It only results in that," Daxter said, pointing to the charcoaled zoomer next to the wall. Jak shook his head and smiled lightly. "You've got it buddy. Come on," he stated, picking up his friend and placing him on his shoulder again. "I'm sorry about that Dax…my mind…it just trailed off. Looks like we'll be walking the rest of the way…it isn't far though, which is good. Now…where's my other glove?" Jak asked thoughtfully, gazing around at the ground to find his missing glove. He spotted it next to the zoomer, and picked it up. "Maybe it's time for some new gloves…" Jak said disappointingly, realizing the glove now contained a big hole on the palm. Daxter began laughing as Jak slid the glove across his hand anyway.

Jak set off at a quick walk, avoiding eye contact of those elves staring at him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any citizens at the moment, and instead blocked off his ears to the furious yells he was receiving from behind. "Jak, they appear to be angry at ya," Daxter murmured, turning around to see some male citizen shaking his fist at their back. Jak snorted in laughter, but didn't say a word. Yes, they were angry with him, but he was angry at the whole city.

The stadium area still seemed too quiet when the two reached the stairs, and the elf figured that people were still too scared to venture out after yesterday's events. "You'd think there'd be more people out than this," the Ottsel said, also realizing how few citizens there were. Jak rolled his eyes at his friend, and made his way in leaping strides to where the murdered body had laid the day before.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Jak whispered, gazing down at the dry blood staining the pavement. Daxter shivered beside his head, most likely in fear. "Why Ashelin sent me out to do this…should have sent one of her guards," Jak hissed, kneeling down on the pavement and looking at the blood stain closely. All that he found were a few grey hairs lying on the stain and around. Thinking he could take it back for evidence, Jak scooped up some of the hair and opened up his waist bag. He tipped the contents in his hand into the bag, before closing it up again.

"Now that that's done, time for the Yakow paddock," Jak said unenthusiastically, wiping his hands on his shorts to get any excess hair off them. Before he left the area however, he glanced up at the Mechanic Garage, in the hopes of seeing Keira around. He growled in defeat after seeing no sign of her, and turned around. The two ran up the stairs once again, and Jak pulled out his hover board. He wasn't in the mood to walk past the still angry citizens, and instead flicked the hover board on and tossed it to the ground.

The hover board sat still as Jak placed his foot on it, and he kicked off the ground, putting pressure on the small accelerator at his heel. He flew swiftly along the canal region, the wind flying gently through his hair. Daxter was enjoying himself travelling at the fast speed, and was heard yelling and cheering loudly. Jak joined in laughing as he began to do a few tricks to ease his mind. The board flew high in the air and spun around, before turning over. Jak was aware a few people were looking at him, but he ignored their angered and stunned faces.

"So Jak, what are we looking for again?" Daxter asked, gazing around the canal area as they neared the green paddocks ahead. "We're investigating a disappearance last night somewhere in this area. If you see anything, tell me Dax," Jak replied, jumping over the railing on a canal, and landed on the water, sending a splash of water everywhere. He laughed loudly as he heard a few citizens complain about the water drenching them. A ramp met them shortly afterwards, and Jak steered the hover up them, doing a long jump at the top of the Ramp and flying a few meters through the air before landing again. The pavement disappeared, and instead was met by a dirt path, signifying their entrance on the Yakow paddocks.

The area here also seemed less populated than normal, but nothing compared to how deserted the Stadium had been. Citizens were still walking around as normal here, but had nervous expressions on their faces. "Ok, keep a look out. Ash didn't say where the disappearance happened, so if you see anything Dax. Anything, just yell," the elf stated, lessening the pressure on the hover board's accelerator pad. The hover slowed down, giving the two a chance to study each area as they passed by.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Jak was about to give. He had spent too long out here, and he noticed the storm clouds getting closer and closer. Daxter shouted out to him however, and pointed to some trees not too far away. Jak jumped off the hover board, and replaced it on his back, locking it in place. He ran quickly over to the trees to where his friend had instructed, and saw big gashes in the tree trunks. He noticed too that the earth had been torn up and the grass lay freely scattered on the ground. Jak squinted his eyes and began to inspect the area, realizing there had been some form of struggle.

"Jak, what's that?" the Ottsel asked suddenly, and Jak looked to the ground at his friend. Daxter pointed to a small puddle of blood at the foot of a tree, and he gazed up the tree to see blood splattered finely through the leaves and branches. Jak shuddered after seeing huge claw marks scarring the tree trunk where the blood stained it. He lowered his head, and closed his eyes. "Why is this happening? Why?….. WHY!" he shouted in fury, his eyes flashing black. Daxter scurried over to him, and began to calm him down. He knew where this was going, but managed to suppress his friend's rage to keep him under control.

"Jak, maybe we should just tell Ashelin that we found the spot of murder, so we can leave," Daxter suggested, but Jak was preoccupied. Something small and round met his eye hanging loosely on a branch of the tree. He wandered over to it, and reached his hand out unconsciously towards the small object. His fingers wrapped tightly around the cold metal, and he tugged it from the branch, sending a few blood stained leaves falling peacefully to the ground. He opened his palm and looked at the object he held.

"What have ya found Jak?" Daxter asked intriguingly, climbing up Jak's waist to sit back on his shoulder. Both Jak and Daxter looked at the black and white pendant on the golden chain, before Jak glanced to his friend. "Dax, this is evidence. But…what's with these symbols? See," Jak said, showing Daxter the Yin and Yang symbol engraved on the front of the pendant. On the Yin side was a small black paw mark and on the Yang side was a small white human hand mark. Jak raised an eyebrow, and began to study the strange language written around the outside perimeter of the pendant. He couldn't understand it, but noticed a small segment of Precursor writing around the outside of the white half (Yin).

"This is strange Daxter…it's like…I want to keep this and study if further. Let's tell Ashelin what we found here and give her the grey hair, but I must keep this longer ok," Jak whispered, pocking the pendant in his waist bag along with the hair. He took one last glance at the unpleasant area, before unlocking the hover from his back and jumping on it.

* * *

**Corad: I hope that was alright...again sorry for updating late. My school life at the present time is stressful, and I have too many assignments, study and exams to do...so finding time to write and update has been kinda hard...yeah...next update will be sooner ok. Won't have to wait another...THREE WEEKS! WHAT! That's made my guilt level rise to 110 percent now...sorry guys! I'm so sorry! **


	36. The Pendant

**Corad: Howdy again ppls. I had originally planned to update this on Tuesday, but my floppy disk wouldn't open it up at my mum's, and the original copy was 40km away sitting on my dad's comp...but it's here now. Stupid floppy disk...I'll teach you to come up with an error! (starts shaking fist at random object). Anyhow, thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. The reviews arevery encouraging, so thanks to all who take the time!**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own this plot...please enjoy...somehow...

* * *

**

**Chapter 35 – The Pendant**

"So, how did you guys go?" Ashelin asked as soon as the duo walked through the HQ lift door. Her eyes were burning into Jak as he approached the table, and he felt slightly uncomfortable. He was about to lie to her, and just knowing her gaze was looking into him, made it worst.

"We did ok. We found some evidence. At the stadium Dax and I found some grey hair scattered around the ground. We're thinking that the murderer had either grey hair…or fur…we also inspected the Yakow paddocks and came across a sight of obvious struggle. Trees trunk were slashed, grass and dirt torn up…blood dripping from the branches. We're thinking that whatever did this, has large claws and quite a powerful body," Jak replied, putting his hand into his waist bag and pulling out the grey hair.

Ashelin put out her palm so Jak tipped the hair into it. She raised her hand to her face, and looked at the hair closely. Silence filled the room, before it was eventually broken by movement near the desk. Jak glanced up to Ashelin to see her pull out a small, plastic bag. She placed the hair inside and sealed it up, before placing it in the centre of the desk.

"Thanks for that Jak. I will get this to Torn as soon as I can, and maybe we can sort out this murder mystery," she said, brushing back some pink locks of hair. Jak nodded in return, and motioned for Daxter to climb back onto his shoulder. The orange Ottsel scuttled across the floor, and stopped at Jak's feet, noticing the pendant hanging out of his friend's waist bag.

"Err, Jak…Psssttt…Jak!" Daxter whispered, waving to Jak who seemed preoccupied talking to Ashelin. It wasn't long before Daxter had scurried up Jak's leg did the pendant fall out. It clattered loudly on the floor, catching the elf's attention. "Told ya Jak," Daxter muttered with a blank face, as Jak leant down and scooped up the cold, round metal in his hand. Ashelin was giving him strange looks, so he decided he'd better head out before the pendant was taken from him.

"I'll err, see ya later Ashelin," Jak said hastily, gripping the pendant so tightly in his hand to hide it from view, that it began to cut into his glove. He ignored it however, and dashed to the lift door. With a smooth movement of the doors, he was granted entrance to the lift. Waving one last time to Ashelin, the doors closed and the lift descended.

"Why didn't you tell me Dax! I could have lost this!" Jak snapped, placing the pendant back into his bag, where he zipped it up. Daxter growled impatiently, before starting up one of his arguments.

"I did tell you Jak! But you just acted as if I didn't exist! You should be glad Ashelin didn't ban it for inspection," the Ottsel said, crossing his furry arms. The lift finally came to a halt, and the ground level doors opened up. Jak stepped out into the open air yet again, and glanced around the street. The population present had decreased since he had last been out here, and the sky had gradually become darker. Feeling a slight chill rise up his spine, Jak scanned the area, resting his eyes on an abandoned zoomer.

Jak strolled hurriedly over to the parked vehicle, and mounted the seat. Straddling the leather seat, he switched on the engine, and was met by a face full of black smoke. "Jak, I don't think this zoomer is road worthy!" Daxter cried out, coughing in unison with Jak, trying to clear out the horrible smoke from his face.

"It'll have to do Daxter! That storm's getting closer, and I don't want to stay out here if it rains!" Jak shouted out, fumbling around the handle bars for the accelerator. He found he soon after, and twisted the bar gently, sending the zoomer flying at an unsteady pace forwards. The seat below him vibrated strangely, and he felt that the longer the engine was left running, the more of a risk it would have if it decided to blow up.

Wasting no time, the elf switched hover zones and pushed the zoomer into full throttle. He felt air brush past his face, and with the mixture of smoke, began to sting at his eyes. Daxter was experiencing the same, however he kept his eyes closed most the ride. Jak, unable to do so, pulled down his goggles and attempted to steer the zoomer using one eye.

The trip had somehow been a successful one, and as Jak pulled up outside the Naughty Ottsel, he felt the engine give one last heave before falling dead. "At least it got us here," Jak muttered lightly, glancing down at the worn and wrecked zoomer when he had dismounted from it. Daxter snorted at it, seeming to find the sight of black smoke billowing out the engine a funny sight. Jak laughed quietly too, before the zoomer blew up and sent metal shards flying in every direction. The elf and Ottsel took quick action, and found themselves inside the bar, back leaning against the door, panting.

"That was too close Daxter…never let me laugh at a zoomer looking like that ever again," Jak said, glancing down at his friend with wide eyes. Daxter gave Jak the thumbs up in return, before sliding down the door and collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Don't tell me we have drama queens now," a sneering voice said loudly from across the room. Jak looked up to see Erol strolling down the stairs, the same lighter grasped in his hand. Jak felt uneasy at the way Erol glared at him, and how he held that lighter. The fact that he had just emerged from upstairs, where he knew Skytha would be, also didn't go well with his instincts.

"What have you done?" Jak said darkly, taking short steps towards the smiling face of his new comrade. Erol gave a small laugh, acknowledging Jak's sudden conclusion, before turning his back on him. Jak gritted his teeth as Erol sat down at the bar, back turned. "Well, I want an answer," Jak snapped, walking up to the other elf. Erol placed the lighter on the counter, and looked up at Jak, a mad glint in his eye.

"I've been doing nothing Jak. I was just having a brief, friend to friend chat with Skytha. She appears to have a secret…a secret which I know you'd dream to hear…" Erol whispered, casting his gaze back to his lighter. Jak noticed a few, deep cuts on Erol's hand as he reached across the counter.

"What happened to you?" Jak asked in alarm, but Erol withdrew his hand from sight, and his mad glinting eyes turned to ice. Jak figured he'd just stepped into painful territory, and didn't press on the subject any further. Instead he took a seat beside Erol, and opened up his waist bag. He pulled out the pendant he had found, and lowered it to the counter top before Erol.

Erol glanced up at Jak, and same icy feeling flooding through his eyes, before reaching for the pendant with his pre-bandaged hand. He embraced the cold metal, and examined it from every angle possible. Finally after a few long minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Where did you find this? What is it anyway….I mean, look at all those markings…" Erol muttered, looking at the wolf paw to the elf hand. He tossed it into the air a few times for amusement, before Jak swiped out and caught it mid throw.

"I found it at one of the murder sights. Heap of blood and torn grass. Obviously something's happened there. Also found this. Whatever this is, it's connected with the murderer. If my calculations are correct, we have savage wolves on our hands," Jak finished off, placing the pendant back on the table. Erol raised an eyebrow at Jak, before shaking his head dismally.

"Could've worked that out without the pendant. I don't think an Elf would dare commit a murder. The harshest laws have been put in place I hear," Erol murmured in a conversational way. Jak nodded his head in reply, remembering Ashelin's new law for this very matter: "We are now upstaging a new law. I hereby pledge that any murder will be dealt with by death. For an elf to commit murder, they themselves will have their life taken". Yes, those words had been haunting Jak for the past few months, seeing he was known to murder a few by "accident". And with his new wolf form living inside his mind and soul, he feared the death penalty more. Although Ashelin and Torn claimed to protect him and to always be by his side, he knew that if he killed…if he took a life…they would have to take his.

"So, how was your trip?" Erol sneered suddenly, knocking Jak from his thoughts. Jak blinked a few times, and looked up into Erol's face. Erol looked as though he wasn't enjoying sitting next to Jak, but was trying to force some form of conversation to work so he no longer had to dwell on it.

"Well, apart from crashing into a wall and having a few angry citizens screaming at me, it was alright. Why you ask?" Jak wondered aloud. Erol snapped up, and shrugged in return.

"Ashelin warned me I might be heading out on a few missions with you soon. Claims it's _unhealthy_ for me to be stuck inside a bar, and wants me out helping the 'cause'," Erol replied blankly, before shifting his weight from the stool so he stood up. Jak sighed loudly and glanced down at the pendant again as Erol headed over to his booth. He wanted to find out the truth behind the small round object, but couldn't think of anyone to help him.

He sat quietly at the bar for what seemed like ages. Daxter had already headed up to bed, Erol was muttering nonsense in his sleep, and Jak hadn't heard anything of Skytha since he got back. But his mind was elsewhere. The small pendant had found a permanent home within his cluttered thoughts, and he didn't seem to notice the dark green eyes watching him from the stairs.

* * *

**Corad: Can I eat da pudding now? No? Awwwww...so ah, how was that chapter? I screwed up big time last chapter. I mixed up the Yin and Yang. Turns out Yang was the light colored one and Yin was the dark...never rely on my brain, coz it will fail ya like it failed me...but yeah, just thought I'd point that out. Nothing that exciting really happened in this chapter sorry...well, we did have the zoomer blowing up scene. That'd be more Palace Story material...maybe I can work that in somewhere...yes, I can see it now. Praxis will try to ride an ordinary zoomer, but his weight will cause it to struggle, resulting in the engine blowing up, taking the body of it and Praxis with it. Hehehehehehehe, yeah...(wipes tear of joy outta eye). Anyhow, hope this chappie was ok though. If you feel like leaving a review, then that's cool. If not, that's cool also. Toodles for now fellow readers! See yas next time!**


	37. You're One Of Them?

**Corad: EH HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...I'm back...again...I kinda got addicted to writing this story again during the week and today, so now I have chapters 37 to 43 written...yeah, if only I had a life...but then I wouldn't be able to write. Maybe not having a life is a good thing lol. Anyhow, thanks to everyone who reviewed! To Salena99, your theory for the pendant I guess could be right. Have something planned for it, which hopefully will answer any questions...if not, errr, just ask again lol. But yeah, maybe you're theory could work. Also to Some Dude, I've created an Ottsel after you and he comes in about chapter 40 I think...or something like that. Might want to double check his name though. Did ya want Simron, or Simon? Just asking to be sure lol. Yeah...thanks to everyone else who reviewed and/or read this! Please enjoy this chapter, even though it's a tad boring again...sorry...**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own da plot...

* * *

**

**Chapter 36 – You're One Of Them**

Watchful eyes…piercing into his soul. He could sense them. They were watching him from the shadows, making him uneasy. Jak looked up quickly from the bar, and met eyes with Skytha. She had a feared expression across her white face, and Jak noticed her long nails digging into the doorframe.

"Skytha, everything alright?" Jak asked slowly, after realizing she wasn't going to stop looking at him. He rose from the bar counter, and picked up the pendant tightly in his hand. He took a few steps towards the girl, before her eyes grew wide and she fled back upstairs. Thinking this was odd behaviour, Jak made a move to follow, but Erol called out to him.

"Careful Jak! She's a strange one," the other elf said amusingly, but Jak chose to ignore his comment and ran up the stairs to find Skytha kneeling on the floor beside his bed, her back turned to him. He could sense something was up with her.

"What's happening? Either you've got serious mood swings, or there's something up. Tell me Skytha, you can trust me," Jak said quietly, taking slow steps to stand behind her quivering back. He kneeled down beside her, and looked into her worried face.

"The pendant's…the pendant's mine. I lost it last night," she said nervously, wiping at her eyes behind her long brown hair falling around her face. Jak gasped in alarm, and took a glance down at his open palm at the round metal object.

"This is yours? But I found it at a murder scene! How can it belong to you?" he asked in horror, but she looked up, her eyes burning in determination to get her story straight.

"I was at the murder scene yes, but I did not kill a soul. I tried to stop the murderer in fact, but failed when I too became injured," she muttered darkly, lifting up part of her jacket to reveal a roughly wrapped bandage around her side. Jak blinked in shock, but gripped the pendant within his palm again.

"You know the murderer? Who is it?" the elf asked in anticipation. Skytha rolled her eyes, and stood up, brushing herself down. "You know the murderer is a wolf, yes? Well, that's all I know too. I can't help you any further," she stated, making a move towards the door. Jak leapt up and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Please, I can tell you're lying. It's in your eyes and voice…who is it?" he repeated, releasing his grip upon her wrist. She growled in return, and crossed her arms in impatience. "Even if I did know for sure, Jak, I wouldn't tell you. I'm here for one reason only, and I won't be making friends on the way," she murmured, but Jak could sense her lying again.

"Fine with me. Just answer me this…if this pendant is yours, does that mean…you're wolfish?" He got the response he knew he'd get. "That's none of your business! Stay outta my way from now on Jak! Consider me out of here," she snapped, but once again Jak stopped her by her wrist.

"I can't let you leave. Torn's orders. Now, if this is yours, you'll want it back. Just explain to me what it actually is," Jak said forcefully, thrusting the pendant into Skytha's hand. She gave Jak a startled look, but put the chained object into her Jean's pocket.

"Fine, I'll fill you in, seeing you gave me the thing back. Thanks by the way. You've already figured out I'm part wolf, and so this pendant is what keeps me human during the night, and wolf through the day. In possession of such artefact is important to us werewolves. I, along with another two, was bitten by a pure wolf. We are cursed for life, the only way to control it is by using this," Skytha stated, indicating to the pendant hanging out her pocket. Jak nodded to show he understood, and she continued.

"The symbols on the pendant are significant to us. The white side represents 'Elf', and the black side 'Wolf'. If you've already looked at it closely, you'll see in the 'Elf' side is a black paw, signifying 'wolf'. And vice versa…wolfish have their own language too, and the pendant shows that. We have precursor writing on the white side, and another form in the black side. People with the curse can read the chant using precursor language whilst an Elf, and once wolf, can read the chant in wolfish. Elves can't read wolfish, and wolves can't read precursor. Simple as that. By revising the chant written on the pendant, those with the 'were' curse can morph freely from Elves to Wolves. This is our key survival Jak," Skytha finished, and she smiled slightly when silence surrounded them.

Jak looked up at her, wide eyed. He had never thought that that small round object had been so important. "I wanna thank you again for handing it back. Now I can control myself tonight," she said quietly. Jak pricked up to her last comment.

"Tonight? Where are you going?" he said hurriedly, and Skytha looked at him darkly once more. "I'm searching for my older brother. The reason I came here to find him. So, tonight will be the perfect opportunity to search. Don't worry about me Jak. I'll be back before sunrise so Torn won't shout at ya for letting me outta your sight," the girl muttered in acknowledgment, before leaving Jak alone in the room.

Confused at that sudden conversation, Jak made a move to his bed and lay down, shutting his eyes to think over the pendant and werewolf statements. He had believed from sight Skytha may have been a werewolf, and now he knew for sure. "I wonder how she was bitten?" he asked out loud, but didn't dwell on it for that long. Instead, he lay silent and listened to the approaching storm and an argument happening downstairs between Erol, Daxter and Skytha. Thunder from outside mixed with murderous yells from downstairs could be heard coming from all three, and Jak didn't want to venture down to the bar to find out what had actually happened. He rested his mind however, and soon dozed off into a light sleep with the sound of rain easing his mind.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your master, and you my warrior," a growling voice snapped in Jak's ear, and Jak looked up, cold blue eyes burning into his own. The wolf's face, inches from his own, sent warm breathe flooding over him. He could tell the wolf before him was of high rank, as he was generally larger and held glowing power to him.

"I am sorry my liege. Please, I will deal with her tonight. You can count on me," Jak replied, but his voice was not the soft voice he was used too. It was just as low pitched as the other beside him. "Very well. Bring her to me tonight, and she will not see another day," the leader wolf muttered, before flapping his massive wings and flying into the dark.

Jak raised his head high and howled to the moon. He felt low, and the soul within him was being torn between pure and evil. She was his friend…he couldn't kidnap her to take her to the leader. He would kill her, and he would never be able to let that out his mind.

"You still here? I thought you'd have left to complete your task," another voice muttered behind him. Jak turned to face another grey wolf, which was slightly smaller than him. "Master will kill you if you fail again. He should have chosen me to kidnap the city's governess, but instead chose you. Don't screw up Jak," the wolf said irritably, before leaving too.

Jak watched him leave, before flapping his wings powerfully. He felt his body rise in rhythm with the beating of his wings, and he could just see the other wolf chasing after a lone metal head in the distance. Jak snarled angrily, and raised himself higher into the air, before he could see the wasteland clearly below him. He then began to fly towards the city, his mind burning with guilt of his upcoming actions. He did not want to do it. He didn't want to kill her.

The wasteland turned into city ground not before long, and Jak scanned the streets from the sky. He had made it over the security walls, as they had been disconnected for the time being, which he was grateful for. The last thing he wanted to do was to battle it out with the security system.

Flapping rapidly, Jak flew over the city, before spotting the palace below him. He dived from the air, and pulled out just before he hit the ground, and rested smoothly on the concrete outside the front door of the palace. He moved over to the door, and keyed in the entrance pin number with his nose, before the doors clicked open and slid slowly across the doorframe.

Placing his paws softly on the carpet within the palace, he followed his directional instincts and soon came face to face with the governess' bedroom door. He snarled in frustration, digging his bloodstained claws into the carpet, before ramming into the door, thrusting his entire weight against it. The door fell down, and the girl looked up from her bed with wide eyes, followed by a man.

The governess screamed in fear as Jak leapt at her, digging his claws into her arm and dragging her out the room. The man began shouting in fear also, and grabbed his handgun. Aiming it at the wolf, he began shooting, but Jak was too quick and had dragged her out the room before the other elf had time to shoot again. His rough, broken voice was screaming after him however, which filled Jak's heart heavy with guilt and shame.

* * *

**Corad: O...kay...what a crazy, crazy dream...who votes Jak should see a counsillor about his bad fortune? Or maybe I should see a counsillor seeing I'm writing the stuff...Oh no...Don't send me to Jenny! I don't wanna see the school nurse! (Starts kicking and screaming while being dragged to office door labeled "Jenny Morris"). Now, this was kinda boring coz all they did was ramble on about the pendant...and Jak had that dream...but like, ya gotta learn about the pendant thing, so at least it's out the way...for now...ok, I say this every update, review if you: want/can/feel inspired to, or if ya don't coz ya: lazy/no time to spare/this chapter sucked to much to leave a review, then that's cool too. But either way, I'll see ya later. Also, sorry to Some Dude for not updating during the week. Week's been a bit busy for last minute assessment, sofanfiction's been outta reach sort of. Hope this was ok though for ya! Toodles!**


	38. Wolfish Talk

**Corad: I return again. But now that I am back, I can update...so ah...hehehehehe...here we are. I wanna thank the reviewers and the readers too. Thanks guys! Yeah, I agree with ya there Salena99...we are both crazy...kinda gets proved in Palace Stories...geez, what was I thinking when I created that one...anyhow, I'll get moving and stop rambling. **

**For any of you who'd like to see a pick of Jak as a wolf and Daxter, or a pick of Sharok...or even Jinx running from Wolf Jak in the wastland, if ya go into my homepage in my profile you can see them there. I'm gonna be drawing more scenes coz I've been bored, but if any of you want to request a scene, then that's cool...there's too many things to draw so I'm finding it hard to decide...either way, look if ya want ok. **

**Don't own Jak and Daxter...imagine if I did? (shows Jak and Daxter studio on fire) **

**

* * *

Chapter 37 – Wolfish Talk**

Jak awoke to a start, sweat trickling down his forehead. His hands were shaking out of control, and his mind was still full of the guilt he felt in his nightmare. What did that dream mean? Was it a portal into his soul, or was it merely just his mind playing up again? He didn't want to think about the last option, which was a pathway into the future. That couldn't be the future. He'd kill himself first before he harmed Ashelin, and Torn for that matter.

"Are you ok Jak? We heard you howling from downstairs?" Skytha asked, as she, Erol and Daxter approached Jak's bed. Jak looked up, and wiped the sweat from his face onto his glove. He stayed silent, and thought over his nightmare once more. 'This wolf side is really changing how I think…come on Light and Dark, help me out here,' he thought desperately to his alter egos, but they stayed silent in his mind. Jak figured they'd prefer to stay dormant unless Jak called for them for real.

"I'm fine thanks…just a bad dream that's all," Jak replied weakly, rubbing at his eyes to wake himself up. Erol snorted in return, and snapped something out which Jak didn't take a notice too. He then heard Skytha and Daxter gang up on him, before he left the room, growling under his breathe.

"He should be more considerate to ya Jak. Talk about being a rude, disrespectful…" Daxter began, but was cut off by Skytha. She must have noticed the Ottsel's insult chain, and knew it would only get worse the more he said. So, instead she walked right up to Jak's bed, and collapsed in a sitting position of the floor, her eyes once again staring up at Jak. Jak felt a little uncomfortable at her glaring, for it reminded him of a predator watching their prey before attacking.

"Um, yes?" Jak mumbled, leaning away from her a little. He wasn't sure why she was actually watching him, but she would have to have a reason, wouldn't she? "Jak, you were that wolf…the wolf I fought with in the wasteland, weren't you?" she asked suddenly, a curious grin on her face. Jak raised an eyebrow, the impact of the statement hitting him full force. He felt like he'd just run into a brick wall.

"How did you know I was a wolf!" he asked in shock, but she shook her head. He figured it must have been too obvious if he'd been howling in the night. "Well, for starters, you didn't recoil when I told you about my wolfish curse. And second, it's not everyday you see people tossing in bed, howling and clawing at the air. Trust me Jak, I could sense something odd about you too. You seemed familiar to me, and even you claimed you've seen me before. We must have met that night you tried to kill that friend of yours. I remember fighting a grey wolf with those same goggles on," she whispered, motioning to Jak's goggles on his head.

Jak smiled lightly, and sighed. "Fine, you caught me out. I have been bitten, and yep, I suffer from the curse. Happy now?" he asked, after admitting his biggest secret up to date. Skytha laughed in amusement, and pulled out her pendant. She handed it over to Jak.

"Look closely at this Jak. Maybe if we make one of your own, you too can morph at free will, instead of waiting for the sun and moon. I had this made for me, by my…err….by a friend. He did a terrible thing, and so made me this pendant to control my wolf self. It's helped me out over the long years," the girl muttered quietly. Jak examined the precursor writing carefully, and tried to read the chant around the edge. He couldn't make out the symbols though, seeing scratches and dints had covered some of them.

"How can you read this then?" he asked intriguingly, handing back the pendant. Skytha took it and placed it back into the pocket. She shrugged in return, "I guess I know the chant off by heart to need to read it. I was thinking Jak…you find it hard to control your wolfish mind? Maybe I can teach you to overcome it. Train it like a puppy. With a bit of work and self-discipline, you will be able to have wolfish features, but an Elf mind. How about it? Willing to trust me and overcome your beast of a mind?" she asked, and Jak smiled for a split second. The best news he'd heard in a long time.

"You'll help me control it? You'll tame my wolf mind? Sounds great! That way, I can stay out of trouble. I won't fear I'll kill anyone while a wolf," he replied in a bright tone, making a move to get out of bed. She stopped him however, and continued speaking.

"One thing though, we need to practice at night, in a secluded area. If we're seen by elves, or caught by other wolves, we'll be in trouble. I know how this city works, for I used to live here…before I was banished to the wasteland to join my fellow wolf pack. The people here will kill anything that stands as a threat. We'll practice in Dead Town. I know no one goes there, so we shall be safe. This won't be easy work you know. It took me weeks to gain control over my stronger state of mind. For you though, maybe not as long. I've heard you have two other egos, am I right?"

Jak looked up at her, and nodded in interest. "I have two, one a dark side scarred to me by Baron Praxis and Dark Eco, another given to me by the precursors. Although I don't know my light side very well he's more closer to me than Dark could ever be," Jak muttered in reply. It was true. Although he saw Dark more often, and spoke within his mind to him, he didn't feel Dark was a close to him as Light was. Light was his guardian spirit in a way, there to give him faith and purity. Light was there to help him out in a less violent manner, where as Dark was there purely as a weapon.

"Understandable I guess. I only have one other ego, which is my wolf form. Although we battled for control for the first year or so, we began to work together and now, we are a strong team. We'll turn you're wolfish mind into a teammate Jak. Why don't we practice tonight? Think you'll be free?" Skytha asked, and Jak began to think quickly.

He had nothing planned that he knew of, and even if he did have something planned tonight, couldn't do it for he'd change into a wolf. "Nothing planned. So, meet you at Dead Town tonight? Got it," he murmured, before getting out of bed the whole way this time. He grabbed his morph gun and communicator, and made a move towards the stairs, Skytha at his heels.

He had only just entered the bar when his communicator began beeping, and so took if from his waste bag and answered the call. "Hey Jak! Keira here. Listen, we're having the third class race today! I have your name down, so if you wanna rock up soon and I'll get your racing zoomer ready for you. Just come soon 'Kay. Need to get your racing position organized," she said loudly, before the communicator went dead. Jak was just looking down at the device in his hand, his eyes wide in horror/alarm.

"Doesn't she know that she can just 'speak' into it?" Erol shouted from across the bar. Jak blinked to get rid of the sudden shock that had filled his head, before placing the com back into his bag. "Well, maybe she was unaware she was shouting, or something…" Jak said thoughtfully, before Skytha strolled past him towards Erol.

"What do you want?" Jak heard Erol snap, before Skytha started laughing evilly. Figuring he didn't want to stay around for much longer, Jak began scouting the room for Daxter. The last he saw of him was leaving the bedroom, right after Erol. "Erol, where's Dax?" he called out, scratching his head whilst walking towards the cowering elf in the booth.

"Girlfriend," he managed to choke out, before he screamed in fear as Skytha pulled out a stick of eyeliner from her pocket. Wondering what would actually happen to Erol while he was off racing, he dared not to think about. Instead, he bid them a "see ya" each, before running off to the gun coarse to get Daxter away from Tess.

* * *

**Corad: Poor, defencelss...poor Erol...I can kinda see Praxis doing that...putting eyeliner on his commander's face. Ah well, he deserves it in a way I guess. Being the evil git he was in the last two games. Yeah, hope this chapter was ok. I think the next one is more interesting. I might update sooner too seeing this was kinda just rambling on about stuff...nothing interesting really happened. So, expect an update on Monday or Tuesday ok. Until then, check out those pics if ya want to. If you think my art sucks, then that's cool too. But I'll see yas later! **


	39. Path to the Race

**Corad: Heheheh, I said I'd update within a couple of days seeing the last chap was a bit boring, so I return again. Thankyou to the reviews and the readers. Also, for those of you who checked out the Jak and Daxter art at my fanart homepage, thanks. I've uploaded a new pic of Torn (although it's nothing great) and also drew your request Salena99! I've got Erol with some mascara on his face, and Skytha's behind trying to wressle him into letting her do his other eye. So, if you guys wanna check that out too. I'm always up for fanfiction pic requests, so if any of you wanna see other scenes, just tell me. Now that's over with, I'll get going...**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter...and knowing my pitiful luck, I never will...but that's most likely a good thing...**

**

* * *

Chapter 38 – Path to the Race**

"Jak, why did I have to come!" Daxter whined from Jak's shoulder. Jak rolled his eyes in frustration, after already explaining to him why he was coming. "We're racing Dax, and because we are a team, I need you to race," he repeated, walking along the path past the Palace ruins. He gazed up at the building, and noticed it was getting reconstructed at a rapid speed. Within a few weeks, he knew it'd be ready to move back into. That thought made him shudder, for his dream flooded back to him.

He shut out any more thoughts on the matter, and tried to think of something positive, like winning the first race. He knew he was a good racer, and so beating the other idiots would prove easy.

"Jak! Over here! I need to talk!" Jak looked up and scanned the streets of the market place after entering the region. He couldn't see the owner of the voice, but knew from the rough tone it was Torn. "TORN! Where are you!" he cried out, and even Daxter was looking around for him. Jak was still wandering around in small circles looking through the crowd, before a small pebble connected with the back of his head. He looked up, and saw Torn on the roadway raised above the markets.

"Come up here! We need to chat about something!" he shouted over the sounds of zoomers and citizens talking happily. Jak looked for a way up, and spotted one of the ramps. He ran towards the ramp, before leaping up onto it. He was standing beside Torn, who didn't look too impressed about something.

"Another death Jak. This is becoming serious. Ashelin gave me the grey fur you found. She told me what you reported to her yesterday also. I went and checked out that scene. Amazing really. So much destruction caused by one thing," he muttered darkly, shaking his head.

"It's a wolf. Has to be. Who else could kill this many in such a short period. No signs of the bodies either, only blood. Has to tell you something Torn," Jak interjected, before Torn could say anymore. Torn turned his gaze up to Jak, his cold eyes surveying him closely.

"I'm aware of that Jak. We just need to keep you outta the spotlight till we get that dastard wolf thing outta ya system," he said quietly, folding his arms. Jak growled angrily though, and turned away from the other elf. "It can't be removed from me. I met someone else. Sh…errr…..he has been a werewolf for apparently a few years. We're stuck with it for life," Jak said, stating the hard truth.

"No! Jak, there's a way to fix this, surely! Who is this one you spoke to? Who else is a wolf? I need to know Jak. They may behind the murders," Torn said harshly, gritting his teeth in irritation.

"She didn't do it! I can trust her, besides, she said it's another wolf," Jak said in defense, unaware of the strange look the older elf was giving him. "You said it was a 'he' before…which one is it? It's not…it's not Skytha is it? That strange girl we found at the first murder?"

"Leave her out of this Torn! She's not the one, so back off. Touch a hair on her head, and I'll…I'll…" Jak said furiously, but couldn't bring himself to say anything else. He couldn't harm Torn. Even if he had to he couldn't. "Just please leave her outta this. She's here searching for her brother, so let her fulfill that so she can head back to the wasteland," Jak murmured in defeat, gazing to the ground. Torn growled, but agreed to leave her alone for now.

"Just keep a close eye on her Jak. We still don't know enough about her…" Torn murmured, flickering his gaze down to the market place beneath him. "She's agreed to help me…agreed to help control my wolfish side," Jak replied, leaning against the railing and crossing his arms. Torn sighed, and looked towards Jak with a smile.

"It's good to hear. If she succeeds, then maybe I don't have to fear about the citizens anymore while you're a wolf," he answered, with a slight laugh. The two elves stood for a little while longer in silence, before Daxter became impatient. "Jak! We have a race to get to remember!" he cried loudly, shaking Jak's head. Jak swatted his paws away, and wished Torn luck in searching for more clues, before turning around and making a hurried dash to the stadium.

He arrived shortly afterwards, panting hard and grasping at his side where a big stitch was stinging. He managed to ease off the pain, before walking slowly up to Keira's garage, and knocking on the closed garage door. He heard no reply, and knocked again.

"Maybe she's not in there Jak…could be organizing the racers inside the stadium," the ottsel suggested, so Jak strolled around to the stadium entrance and walked down the ramp, looking around the crowds of people moving to seats for Keira. He spotted her standing below on the track, helping one of her racers put on his arm guards. Feeling relieved, Jak sprinted down to the track, but was met with a slightly irritated Keira.

"Jak! What took you so long? We need to get you ready!" she cried, rummaging around her bag for safety wear for him. She pulled out shin and arm guards, and tossed them to Jak before running back up the ramp out of sight. Jak grabbed hold of the shin guards, and strapped them over his pants and boots. He then had Daxter's help to put on the arm guards.

"Hey Jak…I got that new mask from Tess before. Here, wear this when ya racing!" Daxter said enthusiastically, pulling Jak's mask from his morph gun, where he had attached it earlier on without Jak's knowledge. The ottsel handed Jak the mask, and the elf put it over his face, everything going a shade or two darker. He smiled from under the mask, knowing this race would be an easy task to complete in winning position.

"Nice mask Jak. Where'd ya get it?" Keira asked, after returning with Jak's racing bike by her side. Jak flipped the mask up onto his forehead, so he could see and speak with Keira freely.

"Tess made it. Cool huh? She's making new weapons for us, and one of her creations needed a safety mask, so here it is," Jak replied, grinning widely. Keira rolled her eyes, before pushing Jak's bike to the starting line. She walked back over to Jak, and flipped his racing mask back over his face, before leading him over to his bike.

"Race is going to start soon Jak. Daxter, you set?" she asked, noticing Daxter gripping Jak's shoulder as tightly as ever. The ottsel gave her the thumbs up, before Jak sat down on the racing zoomer, putting one of his feet down on the foot rest, the other keeping his balance on the ground.

"Just race like you've never raced before Jak. If you win this, you know you'll move up the rank and race in the second class race. The prize this year is worth winning," she murmured, before switching Jak's zoomer on and moving away from him and the other racers.

Jak smiled in determination, his gaze looking through the darkened eye holes at the other racers lined in front and beside him. "Jak, you man the zoomer, I'll man the gun," the ottsel joked to lighten the tense mood. Jak grinned even more, and revved the engine, the vibration of the seat sending a competitivefeeling through him. He had to win this race. He must go through to the second race, before winning the last. He'd be victorious, and the prize, whatever Keira had decided, would be his.

"Okay racers…take you mark…" a voice yelled out over loud speaker. Jak gripped the handle bars so tightly that his handsbegan to go numb. His body was shaking, not in fear or from nerves, but from the sheer excitement of racing again. "Get set…" This was it, in a matter of seconds, he'd be battling his was down the track, the wind whipping at his face, the engine of the zoomer screeching loudly around every turn. He closed his eyes, waiting for the signal. Thesignal to start the race that he was going to win. He heard it, the shot that rang out around the stadium. His eyes shot open, his hand flicked the handle bars, and his other foot was laid swiftly onto the other foot rest. He was finally racing the long awaited race.

* * *

**Corad: So...um...how was that? I tried to make it seem more interesting, but um...whether I succeeded or not.I hope you guys liked it anyway. Jak's finally racing again...in this story...but yeah. Review if you want, or not...but I'll see you all later. Toodles O.o**


	40. Racing At Last

**Corad: My head hurts...why is everything spinning...why can't I do anything right...why do I smell...(two hours later) Geez this place is wierd...I mean, look at them cheese flagons prancing around as if they own the place...mmmmm...cheese flagon (drools) Ok, now that's outta my crazy system, I'll get moving. You guys aren't hear to read my pathetic problems, so heh...yeah...thanks to everyone who reviewed. To Chris, I guess cliff hanger thingies are kinda addictive...so maybe I've experienced too many of them and now I'm hooked...but sorry for leaving ya there again...maybe I'm too low...(shows self falling through solid ground) Errr...how is that even possible? Nyeh...thanks to everyone too who had a look at my Mascara Rage on Fanart...poor, defencless, physcotic Erol...at times it feels like the world's against him...maybe coz it is...but yeah, I drew a pic of Femaxis...those of you who read Palace Stories will know who she...errrr...he is, so when that's colored it'll be going up too for you guys to look at. Also, in answer to Shizuko, the time of day is...um, probably around 11.00am...he woke up and talked to Skytha and stuff, so probably around that time...other than that...**

**Don't own, never will...so you're all safe for another week...

* * *

** **Chapter 39 – Racing At Last**

The racing zoomer sped away from the starting line, its engine roaring as it picked up speed. The other racers around him had their heads down, their set determination visible beneath their racing masks and helmets. But little did they know they would lose. Jak was not going to let another soul win. He pushed his zoomer on further, the speed dial reading 90km/h. 'You can go faster than that,' he thought, once again turning the handle bar a little more, until he was traveling 100km/h. He knew that was a dangerous speed on this track, especially with other racers around him, and all the corners he had to take, but the courage burning within him wouldn't let him slow down. The brake in his mind was out of reach.

The first corner. He could see it up ahead, twisting out of sight. 'How to take this…How to take this…" he thought in desperation, moving into the inner side of the track, and slammed on his brakes and turned the handle bars away from the fast approaching wall. The zoomer beneath him skidded around the corner at too fast a speed, and narrowly missed the end wall. He felt relieved when he pulled out of the turn, his speed rising to meet 100km/h again.

He could feel something inside his veins pulsing painfully. What was it? Lust for first place? Hatred to the other racers who were also competing? Jak wasn't sure, but he was beginning to suspect Erol had once felt like this, back when he was lead racer. But now Jak was lead racer, and he wanted to keep that title.

"Watch out Jak! Gotta watch that idiot behind us!" Daxter yelled out over the zoomer's roaring engine, and the rapid wind tearing at his face. Jak turned his head quickly to the side, and saw a racer nearing closer and closer to him, even though he was going at hell's speed.

"No you won't!" Jak snarled from beneath his mask, yanking the handle bars over till he was sitting right in front of the other racer. He heard an angry cry from behind, but Jak sniggered quietly, tightening his grip on the bar. He pushed the zoomer 10 km/h faster down a long stretch of track, the engine roaring louder as it crept up speed. Daxter yelled out that the other racer had fallen behind, but Jak still kept at his speed, not wanting to slow down and risk the racer catching up again.

'Another corner…great' the elf thought, moving into the inside of the bend again, and loosening his grip on the handle bars, dropping speed. He slammed on the brakes, and felt the familiar sensation of the zoomer swerving around the corner, the track traveling sideways beneath him. He pulled out from the corner once again unharmed, and brought up his speed, maintaining it until he met another bend.

Jak could feel his pure determination overriding his sense. Nothing else mattered right now. Only the victory that would soon be his. Daxter had turned around a few times ever since he lost the first guy, and reported that everyone else was at least 50 meters back. But 50 meters could easily be caught up. He knew that from his own experience. One mistake, and he'd be back, battling it out with the others.

The track kept bending, and Jak kept steering smoothly, controlling the zoomer like a professional (even though he kinda is). He took corners easily from practice, gaining speed faster after pulling out of each one. He could reach 120km/h now down long stretches of track, and he knew for certain that this race was his. He just felt it. "Hey Jak, who's that? That's not…Erol, is it?" Daxter cried out, after Jak had passed the starting line for the second time. Jak flicked his eyes above, and saw Erol watching intently from above the track. Jak also noticed a small grin of support written on his face, although he only managed to look at him for a split second.

"Yeah, Dax! That's Erol alright! Probably wishing he could be racing again!" Jak shouted in reply, once again gaining more ground as he risked 125km/h. He was wondering why Erol was actually watching the race. He thought for a moment that he wanted to compete, but knew his past fate was caused at the end of the race, when Jak had won the first class. He couldn't see why Erol would want to venture anywhere near the stadium after that, since he had his accident here. 'But maybe it's in his blood to race. Maybe he can't keep away,' Jak's mind was saying again, wanting to know why his new comrade was here. 'He's not even allowed out on his own! You heard Ashelin, remember!' a low growl spat out, and Jak snarled out loud.

'You're right Dark, but stay out of my head!' his mind shouted out, and he heard his Dark side laugh maliciously before retreating back into his deep mind. He couldn't handle having an argument with Dark right now. He needed to concentrate on the race, on the track, and didn't want to crash or lose because of his eco fueled self.

"You ok buddy? Seem kinda tense?" Orange lightening shouted out, noticing his friend's tensed up shoulders. Jak grunted in reply, and slammed the brakes hard again as he took out another corner. The zoomer swerved dangerously close to the wall, but he got lucky and pulled away without harm. He glanced back at the racers behind, and saw they were becoming desperate to keep up. Jak gritted his teeth, and gained more speed, the vibrating engine burning through him.

He laughed loudly, feeling his small sense of freedom erupt at the sight of a crashed zoomer, the racer lying in a mess a few meters away. He furrowed his brow, a large smirk appearing behind his mask. If Daxter saw him like this, he knew his friend would be scared. Maybe the race was finally taking its toll on his mind.

Jak took a few more laps, still with no competition from the other racers. He knew he was too good for them. Knew they'd lose just at the look of them. But Jak couldn't let his pride risk his win. 'One crash…one false turn of the corner…one more look at Erol glaring down at me…and I'm done for,' Jak thought, after taking note it was his last lap, the most important lap of the race. He drew his speed up high as usual along the long straight stretches, and braked hard around corners. Doing his technique had managed to work for him, and he could see the finish line ahead, Keira standing to the side with a small trophy grasped in her hands.

Jak and Daxter both smiled widely, the finish line nearing closer and closer. Loud cheers echoed across the stadium as he crossed the line, and skidded to a halt a few meters away from Keira. Jak flipped up his mask, and wiped away dust and sweat that had gathered on his cheeks and forehead. He beamed at the sight of Keira wandering up to him, the trophy outstretched in her hands.

"Congratulating Racer number 7! Jak!" a voice said loudly across the spectators, and Keira handed him the small cup. The bronze plating glinted in the light, and Jak held it up high, loud cheers of support and joy meeting his ears. Daxter grabbed hold of the cup and looked at it himself. He was caught up in the moment of victory; he didn't notice Erol approach him, a look of pleasure on his face.

"Good driving Jak," he said as he came to a stop beside Jak, still sitting on the zoomer. Jak looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "What? No sarcastic comment?" Jak snapped, taking the trophy from Daxter and gripping it tightly. Erol rolled his eyes, and rested his hands on the zoomer's fro windshield.

"I mean it Jak. You're exactly how I was…full of so much passion for racing, speed is all that matters. I saw you take those corners from above. Swerving with the bend at ease…just like me…" Erol muttered, a teasing smile on his face. Jak growled, before getting off the zoomer and handing his mask back to Daxter.

"Funny Jak…you've even got a complimentary mask to go with your attitude," Erol laughed darkly, watching as the ottsel fiddled around with the mask trying to attach it back on the morph gun. Jak strolled past Erol, thrusting an arm into his front to get him out the way. He walked away from him, his eye twitching unpleasantly.

"Just ignore him Jak. No way in the world will you ever be like him," Daxter said in reassurance, attempting to get his friend in a cheery mood again. Jak stopped walking, and glanced back at Erol who was admiring the racing zoomer. "It's not that Dax…it's just…I think he's right. I felt something within my mind while I raced just then. Something that I'd never felt before. It was like courage and determination was overcoming sense of safety and…I don't know, but I felt like I had to keep speeding to survive. I ignored the risk, and put our lives at danger. Last thing I want is to become that idiot…although…I think I am…" Jak said quietly, lowering his head and gaze to the ground.

Daxter patted him on the shoulder, trying to ease him up a little. "That happens to everyone Jak. It's no big deal. Just because you experience some competitive thoughts doesn't make you Erol," the ottsel murmured, and Jak sighed loudly, looking up at Keira talking with Erol about something. Jak wondered what it was about, but decided to leave before fans ran up to him and blocked his path.

* * *

**Corad: Um...I kinda...yeah...was that chapter ok? It seemed to have stuff in it which wasn't just talking, so maybe it did have reasonable action in it. How I wish to write another killing scene...heheheh, maybe I will...or maybe...you all would love to see Erol get torn to shreds...torn...? Torn? TORN! (shows Torns sitting at desk with a scared expression on his tattooed face) Heh, why am I so idiotic? Maybe that coffee did this to me...I'll get you! (shakes fist at empty coffee mug) I'll get you good, and then I'll get you even more...heh, you can run, but you can't glide! **

**Torn: I think it's official...the idiot has finally lost the plot...although, did she ever have it?**

**Erol: I'd say no...**

**Jak: Hey guys...what ya talking about?**

**Erol and Torn: (nervous eye glancing) Err...nothing...**

**Sharok: (appears outta nowhere...preferably he knicked off with Praxis' magic "pixie" dust) If ya want to review, then go ahead, but the way Miss Moron is carrying on, you'd probably rather just run for your lives after reading this...either way, she'll get off her lazy backside and update soon...or she'll pay (sounds of many guns loading). **


	41. Hanging in the Underground

**Sharok: Um, for multiple reasons, Corad is unable to be here right now...she didn't take our gun threat seriously, so now she's on the run somewhere. If only she'd gotten off her lazy ass sooner...but enough of that, she wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, and also to those who just read it and couldn't be stuffed reviewing. Kinda like me if I could leave reviews...geez I'm lazy (sounds of Erol, Jak and Torn loading guns in Sharok's direction) Errr...I mean...geez I'm lazy...I know she's just happy to have readers. Thanks to MoonClaw too for looking at her pics. She's honored you take up time to have a look :) Now...I think I'll leave it there, and let you all read...**

**Torn: If Corad seriously owned us, then I'm sure we'd all be on the run from Praxis driving the Ram Rod...now that's a scary sight...**

**Praxis: (Appears out of nowhere) Did you say my name?**

**Torn: Errr...no...(does nervous eye thing) Please enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 40 – Hanging in the Underground**

The cheering of the crowd followed Jak and Daxter from the Stadium, as they made their way to the underground. Jak felt he just needed to hang out for a while with Torn and possibly Jinx if he were there. Lately he'd become closer to Jinx, and almost classed him as a friend. It was a scary thought, but it was true.

"Hey Jak, where are you going!" Keira yelled after him, and Jak turned around to see her running up to them both. Jak laughed nervously, and glanced down at the ground, thinking of an excuse. "Well, Dax and I…we just need to hang out for a little bit…you know, with the guys," Jak replied, looking up into her eyes. She nodded, before wishing him a good bye, and stalked off. Jak figured she was a little hurt after he'd left so suddenly. But right now he couldn't really care. He needed to get out of the spotlight.

"Wait up, freak!" Jak turned his head towards Keira's retreating back, and spotted Erol strolling forward, a big sneer on his face. Jak laughed loudly when he realized Erol had faint mascara marks under his eyes, but managed to control himself soon after.

"What do you want?" Jak asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Erol stopped short in front of him. "Take me with you. Ashelin says I need to be under your eye 24/7, so take me along," he said in a demanding tone, and Jak snorted.

"Yeah right! Torn will kill you! He hates you Erol, if you've forgotten. If I were you, I'd head back to the Naughty Ottsel and look after Skytha…you didn't leave her alone, did you?" Jak asked in concern, surveying Erol closely. Erol shrugged, and muttered something about her looking for her brother.

"Erol! She's not allowed out! If she's found near another murder, or seen causing trouble, she'll be kicked out!" he snapped angrily, feeling rage rising up in the pit of his stomach. He could hear Dark screaming out words to encourage his release, but Jak calmed himself down, and tried to talk with a steady voice.

"Please, go and find her. I will be back at the bar shortly. I just have to ask Torn something. Erol, why you came out here in the first place…" Jak started, but was cut short by Daxter, who was slapping Jak on the cheek. Jak swatted away his friend's paws, but followed Daxter's stunned gaze into a bush. He squinted his eyes, noticing something black moving around.

"Let me take care of it," Erol muttered, inching up to the bush and pulling out his handgun from his thigh holster. He leapt in front of the bush, gun raised and shot into the leaves. A loud yell was issued, before a small black thing ran out and headed in the direction of the mechanic garage.

"What was that!" Erol shouted, his eyes open as he followed the dashing movements of a black Ottsel. "I believe that was…Dax, you don't know him, do you?" Jak asked, relief spreading through him. For a split moment, he'd feared it had been another wolf, but luckily it wasn't.

Dax scratched his head behind his ear, and shrugged. "Never seen him before…wonder if he suffered the same fate as I did?" Jak laughed quietly, as Erol cast a confused look between the two. "Let's find out!" Daxter said, enthusiasm riding in his voice. Jak shook his head, and pointed to the garage.

"No way am I going back there," he replied, before turning back to Erol. "Now, can you please find Skytha…oh and Erol…mascara looks good on you," he sniggered, eying Erol's face that was slowly contorting with fury. Jak turned around and ran towards a zoomer before Erol had a chance to whack him one.

He leapt onto the leather seat of the nearby zoomer, and switched on the engine, watching as Erol wiped at his face, obviously trying to remove the black makeup that Skytha had attacked him with earlier. Laughing at the sight, Jak changed hover zones, and sent the zoomer flying top speed towards the underground.

By the time they had arrived outside the underground, Daxter was shaking in fear. Jak had managed to get the zoomer to the base, but along the way almost killed them both. He hadn't seen the caged hellcat pull out in front of him, and just narrowly dodged it. But now, his Ottsel friend was shaking for his dear life.

"It's ok Dax…we're ok, see," Jak muttered, standing outside the underground door which opened up letting them both in. Daxter gulped loudly, and gave his friend the thumbs up to say he would cope. Jak grinned back, and made his way down the stairs. He could see Torn and Sharok sitting at the back of the room, and also noted Jinx sleeping on one of the beds.

"Hey Jak!" Torn whispered loudly, waving at Jak as he approached the desk. He stopped beside a chair, and pulled it up to the desk, before sitting down. He leaned into the table, and gazed at Torn, a smile on his face.

"I won," Jak murmured quietly, resting the trophy he'd just won from the first race. Torn smiled brightly, and took hold of the bronze cup, examining it thoughtfully. "Nice job me lad," Sharok exclaimed softly, slapping Jak lightly on the back. Jak winced a little, but beamed back.

"Yeah, a nice surprise Jak…although, I always knew you'd win," Torn said, handing the trophy over to Sharok who began to look at it in interest. Jak was about to say something in return, but Daxter interrupted again from over at Jinx's bed.

"Err…is he meant to be thrashing about?" Dax yelled, gazing up at Jinx moving around in his sleep. Torn got up from the table, and wandered quickly over to Jinx, before shaking him awake. Daxter scurried back over to the desk, before Jinx could wake up and throttle him.

"Jinx man, what the hell's happening with you?" Torn growled, after he'd successfully woken up a horrified looking Jinx. "Well, what's happened?" Torn pressed on, leaning back from the other elf. Jinx sat up, and coughed a little, clearing his lungs.

"I dunno…was walking about, then this wolf jumped on me…I bet this is all Jak's fault," he whined, wiping at his sweaty forehead. Jak looked away from Jinx, who was now getting slowly out of bed. He guessed it was his fault Jinx was having nightmares about wolves attacking him. After all, it had been himself who had nearly tore Jinx to bits out in the wasteland.

"Speaking of which, here's goldilocks now," Jinx muttered, staggering over to the desk just as Torn resumed his seat. Jinx pulled another chair to the desk, and sat down beside Sharok and Jak, wincing slightly as his back hit the hard chair.

"Still not healed?" Sharok asked gruffly, and Jinx shook his head, trying to massage his back that proved slightly difficult for him. "Not to worry Jinx. No pain, no gain. At least after this you'll feel better," Sharok muttered, and Jinx rolled his eyes without him noticing. Jak snorted in laughter, but fought it back down before Sharok noticed.

"So Jak, what's the real reason you dropped round?" Torn asked lightly, leaning towards Jak a little. Jak sighed heavily, and rested his arms on the table before him.

"I had to come and talk with you about these deaths. I know you'd agreed to leave Sky alone, but can you really keep that promise? I mean, I told you she's here looking for her brother," Jak said, trying to force Torn to keep his word.

"Yeah Jak, I know. I won't harm her. If she needs to find her bro so she can leave, then I won't stop her," Torn replied, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Jak smiled lightly, and gazed at Jinx who held a pained expression on his face, then to Sharok who looked a little nervous.

"You ok, Sharok?" Torn asked loudly, after realizing too he looked a little misplaced. Sharok turned his face to Torn, and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm just…a little out of my head right now. You guys keep talking ok. I've gotta head off," Sharok muttered, gathering up his dagger from the desk and slotting it behind his back. Jak and Torn both gave him a worried look as he headed out the door, before turning to each other.

"Wonder what's with him?" Jak asked, tapping his fingers on the desktop. Torn cleared his throat, and stood up, moving over to one of the spare beds. "He's been staying here. Always cautious that guy. Never speaks out of time, doesn't start any arguments. Although, there's one strange thing about him…seems to come home late at night, and heads early in the morning. Claims he's gotta patrol the city to protect the citizens. Dedicated to his work, Sharok…" Torn answered, settling down on a bed, and putting his arms behind his head.

Daxter pulled a face to Jak, signifying he thought both Torn and Sharok were crazy. Jak laughed out loud at his friend, catching the attention of Jinx. "Shut it Goldilocks! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be sitting here like a lazy git with an aching back that feels like it's gonna split open again! And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be awake!" Jinx shouted towards Daxter now, an unpleasant vein throbbing in his forehead above his cut.

* * *

**Praxis: (cricket chirping) Why am I a loner? Do I smell or something? Where has everyone gone? ;.;**

**Ashelin: Father, what are you still doing here? I would have thought the guys running away from you would have you running after them? You're too pathetic...**

**Praxis: But sweetie...(star wars imitation) I am your father...**

**Ashelin: O...kay...guys, if you have the time, leave a review. If not, Corad doesn't mind...either way is good with her. I wonder if she's still alive? (shows Corad being pursued on foot by a few marauders in the Wasteland. Kinda looks ready to die on her own too seeing she's so unfit) That answers it for us. Let's all pray she never returns. **

**Corad: (somewhere in wasteland) Hey, I heard that! You're going down Ashel...oh no...not HEART FAILURE! (collaspes in sand before Marauder vehicle runs her over). **


	42. Paranoid Vin

**Corad: Ok...if you guys have any form of weapon, whether it be throwing knives, bows, swords, guns, bazookas...even grenades, then I suggest you pull them out now. I'll just stand here in the firing range (moves against wall) and you guys can let all your anger out now...so...like, you know, you won't start shouting at me later... but before you do, I've just been really busy over the past couple of weeks coz well...I'm finally leaving grade 12 in three weeks time, and I have last minute assignments and exams. So please try and excuse my lateness. If you can't, then here's ya opportunity now to take ya anger out...**

**Sharok: (appears out of nowhere) She means torture her now, so you don't have to do it later :)**

**Corad: Get outta here (shakes fist) Enjoy I guess...thanks too for all the reviews. Especially JakLover and ChristopherC who like...made me get off my backside to update tonight. And yeah, thanks heaps to all my other reviewers and readers. Thankies! Don't own, never will...now you can kill me...

* * *

**   
**Chapter 41 - Paranoid Vin  
**

Since Jak had arrived in the underground, he'd heard so many personal complaints from Jinx that he wished he'd gone on the Skytha hunt himself. Jak was about to lose his head as Jinx began yelling about his nightmares, before Torn called for silence. Both Jak and Jinx fell silent, as Torn lifted his head up, a burning glare aimed at them both.

"Look! If you two want to keep carrying on like a couple of little kids, then get outside!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the base. Jak looked down to the table, and Jinx stared in anger at Torn, his arms crossed, and his eyes hard and fiery.

"That's better. Now Jak, if you're up to it, I want you to go speak with Vin. I need a report on the security walls, and how well they're functioning right now. If it's what I think it is, then the walls may be a part in this murder toll," Torn said, cutting the heavy silence. Jak nodded, and stood up, motioning for Daxter to follow.

He began to make his way to the exit, before Torn called him to stop. Jak shot a glance at Torn, who was now sitting up and held a small electronic card in his hand. "Take this. We've installed a new system into the power station. Only those with the electronic access card can get in. It stops Vin being so paranoid, and eliminates any unwanted visitors," he called, tossing the small white card to Jak. Jak caught it, and peered down at the plastic card.

"Thanks," he mumbled, pocketing it and following the stairs to the door. He waved to Torn and Jinx, and stepped outside, cold air flowing across his face. He gazed around, and spotted the same dark clouds appearing in the sky.

"Didn't we have a storm last night? I heard it thundering before I fell asleep," Jak asked, watching as a few elves ran by.

"Yeah, we did have that storm, but ya know Jak…it's probably just storm weather or something," Daxter replied, trying to get his friend off worrying about another thing. Jak figured that his friend might be right, and so ignored the clouds and found his old zoomer instead.

Grabbing hold of the bars, he hoisted himself into the seat and started up the engine, which roared to life. He changed height, and drove the zoomer more carefully this time towards the power station. A few minutes later, he stopped outside the power station door, and took out his security card, looking for a slot to put it in.

"Here Jak! Right here!" Daxter cried, and pointed towards the bottom of the door, where a fine slit hole was inside the wall. Jak figured that was another measure of security. No one would ever think of looking this low down. Kneeling down on the pavement, Jak slid the card into the slot, and the door clicked open.

"Quick Jak!" Daxter said, scurrying in, Jak right behind him. The door closed with a thud, and Jak looked up around the power station, feeling a little uneasy. He knew Vin was here somewhere, for there was nowhere else he could go.

"Vin? Vin?" Jak called out, heading into the round centre of the station. He stopped when he was beside the main control panel, and looked down at his friend, an eyebrow raised.

"What? Who's there? I demand an answer!" Jak startled when he heard Vin's paranoid voice echoing around, and he looked towards the hologram projection of Vin's head. "VIN! It's only us! Calm down!" Jak cried out, taking a step towards Vin's large, see through head.

"Oh Jak…I thought it was a stranger…like the stranger who has been coming in the past few nights," Vin apologized, his face looking around frantically. Jak took another step towards Vin, ignoring the last comment.

"Look Vin…Torn sent us. He wants a report on the security walls," Jak explained slowly, hoping Vin would understand what he wanted over his paranoid state of mind. Vin stopped looking around nervously, and cast a gaze down at Jak.

"A report? What report?" he asked, laughing slightly. Jak rolled his eyes, and tried to explain it again. "Torn reckons that the recent deaths have been caused due to a lull in the security walls. He thinks that something has been getting in and out of the city, when the walls haven't been functioning," Jak said clearly, crossing his arms again.

Vin stayed silent for a few moments, processing the information. "Well, heh, the walls haven't let us down once Jak. Don't know what Torn is on about. I've been here 24 / 7, and no such thing has ever occurred. Correct me if I'm wrong, but what if the murderer has been in the city the whole time?" Vin said, waking Jak into a possible explanation of the whole situation.

"You know, he could be right," Jak said quietly to Daxter at his feet. Maybe they had believed something had been coming in from the wasteland, when in fact they had been here the whole time. "But wolves don't live in the city," Daxter said in reply, loudly enough for Vin to hear.

"WHAT! WOLVES! Don't let them in here!" Vin cried dramatically, making Jak back slowly out towards the door. "Ok Vin! We'll just tell Torn the walls have been functioning the whole time! Thanks for you time!" he yelled out over Vin's panicked screams. Daxter ran out of the door, followed by Jak who was glad to get out of the station.

"That was very strange Jak…I mean, who would go bonkers over the mention of a wolf?" the Ottsel asked as the two walked over to the zoomer again. Jak shrugged in return, wondering that himself.

"Maybe they remind him of metal heads. You know how metal heads forced him to computerize his mind…well maybe he just fears them," Jak answered, as he stopped beside the zoomer. He sat himself down, and switched on the engine, to find black smoke billowing out. Choking on the smoke, the two leapt off the zoomer and rolled along the ground, just before the zoomer blew up.

"What the?" Jak asked weakly, still struggling to breath. He looked at the charcoaled heap just meters away, and laid his head on the ground, coughing. Daxter lay in a bundled heap just at his head, and he looked at though he was struggling to breath also.

"Jak, what happened?" Daxter said, sitting up and rubbing his head. Jak blinked a few times, before lifting his head and sitting up too. He looked at his friend, before standing up and brushing himself down. He glared at the zoomer, trying to work out why it had suddenly blown up, and noticed the same black Ottsel scurrying out of sight.

"Quick Dax!" Jak shouted, sprinting down the ramp and into the crowd of citizens. He followed the direction the black Ottsel was heading in, wondering whether he had taken the wrong turn after a few minutes of running and not finding it. Slowing down, Jak shouted out in frustration, about to give up when he saw it. The Ottsel, standing in a small crowd of people.

Jak began to sneak up to the black Ottsel, creeping quietly as he inched slowly closer. When he was only a few steps away, he leapt onto the Ottsel, and felt it struggling beneath him. "Get off me!" it yelled, clawing at Jak's arms and face. Jak growled deeply, and managed to get up onto his feet, holding the struggling Ottsel by the tail.

"Who are you!" he snapped, holding the Ottsel up to eye level. The black animal tried to claw at Jak's face some more, before Jak gave up trying to speak with him and just decided to take him to Torn. Jak finally met up with Daxter again a few minutes later, and Daxter began laughing at the Ottsel grasped in Jak's hands.

"Come on Dax, we need to report back to Torn…maybe also give him this guy," Jak said, again looking down at the furry thing hanging upside down, his head inches from the ground. Jak and Daxter decided to walk back to the underground, seeing Jak couldn't be bothered finding another zoomer to ride, and he worked out he couldn't drive holding his new discovery anyway.

* * *

**Corad: Ye...ah...I gotta make this quick coz I'm doing art stuff at the moment too...but I hope you guys enjoyed this. I will have the next chapter up by Sunday, so it won't be a ridiculously long wait like this time. Review if you want or can, but other than that, see yas later! **

**PS: Again I'm sorry for the wait :( Please forgive me...;.; **


	43. Enter Simron

**Corad: I'm back again! (whole heap of boos and hisses) O...kay...O.O Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I'm so happy that my reviewers forgive me! You make me so happy :) I said I'd update earlier to make it up to everyone, so here's the next chappie I guess...also, we find out about the new ottsel...don't know whether Some Dude is still reading this though...oh well, the new ottsel is given a name! WWHHOOOOHHH! Please enjoy!**

**Don't own, and knowing my luch, I never will...but I may have my own manga...someday lol. **

**

* * *

Chapter 42 – Enter Simron**

"Hey Torn! TORN?" Jak called loudly, wandering down the stairs of the base once again after a few minutes of walking. Torn was nowhere in sight, and Jak figured he'd be upstairs or something. Casting a gaze down at the black Ottsel, he made his way towards the desk and sat down, laying the Ottsel on the desk.

"Never, carry me like that again!" the black Ottsel shouted, brushing down his fur. Jak growled under his breath. "Maybe if you'd said ya name when I asked," Jak began, but stopped when he heard the underground door opening. He flicked his eyes up to the stairs, and saw Jinx and Torn come down; Jinx shirtless with new bandages wrapped around his top half.

"Back already Jak? Just been cleaning Jinx's wounds. So, found anything out?" Torn asked, approaching the table while Jinx rummaged around his bag of clothes for a clean shirt. Jak grinned and pointed to the black Ottsel, an unimpressed expression filling its face.

"What do we have here?" Torn said in amusement, sitting down beside Jak. He patted the Ottsel on the head, which began to growl in displeasure. "I'm not a petting zoo!" he snapped, crossing his arms. Torn sniggered silently, and turned to Jak.

"So, what's happening with the security walls? Have they been working, or what?" Torn asked, just as Jinx came to the desk and sat down, pulling a blue singlet over his head.

"Well, Vin claims that they've been working the whole time. He's been watching them, and says there hasn't been one time they've failed," Jak answered, leaning back in his chair. Torn nodded, and rested his head in his hands.

"Also said that the murderer could be inside the walls already," Jak continued, and he heard Torn mutter something behind his hands. "Exactly Jak…that's why I suspected Skytha," the older elf sighed, lifting his head and glaring at Jak through cold eyes. Jak winced inside at the sight, but pushed it away. He pointed down at the black Ottsel instead, trying to find something else to think about other than the possibility of Skytha being a murderer.

"What are we gonna do with this guy? I have a feeling he's been following me," Jak said blankly, as Torn surveyed the Ottsel again. The Ottsel didn't like being stared at, and began tapping a foot on the desk in impatience.

"What is this? A freak show?" he cried out, feeling uncomfortable. Daxter made it even worse after he leapt up onto the table and put an arm around his shoulders, all buddy style. "Show mercy on me…" the black Ottsel said softly, his face dropping.

"Well, in that case…what's ya name?" Torn demanded, picking the Ottsel up by the scruff of his neck. Thefurry onesighed, seeing no other way out of it. "Simron," he replied, before Torn raised an eyebrow at him. Somewhere in the background, Jinx began cackling in laughter, although he winced when he found out laughing meant pain.

"Odd name…where ya from?" he pressed on, putting Simron back on the table. The black Ottsel cast a dark look at all three elves and Daxter, before explaining where he came from.

"I was originally an elf…working for the Baron's guards actually…only a novice, but was gaining ground steadily. I went to watch the first class race couple of years back and well…got mixed up in a certain accident and dark eco. Went to watch Erol race, and happened to have been splattered with dark eco. Changed me to this for some reason," he recalled, looking down his furry arms and legs.

"That's like me! I got thrown into a pool of dark eco, and came out as a rat!" Daxter shouted in enthusiasm, looking like he was ready to bounce off the table. "Dax, you were thrown into it! I knocked you in…by accident…"Jak muttered, after realizing the horror struck faces of Torn, Jinx and Simron.

"Anyhow, been an Ottsel since. Been living around the stadium after it was rebuilt, getting scraps from that nice girl at the garage. She likes to feed me…been hoping to see Erol again, but I learnt he'd been killed, so I went after you for revenge. Figured it was your fault he died, so…yeah…" Simron explained in a casual tone, and Jak snorted in laughter, slamming his hands down on the table while laughing till his stomach hurt.

It took a while to control himself again, but when he did, he turned to the black Ottsel, and forced all humor from his voice. "Erol's alive…he was the one that shot at you before, not me. Besides, he's on our side now anyway…" Jak muttered, hearing a certain lethal growl escape Torn's throat. Simron stood rigid, looking up at Jak in shock.

"True? He's alive? I want to meet him again. I wonder if he'll remember me?" Simron wondered aloud, and Torn and Jak exchanged concerned looks. "I guess I could take you along. Maybe he'll even take you in…" Jak thought, shrugging as Torn looked at Jak again.

Jinx began laughing again at the situation, before hissing in anger and pain. Figuring he should just lie down on something soft, he left the table and laid down on his bed, burying his face into the pillow. Jak looked at his back, imagining the shreds under the shirt and bandages. It sent a guilty feeling rushing through him again.

"Maybe that's a good idea Jak. Erol might need some of his old fans back. How about it, you'll take him along? Beats him scavenging for food in dark alleys at night…" Torn muttered, scratching at his head. Jak smiled lightly, and agreed to take Simron along with him. He could stay at the bar for a while until finding a new place.

"Now Jak, Samos called while you were out at Vin's…he wants to see you in the Haven Forest soon. Said about half an hour, but it's been about 15 minutes, so by the time you get over there. He might tell you some important things," Torn murmured, getting up from the desk. Jak stood up too, and grabbed his trophy, before heading to the door.

"Daxter!" Jak shouted, getting his friend's attention. Daxter walked up to him, and Jak handed the trophy to his friend. "Here Dax, take this and show Simron the Naughty Ottsel ok. I'll go and see Samos, see what he wants, and will be back later ok. No fighting with new boy here either," Jak muttered, kneeling down so he could speak with him quietly.

Daxter took hold of the trophy, and waited for Simron to follow him up the stairs. Jak however, had already left, his hover board out and cruising beneath his feet. He had felt the need to talk to Samos for a while now, and figured this may be his chance. The Sage had always been wise and managed to offer help Jak knew no one else could give.

Following the path through the slums and industrial section, he took a turn and came face to face with the palace again. It's high structure reaching for the sky, the red paint on the walls sending a vision of blood into his mind. Ashelin had ordered for the Palace to be rebuilt, and Jak knew any day now it would be completed. He knew Ashelin would move back in, most likely taking Torn with her. He didn't want his nightmare to come true.

Trying to ignore the large building, Jak cruised past it, and entered the market place. He steered his board through the citizens, dodging them with little effort before he pulled out into the Yakow paddock region. He gazed around the green scenery, enjoying the serenity of it all, until taking a turn and following the dirt road to the Haven Forest entrance.

Jak jumped off his board, and clicked it into its holder on his back, while he waited for the doors to open. "Leaving Haven City" the security system said, as Jak stepped into the holding area. Before he knew it, the other set of doors had opened, and he stepped out into the quiet surroundings.

Pulling out his morph gun and setting it to peacemaker, he strolled slowly over to the platform to take him to the forest. He placed his feet slowly onto the platform, and it began to move smoothly across the small gorge, until resting on the other side. Jak gripped his gun tightly, and made his way through the trees, listening hard for any metal heads or wolves for that matter. This had been the place he'd received his wolfish curse, and figured there could be more lurking here in the shadows.

Jak ventured further into the forest, using his hover board to get across the lake and creek, before he ran up on of the two wooden ramps at the very end. He knew he could have taken the short cut, but didn't know where Samos would be exactly. He spotted the green sage however sitting on large rock, over looking the forest before him.

Approaching Samos slowly, he sat down beside him, and was about to say something, until a mystic voice rang through his ears. "Good to see you again, chosen one."

* * *

**Corad: Another chappie gone...wonder how many I got left to write?...errr...too many to think about. I hope everyone thought that chapter was ok. We finally found out Simron's name too. I started drawing a pic of him with a mini gun at his waist...but kinda gave up. I'm not too good at drawing ottsels lol. But yeah, if you want to review, I'd really appreciate it. If not, that's cool also. Next chapter will be up...hopefully next week or sooner. If it's not up by next weekend, then you'd better all get your killing instruments out again for when I do update. Yeah, see yas my fellow readers!**


	44. Seem and Samos' Lecture

**Corad: Hi guys (does nervous wave) I know it's been a while since my last update. I've had a week of exams, my graduation and schoolies week lol. So, I've been a tad busy. Sorry though for the late update. I've left school...and I can't go back ;.; I'm missing it already (collapses on ground screaming) **

**Sharok: She's just getting over some "trauma" right now, so thanks to everyone who reviewed. To JakLover...thanks for drawing a pic of Simron. I'm not sure what color eyes he has, so you can decide if you haven't already. And on with the story...don't own, never will. **

**

* * *

Chapter 43 – Seem and Samos' lecture**

Jak jumped at the sudden voice, and spun around, meeting the dark eyes belonging to Seem. "I need to talk to you Jak. Samos and I have been watching the change of the city and wasteland. Together we have found some answers, which we think you may need," she continued, taking light steps towards the rock and seating herself beside Jak.

Seem put her hands together, and whispered something under her breath. "Jak, we have both felt something coming. We have both had a sense our peaceful lives will once again be shattered," Samos muttered, gazing deeply into the distance, his walking stick leaning against his short legs.

Seem turned her white face to Jak, and took hold of his arm, lifting up his sleeve to reveal his scar. "The bite of the wolf. Very dangerous, yet very desirable," she said, placing her fingers onto Jak's healing bite. Jak winced at the iciness of her touch, but she continued to hold him.

"You have a power inside of you that we all lust for. You have the key to two worlds, through one mind and body. You are as strong as you'll ever be chosen one," she continued on, looking into Jak's eyes. Jak became a little uneasy at the spiritual tone of her voice, and began to shudder. Sensing this, Seem let go of Jak's arm, and he was free to pull down his sleeve.

He glanced quickly at Seem who had once again placed her hands together, and was murmuring chants under her breath. "Jak, we called you here to discuss your wolfish side, along with our findings," Samos said, turning his green face to Jak.

"Lately, I've been monitoring behavior around the Monk Temple. My monks and I gather for meetings there every few days to discuss the running of the spirits and precursor artifacts we may dig up. But recently we've seen a new life-force living within the sacred ground. We've seen wolves prowling around close by on our travels to and from, and only last night did I discover their pack settled inside," Seem said softly, her eyes turned to Jak, surveying him closely.

Jak nodded to show he understood, and waited for more information from either of the two. Silence flooded around them however, making his heart drop a little. "So, why have you asked me to join this 'party'?" Jak snapped, leaning over his knees and resting his head in his hands.

"We think the wolves have moved closer to the city, closer to elf populations. Although it is only us monks who visit the temple, they take no heed to us. They may not feel threatened by our company, but amongst my fellow monks and myself, I fear they have moved inwards, to hunt for elves. I've seen many wolves in my travels across the far wasteland. I've seen how they fly through the sky, seen how they hunt. They pick off weak elves caught in the middle of the desert. Some say they are the guardians of the wasteland, granting eternal life to those who are in pain and wish simply to die." Jak raised an eyebrow at her, trying to understand clearly what he was hearing.

"You're saying they eat weak elves in the desert? How can they be called guardians then? If they kill our race?" he shot out, gritting his teeth. Seem cast her gaze across the forest, and sighed lightly.

"Jak, when you've been out in the wasteland for days…no food, no water…and you're dying, most of us would want to die. To just get it over and done with. Wolves grant them that wish. They destroy those who are too weak to live on. But, I'm fearing they have targeted us for more than that…" she whispered, closing her eyes. Jak gave her a disturbed look, and glanced to his other side at Samos.

"That's right my boy. Wolves are remarkably intelligent, and they seem to have revenge set against us. Why, I am unsure, but we need to settle this soon. Next time you morph, find a true wolf. Ask for answers, and deliver any necessary information to us. Our survival depends on it Jak," Samos muttered, before making a move to stand up. He staggered slightly, before leaning on his walking staff.

"We will talk more soon chosen one. Until then, clear your mind, control your body and protect those closest to you," Seem whispered, standing up also. Jak stayed seated, watching as the two others made their way slowly down the path and through the entrance in the stone wall.

"Clear my mind…control my body…protect those closet to you? What does that mean!" Jak cried out, smashing his fist into the rock, which caused him to yelp out in pain. Growling, he stood from the rock, and pulled out his gun once more. He began to take hurried steps the way Samos and Seem had just passed by, but stopped dead in his tracks, a low muttering filling his ears.

"You have it?"

"No…I couldn't get it from him."

"Failure…fine, go back to the wasteland. Wait for my call before you come again."

Jak slid his back close to the rock wall, and peered down the small tunnel. He couldn't see anything, so inched down the tunnel slowly, his gun gripped so tightly in his hands, sweat was covering the handle. He took a deep breath, and held it as he poked his head out the tunnel, and glanced around. He couldn't see anyone, and waited a few more minutes until he was sure whatever had spoken was gone.

He dashed quickly towards the platform to take him back across the small gorge, and stepped onto it, panting faintly. He turned back, and saw a flash of grey run through the trees, before the platform took him too far away to see anymore.

Once the platform had reached the other side, Jak leapt from it, and ran quickly to the door, relief gathering inside as he saw the city again. He didn't want to be in the forest with what he thought was a wolf, especially seeing he was alone. He couldn't understand what a wolf was doing inside the forest, but intended to shut his mind from it until he got back in the comfort of his bar. Maybe telling Daxter would help ease his nerves.

Running down the ramp from the Haven forest doors, he leapt onto a zoomer, and flew it across the citizens below. He felt a little more relaxed heading away from the forest, and began humming to himself to pass the boring time it would take to arrive back at the Naughty Ottsel. Not before long, he could see the Port up ahead, and steered the zoomer left as he flew to the port path.

Jak landed the zoomer smoothly outside the bar, and switched off the engine, before getting slowly off the seat and walking to the door. He waited patiently for it to click open and slide along the railings, before he stepped inside, and glanced around.

He could hear voices muttering peacefully, and walked further into the bar, looking in each booth to see who was here. He stopped dead at the sight of Skytha and Erol having a relaxed conversation in his booth.

"Jak, nice to see you," Erol sneered, his face smiling in a mocking way.

"Nice to see you too," Jak replied sarcastically, and looked at Skytha, who was preoccupied with adjusting her glove. Jak rolled his eyes and headed over to the stools, before collapsing on one and resting his head on the counter.

"You two seem to be getting close," Jak growled, putting his arms over his head. He heard Erol laugh quietly, before he heard movement and was approached by Skytha, who sat down beside him.

"I've been apologizing to him, that's all. Felt bad about scratching his hand before, so decided to make it up to him. I think he's accepted my apology," she said softly, hoping Erol couldn't hear her. Jak grunted in return, not in the mood to play dumb.

"I was wondering…are we still on for tonight? You still wanna practice controlling your wolf mind?" she asked, leaning closer to him. Jak raised his flushed face, and smiled at her, before nodding.

"I need to practice, yes…also need some sleep too. Don't get too fond of Erol Sky. I'm not sure if he's completely one of us yet," Jak murmured, but was interjected by her.

"If you say you can't trust Erol yet, then what about me? I'm a suspect remember," she snapped, standing up from her stool and looking down at Jak.

"Yeah, I know…but…I can just trust you alright. Erol, he's tried to kill me so many times. This may be just another attempt at my murder," Jak said blankly, before standing himself and turning to leave upstairs. Skytha laughed behind him, and he turned around to see her looking at Erol making a tower out of match stick boxes.

"How can that be evil? Maybe you should get to know him more…trust him, and you may find he's not what you think he is. Remember, meet me at Dead Town before nightfall," she said, before heading back over to Erol. Jak watched Erol place another box on top of his tower, before it fell down ad he cursed loudly at it. After that, he started remaking it.

Sighing in defeat, Jak headed up the stairs to get some rest before his meeting with Skytha.

* * *

**Sharok: Corad hopes that was ok for everyone. She's been dragged off coz she was scaring everyone. If you think she deserves a review after such a long time in updating, then go for it. If not, then I wouldn't blame ya. I'd be the same. Now, depending on her screaming fit down the hall, she'll update whenever she can. Which, with a bit of luck...won't be as long as just then. See ya guys. **


	45. Mindless Battle

**Corad: Hi everyone :) I'm back...which could either be classed as a good thing or bad thing...which ever lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or read the last chappie too. I'm glad you're back Some Dude. I was beginning to think you'd left us or something. I know what you mean about getting addicted to Final Fantasy 10 lol. I'm now addicted to Star Ocean 3...kinda hard not to when you've got nothing to do anymore...I miss school ;.; Yeah, but thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Don't own, never will...but maybe someday... (horror music starts up)

* * *

**

**Chapter 44 – Mindless Battle**

Heavy footsteps running up the stairs made Jak's peaceful sleep end. His dream of winning the racing tournament and finding out the winner's prize was cut short, when a disturbed ottsel was looking down at him, while another began prodding his side. Jak squinted in the dim room, and saw Daxter on top of his chest, attempting to wake him up.

He also noted Simron by his side, prodding him painfully in the ribs. "What'd ya?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Daxter scurried off him, and lay at his feet, whining about leaving to go train. Jak's eyes shot open and he leapt from his bed, dashing around the room gathering up his gun and dagger and attaching them to himself.

"Thanks Dax! I would have slept all night if you hadn't woken me up!" he yelled, before hurrying downstairs. He passed Erol sleeping in his booth, and smiled at the sight of his completed match box tower.

"Hey Jak! Wait for us!" Daxter shouted after him, but Jak skidded to a halt and spun around, his finger to his lips trying to shush him down. Daxter realized Erol was trying to sleep, and approached Jak quietly, Simron following behind.

"Dax, you can't come…its too dangerous. I would never forgive myself if I…attacked you," Jak told his friend gently, kneeling down on the ground. Daxter crossed his arms, and turned to his new friend.

"Has better things to do that hang with me, his best friend!" Daxter cried dramatically, making the sleeping redhead stir in his sleep. Jak took a quick glance at Erol's moving form, and whispered that he'd spend time with him tomorrow if he just headed back upstairs and entertained himself.

"Nah Jak, I'm only playing with ya mind…come on Simron, let's go raid Jak's stuff…good luck tonight buddy," Daxter said before leaving for the stairs. Jak grinned and messed up his friend's orange fur on his head.

"Will do Dax. See ya later," he muttered, standing up and heading to the door. The door opened, and he stepped outside, seeing the sun gradually disappearing. He feared he wouldn't make it to Dead Town in time, but intended to drive for his life regardless. Leaping onto the zoomer he drove a short while ago, he put the vehicle into full throttle.

Icy air was sent flying through his hair and face as he drove like a madman to the slums. He didn't take the slightest notice of other drivers or freedom fighters, but instead just weaved amongst them at top speed. Eventually he arrived outside the door to Dead Town, and watched as the sun was almost gone. He ran through the steel doors and landed hard in the dirt on the other side.

"Glad you could make it…we'd better watch out Jak, another storm is heading our way," Skytha muttered, approaching Jak from some ruins. Jak looked to the sky, to see black clouds gathering again. The same black clouds he'd seen earlier.

"Ok, what are we gonna do?" he asked, taking a few strides to reach her side. Skytha turned her face to the sun, its last rays almost engulfed in darkness.

"We wait. When you morph Jak, I will speak to you and your other side. Try and take control, or I'll be forced to fight you. I can't risk you leaving my sight, in case you…kill anyone…" she said seriously, before grabbing her pendant and reciting the chant. Those few lines burned inside Jak's ears, and he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Thy inside, ringing out terror and fury. To become one, elf must unite with wolf, and together be inseparable. Oh sacred beast, transforms thy self, and unearths the incomplete mind of the wolfish," she said in concentration, her hands gripping the pendant so tightly in her hand that it shook. She gasped lightly, and threw the pendant around her neck before she began to transform.

Jak's eyes widened in horror, witnessing her once elfish body twisting and stretching into a wolf's. Brown hair covered her body, wings and horns sprouted out her shoulder blades and skull, and her arm and leg joints switched in opposition, before paws with large claws replaced her hands and feet. She was whining in pain the whole time, her eyes shut tightly hiding the fear from Jak.

Before Jak knew it, the brown wolf he'd fought with earlier on stood in front of him, its green eyes watching him carefully. Jak gulped loudly, taking a step back before he too felt pain erupt within his chest. He shouted out, and felt his bones moving to fit a wolf's, horns grew from his head, wings flapped from his sides, and large claws dug deep into the earth. He flicked his tail savagely, the spikes on it tearing apart a nearby, dead bush.

"Surrender mortal," he growled, bearing his teeth at Skytha. She growled in return, her claws scraping across the dirt as she took slow steps towards wolfish Jak. Jak's wolf mind overtook him once more, and forced him into the darkness, helpless to stop himself from attacking.

"Jak, get a grip of him…overpower it! I've seen you do it…you can teach you wolf side to behave, just like you have done with Light and Dark. Speak with it! Force it down inside!" she yelled, watching in fear as wolf Jak began howling.

Jak struggled from within his mind, feeling his other two egos fighting with him. Together they could do this. Together they could surely overpower his wolf side, and take control. But he needed a way to do that…

"Jak! Stop it! Force him down! You must learn to control him, or you won't have a chance!" Skytha cried out, backing up as wolf Jak decided to take revenge on her from last time. He snarled at her, his head help low ready to strike. Figuring there was nothing else she could do, she ran forward, and tackled him heavily to the ground, smashing his head into the dirt.

Wolf Jak yelped in alarm, and swung his spiked tail at her. Hitting her in the side, she leapt off instantly, her side aching. "Jak, please…fight it!" she yelled, but Jak just lifted himself up, and laughed cruelly.

"Jak is not here right now…please leave a message after the scream…" he said with an evil smile, before flapping his wings and lifting himself into the air. Skytha growled in anger, and leapt up at him, snapping at his hind legs. She felt fur in her mouth, and heard a furious yell, before letting go.

Wolf Jak landed heavily on the ground, snarling in pain as fresh blood escaped from his leg. It ran across his grey fur, and dripped silently to the ground. "You'll pay for that! I was about to spare you, but instead, I'll rip out your throat!" he shouted, his blue eyes bulging in rage.

Skytha took steps back, feeling the need for a plan to help her get Jak back. She thought hard, watching in fear as Jak ran at her, his fangs bared for a bite. "Jak please, I…" she was unable to finish as Jak's body flew into hers, and she was thrown to the ground. She struggled to breath for a short period of time, which gave Jak the chance to attack her further.

She yelled out as he leapt on her, his fangs inches from her neck. She thrashed about, sinking her long claws deep into Jak everywhere she could. Skytha wasn't about to give up. Jak was still in there, and she knew she had to protect him somehow. Seeing a plan, she lifted her head quickly, and sunk her teeth into Jak's left wing.

"Get off!" Jak shouted, tying to yank his wing from Skytha's jaw. She clung on tightly, her teeth sinking deeper and deeper, before the taste of blood washed through her mouth. He yelped out, and slammed his forehead into Skytha's cheek, making her release his wing. Her head fell back to the ground, but Jak kept yelping out, the pain in his wing unbearable.

"You…I'll kill you!" he screamed as he lowered his head to her neck. She thrashed about again, and kicked Jak in the gut, hoping to wind him. He staggered off her, panting for air. Skytha noted he looked dazed for a split second, before he shook his head wildly and growled in loathing at her.

"Last time you'll ever be doing that…" he sneered, pawing the ground in annoyance. Skytha's eyes followed him as he neared again, but she fought back all signs of fear and got up, lifting her head up high and howling. Her eerie howl travelled across the sky, and alerted the one that could help her.

"You're going down little miss…nothing can save you from your fate…hmm…the taste of blood…how I want it…how I need it," wolf Jak hissed, leaping at her again. Skytha ducked away and ran further into the ruins, Jak hot on her trail. She was panicking now, unable to fight him off, and if someone didn't help her soon, she'd lose this fight.

Wolf Jak yelped in excitement. The wolf that had attacked him the night in the wasteland. That wolf that robbed him of Jinx's life…Jinx's blood…that same wolf who wanted to get rid of him. She must die… "Give up! You can't run forev…arrrrrgggghhhhh!" Jak screamed out as something smashed into his back, shoving him hard into the ground.

Skytha stopped running, her heart pounding painfully, and looked around to see a large, grey wolf holding Jak into the ground. He lifted his head to her, and smiled in acknowledgement, before taking flight into the sky and disappearing over the walls. She took note Jak was too hurt to move, and wandered slowly over to him, before whacking him with force to his head.

Wolf Jak let out a long groan, before falling unconscious.

* * *

**Corad: It burns! It buuurrrrnnnnssssss! (sheilds eyes) **

**Sharok: Geez, get over it...it's only a bit of well-deserved killings. Something this story has been lacking for the past few chapters...**

**Corad: Yeah, I know...but I...we...um...**

**Sharok: (?)**

**Corad: Nyeh...hope everyone liked that chapter. Finally I got some good stuff. Well, kinda good stuff...maybe not really, but it's better than Samos and Seem rambling on about life problems...nah, Seem and Samos...wait...Seemos...are cool...in a freaky way. I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter too. I'm kinda getting worried coz there's another story involving wolves now. I'm cool with it...just hope it doesn't begin to sound any more like mine...maybe I'm just paranoid. Have been for the past...errr...whole lifetime, so I'm probably paranoid now. Um, review if you want or need to. If you're like me and are too lazy, then that's cool also. Yeah...see yas all next time :)**


	46. The Aftermath

**Corad: Howdy guys...I finally got round to an update. My internet's so slow right now...(shrugs) as long as I can get this up sometime before midnight, it'll all be good. Now, thanks to everyone who reviewed. And those who read too...I don't have much of a life right now, so like...maybe I'll gather some inspiration to right up some more of this story. I'm running out of chapters to upload. It's my Birthday too this Thursday...but you guys probably don't care...either way. I can finally change that '17' to an '18'! Freedom...WWHHOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Um...yeah...better get on with it. This chapter isn't as interesting as the last, but like...maybe someday it will be. Also to JakLover, I'll have a go at drawing them fighting. We'll have some Blood Splat too for you Some Dude. I like Blood splat...well, not real blood splat, but like, the fantasy stuff. And Star Ocean too! Ok now, that is scary...my fav is Albel...he's so (drools). Except Bijoux and I are in debate whether his hairstyle is a form of over rated mullet...yeah, (gets prodded by a large stick) I'm getting on with it! See! **

**Don't own, never will...maybe I should go mourn my loss again...

* * *

**

** Chapter 45 – The Aftermath**

'How could I let this happen? I should have been more careful…but now…' Skytha thought angrily, as she placed the pendant back in her jeans pocket. She had just changed back into an elf after the large grey wolf had saved her, but now she was left with a bigger problem…to deal with Wolf Jak…

"He's unconscious…I just have to restrain him…tie him down or something, so if he does wake up, he can't go anywhere," she thought out loud, scanning the area hopefully. She needed to find a rope or something…anything… Leaving Jak lying on the ground, Skytha set off to find a rope. She hoped someone here had left one behind, but didn't get her hopes up about it.

'Maybe I need help to control him…If I can't get his mind to obey, then who can? Maybe…no, I can't drag him into this…I don't even know where he is…why did he answer my call tonight though? He's somewhere in the city, I know it! But why did he come running to help me?' Skytha was thinking it all over. She felt confused, but she couldn't let that get in the way of helping Jak.

Running quickly along the dirt and sand, she leapt over the dirty water and landed hard on the other side. "There's nothing out here!'" she cried angrily, feeling helpless. What was she to do?

"Need some help sweet cakes?" Skytha shot her glance upwards, and spotted Daxter leaning over the remains of a pillar. He was holding a small container of pills and had some ropes strung around his shoulders.

"Daxter! Am I glad to see you!" she yelled in relief, holding her arms out for the ottsel to jump down. He leapt from his spot on the pillar, and was caught roughly by Skytha, who ran back to Jak, the ottsel still grasped in her arms.

"Quick! Give me the rope!" she shouted after she'd reached Jak. Daxter handed her the ropes he had brought along and she began to roll Jak on his side, before tying them around his legs. Daxter stood back and watched in amusement, before strolling past and throwing the small canister of sleeping pills in her face.

"What are these for?" she asked, trying to read the label in the light from the moon. "Sleeping…sleeping pills? Why does he need these?" she snapped, standing up and tossing them back to the Ottsel. Daxter caught them, and growled in frustration.

"Because…it helps calm his nerves. Old green said he needs them to stay dormant! Now, stop ya arguing and give it to him!" Daxter muttered, tossing them back to her. She grabbed hold of the container and strolled over to Jak, before forcing some in his jaw.

Both Skytha and Daxter watched Jak for a few minutes in tense anticipation, before they figured he'd somehow swallowed them in his unconscious state and wouldn't wake up till 10 hours from now. 10 hours would be more than enough time for sunrise to come, so Skytha told Daxter he could head back to the bar, but he requested to stay with her and Jak.

"So Orange Lightning…why did you come out anyway?" Skytha asked once the two had settled down beside a rock a few meters from Jak. Daxter grinned and pointed to the ropes around Jak's legs.

"I didn't see Jak take ropes with him, and after I'd woken Erol up making too much noise upstairs, I asked him whether you had taken any. Said he didn't see you so I decided to come round. I've heard how Torn and his Freedom League fighters took care of him once...tied his legs up so he couldn't move…so, that's why I'm here baby," Daxter said, nudging her in the side.

Skytha rolled her eyes at him, and rested her head back on the rock. "Yeah well…you really saved my ass…thanks Dax," she murmured, ruffling Daxter's hair just as Jak had done earlier. Daxter rested his head back on the rock behind them too, and together they sat in silence, watching Jak's sleeping form rising and falling with every breath.

After a while, the two fell into a light sleep. They had watched Jak for as long as they could, but couldn't stay awake past midnight. Skytha just hoped Jak would still be there in the morning when she awoke. She also hoped nothing else was lurking in the shadows surrounding them.

She had gotten some reassurance from the ottsel curled up beside her however, that they'd be fine to sleep. So, following his advice, both were now sleeping peacefully. During her rest, Skytha thought through the problem at hand. She talked with her wolfish side, and tried to find some answers from her.

'You must guide his wolf mind back inside. Tell him he'll be stronger inside than out,' her wolf mind said gently in her sleep, and Skytha groaned out loud in reply, shifting her body against the rock. She had listened to her wolf mind suggest helpful ways to get Jak to listen to her, and so rested her mind the remainder of the night.

Once morning had broken out, and the rays of sunlight filtered across Jak's face, he woke with a start, feeling his bones twisting back in shape. He held back terrified screams as sweat gathered on his tight skin, before his body relaxed. He looked down at his self, and noted he was back as an elf.

"Jak…you're awake?" Jak looked up, struggling to break free from the binding ropes. He saw Skytha stand up and walk slowly over to him, before kneeling down and fumbling with the ropes around his ankles. "You had me worried…what happened last night?" she asked, after freeing Jak's legs. She then grabbed hold of his wrists, and started to untie them.

"I don't know…I felt like I was being thrust back into darkness. My wolf side took over…he's too powerful to control…" Jak muttered, lying patiently for his arms to be free. Skytha pulled a concerned face, and snapped the ropes off.

"He's not too powerful…he's living inside you now Jak…he's right there in your mind, and you're controlling him ok…we just have to work on it…tonight?" she asked, turning her green eyes to him as he sat up, massaging his wrist.

"Why not…I need to conquer this…like you said, he needs to be controlled, or I can end up in trouble if I'm not careful," Jak replied, getting to his feet shakily and looking down at his shoe. He noticed dry blood splattered across his ankle, and remembered faintly those sharp fangs digging into it.

"You did this…you're one powerful wolf in battle," he murmured unconsciously, surveying the damage done. Skytha stayed silent, fighting back guilt.

"I had to do it…you were taking flight, and…I couldn't let you leave," she said gently, forcing out a smile to show Jak her apology. Jak noted it, and turned to see Daxter walking sleepily to him.

"Dax? Why are you here?" Jak said in alarm, as his friend yawned widely. Skytha stepped forward to take the blame, still thankful at what Daxter had done for her.

"He brought me some ropes…realized I hadn't taken any, and came along to make sure you were ok," Skytha said quickly before Jak had time to speak again. Jak raised an eyebrow at her before, kneeling on the ground and patting Daxter on the head.

"Thanks buddy…always looking out for me, aren't ya?" he said, a smile playing at his face. Daxter stood up proud, and shot out "Would I do anything different?" before Jak began laughing. He pulled Daxter into a rib crushing hug, winding the poor Ottsel.

Skytha stood back and watched, feeling happy for Jak to have such a close friend. She often wished she had a company always by her side…willing to risk their own life to save hers…she had felt that companionship once with her older brother…until he changed.

"Ready to go back to the bar now?" Jak's voice cut through her thoughts, and she lifted her head to focus on him, before nodding. "Great, let's head back then…come here Dax!" Jak shouted, picking Daxter up from the ground and putting him on his shoulder pad.

The ottsel gripped the pad tightly as Jak broke out in a limped run, Skytha following close behind shouting for him to slow down. They'd managed to reach the door, when she turned to him and offered him a ride.

"What ride?" he asked curiously, glancing down at her. She tugged out her pendant, and lifted it to his eye level.

* * *

**Corad: Hehehe, I can just imagine the look of terror as Jak falls to his death...**

**Jak: Um...what are you talking about?**

**Corad: Huh? Oh, nothing...if you guys liked that, then I'm happy...if not, then I'm neutral...or upset...or both...or maybe, just maybe, all three O.O Yeah, now if you want to review, then that will make me happier. It can be a Bday present...or not...why am I still here?**

**Sharok: You're like a bad smell...it just won't go away...**

**Corad: Correction! I'm not like a bad smell! I _am_ a bad smell...**

**Jak and Sharok: (exchanging nervous glances)**

**Corad: I'll see all my _fellow_ readers next update (gives Jak and Sharok dirty looks and pokes tongue at them both) **


	47. Flight or Fright?

**Corad: Hey again...I returned somehow... thanks to everyone who reviewed! And thanks to Moonclaw for the Bday thing too! It made me really happy :) So Thankyou! Um, this chapter isn't very long sorry...after looking at it, it's kinda short. But like, I should have another chapter up on Sunday/Monday, so hopefully it'll be ok...I'd like to ride a flying wolf...but knowing my luck, I'd have a heart attack or something...nyeh...stuff happens. Please try and enjoy this short chappie...**

**Don't own, and if I did...I'd um...probably turn this into a form of cheap game...but like, my attempt would suck so bad, that if you left a room or skipped speaking with another character, you'd get game over...yeah...

* * *

**

**Chapter 46 – Flight or Fright?**

"I can see your ankle needs fixing up, and walking on it for now will only make it worse…how about it? Game enough to ride a flying wolf?" she snickered, not waiting from a response from the other elf. She recited the chant, and before Jak knew it, the brown wolf stood before him.

Jak looked down at Daxter, trying to see his reasoning of the situation, before Skytha took a few steps forward. "Someone will see us! You can't fly like that!" Jak snapped, stating the obvious. Skytha rolled her green eyes, and sat down.

"Jak…I'm not going across the city…I'm going around. We're flying over the ocean near the walls…just get on, so we can get outta here," she muttered, able to be understood by Jak and stood up again, wandering over to Jak's side. Jak glanced nervously at his ottsel friend, before gripping her wings and swinging himself onto her back.

She began to flap her huge wings before Jak had time to sit down properly, so he started screaming as air gushed up at his face, the ground disappearing rapidly beneath them. Daxter was screaming for mercy also, and his grip on Jak's hair made Jak's eyes water.

For 5 long minutes, Jak gripped on for dear life, as Skytha flew swiftly through the air, around the city walls. At times she'd fly down to the ocean running her front paws into the salty water below, making fine spray fly up and hit Jak. But once she arrived at the south end of the city, she landed on the Naughty Ottsel roof, and waited for the elf and ottsel to dismount.

"That was…strange…" Jak said, feeling dazed at just having ridden a wolf in pure daylight. He looked down over the edge of the roof while Skytha changed back, and looked for a way down. Spotting some guttering running down to the ground, he leapt for it, and grabbed the metal cylinder tightly in his hands.

Skytha and Daxter ran to the edge to see Jak slide down and land heavily on the ground, before brushing his hands on his pants. He motioned for Daxter to jump down, while Skytha slid down the gutter. Daxter ran forward, and leapt into the air, before plunging straight for Jak's head. Jak managed to grab the ottsel before he was splattered on the ground, and turned to see Skytha standing beside him.

"Er…let's go in…" Jak suggested, so the three made their way inside the bar. Once inside Skytha headed up stairs, and Daxter wandered over to his new friend. Jak however wandered over to Erol's booth, and sat down, sighing.

"Nice time Jak?" Erol murmured, stretching out his arms along the seat. Jak grunted in reply, and looked up to see Erol's smirking face aimed at him.

"Not bad…lost control again, and I had my ankle bitten…" Jak muttered, lifting up his leg to show Erol the bite marks in his ankle. Erol laughed out loud at him, before reaching down and pulling out his first aid kit from under the table.

"Kept this here for my wrist…remember it Jak?" Erol said teasingly, reminding Jak of his Dark experience and tearing Erol's helpless wrist to bits. Jak growled and reached over for the first aid, before finding a large band aid and some cream. He began to fix his ankle up, when he heard the bar door open and hurried footsteps entered, before a panicked Torn called out for Jak.

"Jak! Urgent man! I need your help!" he shouted out, hoping Jak was indeed here. Jak finished sticking down his band aid, and lifted himself from the booth, before walking light footed out towards Torn. Torn saw him, and dashed forward.

"Thank God I found you…Jak, I sent Jinx out on a mission to warn Spargus of these wolves, and he's not reported in. I've tried his communicator, but I'm getting no response from it. It's been at least a day," he muttered darkly, walking over to the stools at the back.

"What do you want me to do?" Jak asked, sitting beside him. Torn sighed heavily, and looked up at Jak with sullen eyes.

"I need ya to head out…see if you can find him…or at least, find out what's happened. He's been out all night…with them wolves on the prowl, I'm fearing something's happened to him…" Torn murmured, his voice straining inside his throat.

Jak closed his eyes and turned away, feeling rage burn inside. "Why was he sent out alone?" Jak asked quietly, opening his eyes now but staring blankly at the counter. Torn shifted uneasily in his stool, and took a while to answer.

"Both Ashelin and I agreed that Spargus should be warned. We needed to find out whether wolves were attacking their city, and possibly to set up a communication system with Sig. He offered to go, and although I said to take another league fighter, he refused. Told me he could handle it alone…" Torn finished, before falling silent.

Jak sat in his stool, unable to believe Jinx…tough ass Jinx…could be gone. "I'll find him. Send me out, and I'll track him down. I won't come back till he's found," Jak muttered, rising from the stool and walking slowly to Erol's booth, where he grabbed another couple of band aids from the first aid kit.

He put them into his waist bag, and turned to Torn. "Where did he go?" Jak asked loudly, and Torn sighed heavily.

"I sent him to Spargus. Check in with Sig first. See if he made it yesterday…if not, then…" he fell silent, gripping his hands into tight balls.

"Let me go with you," Erol said suddenly, moving out of his booth and stopping at Jak's side. Torn lifted his gaze at Erol, and growled in loathing. Although he hated his guts, maybe sending Erol out with Jak would be a good thing.

"Fine, Jak, you accept?" he snapped, and Jak turned his face to look at the eager elf beside him. He shrugged to accept, and Torn walked over to the door and stepped outside. Jak and Erol followed him, and he pointed to his hellcat parked outside.

"You'll need it. I'll tell the ottsel you've gone on a mission…good luck guys," Torn murmured, walking hastily back inside the bar. Jak turned to Erol, and knew that this was going to be the longest "Mission" ever.

* * *

**Sharok: You bring shame upon us all...I mean, what the hell was that?  
Corad: Um...my update...? O.o  
Sharok: Nah man...that wasn't an update...geez, you used to be cool.  
Corad: I'm still cool  
Sharok: Nah man, you ain't cool no more...I mean, you're like, so far from it now O.O  
Torn: Question. Since when was she "cool" to begin with?  
Sharok and Corad: (exchanging looks of "How and why is he here?")  
Torn: Ok...so this isn't going anywhere...why don't we just say you both suck. Sharok, you suck more than Corad because for starters, she created you, and two, you stole my hair straightener  
Tess: (appears outta nowhere) Why do you need a Hair straightener?  
Torn: Um...please review...(whole room falls into ackward silence)  
**


	48. Jinx's Search Party

**Corad: (Screaming at nothing)  
Sharok: Because our idiotic author here won't shut her sorry face, I'll be taking over here...first, she'd like to thank the two reviews she got for the last Chapter, even though it was the most pathetic attempt _ever _(Hand flick thing) and second, she'd like to say that this chapter is much longer to make up for the crummy attempt last time. Also seeing it's Chrissy in less than a day so she wanted to somehow give ya all somethin'  
Corad: (Still screaming at nothing. Kinda sounds like Homer Simpson when he remembers that childhood memory at the qaurry when he was 12)  
Sharok: Yeah...another thing, if you want to read JakLover's: Warriors Shadow and Light, then we recommend it. She's an excellent writer, and has begun to write a fic containing these wolves, including Skytha :) So if you guys love these wolves and Skytha, you're missing out if ya haven't read it yet. Now...Corad Hog Slag doesn't own Jak and Daxter...she claims she never will...which I hope is true (sweatdrops)

* * *

****Chapter 47 – Jinx's search Party**

"Alright, get in," Jak barked, pointing in the passenger side of Torn's hellcat. He watched Erol approach the vehicle eagerly, before jumping in with one swift movement. Why he wanted to bring Erol wasn't really decided, but he figured if they ran into any trouble, at least he'd have someone to watch his ass (err…not literally…of course (nervous glancing)).

"You know Jak, you can lighten up. I thought we'd agreed no hostility," Erol muttered as Jak moved forward and sat down in the driver's seat. Jak rolled his eyes at him while fumbling around for the ignition. He found it after a few hasty minutes, and flicked on the hover switch, sending the hellcat a foot higher.

"Just because I can't show hostility, doesn't mean we're friends," Jak replied with a simple shrug, grasping hold of the steering wheel/joystick and turning it around slightly to get the vehicle off the pavement. He heard Erol snort back, but other than that the trip was somewhat silent until the security walls approached them. It was after the hellcat soared over the top did Erol finally speak out.

"So, where exactly are we heading?" he asked, turning his slightly puzzled face to Jak. Yes, where exactly were they going? Torn had said something about the city of Spargus, but Jak had a feeling it may just be a complete waste of time stopping by. He however followed his leader's directions, and glanced sideways at the other elf.

"Spargus," he growled, while fiddling with the controls trying to get the hellcat higher up. He could feel the sand lashing out at his face as it swirled around in the wind, and figured if he could get the hellcat high enough, then maybe he'd be able to breath.

"Spargus…that Waste Lander city…total wreck that place. Not civilized one bit…should have destroyed it instead of aiming for Haven," Erol snorted, sending a slight pulse of rage through Jak. The blonde elf gritted his teeth to hold back an angry outburst. He couldn't afford to have argument with Erol right now. His "friendship" was vital, and he knew arguing with him would only lead to a heavy dispute that could last a long time.

"It's not a total wreck ok…my father used to live there, so back off," Jak said calmly, before grasping hold of his red scarf and tugging it up around his mouth and nose, giving him more freedom to breath. He then took hold of his goggles, and slid them down his forehead before his eyesight was reduced to one.

"I didn't think you'd have a father," Erol retorted, a hint of venom in his voice. Jak stayed calm, and tried to think of other things. He wanted to rise above this argument, and instead began humming the same song he had heard that mysterious elf hum back in the cave.

"I know that song…when I was a young teen, I heard the ruler of Haven city sing it. He seemed like a drag at times, but compared to Baron Praxis…" Erol murmured, smiling to himself. Jak raised an eyebrow at him. If Erol could only see the look of shock on Jak's face right now.

"You knew the Ruler of Haven city before Praxis?" he asked curiously, pulling down his scarf so he could speak clearly. He watched as Erol gave a small laugh, and turned his burning eyes to him.

"Yes, yes I did…I was about 12 when he was thrown off the thrown…Baron Praxis had apparently betrayed him somehow…at times I'd see him strolling the streets wearing that crown of his…his staff held up high in royalty…how I loathed the sight…but against Baron Praxis, it was a sad sight to see him gone," Erol replied. Jak smiled faintly, realizing the truth in Erol's voice.

"My father…" Jak mumbled, sighing at the thought of his father sitting in Haven's throne, beaming at the crowds of people who were there to pay their tributes. If his father had somehow kept the city under his rule, then maybe he'd still be alive. Maybe he, Jak, would be living luxury right now.

"Your father? Your father was Haven's pre-ruler? How strange," the other man muttered, leaning back in his seat in deep thought. Jak didn't feel the need to disrupt him in any way, and instead focused on driving the hellcat to Spargus. Their main mission was to locate Jinx, not reminisce on the past, and by even thinking of his dead father, Jak felt nagging guilt somewhere inside him. His father's death had been his fault, and he knew it. If he hadn't have summoned the waste Lander's help to get through the metal heads and dark makers…if he had only steered the Ram Rod from the incoming missile, then his father would still be alive.

"You seem quiet? That's a first." Jak was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Erol's taunting voice. He peered out the corner of his eye to see Erol watching him intently, his expression too hard to read. Jak was debating whether Erol was confused about Damas' relation to him, or whether he wouldn't believe it.

"It's nothing. We have a job to do. That's to find Jinx," Jak replied monotonously, keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him. The time taken to travel to Spargus by Air Train was around 20 minutes, and the rate at which the hellcat was traveling, the time should be reduced. Pointing this out, Jak searched over the horizon, and could just make out the tall, flaming chimney of the Spargus throne.

"Almost there…I can see it," he said, giving the hellcat slightly more speed. He saw Erol grip onto the side of the hellcat, obviously alarmed to have picked up more speed. The relief of finally approaching Spargus was overwhelming, seeing Jak could at least have the knowledge on whether Jinx made it or not. "Once we're in, stay at my side. No wandering off, and no causing fights," Jak snapped, reducing the speed as he flew swiftly over the walls of the wasteland city.

Lowering the hellcat gently to the ground sent sand and dust flying into the air, and a few of the citizens evacuated the area after choking to breathe. Jak heard Erol snigger to himself, but ignored his sense of carelessness and landed the vehicle on the ground, switching the engine off immediately afterwards to reduce any casualties to passer-Byers.

The city now seemed slightly deserted, but Jak was fine with that. It would grant him more movement this way, and having Erol by his side, he felt a pining sense of worry in his gut. Maybe it was the fact that these people around him loathed the ex-commander, and would see fit that he be put to death, or maybe he knew Erol was prone to getting into unwanted and unnecessary fights. Either way, Jak was just pleased to have some space to inform Sig.

"Where to now? I don't appreciate being here Jak…these people all deserve to die for defying the Baron," Erol sneered, getting shakily out the hellcat and glancing around. Jak shook his head irritably and lifted himself from the hellcat too before securing his morph gun to his back. He began on his way to the Throne room, Erol by his side still giving innocent citizens death glares.

"Must you make a scene? This is important…for once just act like a human being," Jak scowled, taking the path past the arena stairs and continuing on, now aware the Erol had fallen behind slightly. "Erol, did you hear me!" he cried in frustration, whirling around to see Erol gaping up at the Arena, a mad glint in his eyes.

"I've heard of this place…the arena to test strength and purity. Mind if I take a look?" he asked, making a move to head up the stairs. Jak rolled his eyes, feeling anger and impatience swell up inside his chest. Erol had no chance to even enter the building, for Jak had forcefully grabbed his forearm and was dragging him back down the stairs and to the Throne room. They had no time to be screwing around, and Jak was now regretting bringing the nuisance he once called "Erol".

After finally reaching the Throne room entrance, and had boarded the wooden lift, Jak warned Erol to grab hold of something to steady himself. Unfortunately for Erol, he didn't understand Jak's request and was sent flying into the wooden floor as the lift rose up to the next level. "I warned you," was all Jak said when he stepped off the lift and onto some large stepping stones arranged to form a small barrier.

Erol clambered out after him, dusting his hands off on his pants. "Now, make sure you don't fall in, because I don't think Torn would appreciate you traveling back in his hellcat drenched," Jak mocked, pointing to the water trickling over rocks before them. Erol groaned in return, giving Jak a dark look into the back of his head.

"Just get moving," he sneered, nudging Jak's back. Jak hopped across the stepping stones, and arrived in front of the Throne where Sig sat, indulged in what looked like a scroll.

"Um, Sig…" Jak asked, stepping up to the new ruler of Spargus city. The large man lifted his gaze, and smiled at Jak's determined face whilst lowering the scroll to the ground. He also took note that Erol was behind him, and almost jumped out his throne in shock.

"You're alive? Didn't you die out in the wasteland when Jak kicked your sorry ass again?" Sig boomed, raising his "eyebrow" towards the scowling Elf.

"Nah, he's alive now…made a deal with them precursors to attain his old form back. But enough of that, Sig…have you seen or heard from Jinx lately? He was sent out on a mission to inform you of a recent discovery," Jak said solemnly, moving over to make room for Erol to stand beside him. Sig fell silent, his gaze dropping to the floor in thought.

"I'm sorry chili pepper, but I haven't seen him in…ages…" Sig replied, looking back up in time to see Jak's face fall in defeat. "Why was he sent out here?"

Jak kept his voice calm, and launched into his explanation on the trouble back at Haven. "Wolves have been attacking the people in Haven city, and Torn felt if best to warn you guys in case…well…they target you next. He sent Jinx out with backup, and he hasn't checked back in. Torn reckons he's been gone for about a day now. Are you sure he hasn't been here?"

"Like I said Jak…haven't seen him. I'll help you find him if that's what you're worried about. I'll gather up some men to go search, but whether he's out there or not," Sig offered, raising from his throne, forcing Jak and Erol to back up a couple of steps.

"No…no, he might have returned to Haven by now. I can't put your men in any danger. We can't take any risks here…I'll inform Torn if I don't spot him on the way back, and see his judgment on the situation. Thanks anyway Sig," Jak said quietly, turning around to head back over to the lift.

"Jak, come to me if you need any help. Remember, my men are the strongest around. Just give us a call cherries," the ruler said loudly, waving back at Jak and Erol as they boarded the lift. Jak nodded in return, and clung onto the pole as the lift descended. He was glad that Erol had finally taken his advice, and was grabbing hold of another pole.

Once the lift came to a halt, Jak and Erol leap off and ran back to the hellcat, the citizens eying them suspiciously as they did so. Now wasn't the time however to be caring what others thought. Now was the time to Panic O.O

"Jak, slow down! Why are we in such a rush!" Erol yelled out, falling behind once again. By the looks of things, he had lost some of his fitness due to malnutrition and lack of proper military training. But Jak couldn't care right now. He had one thing on his mind, and that was to find Jinx. Whether it'd be dead or alive, he still vowed to find him.

"Get in! Quick!" Jak roared, seating himself hastily back in the driver's seat, and switching on the engine. The hellcat came to life, raising off the ground and blowing sand around once more. Erol struggled to get in, the sand whipping at him as he approached the vehicle. After finally seating himself and resting his head warily on the seat, Jak drove the hellcat back over the walls and into the wasteland.

"Keep your eyes open at all times! He's out here, and we're gonna find him!" Erol groaned at Jak's request, and lifted his head from the seat to look down below at the dunes speeding below them. The unwavering look implanted on Jak's somber face indicated to Erol that Jak meant it all. Why someone like Jinx would mean so much to a guy, was beyond Erol's mind limit, but he settled on the decision that Jak was just the type of guy that found it hard to let go, even if it were a lost cause.

The time flew by since the two had left Spargus, and the heat was penetrating both the men. Jak occasionally glanced back at Erol, to see him resting his head on the back of the seat. He just hoped the other elf wasn't asleep or anything, for he needed both sets of eyes to search the area.

His question of Erol's alertness was answered when the ex-commander shot up, his body rigid and his eyes wide. Jak raised an eyebrow, glancing down in the direction Erol was looking, to spot a metal wreck in the sand. Horrorstruck, he realized it was Jinx's hellcat, and landed their vehicle in a mad rush before jumping out.

Erol ran out the hellcat after Jak, and both men stopped beside the wreckage, their breathing coming to an almost stop as they felt the sense of shock overflow them.

* * *

**Corad: (sitting there with a bored expression)  
Sharok: Yeah, so that's our new update. Seems Corad got bored with screaming, so now she's just sitting there...beer gut and all...  
Corad: Ya get outta it, you! (throws can at Sharok's head, which rebounds pathetically and falls to the floor with a faint clinking sound)  
Sharok: Nice try, fatty. Now, if you guys wanna leave a review. She kinda kept going with this chapter, so it's like...an extra 1000 words or so. But she felt she owed it to you guys for the miserable attempt in the previous chapter. Actually, you couldn't really call it a chapter...more like a paragraph...  
Corad: (Xena war cries as she attempts to get up to kill her creation, but fails)  
Sharok: O.O O...kay...we have a loony living here now. Um, we all wish you guys a merry Christmas too! Stay safe, and we'll see yas next update :)  
Corad: Urrrggggghhhhhh...(attempts to wave goodbye but also fails)**  



	49. A Lost Friend

**Corad: Hope everyone had a good Christmas and a good start to the New Year. We were bombarded with tourists here...how fun -.-' not...I know this is late. Sorry Salena99! I hope you haven't been waiting too long for this. If you have, I should just crawl back into the pit where I originated. Thanks for reviewing though. Thankyou too to JakLover for the nice review. Yeah, Sharok should treat me better...I have the power to mess with him lol. Maybe I should change his hair to bright pink and shove him in a dress...  
Sharok: You wouldn't dare!  
Corad: Heh, watch me! (Sharok appears to now be wearing a pink frilly dress)  
Sharok: O.O'  
Corad: Watch me Sharok! Say anything else and you'll lose your pretty black hair...I think a pink afro would look good on you (evil smile as Sharok backs away) Now that he's sorted out...thanks too to Some Dude for reviewing three chapters at one sitting. Very much appreciated for your time :) And to Windshadows, I'm glad you found my pics. I saw your dragon, and it looks awesome! **

**Ok...on with this. Don't own anything, and I never will...so we can all be relieved now. However, I do own Sharok, who is...what are you doing?  
Sharok: Errr...I...(bright flash and he's now wearing pink high heels)  
Corad: The wonders of idiocy...how I love it. Please enjoy the next chapter. Jak's kinda OOCish in this too...coz well...I dunno. But he is...

* * *

**

**Chapter 48 – A Lost Friend**

"What…what is it?" Erol managed to speak out, watching in alarm as Jak approached the crashed hellcat. Jak felt his hopes die at the sight. This was Jinx's hellcat, and not only was it laying here, without any sign of Jinx, the metal work was ruined. What looked like scratches and dints were strewn across the body of the vehicle, and Jak noticed oil leaking out into the sand from the engine.

"Jak…Jak!" Jak heard Erol cry out, and he looked away from the wreckage to follow Erol's outstretched hand, pointing to something on the other side. Jak carefully wandered around the hellcat, hoping that Erol hadn't spotted Jinx lying in the sand. But no, this was worse.

"Blood?" Jak choked in fear and confusion, standing almost on top on the blood stained sand. Erol made his way beside Jak, kneeling down to get a closer look. It was what Jak feared. Nothing could have done this other than a wolf. Metal heads weren't capable of such fine but heavy dints to metal, and judging by the blood, weren't capable of devouring a whole elf within that time frame.

Blanching at the realization, Jak stood back, his anger level returning to a dangerous level, almost forcing Dark out. He felt a strong grip on his shoulder however, and Jak turned to see Erol, as if in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Jak. He's gone…there's nothing we can do…" Erol muttered gently, tightening his grip on Jak's shoulder. Jak felt the strain of anger drift away, feeling helpless at Erol's statement. He was right, there was nothing he could do. Jinx had been attacked on a mission, crashed his hellcat and had been robbed of his life no doubt. Turning to Erol, Jak nodded, feeling his heart fall.

"He would have liked it this way…was always saying there's no other way to die than to go down in mission. Let's…let's head back to the city. Torn should know," Jak mumbled, walking slowly back to their own hellcat. Erol took one last glance at the wreckage, before returning to Jak's side inside their vehicle.

The trip back was a silent and grieving one. Jak had tried to accept his friend's death, but the more he thought about it, the more it hurt. Erol on the other hand kept trying to make conversation, as if in an attempt to get Jak's mind off the agonizing situation. He failed however, when Jak wouldn't respond to anything he had said. After giving up, the heavy silence filled the atmosphere once more, before the walls to Haven appeared before them. Jak flew to the Underground, and landed the hellcat outside, hoping Torn was here and not at the HQ.

"Torn? Torn?" Jak called out softly, his voice barely carrying down the stairs as the stepped through the metal door. Torn looked up from his work behind the desk, and knew by the sight of Jak's grave face that something had happened. "Torn…we…"

"Jak, what's happened? Where's Jinx? Well!" Torn shouted, noticing that they were still Jinx-less (if that's even a word O.o)Jak avoided eye contact, and sat down on one of the beds, burying his face in his hands. Torn targeted Erol instead, and rounded on him. "Where is he? Did you find him? Has he checked in at Spargus?"

"There's something you should know," Erol said calmly, as he moved towards Jak sitting on the bed. He sat beside the younger elf, and sighed heavily, thinking of the best way to say "Jinx is dead."

"Torn…Jinx…is…dead…" he said slowly, failing miserably on a better way to state the almost obvious thanks to Jak's behavior. Torn gasped out, his eyes wide in fury and alarm. "We found his hellcat…crashed in the sand dunes. Not only that, but the metal body was damaged to some extent, and we found blood staining the sand beside it. To come to a horrible, but truthful conclusion…you're fighter is dead. He's gone…" Erol stated darkly, glancing down at Jak who looked too tense for his own good. Torn swore loudly, his face screwed up while he paced the room.

"Are you sure he is dead? What about Sig, did you even speak to him!" the leader snapped, his eyes turned to slits as he glared at both the elves on the bed. Erol nodded, while Jak sat just as silent as before, but now he was glaring back at Torn.

"Sig said he didn't arrive…but he offered to help search for him. No need now I guess…seeing he's no longer alive," Erol said casually, feeling the angered heat radiating off Jak's body. Torn growled in defeat, staggering back to the desk and collapsing in the chair.

"Jinx, he was one of the best fighters we had. Great at explosives, the man to trust to watch your back. He'll be a loss like no other that our team has suffered before. The least we can do if give him a minute's silence," Torn murmured, resting his chin on his interlocked hands. He closed his eyes in deep thought, and Jak did the same, closing his eyes and clenching his fists on his lap.

Although Erol didn't know the guy personally, he felt it best to at least give a minute's silence to honor his sacrifice. Closing his eyes too, the room fell silent; the only sound was heavy breathing from Jak beside him. The boy was struggling to accept it, Erol thought. Sure, he may have been a friend, but death is inevitable. Why grieve over something you knew would happen since birth?

"Now that that's over, Jak…I've been speaking with a few of my old recruits. They've seen your old man," Torn said, resting his hands on the table and gazing up at Jak. Jak's eyes shot opened, and Torn was met with not a happy or grateful look. It was more of a "How dare you say something like that! Even suggest it!" look.

"My recruits that ventured into the wasteland to dispose of a new nest of metal heads returned after claiming they saw Damas. Whether it's true or not, you may want to check it out. If he is out there Jak, we need to find him," Torn stated briefly, rising from his seat and wandering back over to Jak and Erol. He lowered to his knees in a crouching position, and handed Jak a map.

"What's this?" Jak hissed out, taking hold of the map and ripping if from Torn's grip. He surveyed the roughly drawn map quickly, noticing it to be a map of the wasteland. On it were some red circles and a messy scrawl with arrows.

"That is the map I've done for you. My men told me the exact locations, so if you…"

"I don't need it! My father is dead Torn! He died! I saw him die, and he never knew I was his son! I was his son Torn, and he never knew!" Jak shouted out, leaping from the bed and panting hard for air. Erol sat back and watched Jak take it all out on Torn. All the frustration, anger, fear and grief that the boy had held back till now, came flooding out into Torn's face. "Don't throw this down at me, and say everything's going to be ok by saying "your dad's alive"…because he's not!"

"From the descriptions my men gave me, it sounds like your father! Who else would look like him! White dreadlocks? A sturdy build? A brown sarong draped around his waist? Who else Jak? It's him, and regardless of whether you believe it or not, your father was gone when we went to retrieve his body. He may have "died" but where was his dead body Jak! Not there at the ruins!" Torn yelled back, hating the sudden rush of anger thrown at him. Erol figured that the loss of Jinx had had a bigger impact than he thought it would. Good friends arguing over something as simple as this?

"I don't need…"

"Jak, just take the freakin' map and look for him, or I will! He's out there, so take your grieving ass and find him! Enough said!" Torn snapped, crossing his arms and leering down at Jak. Jak growled, knowing his defeat. It wouldn't be wise to start a life long argument with Torn not. Not while everything was happening in the city. And besides, it wasn't entirely Torn's fault that Jinx was lost.

'Fine. I'll look in these…areas…" Jak sneered, looking down at the numerous circles on the map, "but I'm not promising a single thing. Erol, we're leaving," he finished, scrunching up the map and tossing it at Erol. Erol fumbled with it, and stood from the bed, taken aback.

"What! I'm not going out there again! That wreckage could have been us Jak!" he cried, looking wildly to Torn for support. Torn however grimaced at something, and Erol knew what when he felt Jak's strong, deathly grip on his collar. Jak grunted in aggravation and began to drag Erol up the stairs, the older elf struggling to breathe the whole way up.

"Good luck Jak!" Torn shouted out before the door slid shut. The boy would need it.

* * *

**Jimx: You...killed...me...  
Corad: Yes...why?  
Jinx: Wait...I'm not quite understanding the situation here...you killed me...  
Corad: Yes.  
Jinx: Wait, wait...wait...you...yes you...killed me?  
Sharok: (appears out of nowhere wearing the same dress and heels as before, but now he has birght pink hair and makeup on. Sounds like Femaxis from Palace Stories) Just accept it Ash Tray!  
Jinx: Wanna come over here and say that! Fatty!  
Sharok: Oh, you've done it now! (both begin to kill each other)  
Corad: I'm surrounded by idiots...but that's ok, coz I'm an idiot too! Yes, it's a sad life when Ash Tray...(receives death glare from Jinx) Err...I mean...Jinx...carks it. How will we ever survive?  
Jinx: Bring me back to life, Moron!  
Corad: Um...no. I don't really feel like it.  
Jinx: Do it, or I will blow your head off.  
Corad: Grrrr...fine...maybe someday. If you guys wanna see Jinx come back from the dead, maybe I review will open up his coffin. Or at least...drag his coffin out the grave. It's up to you. But you know...it would be good if I had more feedback. Even if you hate this fic and tell me it's crap...at least you reviewed. Yeah...we'll see ya later, right Sharok?  
Sharok: (Being stabbed repeatedely in the gut by Jinx's boot) Urrrrggghhhhh...  
Corad: I take that as a yes -.-'**


	50. Do You Trust Me?

**Corad: Finally I can update. Been trying since Saturday but for some reason the 'Stories' page doesn't display properly, and none of my stories are there on the list...but I can now seeing my mum's computer is nice to me (pokes tongue out at Dad's comp) Take that, Big Berther the 2nd! Heheh, it's a miracle at how many reviews I got for the last chapter...I think probably coz Jinx "died" was the reason, but thanks to everyone who did review! It makes me happy to recieve so many :) So thanks! Also to Some Dude and his Friend...I've finished your request on Queeny and other. It keeps haunting me though...I mean, Queen Romeria and Magistrate Lasselle...kissing...(shudders) but I need practice at it for my manga so...thanks for the request I guess...(nervous eye thing). Just check fanart if you haven't already:)  
**

**Don't own, never will...we're saved! (holy music starts up as we all prance around the room like fairies) I just like to say also that...I like this chapter...(sounds like Gir from Invader Zim) certain ppl become friends...(nervous eye thing again) Please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 49 - Do you Trust Me?**

"Get in."

"What?"

"I said, get in," Jak growled, pointing to the hellcat in front of them. The recent events had caused Jak to get angry and irritated at the slightest thing, and Erol playing dumb was not helping his attitude.

"Ask nicely, Freak…and I might," Erol replied coldly, pulling his collar away from his neck which was strangling him even though Jak had released his grip on it.

"Get in!" Jak shouted, taking heavy strides towards Erol. He felt a tight hand grip his arm and force him into the hellcat. "Now, stay there," he snapped impatiently, heading around the other side and jumping in the driver's seat. Erol sat speechless, finding it difficult to understand what just happened.

"Are you ok? I know you're finding it hard to cope with all this, but seriously?" Erol asked, rubbing his arm where Jak had grabbed it. Jak growled darkly and fired up the engine, steering it up over the underground. He didn't answer Erol on that question, figuring that the best way to deal with all these emotions was to think of something else. And that something else was his father.

"Erol, where on the map is the first sighting location?" Jak snapped irritably, spinning the hellcat around in mid-flight to face the wasteland. Erol fell silent, scanning over the map, before muttering out dates and locations. Frustrated, Jak kicked the vehicle into full speed, and soared smoothly across the city, heading back for the desert.

The sand ahead gleamed in the sunlight, indicating to Jak to pull down his goggles once more. His sight turned a few shades darker, which increased his visibility. Erol on the other hand, was keeping his eyes focused on the hellcat floor, obviously struggling with the impacting light.

"We head southwest, to reach a cave. Apparently he's been seen around that cave district," Jak shouted over the humming engine and roaring wind. Erol grunted in response, occasionally lifting his eyes to look ahead, until he managed to accustom himself to the intense light.

"I still can't believe that Damas…_the_ Damas…was your father. That makes you royalty?" Erol yelled, peering around at Jak who held a firm expression on his tired face.

"Yes, although I had only found out when he died. He never knew I was his son. Maybe if he had lived, things would have turned out different," Jak replied solemnly, fidgeting the steering controls slightly to get the hellcat heading south west.

"But you should be ruling Haven, right? Not Ashelin," Erol said, a hint of loathing in his tone at the mention of 'Ashelin'. Jak sighed loud enough for Erol to hear. "What, don't want to be? If my father had been a ruler, I'd have happily taken his place. Although, my father left my mother and I…how I despise him for it," the man snarled, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

Jak turned away from the front, and stared at Erol through concerning eyes. "You hate your father? But why? At least you have a father…"

"Correction. _Had_ a father. He got himself killed in battle, the fool. The day my mother found out... That letter your old man sent to her…devastated, she almost took her own life to leave me to fend on my own. Luckily I stopped her," Erol finished, a wicked smile crossing his face now. Jak felt a tad threatened, and tried to change to subject. He'd never heard Erol open up like that before, and now that he had witnessed it, hoped it wouldn't happen again. Ever.

"So, how far off's the cave?" Jak asked suddenly, wiping that cruel smile off his comrade's face. Erol glanced down at the map, and scouted the area they were currently in, before answering.

"About another 5 minutes. If your old man isn't there, I suggest area 4, not area 2. It's closer," Erol finished, folding up the map and tucking it under his thigh on the seat. Jak nodded in return and glanced around the scenery, spotting nothing but sand dunes, large rocks or the occasional tree.

Becoming quite bored, he tried to establish yet another conversation with Erol. "So, do you _really_ trust me?" Yeah, it was random, but that was the first thing that crossed Jak's mind. Maybe because that same thought had been nagging away at him for some time now.

"What sort of question is that? I trust you, but not with my life. The only person you can depend on in the heat of battle is yourself. I've learned that from mere experience. Krimzon guards would claim "We'll protect you sir," but then they'd _die_!" Erol hissed, smashing his fist into the dashboard.

Jak kept silent, wondering whether this conversation had been a good idea or not. "Well Jak…I've answered your question. Now you answer mine…do you trust _me_?" Jak had a hunch his question may be thrown back at him, and sat silent for a moment trying to find the best way to answer that.

"Although I don't entirely trust you now…maybe if you keep acting like a human being, I may. I'd never trust you with my life, but…" Jak was cut short when Erol yelped out, fear blazing in his eyes at something. "What? What is it?" Jak asked urgently, taking his eyes off the path ahead. Erol stayed silent, his breathing very shallow. Usually when someone acted like that, it meant danger. Great danger.

Veering around in the driver's seat, Jak saw it. Well, them…wolves. The fear he saw burning inside Erol was now burning within him, and although the hellcat could probably out-fly them all, flashes of Jinx's crashed hellcat kept crossing his mind. Jak wasn't sure either how many wolves Jinx had run into, but counting the ones flying fiercely in pursuit, he had 6 to deal with.

"Jak, I'd hate to say this…but we're going to die," Erol said slowly and fearfully, his voice dripping in terror. Jak furrowed his brow, flicking at the switches on the control panel to speed up the hellcat. The vehicle sped up slightly, but so did the wolves following behind. He tried to keep his head clear, and forced himself to stay calm, but Erol kept shouting out, breaking his concentration. His hands began shaking on the controls, sweat gathering at the back of his neck.

"Do something! We can't keep trying to lose them! They won't be shaken off so easily!" the ex-commander yelled, regaining some of his confidence in his voice. Jak could hear the snapping jaws, the occasional deep howl and the rhythmic beating of the massive wings. How could he get rid of them all? If he could just morph freely and tell them to back off, maybe they'd have a chance. But his wolfish mind was still incontrollable. Still wild.

"Any plans, wise guy? We're about to be wolf dinner here!" Erol cried out, grabbing hold of his shotgun from his thigh holster and shooting random bullets out, which missed every time. The wolves weren't even fazed by the attack, and continued the hunt. 'Let me out Jak…I will have the power to kill them,' Dark spoke out from inside his head, but Jak gave a perturbed groan. Dark would be too weak against six wolves. And these weren't six average sized wolves either. 'Jak, please get us out of this danger. I cannot help you, and neither can Dark. I see you've already accepted that fate,' his Light called from within, and Jak screwed up his face, pulling out his morph gun and tossing it to Erol.

"Here! Use this instead!" Jak shouted, slamming his hand back down on the control stick. Erol took hold of the gun, and pointed it at the wolves, before shooting Vulcan bullets everywhere. With incredible speed and agility, the wolves managed to dodge every bullet, worrying Jak further. They were running out of ideas.

"Jak…do you trust me?"

"Why?" Jak asked in return, taking quick glimpses back at his comrade.

"Just answer the damn question. Do you?"

"Erol…I…yes, yes I trust you."

"With your life?"

"What!" Jak shouted back. This was no time to have this conversation. They were both going to die if a plan wasn't arranged soon.

"JAK! Just answer me!" Erol snapped back, laying the morph gun between the two seats. Jak noticed the burning desire within Erol's eyes, and felt a lump in his throat. What was he going to do exactly if Jak said 'yes'?

"I…I do…but why do you ask?" Jak shouted, watching as Erol stood up from his seat. The hellcat began rocking with the shifting weight, but Erol regained a stable position, and looked back at Jak.

"That's all I need to hear. Go find your father. Pick me up when you're done," Erol sneered, before letting go of the hellcat roof. He fell from the speeding hellcat, landing hard and rolling in the sand below. Jak cried out in alarm, his eyes wide in horror as Erol got slowly to his feet, the 6 wolves now gone from Jak's trail, but surrounding the elf below.

"You'll regret hunting us for food," Jak heard Erol cry out wickedly, and kept his eyes fixed on the form standing in the sand while he drove away. Would he ever see him alive again? "Out of all the things to hunt in the world, you chose us. What a mistake that was," Erol kept shouting, his tone going slightly deeper as he spoke. Jak gasped out when Erol shrieked out painfully, even though the wolves hadn't attacked yet. Before it became too hard to watch due to the increasing distance apart, the elf saw something horrific.

Erol's dark side had been released.

* * *

**Corad: Errr...yeah...(sheilds head as garbage is thrown towards her) I'm sorry it's a cliffie! I do cliffies in the hope that ppl will review...but like, I somehow fail even that (looks towards ground miserably as more airborne garbage collides with her head) Well, I didn't fail it entirely...I still have the great readers who review, so thanks guys. Geez I'm hungry...stupid rice! You're meant to be filling! (shakes fist at non existing rice) Now, the next chapter will see some wolf splat, some possible father splat...maybe a certain Smoker/Joker/Fatman return and a new OC, created by Salena99. So until then...do other stuff (sits wide eyed looking stupid) Hehehe...Praxis...he's so funny...hey, I gotta finish that Praxis pic and put it on fanart! WWHHOOOOHHHHHH! Please review...WWHHHHOOOOOHHHH!**


	51. An Old King Returns

**Corad: Urgh, doesn't this thing ever end? It just keeps going on, and on and on...kinda like Bijoux's stench...(sits thoughtfully until Bijoux whacks her over the head in rage) Um, it was Sharok...  
Sharok: Huh? (gets whacked over the head too) What was that for!  
Corad: Hahahah, you got hit (Sharok slumps off growling along with Bijoux) I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and/or read the last chapter. I kinda left it at a bad spot. I'm working on making the chapters longer too, instead of around 1500 words they'll be 2000 or over. Don't know when those chapters start though, possibly the next one will be longer. Yeah...I'm rambling. To CrazyOttsel, I'd probably rather die than trust Erol, but like...maybe Jak's different...(sits thoughtfully until Jak appears and whacks her over the head) Or not...that Praxis pic too...didn't get much time to color it so gotta wait till the weekend now. But it'll go up eventually lol. Thanks to Some Dude too for restraining your friend. I'm not sure how much more Lasselle Romeria stuff I can take lol. It would've been interesting to see what she wanted to request though. But thank her anyway for me. Glad she liked the pic:) I'm always up for requests. Did you really want the pic with Elfish Daxter eating Ottsel Daxter? Just wondering coz like...if ya did I'd have to somehow picture it in my head to draw. I was thinking of having the two daxters and 15 year old Jak slouching on a couch, with like, 18 year old Jak nagging them to do something other than watch their backsides grow. That would be strange...yeah...Thanks too to Sanctus for reviewing. I'm surprised you actually started reading this to be honest. Thanks:)  
**

**I don't own the series and with a bit of luck, I never will. I own Sharok though, and he's probably regretting being created right now. Heheh...also, the new OC in this chapter is created and owned by Salena99. And, as a final note, JakLover is currently working on her next chapter for her fic. If you guys enjoy reading this one, you're seriously missing out if you haven't read her's yet. It has Skytha in it:) Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 50 – An old King returns**

"Die, freaks!" Erol roared, his long fangs gleaming in the sunlight. He bowed his head, feeling the muscles ripple under his tightly stretched shirt. Long, sharp claws flexed themselves against powerful, black thighs. A newly formed, scaly tail whipped threateningly around, two large spikes at the very tip. Yes, he was Dark Erol, here to kill the offenders.

"What are you? We'll put an end to your likeness," one of the wolves snapped, while the other 5 encircled Dark Erol, all growling and baring their teeth. Erol laughed loudly, his voice full of insanity and venom.

"You want to say that again!" he roared, speeding forward in one swift movement, taking hold of the large wolf's neck and somehow lifting him from the ground. "You hunt us, and we hunt you! The strongest survive, and you're not it!" Dark Erol cackled, his long, dark claws cutting into the wolf's neck. The wolf howled out, defenseless as it dangled above the ground from the deadening grip. "DDIIIEEEE!" was the last thing it heard, as the claws split through its throat, suffocating it to death as blood trickled down Erol's hands.

Dark Erol dropped the wolf in amusement, kicking its limp form to side out of the way. The other 5 wolves looked down at their dead comrade, and growled aggressively. "Want some more?" Dark Erol hissed, his reddish brown eyes searching for the slightest bit of fear within the beasts in front of him. He waited for no answer, and leapt forward, pained howls filling the brightly lit sky.

Jak was a fair distance now, the hellcat still flying at full speed. The vision of Dark Erol burned in his mind, and he now understood Ashelin's words. He now knew why Erol had not changed to defend himself. Compared to his dark side, Erol's was a complete monster. Sure, Jak was strong and capable of killing elves, heck, even a wolf if he had too…but this new beast…he could tear the throats out of living things just like that. Nothing would seem to break him down. Jak had a feeling it was due to a rapid consumption of dark eco, unlike the forced doses he'd had injected into him.

The sounds of a scream of pain, before a howl made Jak blanch. He hoped Erol would be ok, but feared for the wolves' lives more. He didn't want to see them dead…just diverted away from him and his mission. But he'd never met Erol's dark side before, so he wasn't sure whether he knew the term 'mercy'. Either way, Jak kept his eyes open for the cave his father was "seen" at.

Minutes of searching passed, before the large rock mound appeared in his view; the entrance of the cave visible as he neared. Settling down the hellcat gently and switching off the ignition, Jak leapt out, and stumbled up the dunes towards the small cave. He noticed some fresh footprints embedded in the sand leading up to the cave, but didn't get his hopes up. It could have only been waste Landers or marauders looking for artifacts.

Either way, the elf kept making tracks to the cave, and soon stopped outside, the smell of damp stone filling his sense. "Hello?" he called out, hoping to pick up any danger before he entered by at least calling out and making his presence known. No reply gave him the green light to enter, so the young man took a few slow steps into the darkening cavern, the scraping of his shoes echoing softly amongst the aged walls.

"Anyone here?" Jak called out some more, while keeping his pace slow, keeping his mind alert to any danger or threat. Still nothing, so Jak quickened his pace, and followed the dimly lit path down further into the cave. After a few short minutes, the narrow walkthrough opened up, and he stopped walking, surprised at what he saw.

"Father?" he asked in disbelief, stumbling over his own feet to reach Damas, sitting on a large rock beside a campfire. The old man looked up, his eyes wary and heavy lidded to see Jak.

"Jak? I haven't seen you in ages," Damas replied, struggling to stand up, and Jak realized why after seeing Jinx's head resting heavily on his lap. Wait…Jinx?

"Jinx! You're alive!" Jak shouted out in relief, running over to the two and kneeling down, taking a closer look at the sleeping man's face. "You found him? Father?" Jak asked, raising to stand up before his sitting old man. Damas shook his head curiously, and raised an eyebrow.

"Father?"

"Yes, Damas…I am Mar…please, believe me! You have to come back to the city," Jak said in a hurry, grabbing hold of his father's shoulder and clutching it tightly. Damas swatted Jak's hands away, and shook his head.

"My son Mar disappeared. Do not taunt me with this Jak," Damas said in a low growl, but Jak gritted his teeth. He'd never thought this would happen. He didn't even think twice that Damas wouldn't believe him.

"J-Jak?" Jak's eyes fell from his irritated father, to the stirring Jinx resting on his lap. "I'm glad to see you," he muttered, lifting himself up and grabbing his head with both hands, before screaming out.

"Keep that still. Move it, and it shall take longer to heal," Damas instructed, grabbing hold of Jinx's right arm and resting it back down. Jak flickered his eyes down, and saw how swollen his forearm looked.

"Swollen?" he asked, watching as Jinx's shoulders rose and fell with each panting breathe. He was unaware of another presence creeping up behind him from the shadows. Unaware of the low growl telling him to back away.

"No. Broken." Jak spun around and almost fell over. There, stood proudly before him, a white wolf. Her searching eyes burning into him, her tail flicking in annoyance behind her. "Now get out, intruder. Take you stealth and pain and leave!" she barked furiously, but Jak fumbled for his morph gun, pulling it at eye level aimed at her.

"Stop this now! Jak, put down the gun. She is a friend," Damas demanded in a deadly tone, and Jak faltered for a split second before lowering his weapon. The wolf kept her eyes on Jak as she approached Damas, and sat before him. Damas reached out and stroked her head, running his hand down the wolf's black stripe down her back.

"What is this?" Jak hissed, his eyes narrowing as he stood, confused by his father's behavior. Damas shook his head, lifting his gaze now to Jak.

"She saved me Jak," Jinx said suddenly, beckoning over the wolf in which he began to stroke her too. "I was attacked by her pack, or at least…two of them anyway. I managed to fend one off but if she hadn't have shown up at that time, that blood stain out there would have been my ass."

"You're telling me that's not your blood? Then whose?"

As Jak waited for an answer the white wolf wandered over to the back of the cave, and sat down, her eyes closed in deep thought. Jak knew that look all too well. "She's not a…" but he didn't finish as gasps and muffled screams filled his ears. He turned around, and faced another elf, her long, wavy brown hair falling down her back.

"I'm Lenna. I am part wolfish yes, but I am more elfish than wolf. I too was bitten, but I don't get involved with the pack too often. I lean on them for support, but I'd rather be in the company of elves than them," she finished, strolling over to Jak, Damas and Jinx.

"When my pack targeted your friend, I felt the need to help him out. My friend Skytha told me about you…and how she already saved one of your friend's life. By her description of him, I figured Jinx was the one. When I had arrived, he'd already beaten one off. Scared Keezac away with a single bullet in his backside. How pathetic…but nonetheless, Ramshei was harder to get rid of. Determined as he was, I fought him and won," Lenna stopped for an instant, and smiled. "But after a long battle, he staggered off; bleeding from a wound I was happy to give him. I offered Jinx a ride back after gaining his trust."

"That explains the no footprints then. You flew," Jak said quietly, still surveying the new girl before him. She nodded in reply and sat down on the sandy ground.

"How do you know Skytha?" Jak asked suddenly, curious at how all this was happening. Lenna looked up, her eyes meeting Jak's for a brief moment before she quickly looked away.

"We are friends. I met her in Spargus one day when she came looking for her brother years back. Since then I've always helped her out if she asked," Lenna replied softly, casting her eyes down to the small campfire.

Finding it all hard to believe, Jak rounded on his father, a question that had been nagging at him the whole time since he'd entered the cave, which he intended to ask.

"Father…err…Damas…when we were hit by that missile, and you were crushed by the Ram Rod…how did you survive? I thought you died!" Jak shouted out, approaching Damas with heavy steps. Damas sighed in defeat, as if he feared the question would pop up.

"Jak…I fell unconscious that day. I felt my strength weaken, and it had felt as though I _had_ died. My lungs had both collapsed due to the impact, my legs were both crushed and it felt like my back would never heal. But…once you'd left, a friend came to my aid. A friend which had stood by and watched our battle waged with the dark makers. A friend who had followed me from the wasteland. Yes, Sharok and a few friends of his rescued me…"

* * *

**Corad: Yeah, another chapter finished. Poor, defenceless Jak...  
Sharok: How is Jak "defenceless"? He's loaded with weapons!  
Corad: Errr...(shifting eye thing) poor defenceless Jak...hope ya liked that chapter. Jinx is back from the dead...although, he never actually died...just killed in battle.  
Jak: But you just said he didn't die? How can he be killed in battle, and not die?  
Corad: (shrugs) I dunno...internet...whoops, better not let Bijoux hear me say that. Um, Damas somehow lived at the end of Jak3 in my opinion, except he really died. But ya never know...he could've been faking the whole thing just so Jak would get outta his personal space and leave to kill Veger...I loved those faces when the three of them saw what the presursors really were. Classic that was, and with the "Oh My God" bit from Jak. Ah, sweet, sweet memories. If you wanna review then by all means, go for ya life. If not, then that's also cool...in a way...  
Sharok: Leave the ppl alone and end this already.  
Corad: No! (throws one of the speakers beside monitor at Sharok's head. Dull thud indicates it hit him) Don't cross my path! I kill you! Grrr...stupid "messenger Service"...if my comp was really under attack by viruses, it would be dead already! Leave me alone you annoying heap of popup trash message crud!  
Jak: See ya guys...she's getting into one of her raging states again...remember, read JakLover's story...you'll really enjoy it:)**


	52. Believe Me Father

**Corad: Finally another chapter...I think a longer chapter this time. Just under 2000 words. Um, thanks everyone for your kind reviews. To Nuitari of the Black Moon, trying to prove that Jak is Damas' son would probably be somewhat pointless, coz ya know how stubborn Damas can be...  
Damas: Hey!  
Corad: Well, I'm just making a point. We'd all give up before we actually succeeded in uniting you two. Thanks to Salena99 too. Glad you liked Lenna:) She'll appear from time to time, but more frequently towards the end. Thanks to Jaklover also, lol, Skytha's still important. Don't worry about that. She'll be important till the end, and probably soon after. Thinking of writing a certain fic after this one revolving around Sharok's past seeing we don't know much about him coz I suck at explaining things. I had to draw a pic to describe him lol. I'm so lame... Thanks Happy Yaio lover too, yeah Damas saved wolf Jak. You'd think old man Damas would realise it was Jak though, coz he still has his goggles on...(ponders for a bit) nyeh...too hard to think about. Brain's overloading so I'll continue. Also, thankyou to Johnick for the um, 7 reviews lol. I appreciated your time:) I love Samurai Jack too! Especially that episode where Jack meets the scotmans on the bridge. That's my fav ep. Just love it how the Scotsman starts saying "What do ya think of that, Mr Pajama wearing, basket faced, slipper weilding, klipe dreep backle, glitherup, bleetmall, blithering, dominal Jessie, oaf looking stonner, knee plucky shan, milk drinking, soy faced, shill pig nimwhat, snivelling worm, manhoutten lartin, vile stutty callie brink tatty." Oh yeah...gotta love that insult based speech...hey, what do you know! It's on right now, right before Gundum seed! WWHHOOOOHHHHHH! (runs off to watch Samurai Jack)**

**Damas: She doesn't own this, and never will...this chapter is also kinda corny and lame...especially the lyrics that she wrote. Geez they suck...errr...hi Corad (corad appears behind him about to hit him over the head with a plank of wood) Enjoy guys...(whack)

* * *

Chapter 51 - Believe Me Father  
**

"What! Sharok!" Jak shouted in alarm, stumbling back at the name. Damas nodded his head, and sighed deeply.

"Sharok is an old friend of mine Jak. He served by me when I ruled Haven city a long time ago. Although only a young lad back then, his heart was full of pride and honor. Any ruler would love to have a man like that by their side, trust me. But now, since he saved me 18 months ago, he's been nothing but caring towards me. Bringing me food and water to help aid an aging man. Blankets and first aid. He nursed me back to health, and in return, I help his pack."

"You…you saved me…" Jak muttered unconsciously, closing his eyes and seating himself beside Lenna on the ground. The reality of it all coming back to his head. The song the mysterious elf had hummed that night when he was still wolfish. It had been Damas who had saved him. "I can prove it to you I'm your son."

"Jak, not this again. I've lost everything but my friends. My home, my wife and child. They're all gone. Why can't you just accept that?" Damas murmured dryly, his eyes focused on Jak's face in a searching manner.

"You used to hum a song to me when I was a child. I remember it somehow. It was the same song you sung me in the cave that night. When you picked me up in the wasteland and cared for me. Damas, I may not have enough proof, and you obviously don't rely on trust these days…but does this song sound familiar?" Jak began, trying with his heart to find the lyrics inside his memory.

Somewhere deep down he found them. They were haunting lyrics, but at the same time peaceful and majestic.

"Shadows of memories  
Pass my dying mind  
The thought of your gentle grace  
Something I no longer can find  
You used to be my guardian  
My own angel of love  
But your spirit is gone  
Your life has vanished  
But my memories still live one." 

"How do you know that? I used to sing that to my son when he couldn't sleep. My wife cherished that song, and since she passed on during my rule over Spargus, I'd hum it to myself. Just to ease the pain and give me strength as a king. Jak...How?" Damas asked, confused, raising from his seat and strolling over to Jak. He kneeled down before Jak, his piercing gaze eating away at the smaller elf.

"I've told you already Damas. Just please…believe me. I went back in time when I was a young boy. Count Veger had taken me away, and I met a man who took me back to the past. I was destined to fight and destroy Kor, the metal head leader. I grew up in the past, and returned to fulfill my fate. It wasn't until you mentioned your son's amulet…did I realize I was him. Father, just believe me," Jak said softly, his voice cracking. This hurt more that anything. Even when Keira shouted at him that she loved Erol those years back, and when had thought his old man _had_ died. No, this hurt more than anything.

"I…I find it hard to believe…if it is so Jak, you are Mar?" the older elf asked, gripping Jak's shoulders gently. Jak nodded solemnly, keeping his gaze cast down away from Damas' confused expression. He felt this was a lost cause. Damas would not believe him the slightest. He may as well get Jinx home now.

He made a move to get up, but felt tight arms embrace him. "I believe you Jak," Damas whispered, hugging Jak tightly against his chest. Jak smiled in relief, hugging his father in return. "Now Mar..err...Jak…I think you should get your friend home. His broken arm needs a cast and sling," Damas said, after releasing Jak and standing up again. He wondered over to Jinx, and began prodding him to get him up.

"Father, come back with me. You could live in Haven, in the Palace when it's restored. You could rule the city once more! Will you come?" the younger elf asked, feeling his hopes rise up. The old man however just shook his head, and helped Jinx sit up.

"I belong here, with the pack Jak. I cannot return to another city. Not even Spargus. I've heard Sig is the king now. Good for him. But I'm sorry Jak. You'll know where to find me if you ever want to chat," he replied, helping the worn fighter to his feet. Jak felt slightly crushed, but wandered over to Jinx and slung his arm over his own shoulders.

"Make sure he gets home in one piece. Oh…and thank you…Mar," Damas added quietly, patting his son lightly on the back. Jak smiled warmly up at him, and heaved Jinx's weight onto his shoulder. Now supporting Jinx firmly, he made his way slowly out the cave, Lenna following behind as a wolf to keep their trip back to hellcat safe. Once they reached the vehicle, Jak lowered Jinx slowly into the passenger seat, and turned to Lenna.

"Thanks. Sorry about…you know, aiming my gun at you before," Jak muttered sheepishly, getting in and strapping himself into the hellcat. Lenna laughed at him, her face gentle.

"It's ok Jak. I know what it's like to be approached by a stranger. And of course, my wolf form didn't help. I just morphed as a precaution. I'm stronger this way," Lenna replied. Jak thanked her again, before hovering the hellcat a few meters above the ground.

"I'll see you later, Lenna!" Jak shouted out, putting the hellcat into turbo drive and speeding off to find Erol. Lenna stood back, and watched Jak disappear over the dunes. She had a nagging feeling to follow him, just to see her old friend again. Even see city life for the first time in years. Deciding to go ahead, she began running through the sand, her paws leaving fine prints behind her. Flapping her wings, she rose and soared low to the ground, her intention to follow Jak without being noticed by the blonde.

Up ahead, Jak kept peering over at Jinx, who was slouching beside him. His face looked fazed but bored, and his broken arm lay uselessly on his chest, his left arm supporting it.

"How'd that happen anyway?" Jak asked suddenly, feeling like an idiot once it'd left his mouth. Jinx flickered his eyes to Jak, and sighed in agitation.

"Wolf did it. One of them wolves rammed into my side when I was busy taking the other one out. My arm snapped, but at least my ribs were safe," Jinx replied, smiling awkwardly. Jak nodded to show he understood, and searched the ground below for a sign of Erol.

He hoped his ex commander friend was still living and breathing, but he _had_ been outnumbered, with six to one. The chances that he was seemed slim.

"Is that him down there?" Jinx asked abruptly, and Jak glanced down to the ground. Sure thing, Erol was in the sand, lying on his side.

"Um, good spotting there…Jinx…" Jak muttered, landing the hellcat and running over to Erol's side. He started calling out his name, and smiled in relief when Erol began stirring.

"Finally made it back, Jak…" Erol said hoarsely, sitting up and looking around. Jak stopped beside him, and looked around too, only now spotting the 6 six wolves from before. All dead with blood splattered everywhere.

"Way to massacre," Jak said in shock, giving Erol uneasy looks as he held his hand out timidly. Erol took hold, and Jak managed to hoist him up to his feet. "Did you do all this?"

"My dark side did Jak. It's a menace to encounter. Unfortunately for those wolves, they'd angered me, therefore angering the dark eco pulsing through my veins…hidden…" Erol growled, stumbling forward to the hellcat. Jak followed him, and heard the ex commander snort at something.

"You actually found him? Where was he? Ha, with your father?" Erol laughed jokingly, climbing onto the small roof of the hellcat where he crouched in an odd position.

"Tell you the truth, he was. He has a broken arm though, and keeps coming and going. Not sure if it's the pain in his arm or what," Jak replied, slipping into the seat and looking up at Erol on the roof. "You safe up there? I'm sure you'll fit in the passenger seat with Jinx," Jak suggested, but Erol scowled down at him.

"I don't share seats, Jak. Besides, best give him the space. I don't want him to have a fit or anything and throw me out the hellcat. I have good balance thanks to racing. I'll be fine up here," Erol said back, gripping the metal bars of the roof tightly.

Jak nodded in return, and flicked the hellcat alive which began to rise above the sandy ground. Grains of sand were thrown high into the air around them, so Jak increased the height and moved the hellcat at a slower pace back to the city.

"I'm glad you're alive," Jak muttered without thinking, his eyes focused on the dunes ahead of them. Erol glanced down at the blonde, a confused look spread across his tired and worn face.

"Did I hear correctly? You're glad I'm alive?" Erol asked, his voice carrying off with the wind billowing in their faces.

"Well, you did save me. It wouldn't be right if you sacrificed yourself to save me," the blonde replied, daring to increase his speed a little more. Erol tightened his grip as his body swayed backwards, and growled something in return under his breath.

"So, you found Damas did you? Where is he now?" Erol changed the subject, his eyes now scanning the endless sand dunes ahead of them. Jak let out a long sigh, and sat back in his seat.

"He refused to come along. I told him we'd rule Haven together, and he'd live like a king in the Palace when it's completed, but he just said no. Denied the luxury of city living and claimed it was his duty to protect the wolves. Took me a fair go to make him believe that I am Mar. At first he rejected the thought, and called me a liar. That bit hurt," Jak murmured, Erol listening intently above him on the roof.

"I see…we can't seem to change old guys' minds, can we? Baron Praxis was the same. Tried to persuade him sending my army in was the best cause to destroy the metal head leader. My army could have taken him, but Praxis…" Erol hissed, his eyes narrowing in what Jak saw as loathing.

"I remember that Erol. Torn wanted some more info about the Baron's next move, but he never figured on sending me to the Palace. Rage of fit as a thanks," Jak laughed, waking Jinx up from his dazed out period.

"Where are we Jak?" he inquired, his eyes looking blankly towards him.

"I'm taking you to the Underground. I'm sure Torn or somebody can fix your arm. It needs to be put in a cast," Jak replied simply. Jinx groaned in return, resting his head on the seat and looking out among the sand and rocks. They were now passing the occasional tree and metal head, but neither Jak nor Erol thought they posed a threat, hence leaving them to live.

After what seemed like an endless journey full of silence, the city walls were ahead, and approaching fast.

"Now we can all be relieved," Erol muttered out, leaning over to peer down at Jinx. He was once again asleep, still cradling his swollen arm.

* * *

**Corad: Hey, what do you know...Damas actually did believe Jak...what's this world coming too? (looks out window to see Praxis driving mower past it) Figures...yeah, I know part of that was lame. Maybe I was in that sort of lame mood. I wrote another idiotic song but deleted it coz man, that one was the suckiest peice of suck that ever sucked (don't own that quote) so I wrote another song which was just as bad. Maybe I should just stick to drawing...I didn't leave it at a cliffy! That's a first lol. Errr...if you wanna review, then go ahead, if not, then you do whatever you were doing before ya read this chapter...sounds easy enough. See yas all later:)  
**


	53. A Friendship Unites

**Corad: Sorry it's taken a while guys. I tried uploading during the week, but my net was running way too slow and wouldn't do anything. But luckily my stories list and stats page loads up properly now, so I can update here again! Thanks guys for the lovely reviews. I'm sorry to hear your laptop kinda died Jaklover...hope you get it up and running again soon so you can work on your fic. Hehehe, thanks Happy Yaoi Lover too for your support and Salena99. Sometimes I feel my writing sucks and I'm just so happy that ppl actually read and enjoy this fic. Taking forever to end I know. I had too much stuff I wanted to add into this fic I guess...ah well...thanks too for Gaurdian Angel. It's cool you've started reading this! My sister says she knows you lol. But thanks so much for reading. Guess it's onto the next chapter. Please enjoy guys!**

**Don't own Jak and Daxter, never will, and even if I tried I'd be crushed a bazillion times by Naughty Dog. Probably processed in a form of giant blender too...hmmmmmm...giant blender...(drools)

* * *

**

**Chapter 52 – A Friendship Unites**

The underground would be completely silent if it not been for the occasional ruffling of paper. Torn sat hunched over the desk, his eyes struggling to keep open, small dark bags under them. His life had been a disaster since the wolves had appeared, tearing the city bit by bit into a murderous hellhole, but since the fatal attack on Jinx, just sent him into an endless pit of fury.

He'd hoped that his friends in particular would stay safe, but when he heard the news of his lost comrade… his lost friend, he had pledged to sort this problem out immediately. He didn't want to lose another soul to this wolf menace, let alone someone close to him.

Gathering up his loose sheets of paper and tossing them into a leather shoulder bag, he made a move towards the door, intending to see Ashelin at the HQ about their current worsening situation. However, he leapt back in alarm when the door burst open and Jak ran down the stairs, shoving past Torn and heading over to one of the beds.

Torn watched him throw junk off the bed, before looking back up at the door. He saw Erol appear and inch his way slowly sideways through the doorframe carrying something bridal style.

"Torn! Torn!" Jak shouted out, and the older elf turned his exhausted face to him. "We need first aid. A broken arm," Jak muttered, motioning to Erol to bring Jinx to the bed. Erol arrived at his side, and lowered the passed out elf to the mattress, before retreating to another spare bed to sit down.

"He's alive!" Torn cried out in bewilderment, dropping his bag and dropping to his knees at Jinx's side.

"Yeah, we found him with Damas. Seems you were right Torn…he needs treatment to his right arm. It was broken in a fight," Jak said, heading over to the back of the basement to find first aid. Torn sighed in relief and reached out to Jinx's broken arm, and began examining it.

"It's not too bad. It's only broken in one place by the looks of things…at least his whole arm wasn't fractured or anything," Torn informed while taking the first aid from Jak. "Give me a while and we'll have it put in a cast."

Jak felt relieved after Torn had taken over, and went to sit down beside Erol. "Thanks for your help," he muttered, keeping his face turned to Torn working away with a form of paste and a heap of bandages.

Erol shifted uncomfortably beside him, obviously struggling to accept his praise of assistance. "Nothing to it. It was in my contract after all. To err…help out the cause," he replied blankly. Jak nodded his head and lifted his gaze to Erol who seemed preoccupied with something.

"Well, whatever your intention was to get outta it, I'd probably have died back there when those wolves attacked. Your dark side is a real threat to existence. Although I didn't see you first handedly destroy them, I could hear them howl and yelp out. I saw the mangled bodies and the blood drenching everything. A price to pay for being resurrected, huh?"

"Jak, I had to alright. Enough said," Erol replied, and Jak hinted a tinge of impatience in his voice. Jak left the subject when he heard a shocked scream come from the bed, and Jinx sat up quickly. He then let out another scream, this time a pained one, before being forced back down onto the bed by an agitated Torn.

"It's great to have ya back and all, but damn keep still!" Torn shouted, keeping Jinx's chest pinned down with his elbow while he bandaged and pasted a cast onto the remainder of his forearm.

"It hurts! Just quit touching it and maybe I will stay still!"

"I gotta fix it moron! You can't walk around with an arm like that! You'll make it worse and it'll fix itself in an odd shape!" Torn hissed back, and Jak laughed silently to himself, noting that everything was back to normal between them.

"Besides, you'll be outta the job for a few months while this heals too. I'll have to find a replacement for your missions!" Jinx let out a low growl, and shifted his eyes away from Torn's fuming face to Jak, who sat smiling back at him.

"What are you laughing at, Goldilocks!" Jinx snarled out, making Jak laugh out. "Hey, quit it!"

"I'm sorry Jinx…it's good to have you back…I…I think we better go now. Thanks to taking care of him Torn. Make sure he doesn't get himself eaten again," Jak muttered, standing to his feet and walking towards the door. Erol had also risen to his feet, and followed him.

"Don't worry Jak! He ain't going nowhere!" Torn shouted back in reply, and Jak walked out the door, the late afternoon sun warming his face.

Jak looked around for a zoomer, and spotted a two seater car which he dashed over too, before getting in and starting it up. Erol got in after him, his face grave and unmoving. Jak didn't want to ask into Erol's personal emotions, and took the long drive back to the Naughty Ottsel in silence. Once the two were inside the bar, Jak headed upstairs to see Daxter and Simron, before having a short nap.

Erol however wandered over to his booth, and sat down heavily, letting out a deep sigh. "Escaped death today…how much longer do I have to keep doing this?" he muttered to himself, unaware of another presence in the bar. He could hear the slight shifting of feet against the wooden floor, and shot a glance instantly upwards.

Skytha was slowly approaching him, her eyes turned to the ground in deep thought. "What do you want?" he hissed out, after she had sat down on the leather seat beside him, laying her head in her hands.

"Nothing of any importance. I just heard your last comment and figured I could at least be of any assistance to you, if you need any," Skytha replied quietly, her green eyes searching through Erol's. Erol darted his head away, and growled in irritation.

"I just feel so…pathetic…I unleashed my dark side today…I had to. No other choice if I wanted to live. And…I…had to protect Jak. If he died out there today and I survived, I'm sure the citizens of this blood hole of a city would lay the blame entirely on me. Torn would shoot me a thousands times before I hit the floor, Ashelin would banish me to the wasteland no doubt. I'm sure some other moron would hang me or drown me…death hurts you know," Erol murmured, closing his eyes to hide his fear and pain from Skytha.

She could sense it though, and laid a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "I know what it's like to be hated by an entire city. You try to be yourself, but they threaten to kill you if you don't leave…I know how you feel," she said gently, forcing out a smile. He glared back, and gritted his teeth.

"I don't need pity or comfort. I hate my darker half. Sure I keep him hidden, but when others see the monster I become…although I have been acting like a monster before all this ever happened, threatening people to follow my orders. I killed innocent people following the Baron's orders. It was them or me, and being the coward I've realized I am, I chose their death over mine," Erol snarled, smashing his fist into the table.

"I haven't seen your dark side, and I doubt I ever will, but you're not the only one in pain you know. I've feared for my life on numerous occasions. I was a young girl when my older brother went missing. Heh, I found him, but…he had changed. He attacked me," Skytha said sadly, resting her head on Erol's shoulder. Erol just glanced down, unsure of what to do exactly. Here he was feeling sorry for himself, regretting unleashing his darker side, but here Skytha was, pouring out her own hidden misery.

"You know, I'll happily listen if you like. Any time you feel like talking, I'm open ears," Erol said, forcing out a smile while stroking her hair in a form of comfort. She smiled back at him, thanking him for the reassurance, before giving him a hug.

Over at the stairs, Daxter and Simron sat, both opened jawed and shocked. "Ok…Ok…I'm not quite understanding the situation here…she likes him? And he obviously likes her? Is that even possible?" Daxter whispered in a hurry, hyperventilating by the looks of things. Simron patted him on the shoulder, his eyes tearing up.

"You're not happy for them, are you?" Orange lightening barked, realizing his friend's over "joy" reaction. Simron turned his black head to Daxter, and shook it.

"You're standing on my tail," he whispered back, and Daxter leap off, Simron massaging his sleek black tail with his paws while kissing it better.

"For a minute there I thought you were actually agreeing with what's happening over there!" Daxter hissed, motioning to the booth where Erol and Skytha sat talking. The orange ottsel watched his friend as Simron looked over to the booth, before somehow paling and fleeing upstairs, the sound of hurling up coming from above. Daxter dared a glance over to the side of the room and shouted out some abuse like "That's disgusting!" before running back upstairs also.

"What's so disgusting!" Skytha shouted out, after hearing Daxter's voice trail back up the stairs cursing loudly.

"Maybe he saw us hug or something like that…that orange rat is fine with it if it's Tess, but other than that…" Erol growled, sitting back in the booth, resting his head warily on the wall. Skytha laughed softly, glancing occasionally back at Erol, who was sitting with his eyes tightly shut.

"Well, I've gotta prepare myself for tonight…um, thanks for talking with me. You're easy to talk to, find that hard to believe," Skytha murmured, sliding out the seat and standing out the booth, brushing herself clean from dust and grime.

"Hmm…anytime," Erol replied, before yawning widely. He stretched himself out on the seat, and rested his head on the small pillow given to him by Jak, his face relaxing and his breathing steadying. In no time at all, he had fallen asleep, feeling better about today's events after the aid of Skytha. Upstairs however, Jak was having a hard time waking up from his own sleep.

* * *

**Corad: Ye...ah...I think Erol chan and Skytha are friends now. Maybe there's something more...kinda crazy, considering they tried to do each other in when they first met (flashbacks to Bar when Sky and Erol were shooting at each other) Yes, the wonders of friendship...And Jinxie boy is alright too! He's alive and "well". Only suffering a broken arm which will probably kill him and become so itchy he'll scratch it with a fork that has food still on it, so the food will get caught in his cast. Ya can see it happening now can't ya. Anywho, hope yas all liked that. Please review if you've got the time/inspiration/energy...any of factor that depends on a review or not. And yeah, see yas all in the next update which will be sometime this week. Toodles guys! -**


	54. Conquering of the Mind

**Corad: I think I died...  
Sharok: Ok, if you're dead, then why are you still here, uploading?  
Corad: Errr...coz Jak...he er...did...  
Sharok: (rolling eyes) You are a complete moron. Corad hopes you all enjoyed the last chapter. She claims she can't remember what happened in it, although she wrote it. Geez she's stupid...  
Corad: Hey! (whacks Sharok across head) I heard that, stench fest! Now, I wanna thank all my reviewers and readers. To CrazyOttsel, I have attempted to lengthen the chappies, but seeing you want them longer, I'll try ok. Anything to keep my readers happy. Right now the chapters are sitting on 2000 to 2300 words each, but maybe I can get them higher? (sits silently in thought. Drool starts coming outta her mouth)  
Sharok: Yuck...and all over the keyboard to. That's just disgusting Corad. Glad you liked liked Sky's and Erol's...er..."friendship" JakLover. Although, I'll probably be tracking that relationship carefully.  
Corad: No you ain't Sharok. You leaveSky alone!  
Sharok: Fine...lol, you're right too Salena99. Jak's having another nightmare, but this is a um, good nightmare.  
Corad: ****Also to Happy Yaoi Lover, I'm glad you liked Erol and Sky! I like Yaoi too lol. Although, I gotta keep myself under control in this fic. And yeah, Jinxie boy is alive and well...see, give me a hug Jinx! (tackles Jinx and strangles him in a bear hug. Falls limp on ground) Whoops...we'd better scrap that last comment...(nugdes Jinx on floor with foot)**

**Don't own, never will. On with chapter...errr...chapter...wait, I can do this...wait, no I can't. Just read lol. **

**

* * *

Chapter 53 – Conquering of the Mind**

"You can't deny me forever…I'll consume your soul and win over your weak body," the wolf in his mind howled out, taking heavy steps towards his trembling body. He stood, drenched in cold sweat, his hands shaking in fear beside his thighs. The wolf would tear him limb from limb. He would devour his soul and use his body to harm his friends.

"N-no! Not again! I banished you to the darkened pits in my mind! Leave me alone!" Jak wailed uncontrollably, gripping the sides of his head and swaying on the spot in an attempt to get the awful voice from his head.

"Let us protect you! Get back and feel the power of light!"

"Eat the wrath of my dark hatred!"

Jak opened his eyes and lowered his hands, to see both Dark and Light standing on either side of him. Dark Jak was hunched over, his fangs bared and growling deeply. Light was standing proudly, his hands locked in a form of prayer while his eyes glowed eerily back at Jak.

"We're here to help you," Light murmured softly, holding out his hand to take Jak's. Jak gasped out, unsure whether to trust his light and dark selves. They may have joined forces with the wolfish side of his mind by now.

"Do it, or be consumed mortal!" Dark howled out, his long nails flexing dangerously near Jak's face. Jak sighed and took both his hands in Light and Dark's grips. He felt a sudden surge of power pulse through his veins, and he felt significantly stronger. He released his Dark and Light side's hands, and stepped forward, his face contorted with determination and loathing.

"Kneel to me!" Jak yelled out, his voice echoing wildly around in the dark. The wolf snarled back, bearing his teeth while growling fiercely.

"Not without a fight!"

"JAK! JAK! We have to go now! Get up!" Jak stirred at a female's hurried voice, and opened his eyes wearily to find Skytha poking his foot with her finger. "Quick, it'll be nightfall shortly, and we must get to dead town for another practice session! I plan to conquer your wolf mind tonight, so get up!" she groaned in frustration, dragging Jak's sheets of his bed and taking hold of his legs.

Jak squirmed to get out her death grip, but failed and ended up sprawled on the hard floor beside his bed. "Thanks," he snarled, lifting himself up and looking around his room for a brush. He found it beside his bedside table, and used it to untangle his golden knots.

"I figure if we can control your wolf mind, maybe I could take you out hunting one night? See how the real wolves live," Sky murmured, making her way towards the stairs. Jak grunted in return, strapping his gun to his back and picking up his sleeping pills, shoving them in his waist bag. He scanned the room in case he forgot something, before hurrying downstairs to meet Skytha.

"Jak, we're coming!" Jak heard when he first stepped into the bar, and he glanced down to his feet, seeing Daxter and Simron both smiling up at him. Jak averted his eyes uneasily and thought of the best way to tell them "no".

"Look Dax…it's dangerous out there. I think you'll be safer in here with Erol…or maybe not…" Jak said awkwardly, flicking his eyes to where Erol sat, sprawled across the booth seat in a deep sleep.

"Come on Jak. Just take them. They can keep out of distance somewhere, I'm sure. We don't have time to argue otherwise," Skytha reported, peering her head out the front door to see the sun slowly setting to the west. Jak sighed in defeat and kneeled down to the ground, letting the orange Ottsel clamber up to his shoulder.

"Maybe you can ride Sky's shoulder," the blond elf suggested, noticing Simron looking up at him expectantly. "Hang on, I'll see…SKY!" Jak shouted, his voice echoing around the room. Erol woke with a start, leaping a foot in the air and landing in a mess back on the seat. His eyes were wide in shock, frantically looking around the room for the source of noise.

"Um…sorry Erol…" Jak muttered, realizing his mistake. Erol scowled at him, and turned his back to the table, his head resting back on the leather seat for another attempt at sleep. Skytha wandered back inside to Jak's side, and glared at him.

"You didn't need to shout you know. I could hear you from out there. Now, he wants a lift, right?" she asked, pointing down to the ground at the black bundle. Jak nodded, along with Daxter and Simron. Skytha rolled her eyes, and hesitated for a moment before kneeling on the ground for Simron to reach her shoulder.

Sitting quietly, Simron grasped her hair, tugging it by accident in an attempt to stay stable. "Do you have to pull so hard!" she whined, when the four had left the bar, also leaving a now snoozing Erol. Simron shrugged in reply, and loosened his grip slightly.

A few moments of driving a zoomer like a maniac, they all arrived outside dead town. The sun was beginning to set completely, so they rushed through the gates, and the two Ottsels fled to a solid ledge of some ruins a fair distance away. Jak and Sky however, stood facing each other, as if ready for a battle.

"When the sun completely sets, concentrate Jak…gather up the strength within your mind, and conquer the wolf side. Once it's weakened, tame it. I know you can do it," Skytha whispered in a hurry, a small reassuring smile planted on her lips. Jak nodded in return, and closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his chest reside and spread along his limbs and torso.

"Garr…arrrggggghhhh! Wwwhhhhhhhooooooooooooooo!" Jak howled, his now morphed self standing waiting for a sudden movement from the other. He felt like he was alive again, his fangs lusting for the taste of blood. His stomach growled hungrily ashis eyes darted through the darkness for a source of food.

"Control it." Jak's ears pricked up, his sight searching for the female who dare spoke. "Control it Jak! Gather up your inner strength, and your mind will follow!" Jak snarled in anger as he began to trot around the ruins, searching for the girl. "Feel you mind take control! Your wolf side shall obey you, just believe!" Jak felt a burning sensation along his tail, and he spun around, finding the brown wolf, her fangs digging deeply into his flesh.

"Unhand me, fool!" wolf Jak hissed, flicking his tail with much force that Skytha let go, small droplets of blood seeping down her fangs. "So we meet again, Princess…how many times do I have to kill you?"

"You haven't killed me yet, nor will you ever! I'm here to overcome your pitiful existence, and crush your pathetic hide so the rightful mind can endure the body. You shall crumble at my attempt, and forever stay hidden beneath Jak's mask," Skytha roared, her fangs gleaming in the new moon. Wolf Jak raised his head back, and laughed menacingly.

"I hardly doubt it. I am no tame wolf. I seek the power of the strong. I yearn for warm blood trickling down my throat. I'll disembowel those who stand in my way," Jak replied in a ferocious growl, his strong paws taking a few steps towards Skytha. Skytha bowed her head low, her continuous growls scaring the two Ottsels above hidden in the ruins.

"I hope we'll be safe here…maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I mean…I didn't bring my gun…" Simron murmured in Daxter's ear, peering down over the ledge at the two wolves circling each other. Down below Jak began sneering and laughing, his eyes wide in loathing, piercing straight through Skytha's.

"Listen to me Jak. I will fight you if I must, but the wolf will lose its dominance and you shall prevail!" Skytha yelped out, bounding at full force towards Jak. Jak spread his wings and leapt into the air, flapping them majestically. Skytha feared for his safety if he dared to leave, and spread her feathery wings in pursuit.

"Return, coward!" she shouted over her beating wings. Her front paws were tucked tightly beneath her chest as she gained distance to Jak. She saw him glance back, before diving to the ground, his wings close to his body to gather speed. "COWARD!" she yelled in anger, tucking her wings beside her and diving down to the ground after him. Jak pulled out of the dive before he collided with the earth, and soared close along the mucky water spread around the ruins.

'Let me out! Please, just hear my call and let me out!' Jak screamed inside his own mind, watching as he came dangerously close to his Ottsel friends. "No FOOL! I'm gaining more power as you slide back into the darkness. You denied me blood and flesh, and now you ask for my forgiveness. I am the wolf here, so I have the will to rule over your weak body. I should have killed that moron Jinx while I had the chance. His blood would have tasted like gold down my throat," Wolf Jak snapped back, his mind preoccupied to realize Skytha lunge forward, her claws just inches from Jak's tail.

One swift movement sent her paw heavily into his spiked tail, and she gripped her claws deeply into his flesh once more. Pulling her wings in, she fell to the water, dragging Wolf Jak into the darkened depths below. Both wolves fell with a splash, and sunk a few meters before regaining surface.

"You'll regret…that…" Jak growled in aggravation, struggling to keep afloat as he wings became soaked through. "I'll teach you to…drown…me…" Jak spluttered, failing his attempts at keeping his head in the air. Skytha saw the problem, and grabbed hold of his neck flab (lack of better term)in her muzzle, and began to drag him towards a nearby shore.

"Jak, fight him…you can…you can do it…" she said in a muffled voice, panting heavily as she laid her wet wings to her side. Jak lay on the ground, groaning for air and energy.

"I told you…Jak is worthless and is not coming out…" Wolf Jak hissed in a slight whisper, his voice breaking as he began to get shakily to his feet. Skytha narrowed her eyes, and took another leap towards Jak, shoving him back into the mud.

"JAK!" Jak's eyes opened up inside his mind, and he felt Skytha struggling to keep control of his wolf body. If only he had some help…some form of aid, then maybe with a bit of luck he'd be able to overcome this.

'Jak, use our power…together we can conquer it,' Light said softly beside him, his white hand outstretched to Jak. Jak remembered his dream from before, and took hold of Light's quivering hand. His touch was soothing and almost powering, but beforehe could dwell on it, his Dark side appeared and grabbed his other hand forcefully.

'When we stand united, our power will exchange to you. You must dominate our new presence Jak, and win your internal battle,' Light whispered, gripping Jak's right hand. Dark growled out threateningly, gripping Jak's other hand so tightly he felt as though it would drop off due to lack of blood circulation.

'I…I can feel…it gathering inside,' Jak said, the power circulating his veins. He closed his eyes, Light and Dark standing beside him as his guardians. 'Wolf…seize the control and allow me to take the upper hand!' he roared, his eyes shooting open and burning in a sudden, murderous desire towards his wolf mind's form.

'Ha! Never…you shall wish you'd have kept hidden, for I will…Umph…' Wolf Jak hit the floor of the mind, his head spinning on the impact. Jak stood broadly over him, leering down in hatred. Wolf Jak made a move to get up, but Jak kicked him hard in the ribs, winding him.

"Jak! Jak, take control!" Skytha kept shouting, shaking Jak as she looked into the fazed eyes of her comrade, his head knocking on the ground numbly. Inside, Jak kept fighting the wolf ego, although the grey wolf was beginning to weaken, Jak just felt the power growing.

"JAK! Please, I know you're in there! I can see you there!" Sky groaned, taking a few steps back from Jak and glancing nervously up at the ledge where Daxter and Simron sat, both opened mouthed and speechless. Before either of them could say anything, Jak sat up, his eyes softer and his growling quieting down.

"Jak? Is that you?" Skytha asked in a hushed voice, leaningtowards him and staring directly into his focusing eyes. Jak groaned out, twisting his body around to get to his feet. Skytha sighed in relief, and wandered slowly up to him.

"I…I think I've beaten…darrrrrggghhhh…I…" Jak hissed, feeling his wolf mind trying to force itself back into the spotlight. Jak's inner self along with his two guardians pushed the wolf down again, and he regained his composure.

Skytha placed a paw over Jak's, and gave a softened form of laugh. "I knew you could overcome it. I know it'll take some practice to keep him down within you, but at least you can speak and move freely now, on your own will. I'm proud of you Jak," she stated, turning around and walking to where Daxter and Simron sat above.

"You two can come down now. I think it's safe…Jak has overcome his wolf mind temporarily, so…" Skytha began, but was cut short at the sound of beating wings. Spinning around, she turned to glare at Jak, to find him still standing by her side, searching his eyes through the darkness for the other individual.

"Skytha! I found you at last! Your brother, he's…he's going too far! He's crossed the boundary and put us all in danger. You must find him and sort him out!" the white wolf standing on a far ledge shouted, her shadow stretching across the earth before Jak and Skytha. Skytha bowed her head in thought, before answering.

"Thank you Lenna…it is…good to see you again."

* * *

**Corad: Hughes? Hughes? HUGHES! (starts crying)  
Sharok: Um, are you ok, Corad?  
Corad: I kill you Envy! I kill you to hell! I...awww, but how can I stay mad at you? (gives Envy a bear hug before he joins Jinx, dead-like on the ground) Damnit, why does that keep happening!  
Sharok: I think either your BO stench is too much for them, or your fat likes to keep it's personal space.  
Corad: Aww, give me a hug Sharok! (tackles Sharok and gives him a bear hug)  
Sharok: (choking) I regret nothing! ("dies" on ground)  
Corad: Ok, well maybe, just maybe...I can blame all this on Bijoux...  
Bijoux: (from distance) You ain't blaming me, fatty!  
Corad: Awww...well guys, if you wanna review, then by all means. I'll give you a bear hug...wait, you probably don't wanna suffer the same fate as these guys...fate? Fayt? FAYT! ALBEL! I need my Star Ocean! (runs out of room crying again)**


	55. Lesson Of Flight

**Corad: Ah yes, the return of the Idiot...glad to see everyone made it out alive who reviewed. See, my bear hugs don't kill  
Sharok: You didn't _give_ any bear hugs...only to me you moron...  
Corad: Sharok, that's no way to speak to your creator. Anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and also read the last chapter. I know it takes massive effort to hit the review button and type something in lol. Just glad you're all reading this:) Happy Yaoi Lover, you make me happy too lol. Your reviews are really encouraging, so thankyou! Hehehe, yeah...I'm getting around to finding a pic to send you JakLover. The only decent one I got is from my graduation...also the only one I got scanned into my comp...but I am working on it ok. Eventually I'll send one. I've drawn a fanart pic though of myself giving one of my famous bear hugs to Hartinae. He's my samurai manga character dude...or was...I kinda killed him in that pic. But point is, if and when I put that up, that might give ya an idea of what I look like until I find a photo. Thanks also to Salena99, Erol Lover andCrazy Ottsel for your wonderfulreviews. Now, on with the fic...I think...**

**I don't and never will own Jak and Daxter, but somehow I own Sharok and the plot. Lenna belongs to Salena99 and Skytha belongs to JakLover. Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 54 – Lesson of Flight**

"Lenna? Is that really you!" Jak managed to shout out, stepping forward into moonlight out of her casting shadow. Lenna bowed her head down, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Who are you! I've never seen you before!" she barked, taking a seat on the ledge. Jak glanced in Skytha's direction for some aid, and found it when the brown wolf shouted back.

"He's a friend of mine. Jak!" Jak saw Lenna's eyes widen in shock at the mention of his name. "He is the one I told you about, remember? I saved his friend," Skytha shouted, motioning for Jak to step forth out of the shadow.

"So, we meet again Jak. Been holding up, have you?" Lenna asked, leaping from the brick podium and landing with a dull thud on the earthy surface below. She advanced over to Jak, sniffing the air around him as a precaution. "Yep, you're him alright."

"Lenna, what brings you here? Something about my brother?" Sky questioned monotonously. Lenna nodded her furry white head in reply, and let out a small quick exhale of breath. "Where is he? I need to find him!"

"Please, Sky…I have not seen him personally. I myself have stayed out in the wasteland with the remainder of the pack. But from what I've heard, the wolves who have managed to return home after their missions claim that he is indeed getting off track. His mission…he's lashing out too far. We must find him before it's too late," Lenna said in a panicky tone, her eyes flashing in the moonlight.

Jak looked between the two, and raised his voice to be heard. "Who is your brother?"

Skytha and Lenna stopped talking, and Sky shuffled her paws uneasily against the moist dirt, redundant to answer that question. "Jak, I can't reveal his identity to you. You may have met him already, but…let me sort this out ok. We do share the same blood after all. It's my responsibility to stop him."

Jak growled deeply in his throat, and accepted Skytha's view on the situation. He didn't want to pry into her family affairs, but felt that this current problem was linked somehow to the disappearances. "Fine Sky. You have my entire trust however, if you shall ever need it."

"Thanks Jak. Lenna, I need you to take care of the pack until I return. I won't return unless my brother is with me, understand? However long it may take, he will be by my side. Watch over the young pups in particular. They tend to wander off regardless of what they're told by their own parents. And the warriors, lately they're becoming restless. They need battle," Skytha instructed, her eyes locked onto Lenna's. The white wolf bowed her head, before stretching out her large wings.

"Count on me Sky. We need to spread our hunting grounds, so when you finally come home, we may have moved slightly west. I'll leave a trail for you," Lenna yelled, before flapping her wings and leaping off the ground. Jak watched as she gained height and flew off over the security wall into the dark.

"I'm sorry about that Jak. Lenna is an old friend of mine. I met her a few years ago in Spargus. She was a Mercenary, living in the city and venturing out to complete tasks given to her by her leader, Aires. She took me in when I searched for my brother. Enough of that though, back to training. Can you still feel your wolfish side fighting back?"

"Part of it still wants to take over, but I think it's subsided for now. It's weak, I can feel it," Jak replied, his soul burning withthe recent battle that had stagedinside it. Skytha flicked her head in a nod, and commanded Jak to follow her to the edge of the water.

"I think you have enough control over your mind to learn the basics of survival. You've noticed the wings on you shoulder blades, yes? Our ancestors relied on those wings for hunting, and for any war waged between other packs. They usually fought in the air, the loser falling to his or her death when they could no longer muster the strength to fly. But the wings we have, we generally use to scout the area or make a quick and clean escape. Our hunters in the pack band together and stalk their prey by foot. Only the larger beasts they hunt, the wings are used. With that all said, you must learn the basics of flight," she said casually, what looked like a smile forming on her muzzle.

Jak groaned out loud, and lowered his head to sniff the dank water at the edge of the dirt. It smelled musty and glinted murkily before him from the moonlight. "We fly over this to reach to ledge on theother side. It should come by instinct to a purebred wolf, but because you and I are somewhat werewolves in a way, we must learn how to use flight on our own. Lift your wings up and push them to the ground. Force and strength is a must, or you shall not have the power to lift yourself from the ground," Skytha instructed, her large brown wings flapping against her sides.

Jak began to stretch out his own wings, and felt the length of them surprise him. He'd managed to see from within the wolf's mind while it had flown, but it felt strange to have control like this. When his wings were at full length, he lifted them above his back, and forced them down to the ground. Cool air rushed up from beneath them, and caressed his face and neck.

"Ok Jak, we wolves usually are mobile when we take flight. It's easier to lift yourself up at a running pace, but as we lack certain space, this will have to do. When you've beaten your wings enough, you'll feel yourself rise gently, particularly in the chest and waist region. Keep your wings beating, and if you must, push yourself off the ground with your paws. Once in the air, your wings must be moved faster to gain height or you'll just fall backto the ground. Understand?" she shouted over therhythmic beating of her wings.

"I think so…" Jak replied, feeling his wings punching the air towards the ground as they rose and fell steadily. Skytha leapt up from the earth, and Jak watched intently as her own feathery wings gained speed and power. She lifted herself into the air, and landed on the ledge beside Daxter and Simron.

"Now you try!" her voice shouted, so Jak prepared himself for the worst. First time flying and he felt the odds were against him. Taking a deep breath, he began to move his wings faster, and leapt a foot or two into the air. He felt his body drop back to the ground, and beat his wings faster still. Eventually he lifted himself upfrom the ground, and landed on the ledge beside Skytha, panting.

"Wow Jak…that was ah…nice…" Daxter forced out, attempting to raise Jak's spirits with a simple "compliment". Simron gave him a strange look out the corner of his eyes, and silence fell around them.

"You need work, that's for sure. Until you can lift yourself into the air with ease, we can't do much more on flight. Practice Jak. I can't emphasize that enough. We should call it quits for tonight I guess. You've conquered your wolf mind by the looks of things, unless it recovers which I doubt it will. Once mine fell from lack of strength, it accepted my right to control," Skytha noted, wandering over to the back wall on the ledge, parts of the brick and cement eroded away over time.

The two ottsels and Jak followed her, and together sat on the cold floor, huddled close for warmth. "We stay here for the night. I can morph back to an elf, but I'm doubtful you can at this stage. It takes practice also to use this pendant," Skytha murmured in a low voice, resting her paw on the Yin and Yang pendant.

"Where can I get myself one of those?" Jak asked suddenly, his eyes wandering across the pendant shining eerily as it caught the moon's faint rays.

"We make them Jak. The elders in our pack forge the metal used, and they sacrifice a successful hunt to our Wolf God, Irigaj. He manifests the power from his own soul and plants them into the pendant, marking the symbols and enchanting them to work. We have only a few circulating around our pack though, one belonging to me, one to Lenna and the last to my brother. If I spoke to him though, we may be able to grant one of your own. You'd have to hunt and kill a chosen prey however, to sacrifice to our God. He works from sacrifices. If we reduce our chance of survival for him, he shall reward us," Skytha explained to him in detail. Jak laughed uncomfortably, finding the whole thing to be ridiculous. How could a "God", especially a Wolf God, create one of those pendants? It would be impossible. But still, Jak chose to believe her.

As the time flew by in silence, one by one the four began to drop off to sleep. Daxter was the first to sleep, followed by Simron then Jak. Finally Skytha felt a slumber calm her own senses, numbing her tired mind. The foursome spent the night at Dead Town, and awoke the following morning to the sun shining brightly over their heads. It was a warm glow, and spread a sense of enlightenment through each tired soul.

"We'd better be heading back inside the city soon. No doubt Erol will be up to no good," Jak yawned, his eyes fluttering to adjust to the brightness. Skytha groaned next to him, and lifted her head.

"Yes, you're probably right. Come on you two, time to get up," Skytha said gently, standing up on her two feet. Jak noticed she was elfish again, and looked down at himself to see he was too. It felt good to be an elf again. Daxter and Simron began complaining about the horrid bright light, before clambering to their feet.

"Did ya have to wake us so early? We were _trying _to sleep!" Daxter said in a tired tone, stretching out his arms and stifling a yawn. Simron glanced around at the ruins below them, and smiled widely.

"We survived Dax. Talk about freaks of nature," the black ottsel said, high fiving Daxter who had also just realized they were in fact, still alive. Skytha growled and swiped her gloved hand towards Simron, taking him by the neck and tossing him onto her shoulder.

"Sit there, and Shuddup," she demanded, indicating for Jak to do the same. Jak however, felt a little more compassion for his ottsel buddy, and let him clamber up to his shoulder pad by himself. Once they were ready to leave, Jak led the way down the ruins, occasionally placing a foot on some unstable ground. Crying out in alarm, he would stumble back into Skytha, and both would end up sprawled on the ground as the ledge crumbled to the water below.

"Jak, maybe I should lead the way?" Skytha suggested, getting to her feet, careful not to shove Simron off. Jak groaned in agitation, and continued to lead the way, departing down some old stairs which almost collapsed under his weight. The door was up ahead, and they only had a few puddles of brown water to pass over to reach it.

"Ja—arrrrggghhhhh!" Daxter screamed, feeling his furry feet slide off Jak's pad as the Elf leapt into the air. He fell towards the murky water, and prepared himself for the splash until a strong grip caught him by the arm. The orange ottsel looked up to see Skytha, grinning down at him. "Hey ya, sweet stuff."

"Can it," she muttered, landing on the earth across the puddle. Jak had stopped after realizing Daxter was no longer on his shoulder, and smiled sheepishly when Skytha dropped him back on. "Maybe you've got a lot on your mind Jak, but I don't think your…friend… would want to take an early morning bath," she said casually, as they waited for the doors to open up.

On their way back to the Naughty Ottsel, Jak heard his communicator in his waist bag. He reached down and pulled it out, flicking it on and speaking softly into it. "Hello Jak. Keira here. We're starting the second class race shortly, so be sure to come early this time," Keira's voice said loudly, and Jak thanked her before replacing the small black device into his bag. He turned to Skytha, and forced a smile.

"I have to go to the Stadium, so if you want to come," Jak proposed, motioning with a hand the direction of the stadium. Skytha shook her head in response.

"I have things that need doing today. I'll take Simron home if you like, but I can't come. Good luck though…with the race I mean," Skytha replied, but Simron leapt from her shoulder and onto Jak's, adding more extra weight to his back.

"I'll just stick around with Blondie for a bit longer," Simron answered, and Jak rolled his eyes at his desire to tag along.

"Whatever Sim. Sky, I'll see ya later," he muttered, turning on his heel and rushing towards the Stadium. He didn't notice the sad look on Skytha's face as he departed. He didn't see the anger flaring up in her eyes as she glanced up at the sky, or the irritated sigh that left her mouth as she walked away.

"So ah, Jak. Are we gonna kick butt today, or what!" Daxter shouted enthusiastically as the three of them climbed the stairs to Keira's garage. Jak laughed in reply, and stepped into the dimly lit garage. His eyes roamed over the mechanic tools, the dismantled zoomers and the large display of trophies and medallions, and fell on a smirking, tattooedface. Jak gasped out in alarm, and narrowed his eyes.

"Erol?"

* * *

**Corad: Poor Skytha...I think she's missing her brother. Either that, or she hates him for some reason.  
Sharok: What do you mean, "some reason"? Sky would never hate--  
Corad: (throws hand over his mouth) Pipe down Sharok! We don't wanna hear your recounts for anything, let alone other..."things"...now, I did up a profile for Sharok coz like, some of you would probably wanna know more stuff than I've actually stated in the story. His profile is on our own profile page, right down the bottom before story's list. So, if you wanna check it out, it has his age, possible gender and like, his attire basically. Nothing too grand, but it's still there.  
Sharok: (rips hand off mouth) I don't appreciate being silenced, Corad...I have a right to say that Sky's my--  
Corad: I said shut it! (kicks Sharok's shins) Why won't you learn to shut up! Um, I think I wanted to say something else...come on ppl, you know!  
Sharok: No they don't!  
Corad: Uh, Shut UP! (throws computer monitor at him) Oh great, now I can't see what I'm doing...that's just fabulous that is...anyhow, review if you feel the need to. It'll only take like...a minute or two...it'll make Praxis happy...Praxis? Praxis? ASHELIN! Why did she have to die! ;.; Our poor, little Ashy Washy Hen...gone to the great chook pen in the sky...Torn, you did this! (shakes fist at Torn chicken) You and your, Daxter Praxis Rosie day! (shakes fist at all four hens now)  
Sharok: -.-' Please review. Maybe it'll make Corad forget about her loss and move on...**


	56. Racing Maniac

**Corad: Uh, I hate uploading stuff with a slow connection...you stupid hunk of (beep!) Yeah! I'm talkin to you! (shakes fist at Modem) You're meant to make like easier, not more difficult!Ok, now that I got that outta my system, I'd like to thank my reviewers. Thanks to Erol Lover, hopefully this update was soon enough lol. Towards the end of the fic which is about 11 chapters away (about, not definite) they will get longer. I just want to make them longer so I can finish the fic sooner, that's all. It won't be rushed or anything like that, just an increased word amount per update. I think the last chapter will be the longest coz ofa few um...things. Thanks Salena99 for the review...glad ya checked Sharok's profile. Lol, I always debate with him what gender he actually is. I Kinda like teasing him...thanks JakLover for leaving Skytha's profile. Sky's profile is now up under Sharok's if anyone wishes to check her's out. Can thank JakLover for supplying her information. Lol Tom, I hope you can read all these new chapters too. Good to see you're attempting to read this again! Makes me really happy, so thankyou:D **

**Anyhow, I don't own Jak and Daxter and thankfully I never will. If I ever did, I'd probably have numerous fans trying to assassinate me. Also, this chapter has a bit of red head idiocy in it, especially when he's back on the track. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 55 - Racing Maniac**

"What are you doing here?" Jak's voice was dead serious, as he eyed Erol carefully. He watched as his smirk grew wider, and he let out a small, somewhat mocking laugh.

"Jak, Jak, Jak…I'm here to race. Why else would I be here?" Erol asked slyly, his eyes occasionally flickering towards the back of the garage. Jak growled in return, and cast a glance to the back to see Keira pulling out a racing zoomer from outside. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Jak, and ran over to him.

"Oh Jak, it's good to see you're early," she said, her bright eyes meeting Jak's for a brief second. Erol was snickering to himself aside from them, caught up in his own enjoyment. "Erol here's racing too. It'll be one on one for the first class entry," she joked, striding back over to the racing zoomer and kneeling down underneath it. She fiddled around with a few of the mechanics before raising her head and calling Erol over.

"I had to do a fair bit of maintenance on it, but I think it's ready to race," Keira explained, getting to her feet to let Erol have a look over his old zoomer. He gave a satisfied grunt, and sat down on the leather seat, his thighs straddling the zoomer pleasingly. Keira then turned to Jak, and beckoned him to follow her. She led him out the back door and into the same room containing all the other racing bikes.

"I've kept yours in good condition Jak. Right over here," she muttered, taking hold of a zoomer with her gloved hands and bringing it into the light. Jak's face lit up when he saw how clean it looked. It had appeared Keira had even waxed it for him.

"Thanks Keira. Don't know how to thank you," Jak said quietly, taking hold of the zoomer's handlebars and pushing it back into the main garage. Erol was flicking switches and such on his own, unaware either of them had left or returned.

"You've done a fine job fixing this old rust bucket. I'm surprised you were able to," Erol sneered, turning on the ignition. The sound of the engine roaring to life drowned out any other noise, and Erol cackled insanely before turning the handlebar and speeding out the garage towards the main stadium entrance. Keira and Jak exchanged nervous glances, before Jak heard the announcement for all racers to meet at the starting line.

"Good luck, Jak. You too Daxter," Keira yelled at his retreating back, Daxter flexing his arm "muscles" in appreciation of Keira's words. Jak heard Simron yell out a word of confidence, before they were out of earshot. Hopefully Simron wouldn't get into much trouble around Keira.

"Welcome second class racers. This event consists of five laps around the course. Any casualties or deaths are not the responsibility of the racing tournament faction. Pleaser refrain from using weapons, and good luck," a middle aged man said over a loud speaker once Jak had arrived at the Starting line. Jak peered around at the other racers, all pulling down masks and readying themselves for the starting signal. He cast an inward glance at Erol, who was placing his feet down on the footrests. Something inside told Jak to keep a large distance with the racing maniac. He knew what happened last time, and felt for sure this time he'd be a whole lot worse.

"Start your engines. 3, 2, 1 GO!" the man shouted, and Jak flicked his wrist, the zoomer gaining speed rapidly. He could feel the warm air rushing into his face, and could hear Daxter yelling for him to quicken the pace.

"Not yet Dax! We gotta get round the first corner!" Jak replied loudly, leaning inwards as he took a small bend on the track. Ahead he could see three or four racers ramming into one another, and noticed one to be Erol. Shuddering slightly, Jak lowered his speed and leaned again to the corner, his zoomer sliding perfectly around the bend. Once he had pulled out, his straightened up and increased his speed.

He overtook the few racers who had been fighting on the inside, and flew down the track, screams and insults meeting his ears. They had only been in the race for about 30 seconds, and already he was being abused. He knew it would get worse as the race progressed. It always did.

Rounding another corner, he heard Erol behind him, mocking his every move. "Shut up Erol!" Jak shouted out, just as Erol moved closer to Jak, now traveling side by side. He could see the mad glint in the ex-commander's eyes, and the large grin plastered on his face.

"Now, now, Freak. I am going to win this round!" he shouted back, before laughing insanely and moving forward. Jak growled in annoyance and moved his own zoomer faster, the gap between him and Erol decreasing again. He wasn't aware of the other zoomers gaining on him, and when he felt a shoe slamming into his leg and forcing his zoomer to grind along the pavement.

When his zoomer had steadied, he turned an angry face to the man beside him. His face was hidden under an old Krimzon guard helmet, and his body was covered in the red armor also. Jak looked desperately to Daxter, the orange Ottsel clinging onto his hair, who was freaking out just as much.

"Jak! Get us outta here!" Daxter whimpered, just as the "Krimzon guard" neared them again, his leg lashing brutally outward to collide with Jak. Jak steered his zoomer away, and leaned into the handlebars to help his speed rise. He felt the power surge through the zoomer, and sighed in relief once the man was out of view.

"Having trouble, freak!" Erol cried in amusement, his head slightly turned to glance at Jak. Jak's face contorted with fury, but he forced his zoomer on, ignoring Erol as he passed him. He heard Erol scream at his disappearing back, before he had to lower his speed again to take yet another corner. As he was sliding around it, the ex-commander somehow passed him, his laughter echoing around the tunnel forcing its way into Jak's head.

"Wow, what an insane idiot," Daxter commentated, his eyes wide as he watched the red head disappear out of view. Jak thought so too. Either Erol was a risk taker and would willingly kill himself to prove to Jak he could take the corner at a faster rate, or he was experienced enough. He had been a top racer those years back.

"Dax, I think we should just give him a wide berth," Jak called back, the sight of Erol just ahead of him still laughing like a maniac. Maybe Erol was enjoying the fact he was on the track again. He probably felt some form of excitement rush though his veins, just like when Jak went metal head hunting.

"DIE!" Jak's eyes shot to his left side, to see another racer harassing him now. He held what looked like a gun on a chain, and was repeatedly lashing out at him. The gun kept narrowly missing Jak's head and outstretched arms, and at one point felt it brush against his ear.

"Dax, get my gun will ya!" Jak demanded, aiming a kick at the racer beside him. He missed though, but felt the cold metal of his morph gun rest on his arm. He took hold of it, and began striking the man with it. Shooting on the track was prohibited, but hitting someone without the use of bullets wasn't stated anywhere. He figured it was accepted.

"Back…off…you…insane…moron!" Jak yelled, one hand steering the zoomer, the other whacking the racer beside him over the head with the butt of his gun. The racer dropped back, screaming in pain after the gun butt collided with his jaw. The sound of a snapping jaw was one that Jak hopped he'd never have to hear again.

"Good going Jak. I thought we were gonnas," the Ottsel shouted, returning Jak's morph gun into its sling. Jak grunted in response, and moved his zoomer faster, gaining slowly on Erol. The red head was currently smashing a fist into another racer's helmet, and not long after that, the racer lost balance and flew from his zoomer. Jak had to swerve desperately to miss the man sprawled on the track, his zoomer lying in wreckage against the end wall. A thought had just occurred to Jak: that could have been him.

Erol was still cackling loudly, his head glancing back to see his victim almost dead before laughing even louder. Jak's determination to kick Erol's ass (A/N Mental image!) rose to a dangerous state, and he soon gained enough distance to be traveling alongside the ex-commander. Erol glanced sideways for a split second, his laughing stopping abruptly.

"Ah, if it isn't one of the three little pigs…here to take some wolf medicine?" he snarled, his eyes a dangerous shade of brown and red. Jak shuddered at the maniacal look his was receiving, before the red head burst into a cruel laugh, his zoomer inching closer to Jak's.

"Get back, fiend!" Daxter cried helplessly, just as the zoomers brushed against one another. Jak winced in pain when he felt Erol's kneepads dig into his own knees, but he held back the startled cry. Instead, he managed to raise his leg and kick out at the mad man beside him. His leg hurled Erol's zoomer a few meters away from him, giving him the chance to break away entirely.

"You'll pay for that one, freak!" Erol shouted in anger, his face a nice shade of red. Jak sniggered to himself to cover up the fear which had once been pulsing through him. He had told Erol he trusted him with his life, so why was he trying to cause him pain now? "I'll get you when you least expect it!"

Daxter began laughing in amusement, waving behind Jak to Erol who was fisting another racer in the shoulder. Obviously the new victim had tried to overtake him somehow, and was receiving his reward for it. "You can't beat me!" Erol snapped, and Jak heard a sickening crunch followed by a loud explosion.

The blonde dared a look to see what had happened, and he blanched at the site. Erol had a trickle of blood running down his forehead, and his victim lay in a charcoaled heap somewhere back down the track. By the looks of things, the other man had blown up, and a shard of glass or metal from his zoomer had struck Erol's head. Even so, the ex-commander began laughing again, his fist also stained crimson.

"I think we'd better win this race soon Jak. He's already taken out two drivers, and that leaves only 4 more," Daxter said uneasily, shaking on Jak's shoulder. Jak narrowed his eyes, and flew at a rapid speed down the stretch. He passed the starting line, and saw he had two laps to go.

"You can't win Jak! I own this track! I am the king of racing!" Erol roared, and Jak noticed his voice was getting distinctly louder. That could mean only one thing. "If you even think you'll beat me, you're wrongly mistaken!" Jak felt a whack on the side of his head, and could feel a warm liquid staining his hair and cheek.

"Erol!" he barked in irritation, realizing it to be the blood on the ex-commander's hand. "I'm going to win, and regardless of what you think, you are a loser!" he shouted out, his voice drenched in fury as he tried to wipe the drying blood from his cheek and hair. Erol snorted out, and was about to throw a comeback at Jak, before the "Krimzon Guard" returned by their side.

"You'll pay for what you've done," the masked man snarled, pulling out a small dagger. Jak caught the glimpse of the blade, and his eyes grew wide. "Death shall be a pleasant reward for you," he continued, but Jak began to kick out to fend him off.

"I'll hunt you down if you even dare!" Jak hissed out, his shoe connecting with the chest armor. It proved futile to continue kicking out, for the man just laughed cruelly, his tone dripping unpleasantly with venom.

"Nice try!" he snarled, stabbing the air inches above Jak's arm. Jak gulped and swerved away. He could feel the guard move closer, and cried out in agitation as an armored leg flew into his own.

On the other side of Jak, Erol was watching intently, the sight of an old Krimzon Guard fighting the blonde. He was finding entertainment out of it, until a nagging voice began playing in his mind. He sighed out in defeat, and moved his zoomer behind Jak's, before steering it in between the two.

Jak's eyes widened in horror as Erol began punching the Krimzon Guard, forcing his unprotected fist into pure metal. He hissed out a few times, his hand wringing out with pain, but he insisted to ward the guard off. Jak wasn't sure how the red head managed it, but a few seconds later both the guard and Erol where hurtling into a wall, the guard on the inside. He shouted out as the cold cement smacked into his armor, and his zoomer shake violently before exploding in a mass of metal, fire and glass.

Erol disappeared into the smoke, his own zoomer exploding with the impact against the Krimzon Guard's. Jak shuddered after hearing two simultaneous explosions, and flew down the remainder of the track. He passed by the finish line in first place, where he stopped the zoomer and switched it off, a variety of sweat, dust and the blood Erol had wiped on him staining his face.

"We have a winner!" the man commentating shouted, and Jak stood off his zoomer, his shaking hand leaning on the seat to steady himself. Keira ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, giving him an extra tight hug.

"Congratulations, Jak. You won! You're going into the first class race now!" Keira said happily, moving away from Jak and patting Daxter on the head. Simron scurried over to them too, and leapt up onto the zoomer's seat. Jak smiled awkwardly, and looked back down the track. The other racers had finished, minus the four which had blown up along the way.

"Have the racing officials removed the injured yet?" Jak enquired, his eyes locking onto Keira's. Keira frowned for a second.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"I was harassed by a Krimzon Guard. He was completely dressed; head to toe, in armor. I couldn't see his face. I need to know who the hell that was. Throw him in prison for all I care," Jak growled, leaning against his parked vehicle. Keira sighed and rested a hand on Jak's shoulder.

"I'm sure it was just racing nerves. I doubt anyone would enter a race to murder someone," Keira reassured, but Jak groaned in impatience.

"I joined the racing tournament last time remember, to kill the Baron. Not to win the stupid tournament for pride," Jak replied, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Keira removed her hand, and cried out in delight when Erol emerged from the finish line. His clothes were charred, his face pale and grey from the smoke and ash, and he looked slightly worn out.

"So, I see you survived?" Jak said, as Erol came to a halt beside him.

* * *

**Corad: I'd personally hate to meet Erol on the road. He'd be just as bad as Scar...  
Scar: Are you talking about me? If you are, I'll happily end you life with the arm my brother gave me.  
Corad: Err, shouldnt you be killing Military Alchemists, or at least hunting down Ed?  
Scar: I can't find that short ass Ed, and his brother is not helping the least to track him down.  
Ed: (from distance) Who are you calling short!  
Corad: The idiocy (shaking head in defeat) The idiocy...ok, so we got a renegade Krimzon Guard, an idiot who likes killing other idiots and a moron who won't go away! Get out of the kitchen Athrun! (throws mouse at Athrun's head) Stop nicking off with the food, only _I_ may do that. What are _you _looking at!  
Kira Yamato: Um, I only came to fetch Athrun...  
Corad: Get out of it! (shakes fist at all Anime characters) Now, please review if you feel the need. If not, then that can't be helped. Update will be sometime this week/weekend/month...wait, no...scrap that last month bit. It'll be up soon. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter. **


	57. Another Hunting Mission?

**Corad: Whoot, I'm back again. And my story's page is acting up again at my dad's, so sorry for the late update. Looks like I'll have to update during the week now instead of the weekend...you'll all be happy to know that I banned Athrun Zala from the kitchen, so he's no longer raiding the fridge.  
Athrun: Look fatty, I raid any kitchen I like, and eat whatever I please! You can't keep me out!  
Corad: Uh, not you again...maybe if we ignore you, you'll go away (shoots Athrun a death glare) Thankyou to the reviewers too. I'm glad some ppl get off their backsides to review. Yeah, we can sit here all day and complain that it's too much effort to hit the review button, or we can continue on with the fic. Thanks to Salena for your review! Hope you can get Lenna's profile soon. Oh by the way guys, I put up a pic of Lenna on Fanart...or go into my homepage...either way...that is, if you wanna see what she looks like. Awwww, Erol Lover! Ya make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Thanks for the nice review. I'll always treasure this ottsel trophy! Hahah, lol...yeah Happy Yaoi Lover, you're on the right track with the Krimzon Gaurd guess. Got it exact, but don't tell anyone...  
Sharok: If they want to find out, they'll just read the reviews...  
Corad: Err...no...no they can't...never (shifty eye thing) NEVER! (starts panicking) But yeah, I had that problem too. Erol, the best racer on Jak2...he attempted to take that short cut coz I was winning, and miscalculated his turn...poor, poor, blown up Erol. Ran into the wall (shakes head) He's such a lovable Idiot. I agree with you too. He should have been in JakX. You can get all the other Jaks in JakX too, so driving with 15 year old Jak is so funny...he just doesn't seem right in the racing car though. Ah Tom, you're still reading it! Thanks for the reviews! Now, on with the fic. I really gotta cut back on rambling -.-'**

**Don't own, never will. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 56 – Another hunting mission?**

"I don't need you words of wisdom, Jak," Erol groaned, picking Simron off Jak's seat and dropping him on the ground. He sat down, his muscles aching. "For your information, I lost control and…well…" he began, but trailed off, his eyes scanning over the other racers.

"Yeah, you lost control," Jak mocked, just as Keira began flicking bits of glass and metal out of his red hair.

"Look, freak. I saw that Krimzon guard out there. He ran off before I could get up after the crash however, his helmet was still on, covering his face. I don't appreciate mad men on the track. Only I may be as hostile as _that_," Erol growled, shaking his head to release some more ash and such from his tangled hair. Jak snorted back, visions of Erol's victims flying helplessly into a variety of walls, ditches and holes.

"I have my reasons alright. Stop pressuring me. Maybe I should have let you die," Erol hissed, standing up from Jak's zoomer seat and making his way slowly over to the exit. Jak turned to Keira, and forced a smile.

"I have to go Keira. I'll pick up my trophy later, ok. Can you take my zoomer back to the garage?" he asked politely, and Keira nodded in return. Simron scurried past Jak and Keira, running towards the exit after Erol. "Thanks Keira. I might come round later," he said quietly, before running after Erol. Keira sighed heavily, and took hold of Jak's zoomer, leading it out the stadium and back into the garage.

"Wait up, moron!" Jak shouted out when he spotted Erol heading hastily down the stairs leading away from the stadium. He grabbed hold of the red head's shoulder, and whirled him around. "What's your problem!" he snapped, his eyes narrowed up at Erol's. Erol softly snickered, and made a move to keep walking, but Jak forced his hand out in front of him. "Well?"

"Out of my way, Jak," he hissed quietly, his penetrating glare burning into Jak. The blonde shook his head and lowered his arm repressively.

"By all means l_eave_ Erol. I just wanted to know what had crawled up your—" Jak begun, but the other elf had shoved him up against a wall, his fist clenching tightly around his scarf.

"I told you, I have my reasons," he snarled, releasing Jak and striding away. Jak rubbed at his neck, and followed Erol back to the Naughty Ottsel, although he kept his distance. Simron was scurrying behind Erol's ankles the way back, and Jak had a hunch that those two would make the perfect team.

"So Jak, can we finally take a break now? We've been running round none stop for the past few days," Daxter said cheerfully, nudging Jak's cheek with his elbow. Jak smiled briefly at him, wondering what it felt like to be free again. He'd seem to have forgotten.

"I don't know Dax. I'd like to take a few days off, but you know Torn. Most likely have another mission for us," the blonde replied, traipsing down the path towards the bar. He could see it in the distance, the ottsel sign up front, still with the head on the trident. He could also make out Erol, kicking something away from his foot and yelling some profanity out. Whether it was Simron or not, Jak was unsure, but when he arrived inside the bar, there wasn't any sign of the red head maniac.

"Where's Erol?" Jak asked Simron who was busy pouring a drink of some description. The black ottsel gave Jak a dirty look, and pointed to the ceiling.

"Up having a shower," he replied, his voice barely audible. Daxter leapt down on the counter and got himself a drink also, while Jak sat down on one of the stools. It felt good to sit down and relax again.

"Did you piss him off or something?" Jak asked out of curiosity, seeing Simron wasn't being his normal, sociable self. The ottsel raised his furry black face to him, and rolled his eyes.

"He stood on my tail, I screamed at him, he screamed back and ran up stairs. All I wanted was a simple 'sorry' from him," Simron snapped, one of his eyes twitching unpleasantly, following by a twitch of an ear. Jak held back laughter, and shrugged.

"Well, Erol _does_ find it hard to apologize you know. Hmm, kinda like Torn actually," Jak said thoughtfully, while the front door of the bar creaked open. Jak heard if faintly and turned his head, his heart plummeting. "Err, hi Torn…"

"Jak," Torn acknowledged with a forced cheerful complexion. He stepped aside and let another into the bar. Another with black hair, simple tattoos on his face (yeah, forgot to mention it before. It's on his pic though if you've seen it) and what appeared to be samurai armour around his waist.

"Sharok?" Jak enquired, once the two had approached Jak and the door had shut at the front. Sharok gazed down at him, and smiled warmly.

"Good to see you again, lad. How's things been going?" Sharok asked, seating himself beside Jak, while Torn pulled out a map and outstretched it across the counter.

"I've been on my feet none stop. How about you?" the blonde asked in return, moving his arms off the counter to allow Torn more space to put things.

"Not too bad actually. I've patrolled quite a few sectors, had to fight a few factions who apparently are against Ashelin's current rule. Torn tells me it's similar to when Baron Praxis was in rule, right Torn?" Torn lifted his head and nodded, before continuing on with setting up documents and notes among the table and other objects.

"Well, Praxis took the thrown by force. It's what I've heard," Jak muttered, and Sharok nodded his head slightly, surveying the younger elf carefully. "So, come across any metal heads yet? Ashelin hasn't bothered me about any nests regrouping."

"Nah, the city's been clean from metal heads lately Jak. Maybe that wolf thing is keeping the numbers down or something," Torn answered, moving around the other side of the counter and sitting on a stool. Jak gazed down at the paper mess littering the table, and raised an eyebrow at the Freedom League leader.

"Torn? What's this about?" the blonde asked, his eyes roaming across maps, rough notes, a few photos and the evidence that Jak had given Torn, which also included a new fang, a claw and a spike from a wolf's tail.

"Well Jak. Jinx managed to remove these three articles from the wolf he fought. Vin kindly downloaded a few more photos of the wolf species. He also gathered a little bit of information on them. Last night some of our freedom league men recovered the remains of a large metal head just outside the city wall. They were about to bring it back to test on, but they were ambushed by a few of them creatures. Luckily they all escaped with minor injuries, but they left the metal head behind. Figured it had been the left overs of their dinner," Torn explained, handing the small clear bag full of wolf hair, claws and the fang.

"Anyhow, with the current situation worsening, I believe we must tackle the wolfish while we have the chance. I've arranged a hunting trip today to attempt that. Jak, I need you to accompany myself, Sharok and a few of my men today. I need your experience with these creatures, along with your skills in battle."

Jak stayed silent, his brow furrowed as he read the notes Torn had hastily written down. "27 victims missing?" he thought out loud, and Torn sighed heavily.

"Yep Jak, 27. That's why we must do something now. The wolves are living beside the city walls at the present time, hunting metal heads. If they keep coming within the walls, killing off elves…" Torn said solemnly, shifting his penetrating gaze back down to the counter. He moved aside a few loose pages of paper and pointed down at the map. "Here is where the attack shall take place. They are staying in this area here," the older elf murmured, circling a small section of map with his finger.

"So, will ya come?" Jak snorted back, before agreeing. So much for relaxation time, but if he could aid the others in disposing the wolves once and for all, he'd be in it for sure.

"Yeah, I'll come with you guys. It's not like anything worse can happen to me," Jak joked, raising from his seat just as Erol wandered down, his hair dripping with water and a towel secured around his bare waist.

"Torn?" he hissed, his eyes glaring at the leader as he moved across the bar towards his booth. He shuffled through some of his new belongings and pulled out some clean clothes, similar to his old attire. "Torn…" he snarled again, before disappearing up the stairs. The bar stayed silent, eying each other nervously while Erol's angered and impatient yells could be heard up in his room.

"Stupid heap of, Argh! Get on you (beep) with the (beep) (Beep) (BBEEEPPPPP)!" From the sounds of things, Erol was struggling to get his new attire on. The others held back laughter, and were soon met with an angry fist slamming down on the table in front of them.

"So, why are we all here?" Erol growled sarcastically, his eyes darting between Torn, Jak, Daxter, Simron and Sharok. No one made a move to reply quickly, so the red head glared down at the table, his eyes falling on a photo of a wolf. "Ahh, wolf hunting? You'll need my assistance, no doubt."

"We don't," Torn replied flatly, gathering up his work and placing it into a "neat" pile. Erol began to snicker softly, tapping his fingers lightly on the counter.

"Torn, always in denial. I'm surprised you know, I would have thought I'd be the first that you asked to attend. Hmm, forgotten have we?" Erol said slyly, a small grin stretching across his face. Torn stuttered for a few moments, before growling in defeat.

"No, I haven't forgotten Erol. I haven't forgotten how you mercilessly slaughtered innocent lives just to impress me, and Praxis. How could I ever forget that?" Torn snarled back in defense, his fist turning white due to lack of circulation. Erol cracked up laughing, not a cheerful laugh, but a cruel one.

"Ha-ha, impress you! Unlikely Torn. You may have been the commander at the time, but I was proving to the Baron that I would better suit your position. Face it Torn, I am stronger, not only physically but mentally too," Erol sneered, his eyes flickering up to Torn cunningly. Torn gritted his teeth, and leant toward Erol, his hand resting dangerously close to his neck.

"Shut it, Erol. I can crush you now if I desired, but we have a mission to complete. Tag along if you must, but if you screw this up, even once, I'm leaving you out there to rot," Torn said, his teeth gleaming in the dim light on the wall next to them. Erol shoved Torn away from him, and strolled over to his booth, picking out his gun and slinging it into his thigh holster.

"Now that's settled, should we be off?" Sharok asked, breaking the heavy silence which had gathered amongst them all. Torn pulled out his communicator and switched it on, speaking clearly into it.

"Torn here. We are leaving shortly. Arrange all men at the port. We're taking the air train," he informed, before shutting it off and returning it to his pocket. Jak leant down onto the counter, and smiled at Daxter.

"Dax, you know how you wanted to relax? This is your chance buddy. I need you and Simron to stay behind and watch the place alright. Keep an eye out for Sky too. I haven't seen her come home," he murmured, and Dax crossed his arms, his face falling.

"Ok Jak. Just this once. I'm sick of being left outta all the good stuff!" he cried. Jak laughed at him, patting him over the head before turning to leave. Both Torn and Sharok had left the bar, and Erol was just departing before Jak whirled around.

"You should hang out with Tess, Dax. I'm sure she'll be wanting to see you sometime. Might even have another weapon for us," he smiled, his ottsel friend going wide eyed at the thought.

"Good idea Jak," he replied, turning to Simron. The two ottsels began discussing something, so Jak figured that was his queue to leave. He stepped out into the open, and ran after Torn, Sharok and Erol, all heading towards the air train.

* * *

**Corad: Sweet, sweet victory...  
Sharok: Um, Corad, what victory would that be?  
Corad: Nout your business! It's nout! Now, I have one thing to say...Some Dude...where are you! I'm missing you...and Simron's missing you too! Maybe someday you'll come back...I hope ya do, coz like, it's not really the same without you reviewing and reading this. Haven't even been reading Palace Stories...(room falls into awkward silence)  
Sharok: Get on with it, Corad (nudges her in the side)  
Corad: (grumbling) Fine...hope you guys liked that chapter. The next one is fun...or kinda anyway. They go hunting, or kinda anyway...geez I smell, or  
Sharok: Kinda anyway! You're like a broken record! Basically, if you want to review, then feel free to hit that small, purple button at the bottom of the page, saying "review". It's good for you. It's good for our idiotic, stupid, pathetic authoress too. She loves reviews, just as much as calling me her damn daughter! I'm a man Corad! A man! Do you want me to spell it out for you! Ok, I got that out my system...hope you all return for the next chapter. If you've gotten this far though and suddenly decide to quit reading, it'd be somewhat a wasted effort.  
Corad: Stop bugging my readers! They're one of my only joys left, so quit harassing them! See ya all next time!**


	58. Mystified Hunt

**Corad: Hey ppls. Again sorry for being late on this chapter. Hopefully it will make it up to you all. Thanks JakLover and Salena99 for the nice reviews! You're all so kind to me. Lol, I noticed the review counter is 234...that's crazy. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed to get it that high. To think this story started out over a year ago without many readers. Ah well...also to anyone who cares, I have put up a cartoon picture of myself giving my Samurai guy a bear hug. If you decide to go look, it's on my homepage, but you have to go into my actual bio page on Fanart. It's easy to find...and not only can you see how ugly I am, but you can see the effects of my bear hugs. Now, enough rumbling...**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own my daughter Sharok  
Sharok: For the last time, I'm not your...  
Corad: Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 57 – Mystified Hunt**

The movement of the air train began to ease down, settling gently on the dunes of the Wasteland. It had been a short trip, mainly due to the fact that Torn kept running over plans for the ambush. But Jak, although wanting to destroy the wolf pack, felt it somewhat wrong to annihilate a whole family of wolves.

"Alright men. We shall split up into small groups, and arrange ourselves around the entire perimeter of the pack. Stay completely hidden until I give the signal to attack. Let's hope there are not many causalities," Torn explained, tying any loose clothing he had secure. The wasteland outside the air train was roaring with wind, no doubt tossing sand into the air. Jak did the same, grabbing hold of anything he felt loose and tying it amongst everything else he wore. Once the men had fully prepared, Torn instructed the driver to open the back hatch.

He was right, there were strong winds blowing sand and debris about, but none the less, Torn leapt out, landing in a silent thud in the sand. "Quick men! We have a fair distance to travel! I'll communicate to the driver when we are about to attack. He'll be our signal, driving above us. When you see the air train in the sky, attack!" Torn shouted, pulling a gun out and gripping it tightly in his hand. The leader began moving out, the squadron of guards, Sharok, Erol and Jak following him.

It took a while to get the whole group moving quickly through the wind, but after a few minutes of walking, Jak could see a large cave in the distance. Surrounding the cave were numerous trees and rocks, and in amongst the trees Jak could just make out small grey wolves.

"Halt, we've gotta go around. If they see us in the open, they'll be onto us in no time. Follow me." Torn led the men to a nearby rock structure, and gathered the guards into a small huddled group. "Single file until we reach that large dune on the far side. See it?" he shouted, pointing out across the desert to a few large dunes just at the edge of the cave. Everyone nodded, and arranged themselves in a single line to follow Torn.

Moving out once again, the walk to the far dunes took longer. It was quite a distance to travel on foot without being spotted, also because walking in single file resulted in numerous people tripping over.

"Watch it!" Erol hissed, after a guard behind him had lost their footing and toppled into the ex commander, sending him face first into the sand. Torn snarled back to keep quiet unless he was planning to bring unwanted attention to them. Erol growled in return, picking himself up from the hot sand and brushing it off his clothes. The men continued stumbling onwards to the dunes, until they finally reached them.

"Now, groups of 5 should be enough. Arrange yourselves and split up. Keep out of range until the signal," Torn reinforced, and watched as the guards split up into teams of five. Torn had joined a group of men, and began leading them further down the steep dunes towards the cave. Jak had teamed up with Erol and Sharok, before being accompanied by two more men.

"Ok, I suggest we head in the same way as Torn, but cut off around the side of the cave. We'll hide in the rocks until we're given the go to attack," Sharok said, pulling out his gun and peering up over the dunes to see the wolf cave. Jak reached back and pulled his own morph gun out, whilst Erol loaded his hand gun. The two guards were already armed, and were standing patiently for further instructions.

"Good enough plan, let's go," Jak said, switching his gun to Vulcan. Sharok nodded in reply and began to lead the way down the steep dunes. They followed the tracks Torn and his own men had left behind, but stopped after a while and moved up near the cave. Sharok indicated for the men to lean against the cave to stay hidden, while he moved slowly towards the entrance.

"What ever happens, fight till the end. Battles like this always get me going," the oldest elf muttered, a sly grin on his face. He peered around and saw a few stray wolves roaming and sniffing the ground. He saw a few fighting over the remains of a metal head, and watched as the younger pups tackled each other in a play fight.

"When is Torn sending the signal?" one of the guards asked, his voice becoming impatient. Jak and Erol turned to him, but Sharok was the first to speak.

"When the commander feels the time is ready. Battle is all about timing. Get in too soon, or too late, you're as good as dead. He's picking his time wisely so be patient," he replied in a gruff voice, his eyes still watching the wolves, unaware of the ambush which would most likely slaughter them all. "Listen guys, I'll go seek Torn. Tell him to get moving. I think the wolves have discovered our presence."

Jak looked up at Sharok, trying to read his face expression. It was full of what seemed like fear and worry, but it was hard to tell. "Ok, but keep hidden," the blonde replied shortly, and Sharok nodded in approval before sliding down the dunes and running in the direction of Torn's tracks. His disappeared from view, just as Erol spoke up.

"He seems uptight about something," the red head murmured, and the two guards nodded their heads. Jak shook his head though, and peered around at the wolves. It was a sad sight, seeing such young wolves having fun right before their sudden death. To see some of the elderly wolves retiring under the shade of a nearby tree. But visions of the blood stained concrete back at Haven forced the removal of those guilty thoughts from his mind.

"Wait…what's happening?" Jak mumbled, after just noticing a few of the wolves raise their heads towards the far side of the cave. The wolves began lifting themselves up, and soon the whole pack were fleeing down the dunes out of sight, some beating their wings in flight to retreat faster. Jak stepped out into the open, his jaw wide open staring at nothing but bare ground. Other teams arose out of their hidden places, one in which was Torn. He looked highly disgruntled as he paced to and fro inspecting the area.

"What happened?" he shouted out, Freedom guards traipsing up to him at the centre of the territory. "They're all gone! Without a fight too. Dammit, our one chance and it's gone!" he growled, shoving his gun back into its holster. Everyone stayed silent, surveying the empty wolf area.

"Maybe they don't want to fight," a deep voice muttered, and Torn spun around to see Sharok walking up to the ground, his hand gripping his other shoulder. Torn raised an "eyebrow" at him, before his eyes strayed down to Sharok's crimson stained hand.

"What happened to you!" he cried in alarm, watching as the sticky mess began to dry. Sharok lowered himself to the ground, sitting in the hot sand.

"I went to seek you out, Torn. The guards were becoming restless from waiting. I tripped along the way and my shoulder impaled on a jagged rock. Nothing too serious. Perhaps they spotted me and fled," Sharok replied, removing his hand from his shoulder. Regardless of what Sharok said, his shoulder still looked pretty bad.

"Ok, well it's pointless to stay out here too long. We can't follow the pack. I'm unsure where their next hunting grounds are, and we've already spent too much time and energy out here. I don't want to lose anyone to heat and dehydration," Torn said loudly, pulling out his communicator and demanding the air train to pick them up. He turned to the group of guards, and forced out a smile.

"Good work men. Scouts shall be situated around the city, particularly after dark when the attacks seem to happen. I may send the occasional party to inspect the outer walls for any signs of wolf habitation, but we're done for now. If the pack itself refuses to fight, then there must be a lone wolf who is behind it all," the leader stated, lowering himself beside Sharok. He could feel the hot air from the sand brush against his face, and he wondered how the other man could possibly sit there. Surely his ass would be burning by now.

"By all due respect sir, but shouldn't we at least follow the pack to gain more information on their current whereabouts?" a guard spoke up, stepping forward and meeting eyes with Torn's. Torn shook his head, and pointed out into the vast wasteland.

"Spotting a pack of let's say, 14 wolves, is not going to be an easy task. Considering we have one man down, and a few of you look a bit fatigued, our force isn't as strong. Besides, if these wolves did not attack us, it shows they must want peace. Maybe it's not their pack that's behind the murders. I could have gathered the wrong information and there may be other packs out there. Don't worry soldier, you'll have another chance to fight," Torn replied, wiping his hand across his sweaty forehead.

The sound of a low rumbling noise alerted the guards, and many helmeted faces gazed to the sky to see the air train lowering slowly to the ground. Grains of sand were blown out across them all as the air train landed, but when the hatch opened, the men all flocked to get inside. Torn grabbed hold of Sharok's arm, and hoisted him to his feet before leading him over to get inside. Jak and Erol had already boarded the train, and had taken a seat at the very back.

It was very squashy on the air train, and Torn had even forced Sharok to sit beside Jak in the fear he might collapse if he stood up too long. So Jak sat, his shoulder pressed stiffly against Sharok's bloody mess of a shoulder. It was not a pleasant thing to think about, and Jak vowed to toss his shirt in the wash once he got back.

"So, how's your shoulder?" Jak asked after a while of silence. The other guards had started up quiet conversations amongst each other, but Erol refused to speak, and Torn was too far near the hatch to talk to. So the blonde was left with Sharok.

"It's alright, I've had far worse before. Especially working in the Krimzon Guard," Sharok replied flatly, his head knocking gently against the wall as the air train swayed about in the sky. Jak cocked his head to the side, and gave him a hard stare.

"Krimzon guard?" he questioned, his eyes flickering to each of the tattoos staining his cheeks. Sharok bowed his head, and smiled warmly.

"Yes, I was a Krimzon Guard in my younger days. I served by King Damas. He was a great ruler. But he disappeared one day and Praxis had taken the thrown. I kept my loyal self and served Baron Praxis just as I had done with Damas. I regret it now," Sharok mumbled, sighing deeply and turning his head to the floor. Jak studied Sharok's face for a little longer, before looking over to Erol.

"Did you know Sharok was a KG?" Jak asked in a whisper, and Erol raised an eyebrow, looking past Jak's face to Sharok.

"No."

"Apparently he was," the blonde said in a simple shrug. He then turned back to Sharok, and saw his shoulder seeping fresh blood out. Out of curiosity, Jak leaned towards him, and peered at the wound. "Looks bad Sharok. You'll need to fix that up when we get back." Sharok growled in reply, and put his hand over the mess to hide it from Jak's view.

"I'm aware of that Jak," he said, his eyes transfixed away from Jak's stare.

The remainder of the ride went quickly for Jak, seeing Erol had decided to talk to him. They were having a debate over the decoration of the bar, and Erol kept insisting to spunk it up a bit.

"Daxter keeps saying that, but it's still one of our bases, let alone our home!" Jak fought back, just as the Air Train lowered to the pavement of the port. The hatch opened and the guards all leapt out, including Torn and Sharok. Erol and Jak were the last to get off, still arguing as they made their way to the Naughty Ottsel. Torn had taken his men back to Headquarters, and had taken Sharok along too to fix up his shoulder. So the two arrived at the bar, but Jak fell silent at the sight of Lenna, sitting quietly on one of the stools.

* * *

**Corad: Another chapter down...another...(insert number) to go. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel, so this fic is getting closer to the ending stage. Well, not really at this stage, but from what I've written so far, it is. But I've written up to chappie 62 though. I have a prequal that I've written chapter 1 for. If anyone actually likes Sharok, and wants to read about his boring life before this fic, then that story will be there for you. That fic will have Damas, Praxis, Skytha, Lenna, Torn, Ashelin, Erol...others...just not Jak coz he wasn't there. Or Daxter for that matter. Or Keira...you get the point. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be back soon for chapter...58? Nyeh...see ya guys. Please review if you have the time. It's good to hear feedback:)  
**


	59. More than Meets the Eye

**Corad: Finally found time to update again. Doesn't seem like a week lol. Thankyou Shinedown45 for the nice review! Glad you caught up! Lol, I'm glad your house didn't burn down Jaklover! I get scared when I'm cooking food...which is kinda stupid seeing I studied home Ec as a senior subject. Ovens are evil O.O Hahah, yeah I can see the girls doing that too Happy Yaoi Lover! Guys would come back, and everything would be pink and fluffy, just like the time I gave Sharok a pink afro and dress...speaking of which, I found his perfect theme song. Now, if you guys have heard of Pearl Jam, well they've got a song called "Daughter". If you listen hard enough to the lyrics, he's not saying "Don't call me, daughter, not fit to" he's actually saying "Don't call me daughter, not fit to". You should all know by now I have some obsession with calling Sharok my daughter, so he's protesting in form of a song O.O Pointless but Bijoux pointed it out when I started randomly singing it, which was also pointless coz I can't sing O.O  
Sharok: You've humiliated us enough, don't you think? Just get on it with.  
Corad: Grrr...fine...I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own Prak and Saxter...which was a Palace Stories edition that went nowhere and is till waiting to be finished...after half a year...

* * *

****Chapter 58 – More than meets the Eye**

"Lenna! What are you doing here!" Jak exclaimed when he came through the door. Lenna turned around on the stool, her eyes connecting with Jak's briefly before laying themselves on Erol.

"Who is he?" she asked, just as Jak had approached her near the counter. Erol sat down inside his booth, resting his feet on the table with his arms cushioning his head on the wall.

"That's Erol. He's somewhat my friend now, although he did attempt murder a few times," Jak replied, dragging a stool up to Lenna and sitting down. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, for one Skytha's completely disappeared. I searched for her during the day, but no luck at all. She's a worry sometimes. I know she's struggling to keep her head with all this happening, but she's forgetting I can help her. I know her brother quite well, and if she only…she should just ask me to help out. I'm worried about her," Lenna replied softly, her fingers tapping on the counter.

"Last I saw of her…when I'd finished the race I believe. I'm sure she's fine Lenna. Just give her some more time alright, and she'll pop up again," Jak said, trying to ease her nerves. She forced out a relaxed smile, and dug her hand into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a solid circular pendant on a golden chain, and laid it on the counter.

"We made this for you Jak. Now you are one of us," she muttered, watching as Jak reached out and took hold of the pendant. It was the Wolf Elf one, shaped like the Yin and Yang.

"My own? Cool, so when can I give it a try?" he asked suddenly, reading the precursor text written around the edge in his mind. Lenna let out a small laugh, and raised an eyebrow cunningly.

"We could go out now…I know you've just been on a mission, but maybe we could both search for Sky. How about it Jak? Are you up to more running around?" Lenna questioned, standing from the stool and resting her hand on the counter beside Jak. Jak grinned up at her, pocketing the pendant in his waste bag.

"Sure, let me tell Dax. He might want to come with us," he replied quickly, dashing upstairs to find Daxter. He was sitting on Jak's bed, playing what looked like a game of cards with Simron. "Hey Dax! I'm back…do you want to come out with Lenna and I? We're searching for Sky."

"Well Jak, I dunno…you haven't _needed_ me at all lately!" Daxter said, crossing his arms and dropping his hand of cards by accident. "Fine…so where exactly are we going?"

Jak led Simron and Daxter back downstairs, and Daxter spotted Lenna leaning on the counter waiting. "We're heading out into the Wasteland. She may be with the pack. Jak, you have to morph into a wolf to near the pack, so bringing your ottsel along may not be so wise," Lenna suggested, eyeing Daxter clambering up onto Jak's shoulder. Jak shook his head and motioned to Daxter sitting on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine. We're a team, so I can't go without him," Jak replied blankly, watching as Simron scurried over to Erol and leapt up onto the table. Erol shrieked out in alarm, but quieted down when he realized Simron wasn't a giant rat.

"Yeah, I can see the bond," Lenna murmured, leading the way to the door. Jak hurried after her after bidding Erol and Simron a "see ya later". He stepped outside again and ran after Lenna, who was dashing towards the Yakow Paddocks down the path. Once she had finally stopped beside a hidden part of a wall, she turned to Jak and took out her own pendant.

"Ready? Just recite the precursor chant around the edge. It will be painful to morph, but keep your voice down. Once you're wolfish, follow me over the wall. We're flying to the wasteland," Lenna said quickly, closing her eyes and muttering something under her breath. Jak watched in horror as her form mutated into a furry white wolf, her wings spread out from both shoulder blades. Her eyes locked onto Jak expectantly, so Jak lowered his gaze and began to read the chant out loud. He felt part of his mind tugging strangely, and next minute struggled to stifle the screams as his nails grew into claws, and two horns erupted from his scalp. He was screaming inside, his organs and bones twisting around, a tail growing out his tail bone and swishing around madly.

Once it was all over he stood, his breathing heavy and his eyes almost bulging with pain. He turned his head to Lenna, and saw her flick her head up at the wall. Jak nodded and waited for Daxter to clamber onto his back, before taking a leap and flapping his wings. It took quite an effort to heave himself into the air and over the high wall, especially at a speed that any citizens wouldn't have time to see him. Lenna took the wall like a professional, and soared out across the ocean, her wings barely moving at all.

Jak kept flapping his wings, and dropped over the wall, his body hurtling downwards towards the water. Lenna shouted at him to gain control again, and Daxter was letting off an ear piercing scream. Spreading his wings out as far as they could stretch, he flapped them, feeling the water just a couple of meters below him spray up. He beat his wings quickly, lifting his body up away from the surface of the water, and made his way slowly over to Lenna, who was still flapping in mid air, waiting for him.

"Jak, do exactly what I do. I didn't realize you hadn't gotten the hang of flight yet, so you'll need assistance no doubt. Wing control Jak. By lowering one wing just a touch you'll glide down in the direction. By thrusting your wings forward, you'll slow down. Tucking them beside you allows you to dive," Lenna instructed, before flapping her wings and moving at a steady pace through the air. Jak followed her lead, and moved his wings powerfully. He began moving through the air, his legs hanging uselessly below him. Figuring they'd be better tucked in, he brought his front legs under his chest out the way.

It took a while for Jak to glide smoothly through the air. He'd occasionally get distracted and move his wings suddenly, resulting in an abrupt drop towards the ocean. He had managed to pull out of the fall though, just before he met the water's surface. So following Lenna's advice and direction, the two finally met sand beneath them. Lenna tucked her wings in slightly, her body gliding towards the ground where she landed with a silent thud. Jak tucked his wings in, and felt himself drop towards the ground. His landing wasn't as smooth as Lenna's, but it was still a landing.

"Good flying Jak. We may walk for a while, unless you'd prefer to practice movement in the air," Lenna suggested, trotting up a dune. Jak took long strides with his paws and caught up with Lenna, Daxter still clinging onto Jak's fur around his neck. He could feel the Ottsel shaking violently against his neck, and lowered his head slightly.

"It's up to you Lenna. Is it easier walking?" he muttered, his voice deeper than his average one. Lenna suggested they'd walk for a while, before attempting flight again, so the three of them set off at a quick walk. They soon broke out into a trot, eventuating into a run. Sand lashed up at Jak's face as he ran behind Lenna. Her paws sent the hot sand up into the air at their impact into the ground. But he ignored the stinging in his eyes, and ran forward in line with her, neck and neck.

Daxter wasn't enjoying himself at all. The bumpy ride was uncomfortable, let alone almost threw him off a few times. The hot sun was bearing down on him, and he felt a sudden urge of thirst. But he didn't get time to point that out however, for both Jak and Lenna had come to a halt.

Lenna's ears were pinned back, her fangs bared while a threatening growl came from her throat. Her hair was standing on end, and her tail was rigid beside her two hind legs. Jak also felt something in the air, and lowered his head, baring his teeth and growling just the same. The orange ottsel stayed silent, his paws gripping tightly onto Jak's fur.

"Show yourself!" Lenna suddenly shouted, her voice trailing off down the nearest dune. What emerged from the dune however was not another wolf, but a metal head. A metal head with large claws and a spiked tail. "Scorpion Metal head," she muttered, before taking a leap at it. It screeched and lashed out, his claws narrowly missing Lenna's neck. Jak watched as she battled with it, watched as her long fangs sunk into its small neck and blood began trailing down her chin. She opened her jaw, and let the metal head fall limply to the sand, dead.

"You have to be careful with those ones Jak. Carry a poisonous toxin in their tail. I'll take this to the pack so at least they have an extra ounce of food to feed upon," Lenna told him, gripping the metal head in her mouth and strolling past Jak, dripping blood and dark eco into the sand. He made a move to follow her, avoiding the bloody sand as he went along.

They traveled further into the wasteland, the heat intensifying the longer they stayed out. But Lenna kept going, her front soaked with blood and eco, but unfazed by it. She seemed happy to have caught extra food for her pack, even if it meant the crimson blood stained her white fur. She didn't care.

"We're here," Lenna stated after a little longer, crawling up a dune and setting her eyes on the small group of wolves sitting in the shade of a large rock. Jak rested his eyes on the mass of grey, but could see no sign of a brown wolf.

"She's not here," he muttered, but Lenna dropped the metal head to the sand and instructed him to stay put and hidden. Jak agreed and watched her run down the dune and enter the group of wolves. She lowered the metal head to the ground and sat down in the shade beside it.

"I've brought some food. I came to ask, have you seen Sky lately?" The wolves all looked at her, before one of them rose up and wandered forward, his back scarred.

"What's it to you!" he said harshly, baring his teeth a little. Lenna growled at him, digging her claws into the sand.

"Just answer me Ramshei!" she snapped, and the wolf gave what appeared to be a cruel form of smile.

"Why should I? You injured your own to protect a human…you almost killed me, just to save a sorry, worthless life. Have you become oblivious to the state we're in? The survivors here are losing hope! Our Leader has not returned for weeks, and we're beginning to starve! Even if the leader is related to Sky, that's no excuse to abandon us! Sure, you bring us this small morsel of food, but what good will it do Lenna! We're dying!" Ramshei shouted, his voice scaring some of the younger wolves back behind the elders.

Lenna narrowed her eyes, and cast a gaze at the other wolves, all watching in fear. "That's not my problem Ramshei. I had to save that elf. Unless you've forgotten, but I was once an elf, before Sky…err…before she bit me, alright. I have lived in an elf's world, and I loved it! If you think you're starving, then move the pack Ramshei. Leader left you in charge by the looks of things, so do something about it and find a new hunting ground!"

Ramshei turned his head away from Lenna, his eyes closing tightly while his ears lay back towards his head. Lenna felt the pack would not help her, so she wheeled around, and ran off, back towards Jak hiding in the dune. When she stopped by his side, her face was no longer happy.

"Something happened?" he asked, but she shook her head, trying to look cheerful again.

"No, they don't know where Sky is. Not only that, but Ramshei is blaming me for attacking him to save Jinx," she replied, before spreading her wings. "Come on Jak, let's go back to the city. I have business I need to attend to when we get back, but I have to escort you back none the less."

Jak spread out is own wings, and took flight after Lenna, still struggling to control his movement however. But with a bit more practice he was able to fly across the wasteland and sea, and landed with a muffled thud in the abandoned area of Dead Town.

"See you later Jak. Just recite the wolfish code on your pendant to change back," Lenna stated, before taking flight and disappearing. Daxter leapt off Jak's back, and stood in front of him, holding the pendant up to his face. Reciting the chant, Jak felt himself change back into an elf. He peered into the murky water nearby and saw his old face beaming back at him, before making his way out of dead town and towards the underground.

* * *

**Corad: Now, coz I'm highly lazy this time of night, I didn't reread this before I put it up. I've read the chapter few times though and fixed up any mistakes beforehand, but if ya find anymore, blame it on Sharok's laziness.  
Sharok: Uh, you're the lazy assed one!  
Corad: Ppprrrrppp, yeah right Daurok...  
Sharok: Daurok?  
Corad: Er, I mean...Sharghter...(looks around room nervously) Please leave a review...it really does motivate me you know. I sometimes wonder why I'm still going on this, but then the thought of abandoning you guys makes me continue. Although the inspiration has gone on vacation and the only thing that's left is Kleiver's extra, extra, extra large undies rotating on the ceiling fan. But um, if you do have a moment to spare, please consider reviewing. It's not _that_ hard, and even for lazy ppl like me, I've enabled anonymous reviews...see, being lazy is fun O.o See yas later!**


	60. The Truth Told

**Corad: (Squealing like a fangirl) Somedude! Ya can back! Aww, that just made me ten times happier lol. Thanks for coming back. I know what ya mean about school doing dastardly things to free time. Thanks for liking my fanart too. If you ever wanted a request, feel free to ask for one. Before I forget too, guys I put up a new picture on fanart central. By now most of you know Skytha's brother, so if you want to see them together 9 years ago, just go to my homepage. I have a really cute one I'm currently coloring, so that may go up tonight too. Um, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chappie! Every review is appreciated and makes me glad to continue on. Now, on with the chapter. This one's a bit longer coz I'm getting more written now per chapter. So, please enjoy!**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but Sharok's mine lol. Don't know if that's something to be proud of mind you...**

**

* * *

Chapter 59 - The truth told**

"Jak, what are you doing here?" Torn asked suddenly, just as Jak stepped through the Underground door with Daxter. The leader was smiling up at him from the desk, and Jak noticed that Ashelin was also there.

"Well, I just went for a walk and decided to come here. Been one hectic day Torn," Jak replied, sitting on a spare bed. Torn gave off a rough form of laugh, and shook his head while Daxter leapt off his shoulder.

"Yeah I know Jak. That hunting trip this morning was a total waste of time," he said, resting his head in his palm. Ashelin rolled her eyes at him, taking a sip of water from a bottle. She seemed a little uptight about something, but Jak didn't bother questioning her about it.

"So Torn, have any plans for tonight?" the blonde asked, stretching out his arms before laying them on his lap. Torn shrugged his shoulders, turning to Ashelin.

"Anything planned, Ash?" Ashelin gave Torn a small smile, and shook her head. She did look slightly saddened by something too; Jak picked out, but kept quiet although his Ottsel friend kept pointing at her making faces. "Well, Jinx will be coming back shortly. He went to check in at the medical ward this afternoon. Had his arm x-rayed and such, possibly had his cast replaced. Although I can fix up injuries and bind broken limbs, my work is far from perfect."

Jak beamed at the thought of Jinx coming around. It would be great to see him again, walking around like his usual self. "Also, Sharok will be returning sometime tonight. I had to fix up his shoulder after our failed attack. Right mess that was, poor guy. I'm surprised he refused stitches," Torn continued, his gaze wavering around the room.

"Well, I guess some of us can handle more pain than others," Ashelin finally spoke, her voice dull. Torn sighed heavily and snaked an arm around her shoulders.

"I know it's hard Ash, but we can get through this together, alright. Just trust me, and heck, trust Jak. Most likely save all our sorry asses," the leader said gently, pulling Ashelin in a warming hug. Jak surveyed the two closely, and figured something must have happened without his knowledge.

"Has something happened Torn?" Jak asked, directing his question at the older elf, sitting with a solemn face expression. Torn nodded his head gently, tightening his grip on Ashelin.

"Some of the citizens have sent threats out to Ashelin. Some of them saying to get her act together and sort out the problem, others threatening to remove her from the throne. On top of all that, the whole city is blaming her for the wolf attacks," Torn muttered, patting her reassuringly on the back. Jak narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze away from Torn.

"If anyone's to blame, it's me. How do you know I haven't been killing the elves…what if…what if my wolf mind morphs while I'm asleep, and I'm unaware of it!" Jak suddenly said, sitting rigidly on the bed. Torn let out a small, raspy laugh, standing up from the desk and wandering over to Jak.

"Jak, Erol or Daxter would have seen or heard you. Besides, you need contact from the moon to change. Your wolf mind can't morph unless you have contact with the moon, alright. It's like the changing of the tide. The moon controls the movement of the ocean, just like it controls your form. Don't start saying this rubbish Jak," Torn instructed, resting his hands firmly on Jak's shoulders.

"Yeah Jak, we would have seen ya leave buddy," his ottsel piped up, patting Jak's arm in the hopes of snapping him out of that thought. Jak nodded in return, his face still turned away from Torn and even Daxter.

"If anything Jak, you'll be our key to sorting this whole situation out," Torn finished, wandering back over to the desk and embracing Ashelin again with his arm. Jak sighed, nodding his head slightly at Torn's reassuring words. Maybe the older elf was right. Surely if he had changed, his wolfish self wouldn't drag him all the way back to the bar after a night of hunting. And just like Torn had said, his friends would see him leave.

"Thanks Torn," the blonde mumbled softly, resting his head back on the wall. Torn grinned back, before flipping through a few sheets of paper. He found what he was looking for, and raised it above the desk for Jak to look at. Squinting his eyes to see it clearly, Jak could make out a photo. A photo of a waste Lander and a wolf, standing side by side, as if they were companions.

"Vin found yet another image before Jak. It seems that the wolves once worked alongside elves. Or at least, befriended one another. But over time, something appeared to have happened to force the two apart. Or maybe this is just a photo of a waste Lander with his pet wolf. Either way," Torn called out while Jak's eyes still roamed across the happy smiling face of a tall and sturdy looking man draped in a thick shawl and coat. His eyes then fell from the man to the wolf, whose piercing blue eyes seemed oddly familiar.

"Who is that man?" Jak asked suddenly, getting off the bed to take a closer look, Daxter scurrying after him. Torn shrugged in return, handing over the photo so the younger man could look more closely.

"He's probably just a Waste Lander Jak. Nothing special. The wolf however is something to be curious of." Jak's surprised face turned to that of a frown, when he realized the same leather straps across the wolf's chest. He was pretty sure he'd encountered this same wolf.

"I've seen him before. He was the one that attacked me," Jak stated blankly, handing back the photo and sitting down at the desk beside Ashelin. The leader furrowed his brow, deep in thought while studying the photo for himself. Daxter however jumped up onto the desk, trying to get a look at the wolf for himself.

"You sure? If that's the case, then I'm thinking something _has_ happened between both races." Jak sat pondering over it all, while the door at the top of the stairs slid open, and a frustrated man stumbled in. Peering up from Torn's face, and shifting his gaze slightly right, Jak could just make out a neat sling arranged over an arm.

"Ah Jinx, you're back!" Torn cried, getting up and dragging an extra chair for Jinx to sit down. The other man slumped forward, and collapsed in a heap on the chair, groaning in discomfort.

"Damn Doctor. Claims I should've seen him straight away," Jinx growled, resting his broken arm more comfortably across his chest. Jak held back laughter, finding the whole situation to be amusing. Yes, the blonde had acted quite differently when they had believed Jinx to be dead, but now he was alive and well (A/N except for that time I gave him a bear hug o.O) he just found the situation funny.

"What are you snickering at?" Jinx hissed, his eyes now narrowed and piercing Jak's skull. The blonde looked away, snorting back a sudden urge to laugh. With a bit of help from Torn, who was glaring daggers at him, he managed to control his laughter.

"We were just discussing the alliance of wolves and elves," Torn interrupted, before anything went wrong or an argument unwillingly occurred. Jinx's trail of thought was shattered as he reached out to take the photo from Torn. His eyes strayed downwards, and his face grew puzzled and confused.

"Vin believes that we elves had a bond…or a link, with these wolf creatures. But over the past decade or so, we've began to break apart, thus resulting in a rivalry. Possibly due to the invasion of territory, or mass slaughtering of metal heads, I'm not sure," Torn informed, his eyes traveling from Jinx's shocked expression, to Jak who sat with his arms now crossed, then to Daxter, who stood silently on the table scratching his backside. Finally they rested on Ashelin who still looked uptight and solemn.

"Well, maybe if we repair the damage they'll quit attacking us," Jinx suggested flatly, tossing the photo back on the desk and pulling out a cigarette before lighting it. Jak cringed when he smelt a faint tinge of smoke pass by him, and turned his head completely away from Jinx so he wouldn't inhale any of it.

Some time passed by in silence, Jinx still smoking, unaware of the glare Jak was giving him. Torn kept muttering words of encouragement to Ashelin while patting her gently on the back, trying to get her to cheer up. But when the door opened yet again, all faces turned to see Sharok wandering down the stairs. Jak's eyes first laid upon his tired face, but traveled down to his shoulder, bandaged tightly by the looks of things.

"Sorry I'm late. A few citizens held me up, requesting help. What could I do but accept?" he murmured, reaching the desk and removing his shoulder pads before placing them on the wooden surface on the table. Torn rose from his seat, and reached out to Sharok's left shoulder, gripping his upper arm tightly to examine it.

"Geez man, what have you done to it? The bandages are all bloody again!" Torn scowled, lifting up Sharok's left sleeve and seeing the mess which had once again formed on the clean bandages. The leader instructed Sharok to sit down and take off his shirt, while he searched for yet another bandage. The way he was going, he'd most likely run out soon.

Jak turned away, not wanting to witness any of it, and instead turned to Ashelin. He felt he should at least give a try to make her feel better, even if he did fail miserably. "You know Ashelin, we'll win this. I won't ever let the city kick you out," he said, gripping her shoulder.

"Yeah Sweet Stuff. We'll kill those wolves for ya!" the Orange Ottsel shot in, giving the governess the thumbs up. She smiled weakly at them both, but broke her gaze when a lot of cursing shattered the almost silent base.

"Ah (beep)! Don't be so rough Torn! You're tearing it off!" Sharok cried, wincing as Torn fumbled around with the bandage, trying to peel it off the bloody skin. Jak felt his insides clench sickeningly, and his face paled. The sight before him made him grimace.

"Hey, maybe if you accepted stitches like the medic said, you wouldn't be in this mess! It needs to be stitched up Sharok, or your wound will keep on opening up!" Torn bellowed back, tossing the blood soaked bandage to the floor, before pulling out a bottle of antiseptic and a clean cloth. Torn was right, and Jak could see it. From what he could see, the wound in the man's shoulder was not a little gash that he once thought, but a deep one. Fresh blood began trickling down his arm, mixing in with the ointment Torn was trying to clean it with. It was a horrible sight.

"Are you sure you did that on a rock?" Daxter suddenly snapped, while Ashelin rose from the desk to help Torn dress the wound. Sharok narrowed his eyes, biting his bottom lip to hold back screams of pain and discomfort.

"Yes, a rock did this. And to answer your request Torn, I cannot get stitches! I…arrrrrrggggghhhh! Dammit, be more careful!" Sharok hissed, his face contorted in anger and pain. Torn ignored him however, and kept applying pressure to the gash to make it stop bleeding. "I have my reasons to…Argh! I have my reasons to keep it like this. The bleeding doesn't faze me, but the concern you all have does," he finished, his eyes tearing up as the liquid began burning at his flesh.

Torn instructed Ashelin to keep the cloth pressed against Sharok's skin, while he searched for a bandage to wrap around. He found one hidden under a stack of painkillers and such, and even found another small cloth which he thought would be handy. "Well Sharok, I mean, sure you can go around like this, but don't come to me once it's infected. Better make sure your arm won't get affected by it, or…" Torn muttered, motioning with his hand the movement of an arm being severed off. Sharok's face blanched even more than it had been a few moments ago.

"He's right Sharok," Ashelin said gently, removing the cloth while Torn laid a clean, dry one to his wound and began wrapping another bandage over it. Jak noted how difficult it looked to secure it on, for Torn had to wrap it all around his chest and arm just to cover his shoulder. He was glad he wasn't the one dressing it.

'But wait a minute, remember that wolf you fought? His shoulder wound, it's in the same place that you stabbed the wolf,' a voice inside his mind spoke, and he widened his eyes in horror. Nah, it could only be a coincidence, right? What's the chances that Sharok…_the_ Sharok, was a were wolf? But he _had_ found him at the pumping station, making strange noises familiar to howls. And even Torn claimed the man preferred to stay out late at night. But really, the accusation just seemed futile right now. Maybe if he took it up with Torn later about it. See what he thought.

"There, all done." Jak was shaken out of his thoughts at the sight of Torn heading towards a basin at the back of the room to wash the blood off his hands. Ashelin packed up the first aid and laid it to the side of the room on a shelf, while Sharok slipped his shirt back over his head. His face was still contorted with pain, but he managed to keep himself calm, given the pulsing in his shoulder had grown.

"So, will you be staying tonight, Jak?" Torn suddenly asked, drying his hands on a small hand towel resting on a hook in the wall. An offer to stay for the night? He may as well, considering nightfall would be around shortly. Besides, he felt the need to catch up with his friends.

"Sure Torn. Just hope Simron will be ok with Erol. I left them both back at the bar," Jak replied. The leader snorted in laughter, shaking his head whilst sitting back down beside Ashelin.

"He'll be fine Jak. That Ottsel will be fine. You know, I think Keira will be around shortly too. Samos said something about her coming here." So, Keira was coming around? That gave Jak something to look forward too. He hadn't spent much time with his friend, and considering the mess the town was in, feared he may not get a chance.

"Great!" the blonde replied with a smile, leaning back in his seat and resting his arms behind his head. Catch up time with Keira. He couldn't hope for more. 'Jak, if she is coming, why not reveal your wolf side?' Light suddenly called out from inside his head. He winced at the abrupt suggestion, and winced again at the thought of actually admitting to Keira he'd obtained yet another ego. 'I can't Light. She'd hate me. I can see her now, pushing me away in fear I'll hurt her. She's better off not knowing,' Jak replied back, mentally hitting himself for lying to Keira. Dark however interrupted any other thoughts he had, with a simple and agitated 'Just tell her dumbass'.

So his egos had decided for him. He was going to reveal to Keira his wolfish side. The curse he'd been trying to keep hidden was finally going to be exposed to her. "Jak, Ashelin and I are heading out to get some food. We'll come back later alright. Watch over these three while we're gone," Torn said, adding that last bit in a hurried whisper before being dragged by the arm out the front door.

While Torn and Ashelin were out getting dinner for the group currently residing in the Underground, Samos and Keira had both arrived. As the old green Sage wandered down the stairs and seated himself at the desk, Keira approached Jak, her beaming face sending a dagger through his heart.

"Jak, I brought your trophy from the second class race! You only have one race to go! And the prize is worthwhile, I can tell you that," Keira said happily, placing the silver trophy in front of Jak, before occupying Ashelin's empty seat.

Jak felt himself go numb inside, just gazing at her cheerful and unaware face. Would revealing his curse push her away? Would it hurt her to know? 'No backing out now!' Dark snapped inside, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head to rid of the voices. He felt Dark shatter from his thoughts, before his mind fell silent again.

Encouragement was what he really needed, and Light was happy to provide him with it. 'Jak, just stay calm and explain to her what happened. She must hear it from you, not from others. What happens if she witnessed you change. What would happen then? Please Jak, Dark and I will both support you.'

Ok, now or never. He raised his gaze, and set it upon the girl still smiling cheerfully back at him. "Keira, can you accompany me outside for a moment…there's something I need to tell you." His voice was solemn and barely audible, but Keira did what he asked and soon both were standing outside, the last rays of the sun setting gently over the city. Soon he'd change; right before her eyes.

"Keira I…I…" he began, trying to form words inside his head. Nothing he thought of would explain the situation to Keira without her over reacting. Nothing formed inside his head which could help him out. 'Jak, you're running out of time!' Light's soft voice called eerily, and Jak noted the sun, still moving ever so slightly, towards the horizon.

"I'm sorry Keira," he finally forced out, and glanced sideways at her. She looked confused, but she began to take small steps towards him. He felt her small hands take hold of his own, and looked into her reassuring eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Jak, are you ok? I mean, what are you apologizing for?" she asked, her voice soft and soothing. He sighed heavily, and raised his head to the sky, peering at the stars that were slowly appearing. Dusk was almost over, and he still hadn't told her.

"Keira, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for…not being around often enough. And, I'm sorry for…lying to you. Friends don't lie to one another, and neither do they conceal things. But what I'm going to tell you, I just didn't want it to…push you away. Keira, I have another…" before Jak could finish, a large shadow passed over them, and the two looked instinctively upwards at the sky.

The sight horrified Jak, but from Keira's shocked scream, it had horrified her more. Above them, soaring over the city, was a wolf. Jak could only make out its silhouette, struggling to see who was flying above. Keira's hand was suddenly yanked from his own, and he whirled around, to see her rush back for the door. With dusk almost over, he might never get another chance.

"Keira! Wait!" he shouted, flinging his arms out and grabbing hold of his friend tightly. She squirmed in his grip to retreat back inside, but his warm words calmed her slightly, his embracing hug reassuring it would all be ok. "Keira, don't be afraid. I don't have time to explain, but please, don't run. Don't leave me, ok? Promise?"

Keira looked around nervously, still caught up in a warming hug. She wasn't sure what Jak was talking about, but rested her head on his shoulder. "Jak, I won't run. I trust you," she whispered, and Jak gave a sad smile, before releasing her. He took a step back, his eyes focused on her the entire time. He feared Keira's reaction more than anything, even more than being caught by the Freedom League and executed. But Keira…she had to know.

"Trust me," were his final words, before the moon glinted, reflecting on his skin. Pain flared up everywhere, engulfing him in what felt like searing hot flames. He gasped out, crying uncontrollably as he felt his body twist around. But he cried out in grief at Keira's reaction.

* * *

**Sharok: You like seeing me in pain, don't you.  
Corad: Um...no...but um, you were stupid enough to fall on a rock, remember.  
Sharok: (growling under breath)  
Corad: Ok, there's another chappie down. The next one has Samos in it...and coz I can't look at Samos without cracking up laughing anymore, he doesn't appear to be very err...serious in the next chapter. Kinda like Praxis really. I hope you enjoyed that update, although nothing really happened in it...but I hope ya enjoyed it anyway. Please review if you have time. I ask this every chapter update, but please just leave any form of comment. It's not too hard...  
Sharok: Leave the people alone Corad.  
Corad: Ok...well, I guess I'll see ya all in the next update, probably next weekend sometime! Toodles!**


	61. To Forgive and Trust

**Corad: Hey guys, I'm back again. I forgot to save this fic to the flashdisk to bring down here to my dad's, but luckily I had a less recent copy saved to the comp. I was too preoccupied with saving anime songs to disk than making sure I had this...geez I'm lame...for those of you who care, I found a site where you can download anime and video game theme songs. Anybody's interested, tell me and I'll give ya the link...it had Fullmetal alchemist MP3s (starts drooling). Thankyou to my kind reviewers too! Yeah, Keira's finally reappeared after a long absence. Don't know where she went, but yeah...she makes another appearance. Lol, I feel sorry for you Somedude! Being called that by your friends. They'll grow tired of it soon lol...hopefully...hahahahaha, oh geez, that's crazy too! We had decided that Samos is gonna be Pinnako in Fullmetal Praxemist too lol. Crazy minds think alike!**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but Sharok is mine to bear hug and destroy (camera zooms out to show Sharok's dead bodyalready in a bear hug) Uh oh...when did that happen? Errr, please enjoy...hey Sharok, get up you idiot! (starts shaking him)

* * *

**

**Chapter 60 – To Forgive and Trust**

Her eyes, sullen and confused before him. He knew this had been a bad idea. Their friendship would be over, and any hopes he'd had with her would be destroyed. "Jak?" she wept, fear overriding her senses as she backed up away from him.

'Look what you've done! She hates me!' Jak shouted at Light and Dark, his face burning in anger and defeat. Light shook his head, his radiance of serenity caressing Jak's damaged soul. It cheered him up slightly, filling him with a forced ounce of hope. This gave him a strength he had not felt since he had bonded with Light and Dark to conquer the wolf inside him.

"Keira, don't be afraid," Jak mumbled, holding his wolfish head down low and taking a slow, graceful step forward. Keira gasped and rushed back, her arms tightly wrapped around herself as if she was cold. Jak could tell she was panicking though. He could sense the fear around her.

"What have you done with Jak!" Keira cried, tears building up in her eyes. Her voice was broken and shaky, and her frightened face kept glancing around for an escape route.

"I am Jak. Keira, please…I won't hurt you. I never will," he replied, lowering his head to the ground and keeping it down while moving closer to her. She kept fidgeting nervously as Wolfish Jak approached her, until finally he came to a halt no more than a meter from her. "Keira, trust me."

She held her breath, staring down at the large beast before her. What was she doing still out here? She should have run, but instead her heart kept her feet planted on the ground, unwilling to move. She didn't know what had come over her, but next minute, her hand was outstretched, slowly reaching towards Jak's large head.

He had been expecting the worse from his friend, but after feeling a gentle hand rest on his head between his horns, he knew she trusted him. Keeping his head held down low, he waited until Keira had finished stroking his head gently. "You trust me?" his voice was a low growl, but not a threatening one.

"Jak I…I do Jak. I'm sorry," she replied, instantly kneeling on the ground and wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his warm fur, tightening her grip on him. He felt relief spread through him, and he mentally thanked his two egos for helping out and forcing him to do this.

"But I don't understand…how? Why?" Jak lifted his head, and noted just how close Keira was. His eyes fell to the ground again, and he pulled away from her hug, wandering a few paces.

"I was attacked Keira. We were out hunting metal heads just over a week ago. A wolf came from nowhere, and if it hadn't been for Daxter…I wouldn't be standing before you right now. That beast bit me, and ever since I've been struggling to keep under control. I had wolfish pulsing through my veins, and it even took over my mind before I could tame it. I've come close to killing people and hurting those around me. I was just…scared…"

Shuffling feet behind him told Jak Keira had moved towards him. He sighed, feeling guilt and anger, pain and grief just bubbling up all at once. "Jak, I'm sorry…"

Jak tensed up, Keira's hand resting on his back stroking his fur yet again. He could tell she was trying to comfort him. He enjoyed her gentle touch and turned his head to face her. Even her eyes were now calm.

"Keira, thank you." His voice was weak as he broke away and stood back, memorizing the chant to become elf once again. It was slightly different from the Elfish to Wolfish chant.

"Thy is inside, ringing out the calm and serenity. To become one, wolf must unite with Elf, and together be inseparable. On holy wanderer, transform thy self, and unearth the incomplete mind of the elfish," Jak recited, his voice steady. Keira held back gasps of surprise as Jak reared on his hind legs, howling in pain as the burning in his gut returned. His head began spinning, eyesight dimming and blurring, but he could hear Keira shouting out at him.

Feeling his wings recoil back into his shoulder blades, his tail sinking back into his tail bone, a firm hand rested on one of his front paws. A strong hand which could only belong to Keira. "Keira…" he gasped out, the grey fur receding into his skin to leave a smooth pale pigmented surface. His paws changed back into hands, the claws morphing into small nails while gripping onto Keira's supportive hand.

The two horns grew back into his head, his snout shortening before his appearance had once again changed into an elf. Jak sat panting, his eyes still struggling to focus on his surroundings, but he made out a blurred image of a girl sitting next to him, her heat radiating from her presence. The blonde shuddered, not out of the chilly air, but having just withstood the same pain he'd felt only a short while ago. He noted to space his morphing time out to avoid this sort of pain in the future.

"Jak?" Keira broke through the silence, her hand gripping Jak's more tightly after watching Jak's eyes begin to slide shut. His head began to drop, and Keira shot forward, pulling him into a hug to support him from slipping to the ground completely. His head rested on her shoulder, his chest rising and falling heavily as he struggled for air in his lungs.

Feeling Jak's heartbeat, pounding vigorously beside her, Keira raised a shaking hand and began patting him on the back. He shifted in her embrace, his head finally lifting from her shoulder. "Jak, are you ok?" she asked softly, watching as his eyes began to focus on her. He didn't look as spaced out, and even mumbled at simple "Fine" in reply.

"You had me worried Jak. You could have told me about this…I wouldn't have pushed you away…" Keira began, but stopped when she noticed Jak's arms laying around her neck. Jak pulled her into a hug, soaking in her warmth and reassuring himself it was all ok. Sitting speechless, she decided to return the embrace, and the two sat together on the cold concrete ground, the silence shrouding them amongst the dark.

"If I told you…if you knew…Keira, I just didn't want to lose you. I've lost so much…I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you," Jak replied in a whisper, shuddering against her. Keira frowned, her eyes straying across the ground before lying on two pairs of feet. Darting her eyes up, she spotted Torn and Ashelin, both holding a bag full of food, watching them intensely from outside the underground door.

"Everything ok!" Ashelin shouted, waving to Keira and Jak. Jak was still too preoccupied getting himself together, but Keira waved back, motioning to her they were fine. Nodding, Ashelin led Torn back inside the base, leaving the two alone once more.

"Jak, Ashelin and Torn just went inside," she said, pulling away from Jak and getting to her feet. The blonde shook his head, sighing deeply and slowly before standing shakily himself. He glanced into Keira's eyes, and smiled mentally when he realised they didn't contain hatred or fear at all.

"Keira, thanks," he managed to laugh, taking uneasy strides towards the door. Keira ran up behind him and grabbed hold of his arm to support his balance. Thanking her, the two finally arrived beside the door and waited for it to open. Warm air breezed past their faces and the dim light above the desk with the orange glow from the furnace was enough to light the place up. It looked almost welcoming in Jak's opinion.

"Come on guys! Don't let the heat out!" Torn barked from beside the desk, pulling out numerous items of food from a bag while Ashelin began preparing a sort of rice dish. Jak smiled warmly, and pulled Keira down the stairs, the door sliding behind them locking in the warmth and light once more.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Samos suddenly asked, despite Daxter was currently placing small bits of debris and rubbish in Samos beard without him realising. Both Keira and Jak stayed silent as they settled themselves at the desk, hands locked together. Samos continued to eye them carefully, now in the company of Jinx, who also was scowling at them.

"Anything else Torn?" the governess muttered, grasping a bag of rice along with a few whole vegetables in her hands. Torn gave her a small jar of seasoning, and shook his head. "Well, I'll come back in about 20 minutes. Have the table set," she instructed, before dashing past the leader and disappearing out of sight to the kitchen above.

"Daddy, Jak was just showing me um…" Keira began, trying her hardest to find an excuse in her mind which wouldn't get Jak into trouble. They had continued this conversation whilst Ashelin departed, and still weren't going anywhere with it. Fed up of being questioned, Jak spoke up, his voice as casual as he could muster it.

"Samos, I showed her my wolf form. I know you were against the idea, but I think it's best. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Keira. I thought it was best she knew," Jak finished, resting his head back on his raised arms. Samos' eyes glinted behind his glasses from Jak to Keira and back again, trying to process the information in his sagely head.

"Well, if you even as much as lay a single finger, on my daughter," Samos began, pointing at Jak and leaning across the table, the rubbish in his beard falling out and littering the table top. "You'll have another thing coming."

Jak exchanged a nervous glance with Keira, who had her forehead resting in her palm. "Father, Jak didn't do anything! In fact, we cleared up a few things. That's all!" she argued back, failing her attempt at reassuring her father she was fine. Torn shuffled over to the desk, prepared to break up the little argument while placing numerous plates and forks down.

"Look Samos, I know how dangerous my wolf mind is, and I though it was…" Jak began, but he was cut off by the old Sage's voice again.

"No buts Jak! I don't want to find you two alone, in the presence of the moon, ever again!" Both Keira and Jak groaned loudly, Samos' glare still switching between them.

"I have my own pendant now! It lets me decide what form I want! Besides, my wolf mind has been conquered. He's part of me now, not opposing me. Please Samos, don't worry," Jak tried to calm him down, trying to look at Samos although he kept finding it difficult due to Torn leaning in past him laying napkins and other items on the table. It was as if he was there, laying the table and interfering their conversation on purpose.

"Yeah green stuff! Cool ya head or you'll give yaself a heart attack!" Daxter chimed in, receiving a full fledged whack over the head, complimentary from Samos himself.

"You keep outta this Daxter! Don't even get me started on the state _you're_ in!" he snapped, prodding the ottsel in the gut painfully with a finger. Beside him, Jak heard Keira sigh heavily. He felt exactly the same way at the current situation, but forced himself to act natural and end this conversation with a simple "I'll be careful Samos."

Satisfied at the turn of events, Samos smiled happily at him and rested his hands on his lap. "Ok, dinner's arrived!" Ashelin called happily, placing a few large bowls of rice and vegetables on the table. Sharok and Jinx both rose from the beds they had been sitting at, feeling it wise to evacuate the area while Samos had his say on things. But as the atmosphere was once again sociable, they dragged a couple more chairs and squeezed themselves amongst the others at the table.

Dinner passed quite quickly, and it was a pleasant experience eating with his friends and enjoying their company. He felt slightly bad for not inviting Erol or Simron along, but figured they'd probably be better off. Erol slightly disliked Samos and Ashelin, and no doubt hated Torn. So Jak figured it was best to keep him at the bar.

"So Keira, will you be staying tonight?" Ashelin asked as she began clearing the table, handing the dirty and empty plates to Torn who retreated upstairs with them. Keira shrugged her shoulders, and remembered that wolf flying overhead. Maybe it was a good idea if she stayed.

"Sure, why not? I don't really feel like going back to my apartment. I don't think my legs could carry me to the stadium now," she replied, feeling a yawn rise up which she released. Jak smiled lightly at her, and lifted himself form the table, feeling drowsy himself. He turned to the beds, trying to figure which one exactly was his own to sleep on, but had the question answered before it even left his mouth.

"You looking for a bed? Well, the one at the far end's free. The one up the top I mean. Where's the orange lad sleeping?" Jak looked over at Daxter who was happily imitating what appeared to be Erol over at the desk.

"Um, I guess he could share with me if there are no spares," Jak replied idly, stretching out his arms and yawning as a wave of fatigued rushed over him. Sharok nodded his head, watching how sleepy the lad really looked.

"Nah, we'll have a spare. Three top bunks are all spares considering I myself occupy a top bed. Torn, Ashelin, Samos and Jinx all reside in the bottom bunks. All too lazy if you ask me," Sharok said lightly, chuckling at an after thought. Jak gave him a small smile in return, before making his way to the far bunks. He was about to hoist himself up to the top bed when he felt a gentle hand grab his arm. He turned his head to see who the arm belonged to and met Keira's sparkling eyes.

"Thought you'd go to sleep without saying goodnight?" she asked, a tiny smile playing on her lips. Jak laughed quietly, and pulled her into a hug.

"Goodnight Keira," he murmured, tightening his hug and resting his head on her shoulder. She began laughing and he pulled away, a confused look spread over his features.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a fine green eyebrow raised above the other.

"You! You're so predictable Jak," Keira replied cheerfully, slapping him playfully on the arm. Jak's confused face twisted into a sly smile and he leaned in quickly, catching her lips in his own. Startled, she gave a small squeak, while Jak wrapped his arms back around her waist. From the other side of the room, still occupying a chair at the desk and being constantly harassed by Daxter, sat Samos. His eyes somewhat glaring daggers at the back of Keira's head, straight through it to Jak's. And the blonde, although caught up in the sudden kiss, could feel it. Breaking apart he leaned slightly around her, and met eyes with Samos.

The sage, usually relaxed and calm, was shaking slightly in his seat out of rage, his face, not the greenish colour we all know and love, was turning red, also out of rage. Fearing for what the sage may actually do, Jak bid Keira a goodnight as a final statement and slipped out of her embrace, clambering up the small ladder knowing that if he reached the top bunk, the old Green man couldn't reach him.

After that, Jak lay staring at the ceiling mere inches above him, feeling sleep engulf his tired body. The quiet muttering soon died down, along with Daxter's shrieking voice aimed at numerous people, such as Samos, Torn who had returned from upstairs, Jinx, and Samos. He even yelled at Sharok who tried to warn him Jak was attempting to sleep. So after that little argument, Jak closed his eyes, and began drifting off. Faint sounds of chair legs scraping along the ground and shuffling of feet sounded distant in the elf's mind, and he rolled over, snuggling his face into the pillow provided for him.

While Jak fell into a relaxed sleep, Jinx got into his own bed, struggling to pull the sheets up over himself due to his cast. Torn however noticed his failing attempts and lent a hand, trying to make him comfortable. Keira had bid her father goodnight, and settled herself on another top bunk beside Jak's. She was facing his turned back, watching him carefully with thoughts running through her mind such as the pain he must have felt because of all this.

Samos and Daxter retreated to bed, Daxter first lying in his own large bed, but feeling out of place leaping across and landing on Jak's. He snuggled up to Jak's sleeping form, burying himself under the covers before dozing off. Sharok began to climb the ladder after removing his samurai waist armour and shin pads, but found it was harder to lift himself up without straining his shoulder wound. Eventually he had to accept help from Torn, who somehow lifted up his legs so the older man could roll onto the top bunk with ease.Torn finally turned to Ashelin; feeling exhausted, and forced a smile to acknowledge her.

"Ashelin, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight hun," he muttered, patting her on the shoulder before collapsing on the bottom bunk below Sharok's. He fell into an almost instant sleep, while Ashelin stayed beside his bed, her eyes gazing at him in hope. She moved over to the furnace, closing the door and trapping on the heat before taking hold of the rope hanging from the light above the desk. With a quick tug, the light went out, shrouding the place in darkness. After inching her way to her bed, she collapsed on it, her shuddering breath filling the silence as she let out her anger and grief at her current position in affairs.

* * *

**Corad: Poor, poor Ashfan...  
La Flaga: What do you mean poor Ashfan? I'm the one that died!  
Corad: Oh yeah, that was so funny...you just like, drifting up in the strike and then getting hit by that earth force beam and blowing up, with your helmet drifting past in space soon after.  
La Flaga: That wasn't funny! It was meant to be dramatic! I died a hero!  
Corad: Yeah La Flaga...a "hero"...bwa hahahahahahah! Geez man, chillout! (whacks La Flaga on the back forcing him face first into the ground) Whoops...err, I didn't do it. As long as Yzak doesn't mysteriously blow up, I'm cool. Oh guys, if you wanna scare ppl at school, scream out La Flaga coz it sounds like some insult or something. But um, yeah. Hope ya enjoyed this chappie. I gave up taking Samos seriously after the first line or two, so uh, that explains the idiocy shown here today. Now, you all know the drill. I'll ask for a review, most of ya will ignore me, and then we'll wait another week for the next update. But dudes, seriously...if you have the time, leave a review. I need them! (collapses on ground crying next to La Flaga who is also crying for some reason)  
Envy: (appears outta nowhere) Um, why did you call me here?  
Corad: Tell the guys to review! (still crying pathetically)  
Envy: O...kay...you heard the idiot, review. Good enough for ya?  
Corad: Yes...**


	62. One Puzzling Morning

**Corad: Howdy my fellow readers and or reviewers! Another chapter up and rolling again for you all. Thank you to those who reviewed. Your time is very much appreciated, so thanks. Lol...the kiss...it wasn't much coz I can't write romance if my life depended on it, but at least Samos was there to ruin it like always.  
Samos: What do you mean "always"?  
Corad: Er, sorry Samos...I don't speak old man...but yeah, thanks again! Reviews make it all worthwhile. Now, on with the fic.  
**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, Skytha who belongs to Jaklover, Lenna who belongs to Salena99...wait...Salena99...Salena! Where are you? I'm missing you lol. Hope you're ok and everything...it's scary not to hear from you in such a long time. But um... yeah... also Sharok is mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter 61 – One Puzzling Morning**

The following morning Jak awoke to the quiet sounds of heavy breathing. For a brief second he couldn't remember where he was, but the night before flashed in his mind, and he remembered instantly - the Underground. He wondered subconsciously whether he was the only one awake, and slid open a single eye slowly, his heart skipping a beat after seeing an orange fury face, inches from his own. He let the alarm wash over him upon opening his other eye, and coming to terms with Daxter, curled up beside him. He reminded Jak of a cat with the way he slept, just wanting to be close to their master. In Daxter's case, friend. It would be a death wish to refer himself to the ottsel's Master.

"Hmm, Daxter…" he whispered, rubbing his eyes to wake him from the sleep he'd just thoroughly enjoyed. He yawned and stretched his legs down to the end of his bed, his aching muscles feeling slightly better. He knew it would be another back breaking day. It always was, ever since his wolf curse came into his life. He just wondered how much longer it would take to go back to normal.

Groaning, he sat up, the dimness of the room taking a while to be accustomed to his eyes. Just how early was it? It appeared no one else was awake, and it bothered him. Slight movement on the other side of the wall indicated that his last train of thought was wrong.

"Sharok, are you awake?" he asked, raising his eyes hopefully as the older man moaned in reply, shifting onto his other side to look at Jak through a curtain of messy, black hair. He had small bags under his eyes, and he seemed dazed and unfocused.

"Ay I am lad. I couldn't sleep well at all last night. Damn aching shoulder. I could've pissed myself it was so dam sore," he grumbled, reaching up and laying a hand to his bandaged wound. Jak's eyes travelled down to his shoulder, and cringed when he saw the white material stained yet again. Why did that keep happening? Shouldn't it have blocked up now? Or at least, began to heal?

"Sharok, you need help?" Jak asked in a whisper, crawling to the end of his bed, taking care not to stir his Ottsel friend still hidden under the blankets. Sharok raised his head to Jak, his eyes littered with what looked like pain.

"Sure Jak. If you're capable of dressing it again, go ahead. I think I need all the help I can get," he said cheerfully, forcing out a small hint of laughter which Jak just managed to hear. Nodding, the blonde descended down the ladder, and walked over to the first aid kit on the shelf. He pulled it down and opened it up, hoping there were more dressings in here. He let a small growl escape his lips when he failed to find one.

"Dammit, there are no bandages," he hissed, pulling out the cleaning ointment anyway. Sharok struggled to get down the ladder, and motioned for Jak to follow him up the stairs into the kitchen so they wouldn't wake the others. Following him, Jak took one last glance at the serene display in the room before departing upstairs. The duo soon stopped in the small kitchen, and Sharok seated himself at the table. While the older man slid his shirt off, Jak's eyes rested on the counter, and noticed a handful of freshly washed bandages sitting there.

"Hey, there's some here!" Jak called, taking one in his hand and moving over to Sharok. He blanched slightly at the red mess, but forced himself to believe it could be worse. And so the long process of unwinding the old, bloody bandage took place. Occasionally Sharok would hiss out, but Jak knew that if he ignored it, it would be done faster. Cleaning the mess took even longer, considering the gash kept opening up and spilling blood everywhere. When the blonde had succeeded, he grabbed a fresh bandage and began dressing it in a hurry.

"Nice job lad," Sharok grunted as Jak moved around his back, pulling thedressing tightly over his shoulder. Jak laughed lightly in return, his brow furrowed in concentration. Once he'd finished, he washed his hands clean and sat down beside Sharok, his arms resting on the table. His eyes however, were staring into Sharok's as if questioning him or trying to find an answer in the deep pools of blue.

Sharok stared back, his gaze hardening as a small twitch to his lips raised his once calm expression into a sly grin, just barely noticeable if you looked hard enough. Feeling the change of mood, Jak cleared his throat, forming words inside his head which may lead to unanswered questions finally being answered. "Were you…" he began, his voice dead serious, his gaze never straying from Sharok.

"Lad, I think you know the answer to that," the older man cut-in, before rising from his seat and wandering out the kitchen. Jak felt the urge to grab his arm before he could leave, but the sight of Daxter passing Sharok in the hall made him stop.

"Daxter?" Jak said, watching as his friend came to a halt beside his feet. The Ottsel pointed to Sharok's retreating back, and muttered something about him looking dark and scary. Jak quirked an eyebrow, his mind riddled with thoughts and mysteries. Why had Sharok said that? Jak hadn't even finished his question before the man had answered. Had Sharok known Jak would question him and could somehow read his mind? Had Sharok even known what he was going to ask, or had he taken a random guess and answered without thinking. The blonde was confused, just trying to sort his mind out.

"Hey buddy, you seen kinda outta it? What happened between you two?" the ottsel enquired, tugging on Jak's pants to get his attention. The other knelt on the ground, levelling his sight with Daxter's. He gave Daxter a puzzled glance, and sighed heavily.

"Sharok…he…I…I wanted to know if he was wolfish. I wanted to find out whether he had attacked me, but before I even had the question out completely, he answered 'I think you know the answer to that'. Daxter, what is that supposed to mean? Is he or is he not wolfish?" Jak cried, smashing his fist down on the ground in frustration. Daxter felt slightly worried about Jak, but clambered up his arm and rested on his shoulder, nudging his friend in the side of the face.

"Cheer up Jak. We'll ask him again later. Maybe he thought you meant something else," the ottsel tried to persuade Jak, and he did which was a miracle. Soon Jak was making his way back down the stairs to the Underground basement, hoping someone else was awake. Upon entering, he saw Sharok sitting quietly by the desk, with one leg resting across the other. His face was sullen and he looked preoccupied with something.

Wandering silently to the desk, he took a seat across from Sharok, his eyes once again digging deeply into the other man's face. A moment of silence passed by, and the older elf raised his head, a hint of mirth mixed with mockery on his face. Jak's eyes faltered for a second, but he kept eye contact. "You're not satisfied, are you?"

Jak was startled at the low growl, but regained composure and shook his head in response. "No, I'm not." It was a simple statement, followed by a simple gesture with a wave of his hand. Sharok lowered his gaze, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

What he heard next, left Jak speechless and even more puzzled than before. "Jak…you're our key to survival. Save us," Sharok said mysteriously as he rose from his seat and left without another word. Jak glared after him, his deep voice still burrowing through his head and leaking into his pulsing veins. What is that supposed to mean? Who's survival? Their own, Haven's survival? Or could he be talking about the wolfish survival? Was he _even_ a wolf? Jak still yearned to find out, but the man was obviously not in the mood for talking. He was too devoted to his privacy.

The thoughts wouldn't entangle themselves from the blonde's mind, and when another presence soon awoke, Jak felt somewhat grateful. His trail of beliefs was shattered when a gentle, soft hand squeezed his shoulder. Spinning around in his chair, Jak met eyes with Keira, her face still mixed with sleep and fatigue. "Keira?"

"Morning Jak, Daxter," she said in a muffled voice, relaxing in a chair beside Jak. "Had a good sleep?" She smiled warmly at Jak, and all his worries seemed to vanish along with the nagging feeling of betrayal deep in his gut.

"Yeah, it was alright I suppose. But today will no doubt be as painful as the last," he replied, returning the smile. Keira laughed softly beside him, her eyes fixed on the table before her. Silence fell amongst them for a while, no one able to figure of something to say. Keira obviously was thinking of something else inside her own mind, and Jak, he was still trying to get his head together.

"Well, I'd better be off soon. I shouldn't have stayed last night, but after seeing what lurks out there in the dark…didn't have the courage to venture out. A client of mine wanted his racing zoomer fixed up by the end of the week, and by the state of it, I'd say I can't waste any time. Oh, and Jak…the first class race will be held in a couple of day's time. All the best racers will be competing this time round," Keira whispered, rising from the seat and brushing back a few loose strands of hair from her eyes.

Jak stood up after her, and followed Keira up the stairs and stood outside, the chilly morning air gently flowing past and tickling his face. The sun was just rising, its golden rays casting a warm glow amongst the awaking city. He was enjoying soaking in the early morning, knowing he was lucky enough to see the beauty of it all. Some people only took it for granted.

"Okay Jak, I'll contact you when the race finals have been organized. Um, take care for me Jak. Don't get into any trouble alright!" she said, forcing a cheerful tone although Jak could tell she was slightly worried for his safety.

"You too Keira," he replied, stepping forward to give her a hug. When he released her, she whirled around and left at a quick walk, turning back once to wave goodbye. The blonde stood watching her until she rounded a corner, and let out a long sigh. Deep down he knew she could fend for herself if anything should happen, but just something within him wanted to argue that.

The sun above had risen a little more, spreading an even glow which could reach the far end of the city now. At least it would be a sunny day he mused to himself. As Jak entered the base he halted at the stairs, noticing Samos and Torn shuffling about at last. It appeared Jinx and Ashelin were still asleep, so the younger elf wandered down the stairs cautiously and approached the other two. Upon approaching, the old Sage lifted his head and gave Jak a warm smile.

"Ah Jak my boy. You're up early," Samos welcomed, clearing a few items and paper from the desk so they were free to eat breakfast. Jak returned the smile as he sat down again, resting his elbows on the hard surface of the desk. Daxter had been busy aiding Torn and Samos clearing the desk, and was currently sitting on the table top, wiping his brow.

"I couldn't sleep. Besides, Sharok's wound opened up again in the night. Soaked in blood, so you know, I had to clean it," Jak softly muttered. Samos and Torn both stopped to look at him, finding it hard to believe. Torn in particular had a puzzled look across his features, and Jak could only imagine what was running through his head. After a few moments of silence, Daxter spoke up.

"Yeah, and Jak went to see off Keira," he stated simply, crossing his furry arms over his chest. But no one bothered to give a response that to, so silence still shrouded them. It was Samos who finally piped up after the table had been cleared completely and Torn had rushed upstairs to find breakfast.

"Now Jak, I have a message from Seem," he began, surveying Jak closely from across the table.

"Seem? Seem has a message for me?" Samos nodded, and continued on speaking quietly, so he wouldn't disturb the others.

"Yes Jak. She requests to see you today, out in the Monk Temple. She feels that answers may be found out there, and wants to lead you to uncover those answers. Please Jak, this is very important. I suggest you go see her straight away. We may finally solve the mystery to these wolves." Jak sat pondering over the proposition for a while. He wasn't entirely enthusiastic about venturing out into the barren Wasteland, but if there was a slight chance he could sort this out, he was willing to go.

"Ok Samos, I'll go now. Say goodbye to everyone for me. Come on Dax," Jak finished, giving his ottsel friend the chance to reside on his shoulder. Before he made to leave, he spotted the trophy Keira had bought around last night, and picked it up. Clutching it tightly in his hand, he spun around and made his way hurriedly up the stairs and out the door, running hard into city. He passed many Elves on his way, out walking or heading to work, but ignored them all. By the time he reached the Port entrance, his legs were beginning to ache and beads of sweat were dripping down his hot face, some of it sliding down his slim neck.

"Makes you wonder Dax…makes you wonder…" Jak said after he'd set his pace to a quick walk for the remainder of the trip. Daxter was still clutching the shoulder pad tightly, but was now giving Jak strange looks.

"Makes you wonder what?" The blonde shrugged his shoulders, and pointed above him where a few zoomers were flying past.

"I'm trying to hold back on zoomer usage. I figured it was a nice morning, why not enjoy it. However, it's a bit hard to enjoy it while running like a bat outta hell," Jak replied, finally reaching the bar door. He wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his glove, and waited for the door to acknowledge him and slide open. When it did, the duo stepped in, and made their way to the back of the bar.

Jak placed the second class trophy down on the counter, and gazed around the room, eyes resting on Erol's section. He mentally laughed at the sight before him, but contained his casual self and instead sat down in a stool, still eying the scene suspiciously.

"Up for some breakfast?" Jak jumped at the voice, and cut his view from Erol and Skytha, sleeping in each others arms to face a sleek, black ottsel holding pancake mix and a fry pan.

"Um, I'm kinda in a hurry this morning Simron. But thanks anyway…"

"Yeah, in a real hurry! You're spying on those two!" Simron shot back, putting the fry pan on the small stove (Sharok: I don't remember there ever being a stove in the Naughty Ottsel! Corad: SHUT IT!) and putting a small amount of cooking oil in it. While the pan heated, Simron turned back to Jak, a sly grin on his face. "If you're wondering, I think those two have somewhat…fancied each other for a while," Simron continued, pointing to the duo in Erol's booth.

Jak shook his head, a small smile planted on his lips. He could remember when they first met. Both were at each other's throats, daring not to trust the other. But now…they looked so peaceful. How they gained the courage to trust one another was beyond Jak, because he knew two years back, that if he'd been in Skytha's position, Erol would've slit his throat by now. It was horrible to think about, but Sky could take care of herself, and Erol…he felt Erol had finally changed himself.

"It's good they're friends now. I wouldn't want them to do each other in. A murder in this bar wouldn't be good publicity," Jak joked, watching Simron pour in some pancake mix into the pan. The smell of cooking pancakes filled Jak's senses, and he yearned to stay for some, but nagging inside his head were both Light and Dark. Their voices, penetrating his mind, complaining he should hurry and be off, kept his mind from even considering staying. Instead, he turned to Daxter, to find him gone.

"Dax?" Jak said quietly, turning around to look at the whole room, but couldn't see any orange. "Dax?"

"Here buddy! I've got your gun ready and polished!" Daxter called from the stairs, wandering slowly up to Jak while inspecting the nice shine the gun held to it. He offered the morph gun to Jak, who took it with a large grin on his face. It looked as good as new.

"Thanks Dax. We'd better be off now. Seem may already be there, and it'll take a while to get to the Monk Temple," Jak informed, rising from the stool and slotting his gun into its sling across his back. Dax scurried up his arm and settled himself on the pad, while Jak bid Simron good-day. Before the blonde left, he turned one last time to Skytha, who was resting her head against Erol's shoulder. She looked peaceful there; the most peaceful Jak had ever seen her. Maybe it was the comfort Erol was obviously giving her, or the way his arms were wrapped unconsciously around her shoulders, but either way she looked at peace.

It brought a smile to Jak's face. Who ever thought that Erol, the insane, blood lusting ex-commander, could ever provide comfort and warmth? To Jak it was just unbelievable, but it was displayed in front of his very eyes. Maybe there really was a generous, protective side to the Erol he knew. Just maybe…

"Come on Jak, stop gawking at Skytha and Eroland let's go!" Daxter whined, nudging Jak's cheek with his furry elbow. Jak swatted his arms away from his face, the fur irritating his skin, and made his way towards the door. He departed without another look back, and kept silent on his way to the air train. It had been a nice sight, really. Haven city did need more love and friendship, especially during the current time. So much death and blood had destroyed what little love the city once had. It was sad to think about, but it was the truth. The cold, hard truth and Jak knew that.

Upon reaching the blue air Train, the driver unlocked the back hatch, giving an entrance for Jak. He scrambled up the ramp created by the door, and sat down on the seat just as the air train began to rise over the port and move swiftly through the air over the wall. The hatch finally closed, setting the small compartment in almost darkness if it hadn't had been for the little lights on the ceiling. They were dim, but they provided a warming glow nonetheless. The gentle rocking of the air train began to die down a little while later, and soon came to a halt before the back door opened up. Intense sunlight filtered into the compartment, blinding Jak as he stumbled out into the sand. Daxter was shielding his eyes to hide them from the bright sun reflecting off the sand, but Jak knew he had to get used to it.

Fluttering his eyes open, he forced himself to take in the sun and accept it. Tears formed though as a result, but he ran over to the main gate to Spargus, and waited impatiently for the steel doors to grant him entrance. Once they had, the blond stepped forward, happy to note that inside Spargus garage it wasn't as bright. However, he wasn't happy at the sight of Kliever and what appeared to be Veger clutching his large shoulder for dear life. It was too late for Jak to do anything, for the two had spotted them and were approaching.

* * *

**Corad: Oh man...Kleiver finally made an appearance, and so did Veger. As another note, I can't look at Kleiver seriously anymore either, so the beginning of the next chapter will be weird...very weird. Well, not as weird as my mental state right now, but you get the point. Made the chapter longer again...the next chappie is better coz it has action in it at last. No more of this...sitting around confabbing business...lol, confabulator...that's so funny...I have the craziest bro...heheheheh...anyhow, hope ya liked that chapter. If you have time, review. They keep me motivated and happy, coz I know ppl like my worthless, trash based, writing. It feels like my head is about to keel over and die...eheheh...heh...expect next update at the end of the week or weeeekend...uh, there's too many Es in that but I'm too lazy to go back and change it...bye guys...**


	63. Spiritual Saviour

**Corad: Hello guys. Another chapter ready for you all. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you thought it was cute Happy Yaoi Lover. I can't remember what happened in the last chapter though...my head is spinning right now, but I can't keep my readers waiting. I ain't selfish. Thanks to JakLover too. The confabbing is over for now. Some action and wolf killing will take place, as well as a special Kleiver and Veger appearance. **

**I don't own Jak and Daxter. I never will. We can all breathe a sigh of relief now. Please enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 62 – Spiritual Saviour**

"Ah, if it isn't the ankle biters. What have ya come for this time?" Kliever boomed, striding over to Jak who tried to make himself as small as possible. Not that he had anything against Kleiver, but the man just seemed…too large for him (Sharok: Corad, You're an idiot -.-')

"Kliever, I didn't expect to see you out so early," Jak muttered back, finally standing up tall to show he wasn't the least bit terrified. Kliever let out a long laugh, his shoulders shaking so violently the Ottsel Veger, struggled to stay on.

"Look boy, I own this garage! Now what do you want?" Kleiver growled, motioning towards the large variety of dune vehicles. Jak's eyes rested on the sand shark, and he longed to drive that again, but instead he picked out the dune hopper.

"Hand me the keys to that one," Jak replied, wandering up the vehicle and resting an arm over the roof bar. Kleiver began laughing again as he fumbled around his belt for the right ignition key, before tossing it to Jak.

"Goin' out for a bit of sky seeing, are we?" the older man asked, returning by Jak's side and patting his vehicle affectionately. "Well, if you as so much as scratch her, I'll make you wish you were never born," he finished, his teeth bared in a cruel smile. Jak had a hunch that Kliever was being over protective, but then remembered the time the Ram Rod almost blew up when Damas had "borrowed" it.

"Don't worry, I'll return her the way she was," Jak replied smoothly, slipping into the leather seat and resting his foot on the brake peddle. Kleiver let out another long, loud laugh before taking a step back from the vehicle.

"You keep your word Boy, or I'll hunt you down and skin your rat!"

"Me? Why me!" Daxter suddenly snapped, peering over the roof bars at the large elf, his eyes wide in shock. Before Jak waited for an answer, he thrust the keys into the ignition and started up the low purring sound of the engine.

"See you later!" Jak yelled without a single glance at Kliever, as he floored the peddle, grinding the tires into the sand at such a rapid speed they spun a few times. Sand was thrown into the air, fine grains creating a cloud in front of Kleiver. Jak didn't hear what profanity the old man actually threw at him, for the Dune Hopper was already roaring out the garage and across the flat sandy ground. It was a fine day, not much wind and not a single cloud in the sky. These sorts of days were perfect for wasteland venturing, when no sand storms threatened their safety.

"So, Monk boy wants us to see her, does she?" Daxter asked after a few moments of silence. Jak tilted his head to the side, replying with a loud, simple "Yep". Daxter growled beside his ear, huddling as close to Jak's hair as he could to avoid falling off. Their long trip to the Monk Temple went well, considering no Metal heads were wandering around, and no Marauders were hunting for artifacts. Jak was also relieved when he didn't cross paths with any wolves. He knew they were out here, and feared than he'd surely meet at least one, but lady luck was with him, so they had a pleasant trip.

"Look Dax! It's up ahead! Remember to keep a tight grip when we cross the gaps. I don't want to loose you!" Jak shouted out, driving the vehicle over the last large dune and settling his eyes on the rock structure in the distance. He knew Seem would already be there. She was never late for gatherings, so Jak knew she'd be waiting for him. Pressing the peddle further to the floor, he lined up the Dune Hopper to cross the large gap easily. He hadn't failed taking these deadly jumps to date, but there was always a first time for everything.

Heart pounding, breath caught up inside his lungs, he gathered speed and moved quickly to the edge of the sand bank, tapping his other foot down onto the left peddle. The dune buggy suddenly dropped a foot or two, before Jak released his foot from the peddle. The huge springs in the suspension threw the vehicle into the air, and the duo flew over the gap, across the small canal of ocean, to reach the other side onto another islet. This time Jak tapped the breaks slightly all the while steadying the Dune hopper and pointing it towards the next large jump. This next jump was slightly longer than the last, but Jak knew he could take it.

"Be careful Jak! I don't wanna be that giant squid's lunch!" the ottsel screamed, his tiny claws scratching Jak's shoulder pad to stay on. Jak focused directly ahead of him, blocking out all other surroundings. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed on the accelerator, again tapping the left peddle to take a leap. The Dune Hopper moved quickly, digging up surface sand as it went, before it finally left the ground, soaring over the split of ocean and landing with a heavy thud on the other side.

"Another two to go Dax! Stay with me!" Jak cried out, spinning the wheel only just to get the dune buggy heading straight. He took the next one with ease, considering the isle ahead was lower than the current one he was at. He didn't need much power in the leap, so tapped the spring control peddle for a split second. Once they'd taken the last jump and landed safely on the other side, Jak slowed down the Dune buggy, and wiped sweat off his forehead. He let out a low whistle in relief, before gripping the steering wheel again and beginning the steep climb to the entrance of the Monk Temple. There was only one last jump needed to take, with was a wide crack in the earth, forming steep, rocky cliffs. Jak knew that if anyone ever fell down there, it'd be instant death for them. No way in hell they'd survive the fall.

When the engine was switched off at last, the surroundings settling into an uneasy silence, Jak made his way with Daxter through the pillar structures towards the large solid doors ahead. His legs beneath him were still shaking from the adrenaline, but he managed to get himself to the door, and wait for its quiet opening. Once it had opened up, the duo stepped forth, eyes scanning the high, circular, roofless room carefully. Things had been known to lurk around in the shadows. Jak remembered metal heads leaping out at him, and he could just recall their horrid screeches as the bullet cut through their flesh. Another thing was the dark makers. Over a year ago, this sacred site was infected with dark maker filth, and they weren't the easiest of things to kill, having protective shields flare up around them. The thought that some may still be living here sent a shudder down his spine.

Although these memories still creeped him out, the blonde took bold steps into the centre of the room, looking around in the hopes to spot Seem. Following the huge stone steps and canopies made from an old material upward, his could just make out a small figure standing at the very top.

"Seem's on the top dais," Jak whispered, pointing up to the where Seem stood gazing out across the wasteland. He wondered how long she'd been waiting for him, but decided to get a move on so she wouldn't have to wait any longer. The climb to the top was a cruel one like always. Not only did he have to avoid lit torches lining the walls, but some of the stone steps caked away when he put a foot on them. Once he'd taken the last steps and clambered onto the ledge, he was met with a cool, mystic voice.

"You have arrived, hero. Now we must talk." Jak picked himself up, and moved over to the ledge beside Seem. Her back had still been turned to him, and thoughts crossed his mind as to how she knew he was there.

'You did make quite a racket remember. Large Stone pieces hitting a solid ground from a steep height is not likely to be silent,' Light corrected him, and he sighed inwardly. 'I guess you're right. I just hope I haven't lured anything towards us.'

"Jak, this sacred ground is under threat. The Wolfish have moved inward, and have taken residence within this temple. My monks have been forbidden to step foot inside ever since, for I cannot risk their lives. We have taken up gathering in another place, where we are free from Wolves for the time being. However, with the way things are going, I fear it won't be long until they find us again," Seem turned around, resting a white hand on Jak's shoulder gently. Her red eyes were penetrating his mind, and he could feel both Light and Dark inside shouting out to break eye contact.

Shifting his eyes away from the Monk, Jak rested his arms on the small barrier before him. "What do you want me to do? The city is already trying to sort the problem out. Men have been working over time to keep the city safe, and I've kept leads with some Wolfish I know," the blonde muttered, keeping his eyes turned away from Seem.

"Jak, the pack shall return shortly. I watched them venture forth into sacred grounds. They ventured into the holy temple not so long ago, and I feel them returning," Seem said in a hushed voice, motioning down to the ground where it lay deserted. Jak furrowed his brow, leaning over the edge to try and get a better look. When he heard a muffled scraping of stone on stone, and saw a few grey dots enter the circular room from the holy door, he knew Seem had been right.

"My God, what are they? Why would they venture down there? Aren't they just…beasts?" Jak said in awe, trying to be as silent and hidden as he could manage. Seem nodded in return, before speaking up again, her words hard to make out.

"From a first glance, that is what we believed. But Jak, these 'beasts' show a power we elves have never encountered before. They have their own rituals, their own faith and God to worship. Indeed they look like mindless animals, but there's more that lies beneath that we cannot see. You see those dark clouds on the horizon?" Seem stopped speaking, her hand outstretched and pointing to dark clouds forming in the distant sky.

"Yeah, why? I've seen those same clouds for about a week now. I just figured it's storm season," Jak replied blankly, turning to her. Seem shook her head, and closed her eyes in deep thought.

"Jak, have you ever heard of the God Irigaj? He is the wolfish God, said to protect and guide all. Those clouds you see, he is moving. He has been angered in ways we cannot describe, and it is hard to tell who has angered him. May it have been us, or one of his own, he is still angered. I fear that if we do not resolve this problem before he arrives, it may be too late, for all races." With the last words, she spun around, her eyes wide and staring past Jak. He could sense something was wrong, and turned around slowly, his worst fear standing behind him.

The wolf's fangs were bared; it's cold blue eyes locked onto Jak and Daxter as it began taking daring steps forward. The spiked tail kept lashing about, glinting dangerously in the sun. "Dammit! Seem, are you ok! We have to fight this thing! It's the only way!"

"No Jak! If you fight it, you'll draw the others up here! You don't have the strength to fight an entire pack!" Seem snapped back, her mystic tone completely gone replaced by a fear stricken one. There wasn't another choice though, so Jak pulled out his morph gun, and aimed it at the Wolf's chest.

"Get back, or I'll shoot! Would you rather live and let live, or die a slow and painful death now?" Jak growled, gun raised to eye level as he told Daxter to get back with Seem. He scurried off his shoulder and darted towards the Monk, which was a mistake on his behalf. The wolf by instinct cut eye contact with Jak and dashed towards Daxter and Seem.

"No! Daxter!" Jak cried, shooting at the wolf's back, bullets digging into flesh but not fazing it the least. Drawing his dagger, he ran forward, delving the blade deep into the wolf's hind, just above it's thigh. It let out a pained yelp as blood soaked into its fur, staining Jak's blade red. The beast began to struggle around, and spun to face Jak, tearing out the blade as it moved. It locked pained eyes with Jak, and growled something out, which he felt his insides churn.

"A mistake wolf boy. A mistake…"

'How could I understand it? I don't speak wolf! So how…oh no, Seem!' Jak's mind screamed after noticing the wolf's tail lash out into Seem's side, forcing her to stumble towards the edge. He watched as her face contorted in panic when her feet left the ledge, and she fell, speeding towards the ground. Daxter ran to the edge, screaming for him to do something. But what! What was he meant to do!

'Jak, recede beneath and let me loose!' And so it began. White eco pulsed around his veins, an icy feeling as it seeped into his head, his lungs, his limbs. Everywhere it bled into, he felt cold and calm, until finally Light had taken over his body completely. Daxter watched as Light Jak closed his eyes and clapped his hands together, sleet of blue and white spraying forth and settling on everything around them. The time slowed down, the movement came to an almost halt but Light ran forward, thrusting his cold hand around Daxter's waist and taking a fast leap off the ledge. He cried out in a serene voice for guidance, and felt his eco formed wings spread from his shoulder blades. He began flapping them gracefully, his body flowing gently through the slow moving time around him, before he became in reach with Seem.

She looked like a statue, her eyes wide and staring in fear, her hand outstretched upwards for help from Jak or Daxter, but she was safe now. She had momentarily been frozen in time, and was almost floating in mid air, out of harms way. But that halt of the clock would soon run out, and Light knew that. Taking hold of her waist in his free hand, Light began to descend towards the ground, hoping to make it the portal before time sped up again. His wings kept beating gracefully, lowering himself and his two escapees to the solid ground below. Within a few meters upon landing, his flash freeze power died out, and he landed as quietly as he could.

Seem began gasping for air, clutching at her chest in panic and fear, before she finally realized she was safe…well, almost. The wolves, now unfrozen in time, turned their heads to the three, and began growling fiercely. Light gathered up the remainder of his strength, and created a shield around Seem, Daxter and himself while they ran towards the portal. He knew the wolves couldn't harm them while the shield was up, but his energy and supply of light eco was slowly diminishing.

"Quick Monk Boy! Go through the portal! We'll take care of ourselves!" Daxter shouted at her, speaking the words Light could not speak. Seem nodded her head, and lifted her palms to the portal surface, chanting something under her breath until the gateway unlocked. She gave one last fleeting glance at Light Jak and Daxter, before leaping through and disappearing, the portal going blank after her departure.

"Quick Jak! Let's get outta here!" the ottsel began screaming in a hurry, watching now as the wolves began drawing nearer, all eyes and fangs glinting eerily in the dimmed light. Light Jak began running, feeling his shield falter around them both, but fled nonetheless. By the time he made it out the door and back to the Dune Hopper, he was struggling to stand. His head was spinning painfully, and his body was trembling as if he were frozen. His time was up.

'Thank you…Jak…' Light whispered to Jak, letting himself slide back into the shadows. Jak regained control, and felt the icy feeling slipping away from his body. He felt his senses sharpening again as the light eco disappeared, and ran forward towards the dune buggy, before flinging himself into the seat and switching it on. The engine roared to life, and he spun the vehicle around, doing a sand burnout in the process. Wolves were fleeing out the temple door, and were rushing after the Dune Hopper, but gave up after a while and retreated back inside the sanctuary walls. Jak however, heart beating fast, drove like a bat outta hell all the way to Spargus, not once looking back until he reached the garage to return Kleiver's prized vehicle.

* * *

**Corad: Hope that was ok for you all. I didn't reproof read this before I updated. I have proof read it, but it takes numerous times to fix all mistakes. So if you find any, blame it one my dizzy spell thing that I'm experiencing right now. And my eyes hurt! Damn this stupid head problem...please review. I don't care if you've never reviewed before, but please still review. I'd like to know who's reading this, other than the stats numbers on that account page thing...I won't bite ya...well, maybe I'll give you a bear hug...if I've got the energy too...bye ppls..**


	64. Wolfish Brethren

**Corad: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Been a bit busy, and was kinda hoping I'd get at least one more review, but it looks like it ain't happening. Thankyou to Nuitari/Re4per for the reviews though. I haven't heard back from you yet though whether you'd still like to beta read for me. Might have changed your mind lol. But thanks for your time. Thankyou to everyone else who read the last chapter. Are the chapters too long or something? I have increased word per chapter to around 2000 to 3000 words now. I think this one is about 3500+ so just a warning. Also, anyone who reads Fullmetal Praxemist, I have written out the entire first ep script, and Bijoux has written about half of it into the story. I'll be nagging her to get it finished so we can post it this weekend. But sorry for the delay to that too. Ok, better leave you to read this! **

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own Sharok and the wolf pack. Skytha belongs to Jaklover. Please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 63 – Wolfish Brethren**

The air train landed silently at the Port back at Haven, and the blonde stumbled out, Daxter sitting in exhaustion on his shoulder. It had been a hard day so far, and he hoped it would be all downhill from here. However, when he stepped into the bar and spotted Keira sitting at the counter talking with Skytha, he knew something must be up.

"Keira, what brings you here?" he asked, making his way towards the counter. Keira stopped chatting with Skytha to look up, her face suddenly gloomy. "So, something's happened right? Is anyone hurt?"

Keira shook her head, and motioned for Jak to sit down beside her. "Don't worry Jak, nobody's hurt. But…someone has vandalized all the racing zoomers in my garage. Punctured every fuel tank, uncapped oil tanks so it's leaked out…a few even have heavy dint's in the metal work, as if someone's hit it. Jak, with all the racing zoomers like this, the first class race will have to be postponed until I can fix them up again. And we were so close to the end of the tournament too! Dam these people Jak!" Keira snapped, crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

Jak reached out a supporting hand, and rested it gently on her shoulder. "Keira, for all we know it may not have been an elf. Maybe it was…"

"Jak, don't start saying a wolf could do this! How can something as stupid as that, uncap oil tanks?" Keira cried, and Jak squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"They aren't dumb animals Keira. They have their own culture, their own beliefs. They even worship a God, so don't call them stupid. However, a wolf can't unscrew an oil cap, but a werewolf can," Jak muttered, more to himself than to Keira, Sky or Daxter. At that last comment though, Sky stood up, eyes burning in fury.

"So you blame me, right? Typical Jak…I thought I could trust you!" Jak shot his eyes up to meet Skytha's green ones, before murmuring out a reply he hoped would calm her down.

"Sky, I know _you_ wouldn't do that, but if your brother is a werewolf, what are the chances he's behind this? Tell me Sky, who exactly _is _your brother? I've waited long enough to find out, and still you've failed to track him down and stop him. If you don't do something soon, Ashelin will be thrown out of reign, more lives will be lost, and apparently Irigaj is on the move out of pure rage. We've upset your God somehow, and he's going to destroy us all!" Jak snapped, the rage swirling inside finally getting to him.

"Irigaj is not angry at you or your people Jak! He is angry at us! At our leader, who has abandoned us to starve, while he sorts out the problem. If my brother was any sort of a leader, he'd return by now and give us the strength to survive. Without a decent leader, our pack falls apart! Already it's split up from what Lenna's told me. Ramshei has led half the pack towards Spargus to scavenge and hunt for food, while the other half has moved to the Monk Temple! If only my brother…"

"Who is he? Skytha, tell me! Tell me who it is…tell……wait, I know who it is," Jak fell silent, his face tinged slightly red in anger, while Skytha's had suddenly turned white. She gasped quietly and sat back down, cradling her hands between her knees.

"Please Jak, don't tell anyone…I love him, and I can't lose him. Please, give me a little longer, I'll promise he'll be brought down," Skytha replied, before the room fell into an awkward silence. Keira, after having witnessed the argument, decided it was time to leave. She stood up, bid both Jak and Sky a good day, and headed out the door in a hurry. Jak figured she was slightly alarmed out his outburst, for he was usually able to control himself in the worst of times. But once she was gone, he was free to question Sky.

"So, where were we? Your brother, he worked in the Krimzon Guard right?" Jak began to question, and she nodded slightly, her eyes hidden by her fringe. "I thought so…you and Sharok don't look that similar to be honest. It would be hard to pick out, if I hadn't have already met him…now that you mention it, he does seem to act strangely at the mention of your name," Jak said slyly, grinning at Skytha who was struggling to keep herself calm.

"Just promise you won't say anything Jak. He's not a bad person really; he's just worried about his pack. He promised our late leader Lorenza he'd give his life to protect us before he died. And…he feels he has to do something to stop the metal heads dying out. He vowed to each of us to protect us, even if it meant his own sacrifice. I told him not to go, but he was determined to convince elf-kind to stop slaughtering metal heads. Ever since Kor was destroyed, we've struggled to find fresh supplies of metal heads…" Skytha said quietly, rocking back and forth on her stool. Jak stayed silent. Part on him wanted to scream at her for keeping this hidden, but another welcomed the information happily.

"I see…well, I won't tell anybody until you've dealt with all this. Come to me if you need help Sky…I'm not sure if he's the brother you remember…" Jak finally said after a wait of silence. Sky shifted uneasily beside him, and lifted her face up to look at Jak square in the eyes.

"He's my brother even if he has changed, and I love him no matter what. Ever since our parents died when I was 5 years old, he's been there to protect me. He threw away his dreams to become something great and became a guard, all to support me! I don't care if he murders thousands, I'll always love him," Skytha said softly, and Jak could sense her grief behind her straight face.

"I never had a brother or sister to share a relationship with, but I had Daxter and Keira. That was enough for me. I know what you mean Sky. If Daxter here killed a few, I'll probably still call him my buddy," Jak replied, messing Daxter's fur up on his head. "Your secret's safe with me. But, he wouldn't happen to be err, out to kill me, would he?"

Skytha let out a nervous laugh, shaking her head. "Jak, my brother isn't targeting anyone in particular. He just wants to find peace between elf and wolf, and just happened to kill a few along the way. He wouldn't go after you," she replied, forcing a smile to reassure Jak she was being truthful. Jak however still didn't feel totally convinced, but didn't have time to question it for Sky had begun to talk again.

"Tell you what. Come with me tonight, and I'll take you to meet the pack. Lenna told me Ramshei needs speaking with. I think he's begun to think bad thoughts about my brother and I. But what do you say? Want to come? Maybe meeting them will change your views on who the bad guys really are?" Skytha suggested, rising from the stool and stretching her arms above her head.

"Ok, I'd like to meet the other wolves. I saw them at a distance, but maybe it would do me good. When do we leave?" Jak asked, rising from his own stool.

"How about now? It's getting closer to nightfall, so why not go now? We can be back by midnight, and rest then." Jak grinned at Sky's proposal, and agreed quickly that they may as well. Turning to Daxter, he asked the ottsel whether he would like to tag along, but he shook his head violently.

"No way Jak! That last bunch of wolves freaked me out! No way I want to meet them again!" he cried, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Jak knew it would be a lost cause to try to persuade him otherwise, so he turned back to Sky.

"Where's Erol?"

"He's out gathering information for Ashelin I believe. He took Simron with him, but I assume they'll come back shortly," Skytha replied casually. So, Erol was helping out the cause at last. About time too.

"Ok, Dax. Lock the door, and when they come back let them in. I should be back sometime late tonight, if not, in the morning. Don't go out after dark alright. Look after yaself buddy," Jak finally said, patting the ottsel's shoulder before turning towards the door. He and Sky both left without another word and ran for the Air Train. They figured it'd be safer morphing out in the wasteland out of the public eye.

"The good old Air Train. Second time I've used this today," Jak muttered sarcastically, clambering inside and pulling Skytha up to get in. They rested on the benches for the trip, Jak finally finding time to relax his aching muscles. His relaxation time ended about 15 minutes later when they felt the cabin lower towards the ground, and the back hatch click open. The sight of the Wasteland at near dusk was a magnificent sight. The sand was a warm, glowing orange, the sky a pretty pink and purple shade. Skytha didn't pay much attention to her surroundings though, and leapt out of the air train, landing silently in the sand. She then turned to Jak, and beckoned him to follow her.

Together they moved out across the flat stretch of sand until they were hidden by a few large rocks. Sky then pulled out her pendant and recited the chant, morphing into a sleek, brown wolf. Jak did the same, pushing himself through the pain before he too stood on all fours as a wolf.

"Good, now we must be off. As you can tell, dusk is now here. Nightfall shall follow. At night, the wolves rule the wasteland, but by day, Elves do. We need to move swift and silently to reach the pack. They could be anywhere, so keep an alert mind. When we do find them, don't speak out of turn, and stay behind me. They might think you're an enemy," Skytha instructed in a low whisper. Jak clung on to every word, nodding in approval whenever she gave him the chance, before she turned and began trotting away from the rocks.

Jak followed, his head held high, ears perked up for the slightest sound. He wandered why they were walking instead of flying, but remembered what Sky had said. It was safer sneaking about on foot than flight. So he trailed behind soundlessly, until Skytha suddenly stopped.

"This is where I found my brother after he disappeared. He went missing for a week when I was only 12 years old. I went searching, and found him…but he bit me by mistake, giving me the curse too. I remember it clearly…a wolf emerged and tried to comfort me. He told me don't be scared, and said he was my brother, but when I went to stroke him…he changed…his wolf mind kicked in and attacked me…but even though he gave me a cursed life, forever to be in exile, I still love him. This way, we can be together freely, for he was unable to return to Haven," Skytha recalled, her eyes traveling across the dunes and rocks spread around.

"He must have felt awful."

"He did. He apologized and ran off, telling me to never come looking for him again. However, I was exiled from Haven shortly afterwards. I went to live in Spargus, where I met Lenna but…" she fell silent, and continued walking, leaving Jak to stay behind in thought. So, she had been through a lot. No wonder she found it hard to trust people. If Sharok had been the one to bite her, then what was the chance he…

"I already thought about that remember, but now it seems more likely than anything else. What did he mean about 'Saving Us'. Did he bite me on purpose, to save his wolf race, or did…gah, I hate it," Jak cried out, pinning his ears flat on his head. Everything was falling into place, but he had to find out Sharok's intentions for himself. He had to force the man to tell him everything.

"Jak, hurry! I've found the pack!" Skytha's voice ran through the darkening wasteland, and Jak ran forward in the direction of her voice. He soon came to an abrupt halt by her side, and looked about 30 meters away at a smallish pack. The same smallish packhe'd seenbefore with Lenna. "Ok, keep behind me, and don't make eye contact yet. You mustearn their respect before you can."

With that said, she took short strides into the small group, and stopped before a fierce looking wolf, which Jak noticed to be Ramshei. He began snarling at Skytha's presence, and bared his teeth occasionally to show he would happily tear the limbs off her.

"Ramshei," she said politely, bowing her head low to welcome him. The male wolf however growled threatening, and snapped at her, warding her away.

"I don't talk to traitors!" he shouted, blue eyes narrowed at Sky. She felt a little vulnerable, but held her head high to show him no fear.

"Ramshei, I am not a traitor. I have been gone in search of Sharok. He will return to guide us again. We have met trouble at the elf city. They are alert to the murders we have committed, and my brother will be in danger if he's not brought home soon. Please, forgive me," she continued, again bowing her head down. Jak thought it was a stupid thing to do, for Ramshei could easily tear her throat out, but kept silent and still behind her. Ramshei didn't attack her though. He stood, still towering and growling over her, but not once made a move to attack.

"Plead for forgiveness little one, but I will not shower you with it. Until you prove your worth, you shall not receive my amnesty," he replied in a rough growl, seating himself before her. She sighed heavily, and took a step to the side.

"Be that as it may, I have bought to you a wolf I think may save us. A wolf who has the city resting on his shoulders, and may finally end this war." Jak kept his eyes locked onto Skytha as she spoke to Ramshei, before she finally turned to Jak and motioned him forward with a flick on her head. Jak, feeling susceptible to pain and or death, took shaking steps forward.

"Ah, the wolf who will save us all. I see…boy, what are you?" Ramshei snapped, now circling Jak, eyes transfixed on his own.

"I don't know what you mean," Jak began, but the older wolf cut him off.

"Don't play games with me! What are you! Are you a pure bred wolf, or one of them," he hissed, shooting a glare at Skytha who stood silently on the sideline.

"I am an elf, given the power to become wolf. I live in Haven City, and am rightful heir to the throne," Jak replied as bravely as he could, his head held so high that Ramshei could easily tear his throat out too. But still the other wolf made no move to harm, so Jak was beginning to think maybe they weren't all blood and death after all.

"Humph, so we have a weak little boy out to save the world…how delightful. Skytha, why did you bring me this fool? He is not our savior! He is merely an idiot tackling too large things to handle," Ramshei began, but Jak began growling, lowering his head.

"Stop it now. I've fought metal heads, I killed Kor, and I destroyed the dark makers. I could have killed Praxis, I beat Cyber Erol in that Dark Maker contraption, and I completely obliterated Gol and Maia after they abused Dark Eco experimentation! And on top of that, I chased down and beat Mizo at his own game!" All the wolves had stopped what they were doing to stare at Jak and Ramshei. The older wolf stood speechless, his eyes narrowed down at Jak's angry ones. Skytha stood to the side, feeling worried at what would now happen, but when Ramshei began laughing, she didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared.

"Hahahaha, yes, the boy who accomplished the unthinkable…you were just lucky. If we fought now, one on one, I'd kill you, slowly and painfully," Ramshei growled in mirth, his sneering face mere inches from Jak's. "But you may prove use to us. Protect the pack, Jak, and my views on you may be altered...uh, with a bit of luck that is."

Jak struggled to keep himself together and stood still, trying to ignore the burning rage inside. It was heavy in his heart, but if he failed to gain their trust, what would happen to Haven city and all those he knew and cared for? He couldn't risk it.

"Give me your trust and faith, and I will succeed in bringing peace to your pack. Leader will return safe and sound, and you pack shall never be harmed by elf kind again," Jak forced out calmly, and he got the response he hoped he'd get. Ramshei nodded his head, and surveyed Jak closely, blue eyes roaming over his solid figure.

"You have it wolf boy. My pack and I shall believe in your intentions, and in return you shall protect us from harm. Sharok was a good leader before he betrayed us all, but you may be different."

"Sharok didn't betray you Ramshei! He's out searching for a solution! He needs more time before you make judgment!" Skytha shouted in defense for her brother. The dark wolf snarled in her direction, his teeth glinting in setting rays of the sun.

"Silence fool! Sharok is gone, and he's not returning! He's returned to his old life, his old home! Lorenza may have been stupid enough to trust him with the pack, but he's gone. We're abandoned by the likes of him," he cried back, fury flaring in his tone. Skytha cowered back slightly, her ears drooping and her tail hanging loosely between her hind legs.

"Sharok will return. I've seen him, and he's doing his job. Trust him," Jak stated simply, his voice confident and strong. He knew he had the wolves' trust, and risked saying what was on his mind quite blankly. Ramshei snarled, but didn't retort in anger. He simply lowered himself to the cooling sand, and rested his head on his front paws.

"He shall be given longer then. We're losing hope, and ifhe does not return, a new leader shall be selected. I will happily take the position," the dark wolf muttered after a short moment of silence. Skytha snapped to attention and stalked over to him.

"My brother is leader, and he's returning. Don't you dare say you'll take his position as alpha male!" she snapped, before turning around and heading away from the pack. Jak wanted to follow her, but he needed to ask something first.

"Ramshei, may I ask for your approval?" Jak asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. The wolf before him lifted his head high, urging Jak to continue on. "Please, keep your wolves outside the city. Do not enter, for men there will kill you instantly. If you care for your pack's safety, keep away from the walls. Promise me."

Ramshei stayed silent, before he sat up and took a step towards Jak, leaning in to his ear. "Sure thing, Wolf Boy," were his simple words, but they sent a chill down Jak's spine. The warm breath so close to Jak's ear made him want to cower, but he kept strong and let Ramshei step back.

"Thank you," he muttered before he too turned around and ran after Sky, hoping she hadn't gotten very far. After a few minutes of running from the pack, Jak spotted a lone figure sitting on the rise of a dune, her head staring up at the forming stars above. She looked alone and upset from where Jak stood, so he continued running, legs moving swiftly through the sand.

At the sound of paw hitting earth, Sky turned her head in his direction. He was right. Her expression wasn't its usual cocky, happy one, but a saddened, troubled one. Reaching her side, he sat down, forming words within his mind to help her out.

"Sky, I'm sure he doesn't mean what he said. I think he's just scared for the pack's safety. Look, we'll find your brother together, and bring him home. Come on; let's go back to the city. Daxter will be waiting for us, and I'm sure Erol's missing you," Jak muttered gently, nuzzling her shoulder. Skytha sighed deeply, and stood up, shaking the sand off her fur before moving without another word towards the Air Train.

'How can she care so much for her brother, who is more intent on killing than saving them all? I don't want to see her get hurt,' Jak thought inside his mind, and was met by Dark Jak laughing, and Light Jak yelling at him to shut up. However, what voice stood out amongst them all, one which he hadn't heard since its downfall, was the wolf.

'She is strong, don't worry or pity her. She has chosen to follow her heart and instincts, and if she took care of her brother, she'd have no one else to blame for his downfall. Wolves are not weak creatures like elves, Jak.' His mind felt strange for a while after that, as if another existence had all of a sudden forced its way inside. But wolf Jak had always been there, hadn't he? Maybe only now he'd forgiven Jak and decided to work as a team. If so, life would be easier now.

* * *

**Corad: Whoop, another chappie down! I have one chapter left to write till I finish this, but like...there's a few I still gotta post up lol. About ten more or something. It's gotten pretty intense from what I've written...but you guys won't care, will ya! Anyhow, thanks for reading. Please review if you have the time. I need feedback on this. If these chapters are too long, then tell me. I'll see if I can somehow fix it. Um, I'll see you guys later I guess! Toodles :)**


	65. To Deny Or Accept

**Corad: Hey guys...been a while since my last update lol. Sorry Re4per, I can't really wait any longer for you to correct any of my mistakes in this chapter. I'm probably better just beta reading on my own...if that's alright with you. But thanks anyway for having an attempt! Now, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers! To Yoshomo, thanks so much for leaving a review! I always love the occasional new reviewer, so thanks for your time! Thankyou too Sanctus for your nice comment. I hope you can read my stuff ok...the earlier chapters are totally riddled with mistakes lol. But thanks for your time! Thankyou Jaklover for your encouragement too. You guys make me smile! Thanks to Re4per too for your review lol. I love your attitude so much! But thankyou for your nice words too. Also to my new reader Rebel Shadownight, I wish you luck reading this. Not sure when you'll actually get up to this chapter, but I'm thanking you anyway! Now, on with the fic! You guys have waited enough lol**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own Sharok and this plot. Also, the start of this is a way of relieving built up tension and stuff, so it's kinda humerous... please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 64 –** **To Deny or Accept**

It was huge; larger than before by the looks of things. But she was happy. So long had they waited for the Palace to be complete, and now after 19 months of hard work, it finally stood ready to reside in. Grabbing what little belongings Ashelin kept from under her Underground bed, she piled it on the desk. Moving out at last from their base made her forget her troubles with the city. Made her forget the wolf problem they were currently struggling to deal with. The past two weeks had passed without many murders, and the wolves had been keeping back out of the city for some reason, but still the citizens were uptight. Still paranoid that they'd be next to die.

"Ashelin sweetie, need any help?" She turned her sweaty face to Torn who came stumbling down the stairs, before stopping at her side. He held a triumphant smirk across his tattooed face, and Ashelin wondered what he was so happy about.

"Torn, you finally back from patrol duty I see? No, I'm capable thanks. Will you be moving in with me soon? The Palace is too large a place for a single girl you know," Ashelin murmured, stacking things into a wooden box. Torn chuckled lightly and wandered up to the desk, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ash, you know I would, but this place is my home. At least for now. Tell you what, when this has all blown over, and the city really can be called 'Haven' city, I'll think about it all right. You know you're always welcome back here though," Torn said, his voice suddenly serious. Ashelin turned to look at him, a small diary grasped in her hands ready to lower into the box.

A smile stretched across her lips as she said, "Of course Torn. And you know you're always welcome to stay at the Palace." She sighed heavily as she finally placed the small book into the box, shifting out of Torn's embrace to search the room for more belongings. She found a few more items, particularly those she kept when staying in the Palace with her father. One was his sword, stacked at the back of the room covered in dust.

"You are really taking that?" Torn mumbled from one of the beds. Ashelin looked up, the sword grasped tightly in her hand, to see Torn watching her carefully. She stepped out of the back corner and wandered up to him, laying the sword across his lap before retreating back to the corner to search through more piled up boxes.

"Of course I am. Although my father may have made wrong choices for the city's sake, he was still my father. Somewhere deep down I know there's compassion for him. Besides, that was his only sword. I'm sure it'll be worth a lot in a few decades' time," she replied with a grin, dragging out a round, dark red rug from under the boxes. Torn got up from the bed, laying the sword carefully on the mattress and took the rug from Ashelin. He disappeared up the stairs and out the door with it, and returned a few moments later sneezing uncontrollably.

"Torn, you know you get hay fever! Why did you beat the rug?" Ashelin laughed, once Torn placed the dust free rug beside her box if items. Torn didn't reply, and collapsed back on the bed, shoving his face into the pillow in the hopes he'd stop sneezing. He failed miserably, and retreated back outside for some "fresh" air.

Gathering up her box and rug, Ashelin followed Torn outside and over to a parked hellcat at the end of the passage. She began loading the things into the passenger seat, strapping them in so they wouldn't fall out on her short trip. After securing them in, she turned to Torn, whose face was flushed and took him into a reassuring hug.

"Well, I'm off now Torn. Tell Jinx he's welcome to move into the Palace. There are so many guestrooms they'll be plenty of room. Don't do anything stupid either Torn. I know how you react sometimes, so keep out of trouble. If I find out you've be killed, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself!" Ashelin snapped jokingly, shaking his shoulders in the hopes to look threatening. Torn however laughed loudly and brought her close, hugging her tightly against his chest.

"You take care yourself Ash. Don't let those city folk push your spirits down," he whispered, kissing her gently on the cheek before letting her go. She slid into the Hellcat seat, and buckled up before turning on the ignition. Giving Torn one last wave, she raised the hellcat slowly, before blasting off around the corner in the direction of the Palace.

Torn stood staring after her, praying that she would be ok through all of this. She knew to come back if things got tough. She knew he'd be there to help her, to love her. But something inside of him wouldn't quit nagging away. Shaking his head to rid those thoughts, he turned to go back inside the Underground, when he remembered all the dust. Maybe going back in wasn't such a good idea yet. Perhaps Jak would be happy to provide some entertainment for a while? It was worth a shot, even if the blonde did chuck him out the bar.

* * *

Silent chuckles floated around the bedroom as another drop of dye was spread across the pleasant, sleeping face. This had been supplying endless amounts of fun on Erol's behalf, but he knew when Jak finally awoke to a multicolored face, it would be his ass on the line. But there was a slight chance Jak wouldn't suspect him, the man who had become somewhat friends with him. But this was Jak we're talking about, always jumping to random conclusions and screaming at things which don't even exist (Jak: Hey, don't blame me for your stupid actions!). When Daxter stumbled in a few moments later letting out a loud, horrified scream, awakening Jak; Erol knew his time had come…to flee down the stairs. 

Leaping up from the floor, the redhead tripped over the small pallet of dye, spreading it everywhere in his feeble attempts to run for his life. Jak, still groggy and unaware of even the simple, most obvious of things, sat up and rubbed at his eyes and cheek. Daxter still stood planted to the floor, staring up at him in horror as some of the ink began trickling down his face. Wondering what exactly it was, Jak wiped at his face, looking down at his hands and shouting instant words of profanity, directly aimed at Erol.

From downstairs Erol shuddered at Jak's murderous tone, and sat in his booth, acting casual like as if he didn't do it. He forced his face to look serene and happy, although the guilty feeling was beginning to come up again. But why was he guilty? Jak had been asking for it. On numerous nights the blonde had taken up residence in the shower, stealing all the hot water leaving him with cold. Other times Jak had randomly stumbled downstairs during the night, complaining of things Erol didn't want to know about whilst raiding the bar fridge, and whenever he and Sky were talking, note: _talking_, Jak would always interrupt telling them to get a room. Erol had clearly had enough of it after a week, and planned revenge, so dastardly that not even Baron Praxis would be capable of doing it (Bijoux: You know, this isn't Palace Stories…).

When loud footsteps thundered down the stairs a few seconds later, and a red faced Jak stooped over Erol's booth table, one eye twitching rather unpleasantly, Erol knew his time was up again, and now he'd be forced to run out the bar. But maybe if he ran out the bar Jak would follow, and the citizens and guards outside would see him, dressed in his Pajamas with a face full of rainbow dye. It was worth a shot.

"Hello Jak."

"Don't play dumb with me Erol! You did this! YOU DID IT!" Jak shouted, pointing to his rainbow cheeks. Now that Erol thought about it, he should've colored his hair rainbow, and painted his face white. A clown would really suit Jak right about now. However, he didn't dwell on it, because Jak was becoming dangerously close to him, and he felt if he waited any longer, he'd become trapped…in his own Haven.

"Jak, Jak, Jak…I didn't do it…it was that rat of yours. Besides, it'll wash off, it's water soluble," Erol explained in an inocent tone, inching his way out of the booth and taking small, unnoticeable fairy steps over to the door. He could see Jak was about to have another outburst, and dashed to the door, tripping over the threshold and landing face first on the cold pavement outside. Jak ran after him, dark Jak getting ready to break through before Jak realized he was flying…to the ground. He landed with a muffled thud on top of Erol, who was struggling to get up. Dark Jak had been forcefully knocked back into the shadows of Jak's mind along with the crackling dark eco on his skin, so the blonde lay feeling dazed, wondering what exactly had just happened.

"Get off me you fool! People are looking at us," Erol growled, trying to push himself up with his arms. Jak looked around at the guards and citizens staring at them, before looking down at what exactly he was lying on. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Gah! Erol! What the hell are you doing!"

"Me? You're the fool who tripped! Now get the hell off me!" Erol cried out, his voice steadily rising to a raging one, just as Jak picked himself up. He brushed his hands on his pajama pants, and noticed rainbow colors rubbing off and staining them. Rainbow colors? Wait a sec…

"Rainbow…" Jak growled deeply, just as he remembered what he'd been doing before Dark began fighting with him to come out. He didn't notice Erol leap up and continue running along the Port, but when he did, shot off after him, eye twitching again while Dark started nagging to let him come out and "play".

"Erol you bastard! Get your sorry ass back here and face me like a man! Or are you too coward!" Jak shouted, ignoring the guards snorting at him as he passed. Those simple words made Erol stop suddenly, and he spun around, just in time to see Jak leap at him, tackling him hard into the ground. But if only the ground had been another meter long or so, because they completely missed it and flew into the port water.

Splashing and kicking about in the murky water, Erol came up to the surface, coughing up stuff from his lungs. Jak floated to the surface a second later, the dye sliding off his face quite easily as he looked around, eyes wide in shock. Where was he now? 'Dark, stay out of my mind when I'mseeking revenge onErol,' Jak snapped after realizing he was in the Port, floating beside the man he was trying to get revenge on, drenched head to toe in the gross, slimywater.

"Anger management," Erol hissed at him, splashing water over at Jak's direction. Maybe Erol was right. Jak would need to give Dark Jak anger management lessons…

"What the hell are you two doing! Jak, what's that on your face? And why the heck are you still dressed in your night attire!" Both Jak and Erol looked up to see Torn, standing with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, a penetrating glare shifting between them.

"This jerk put dye on my face while I was asleep!"

"I told you, it washes out with water! Look, it's coming off now!"

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies!"

"Jak, will you shut up! He's telling the truth!" Torn cut in, pointing at the colors floating on the surface of the water, looking like oil. "See, now get your asses over here and get out!" Jak and Erol waded their way towards Torn, who managed to haul them out the water although he struggled for a bit. Now both elves lay dripping on the concrete, feeling like drowned cats.

"Bids on the shower," Jak said quickly, and Erol struggled to understand a word he had just said. However, when Jak dashed quickly back into the bar and slammed the door behind him, he knew the shower now belonged to the Blonde.

"DAM YOU JAK!" he screamed, standing up on his feet and kicking off his shoes. Water puddled out, and he sneered down at them, hating their existence even more. Torn kept eyeing him uneasily, especially when the red head began shouting and kicking his shoes towards the bar. He disappeared through the door, and Torn felt it would be safe to follow him now. Whatever the maniac had done, he probably deserved what he got.

"Stupid heap of (beep)! Get the (beep) off me; you (beeping) (beep)!" Torn almost paled at the sight of Erol tearing off his shirt and flinging it to the ground. It made a horrid splat noise when it came in contact with the wooden planks. "I'll teach you to defy me!" he continued shouting, pulling his pistol out its holster and hurling it at his drenched shirt. The gun hit the ground and went off, sending a bullet whizzing dangerously close to Torn's ear.

"Calm down man! It's only a bit of Port water. It's not going to kill you!" Torn tried to reassure, but Erol kept yelling and removing items of wet clothing until he'd stripped down to nothing but boxer shorts. That was when he turned his attention to Torn, his face an angry, angry, Praxis based Red.

"Leave." The hiss was almost unidentifiable, but Torn gathered up what he meant when his arm began pointing at the front door. Torn didn't exactly feel like leaving yet, so he headed upstairs to keep the orange ottsel company, after assuming he was up there. When he'd left the room and climbed the stairs, he heard another splat, and shuddered. Yes, he had wanted entertainment, but this was just too much for him, especially this time of morning.

After that, the place began to calm down. Jak had come out the shower, dressed in clean clothes with his wet hair combed back and face free of rainbow colors. He sat down on his bed, staring blankly at Torn who had taken a seat on the small table beside the wall. Neither said a thing, not ever Daxter who still stood rooted to the spot from before.

"You'll pay for this Jak! I'll get you when you least expect it, in your dreams!" Erol said angrily, storming up the stairs and into the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around his bare waist. He slammed the door, locking in the steam and heat from Jak's previous shower.

"How can you least expect it if he told you when he'd next attack?" Torn asked mystified, looking at the closed door, to Daxter's wide eyes, to Jak who sat looking bored and zoned out.

"Torn, I don't know. Let's just agree that he's an idiot," Jak replied blankly, resting his head on the head of the bed and closing his eyes. It had been a strange morning, Jak thought. Not only had he awoken to Erol painting his face, he had almost lost control with Dark twice, been flung into the port alongside Erol, and had Torn lecture him about keeping himself under control. But the mood changed dramatically when Erol returned from the shower, his body shivering after being forced to use cold water yet again.

"So, what brings you here, Torn?" he snarled, drying his damp hair with a towel. Torn shrugged his shoulders against the wall before answering.

"Ashelin moved out today, back into the Palace. The Underground is too dusty at the present time to go back in, so I decided to pay you guys a visit."

"I see…so, are you moving in with her?" Erol asked out of curiosity, raising an eyebrow and seating himself at the end of Jak's bed. Torn shook his head slowly, sighing.

"I'd prefer to stay at the base. Called it my home for a few years now, and it just wouldn't seem right deserting it. Besides, this wolf problem needs to be sorted out, and what better place to do it than in the Underground?" he replied with a fake smile. Jak could sense he didn't feel what was shown across his face, and leant in closer to him.

"You know, Ashelin might need your support and uh, friendship right now. You said it yourself citizens were giving her a hard time," Jak muttered, trying to keep his voice to a low so Erol wouldn't hear. However, the red head had picked up the silent conversation, and chimed in with a simple "Let go of you pride and move in with her." But it was ironic that Erol would have said that, for he's been proved to have problems with his own Pride o.O

"Jak, I know you're right. She does need support, but I don't think I'm the right man to give it to her. She'll be fine. She's strong you know," Torn said gruffly, getting up from the table and ruffling his clothes back in place. He made a move to leave, but turned around before he reached the stairs. "Seen your father lately?"

The question took Jak by surprise. Why would Torn be asking him this? Why would he honestly care? "Uh, no Torn. I haven't. Why?"

"Well, next time you speak with him, propose coming back again. I think we may need his warfare experience and support right now. He needs to consider whose side he's on. You claim he was like a father to the wolves, right? Well what about us? What about you? You're his son, so don't you think he should be protecting you and fighting alongside _us_? Get him to answer that one for me," Torn said harshly, before departing down the stairs. Erol, Jak and Daxter heard the front door slide shut a few moments later, and the ottsel finally spoke up.

"He's right you know Jak. If Damas would only come back to Haven, he could rule by your side. Can you feel the power already Jak!" Daxter shouted enthusiastically, clenching his fists in line with his eyes. Jak snorted back laughter, and stood from his bed, tossing things off his desk to find his dagger and gun. They were lying under piles of junk, and once the blonde had found them, he slid his gun into its sling and dagger into the sheath.

"I'm heading out to find him. Daxter, you coming?"

The ottsel leapt at Jak's question, and gave him the thumbs up. "Sure thing buddy! I have a few, convincing tricks up my sleeve," he finished slyly, smoothing back the fur on his forehead. Jak rolled his eyes, before turning to Erol. He didn't want him to come, not after that previous incident. But what if they ran into trouble? Who would aid him in battle? Daxter couldn't, for he was too small and wasn't a match against those wolves.

"Erol, are you coming?" It was simple and harsh, no sign of compassion whatsoever. He waited for the response, but got none as the ex-commander got up off the bed and wandered to the stairs. "Don't ignore me Erol. Answer the damn question!"

"Jak, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have my own business to attend to. You meet with your little 'daddy' and bring him back. You don't need me," he said clearly, a form of strange smile spread across his face. He left without another word, leaving Jak standing puzzled.

"Come on Jak, let's go! Damas could be anywhere!" Daxter snapped, clambering onto Jak's shoulder and slapping him lightly on the face. Jak cut off his trail of thought, and dashed down the stairs and past Erol who stood at his booth, loading his gun full of ammo. Jak wondered where he was going to need a gun, but thought nothing else when he ran out the door and to the Air Train. Once he'd boarded the vehicle and taken it to the wasteland, the doors opened and he leapt out into the hot sun. Waves of heat were radiating from the golden sand, and the sky was almost cloudless. It was a nice day, but not to tackle the scorching desert in.

"So ah Jak, where are we heading first?" Daxter piped up, cutting through the heavy silence. Jak scanned the area, eyes falling on the air train, to the tall Spargus walls, to the endless dunes and rocks, to finally the place he and Sky had morphed that time to speak with the pack.

"First I'm going to morph, and then we shall just explore the area until we find him," Jak replied, jogging across the sand and stopping when he was hidden from the Spargus gate. He let his ottsel friend off his shoulder while he took out the pendant, and cast his gaze down, chanting to the precursor text written around the edge. He felt the dull pain begin to throb in his chest again, and forced himself to cope in silence, holding back screams of pain while his body mutated into a four-legged beast.

When Jak had finally morphed and was standing still, his rugged breathing calming down and his shaking nerves easing, Daxter picked up the pendant and placed it around his own neck before scrambling onto Jak's back. The small ottsel gripped at Jak's fur on his neck, straddling his shoulder blades next to his wings. He gave a slight squeeze with his feet to tell Jak he was ready to go, so the wolf began inching his way around the rock.

Blue eyes were focused on the far gate, scanning the surrounding area for any sign of movement. Risking his chance, he ran out, legs lashing into the sand, wings spreading with each fast step until they were at full length. He began flapping them with what power he could muster, all the while sprinting across the ground. He could feel Daxter pressing himself against his neck, and heard him whimpering near his ear as they began to leave the ground and rise in the air. Large wings glinted in the sunlight, feathers ruffling in the mild wind around them as they soared like a giant hawk hunting for prey, through the blue sky.

Below them the sand looked magnificent, dotted with little green and brown specks, and the narrow streams that ran from waterfalls towards the ocean looked beautiful. However Jak wasn't inclined to watch the scenery and ponder to himself how wonderful it looked. He had a job to do, and that was to find Damas.

They spent a while searching the dunes in the air, often seeing a lone wolf wandering below, but still no Damas. Jak was beginning to wonder whether Damas was staying in a cave again, when he spotted something below beside a stream. His heart sped up and his breathing got caught up in his lungs as feathered wings tucked in at his sides and he dived downwards. Daxter began screaming and gripping the grey fur as tightly as he could while the earth sped faster and faster towards them, before Jak finally withdrew his wings and spread them out again, slowing his fall.

Paws landed gracefully in the sand, whilst wings tucked themselves in again. The orange ottsel was shaking in fear beside Jak's warm body, and he let out a low chuckle. Ever since he'd gotten the hang of flying, he wasn't scared to show off. Diving was his personal favourite, but he knew Daxter hated it.

"Jak, remind me…NEVER…to go with you again," he cried, sitting back and letting his nerves calm down. The wolf Jak rolled his eyes, knowing all too well Daxter would say that, but then again would reappear by his side claiming he wanted totag along.

"Whatever Dax," he replied in a low growl, striding cautiously over to the figure at the stream's edge. The figure turned around, blue eyes meeting blue, and stood beckoning him to come forth. Jak approached him and waited for his father to kneel down to eye level.

"Jak, what brings you out here?" Damas asked in a hoarse voice, his rough hands stroking Jak's neck. "Has something happened in Haven city?"

Jak shook his head, and stood back, motioning for Daxter to hold the pendant up to his face. He recited the wolfish language and writhed about in the sand as his form changed yet again. His father stepped forth and laid a hand on his shoulder, encouraging Jak to sit up once he'd calmed down. The blonde opened his eyes slowly, and blinked a few times to readjust his eyes to the sunlight, before turning his head slightly to his old man.

"Father," he choked out, using what was left of his energy to sit up, and shake sand out his hair. "Father, I came to ask you something. Please, consider my question carefully before answering," Jak muttered, getting up from the hot ground and looking up into his father's eyes.

"As you wish Jak," he replied in an almost whisper.

"Father, whose side are you fighting for? Ours' or the wolves'?" His question was clear and simple, but Damas' expression turned to a puzzled one, as he struggled for words. When he finally spoke up, it dampened Jak's spirits.

"I fight for neither Jak. Both wolf and elf are my friends, and I refuse to fight alongside anyone. I help out both races," the older elf explained, resting himself on a large rock. Jak growled in frustration and sat beside him, shoulder pressed against shoulder.

"Be that as it may father, but I need to know. Do you care more about the wolves who are killing elves, or your own son?"

"Jak, this is ridiculous. You know you are my main priority, and your safety is what matters most to an old man like me, but elves are not exactly free from sin either. Haven't they killed wolves too? I heard your Erol friend killed 6 of their pack. 6 lives wasted Jak. 6 warriors and hunters they are down let alone guardians." Damas had a point. Wolves may have attacked elves and even killed them, but what of the elves slaughtering the beasts. Something just didn't feel right though.

"I can see what you mean, but Damas…will you come back to the city? We need your advice. Your leadership and strength. Torn said so himself that they need a leader and battle advisor such as yourself. Will you please consider it?" Jak mumbled, looking to the ground in a shadowy gaze. Damas chuckled beside him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"They need my help now, do they? I thought the whole city was against me for creating such a worthless plan those years back. It had been my idea to penetrate the Metal Head nest when the wars first began. As a result Praxis threw me out and took over throne. He backed me up along the way, urging me to go forth and complete the plan to annihilate the Metal heads in one swift attack, but he forced the blame of our failure on me, and exiled this lonely warrior you see today. Son, do you honestly think it wise to send me back, to devise strategies to end this war in your favour? Well, do you?"

Jak sat in silence, unable to think of an answer or anything at all. He had known Damas was exiled, but wasn't entirely sure how or why. So, Praxis had been behind it all. He'd gathered that much when he first met his father, but didn't believe it till now. "We need you. Now, will you come back? I think Ashelin needs an advisor, and moral support. I think there's a room in the Palace for awarrior such as yourself too, you know," Jak said slyly, getting up from the rock and turning to his father. Damas just looked up at him. His face was a mixture of being caught in dilemma and that of deep thought, when finally he nodded his head.

"Jak, I've decided. I shall accompany you back, and try to turn this war around. However, if the war is flawed by a third party, I shall halt my aid and leave you. The wasteland has accepted me once, and I'm sure it shall accept me again if I leave Haven," he replied in a serious tone, standing off the rock. Jak felt his heart explode in joy, but kept a blank face and lowered his head in a bow to thank his father without words. A firm hand squeezed his shoulder tightly, before Damas passed him on his way towards Spargus.

Jak had other plans however, and beckoned Daxter over with his pendant. Chanting the vow, he morphed into the wolf again, and ran past Damas, blocking his path. "Hop on father," he growled deeply, lowering his front half towards the ground. Damas stood back watching Jak in shock, before Daxter wandered past and leapt up behind the wolf's large head, legs straddling his neck again. The older elf debated whether or not to trust Jak, but decided to go along with it. He wasn't too keen on wandering the hot sand on foot when he could take a free lift.

"You have it Jak," he muttered, placing a rough hand on Jak's shoulder blade and swinging a leg up over his back. Jak began to struggle when Damas sat down, but kept his strength up and yelped for him to hang on before rushing down the dunes and taking flight once more, his father's voicenow accompanying Daxter's terrified screams.

* * *

**Corad: Ah yes, another chapter down. I think this one is the longest chapter to date lol. Sitting around 5000 words I believe. When I first began writing this chapter, I was in a hyper mood. You guys can probably tell from the writing...but as I progressed I went back to normal, hence more descriptions, less idiotic behaviour etc. Next chapter will introduce two more very minor characters, so you guys can choose to like 'em or hate 'em. Either way...they'll only stick around for a chapter or two lol. Also, I fixed up my homepage link to fanart the other day. They've totally upgraded that site, and I think it's a whole lot better to be honest. But if you ever wanna check out my pics, it's working again. I've done a few Fullmetal Praxemist pics up too if you're interested. Sorry about the long, long wait on that fic...it's just so hard to get it done lol. But we're trying, so don't fret! Anyhow, hope you guys liked this chapter, and maybe if I'm lucky I'll get a review or two. See you all next time in the upcoming chapter! Toodles guys! (bear hugs you all)**


	66. Time To Race

**Corad: Whoot, I return! So, how have yas all been? I've been getting stuck into GTO...man that anime is insane. Onizuka is crazy, but enough of that. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter, especially those who bothered to review. Your reviews mean everything to me guys, so thankyou! To Re4per, I hope all goes well for you and you can be free once again. If you still want to beta read this, then just tell me. I sent a reply butthe replythingwas playing up... Thankyou to Millenium Ring for your awesome review! Not long to go till this is finished...about 9 chapters I think... Also, thanks to Rebel Shadowknight for your kind reviews. Good to see you haven't given up reading yet! I hope you can get up to this chapter soon :) Ok, I think that's basically everything...oh, this chapter has the two minor OCs in it...very, very, very minor characters. But yeah...they won't be appearing for very long after this chapter...please enjoy the next installment!**

**Sharok: Heheh, you thought I all died...Corad's been leaving me out for some reason...but she gave me a new job today. It's called the "Disclaimer Monkey"...so...hey wait a minute...CORAD! I AIN'T A MONKEY! (Gets no response) Ok, well...how about we do this (scribbles out word "Monkey" and writes "God" instead) Hehehehe, I beat you Corad! I beat you to (lightening comes down from Heavens and zaps him) Errrr...fine...Corstench doesn't own...she never will...only _I_ may suffer being owned by her...(dissolves into pile of lightening burnt ash in seat)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 65 - Time to Race**

Jak had decided to fly his father all the way to Haven instead of taking the air train, and thought desperately for a safe place to land where citizens wouldn't see him. He began to think of the pumping station, but remembered that Torn had a guard patrol going on today. Scrapping that idea, he could see the precursor temple in the distance, and the thought of Haven forest crept into his mind.

'Perfect place to shy away from the public eye,' Light whispered gently as if to agree with Jak's thoughts. Making up his mind instantly, Jak gathered speed whilst gaining height, flapping his wings to get out of sight to the people below. He rushed through the low-lying clouds, before crossing the security wall. Below him trees scattered the area; deep cliffs scarring the earth and precursor monuments were also easy to view. But he ignored the sight once again, and dived swiftly towards the forest, wings clipping branches as he struggled to land.

Paws landed in a dull thud on the moist grass, and his wings were tucked beside him, allowing his two passengers to dismount his back. He felt highly relieved when the heavy weight had left him, and he tensed and relaxed his back and shoulder muscles to ease them up. Turning to Daxter, he beckoned him over and lowered his head to read the chant on the pendant. His body had gotten used to the constant changing of bones and muscles, and the heated stretching of skin, so the pain was only a dull throb compared to the excruciating experience he'd undergone in the near past.

"Jak, where are we?" Damas asked in an almost whisper, wandering around the surrounding, his head looking up to the high canopy of the trees. Jak took his pendant back from Daxter, and pocketed into his waist bag before answering.

"We're in Haven Forest father. I decided to bypass the air train and come straight to Haven. Not only will it save time, but I figured it'd just be easier on ourselves for a direct route. I chose to come here for it's close to the city wall, and no elves have ventured inside since that wolf attack over a month ago," Jak replied while walking past Damas stiffly and approaching the nearby platform. He motioned for his father and Ottsel friend to jump on the old precursor platform with him, and all three huddled close together while it flew in between the narrow cliff passageway.

A few moments later it came to a graceful halt, so Jak leapt off first, landing silently on the edge of the cliff, and held his hand out to Damas. The older elf picked Daxter up and placed him on his shoulder, before jumping hard off the small platform. He was sure he'd miss the edge, but Jak grabbed hold of his wrist and heaved him up safely beside him.

"Thanks son. My bones aren't as strong as they once were," he muttered darkly, letting the Ottsel vacate his shoulder and arrive on Jak's. Jak gave Damas a weak smile and led him to the steel doors to the city. The sound of metal grinding on metal disrupted the silence around them as the door opened, but once they were inside, the security voice greeted them back.

"Nice to see you're still alive." How many times had the blonde heard that? Every time it was the same old line, but he figured it was a way to greet survivors. His father seemed suddenly preoccupied, his eyes studying the walls around him waiting for the second door to open. Once they were granted an exit, the three stepped over the metal threshold and into the Yakow Paddocks. A few citizens were roaming the dirt paths, accompanied by the occasional guard, but Jak was more interested in finding some transport.

A zoomer lay beside the ramp, just calling for a rider. There was a slight problem though, and it involved a one-seat deal. "Damas, we have a zoomer available to ride, but it seats one. I'm not sure if we'll both…" he began but Damas cut him off with a hard slap on the back.

"Jak! I risked my life riding a wolf through the wasteland twenty metres above the ground! What harm is riding on a one seater zoomer?" Damas did have a point, so Jak shrugged and approached the vehicle. It looked strong enough to withstand two riders of their size, so he hauled himself onto the seat and turned the ignition on. His father wandered slowly up to the zoomer before mounting the seat behind Jak, gripping his arms tightly around his son's waist taking care not to nudge Daxter off.

"Come on Jak! Get this thing-a-moving now!" Daxter yelled over the roaring engine, and Jak quirked up an eyebrow.

"Keen are we Dax?" he shouted back, changing height zones and turning the handle slowly to gather up speed. If it were only he riding, he would have gassed that zoomer as fast as he could, but having his old man behind him, felt it better to gently get the thing going. After a long and risk taking drive, Jak came to a halt beside to Palace, and lowered the zoomer to the ground smoothly. Damas dismounted and smiled warmly at Jak.

"Thankyou for the ride Jak. I will call you if anything goes wrong," he said casually, before turning to leave. Jak however called him back, his voice struggling to be heard over the engine.

"Take care of yourself. Ashelin should be happy to have your advice and company, but don't do anything stupid alright?"

"The same here Jak! Don't get yourself killed on a mission!" Jak gave his father one last smile before driving off, the wind whipping at his hair and stinging his eyes dry. It felt good to finally have his father close. He no longer had to worry about the harsh wasteland and the toll it could take on his old man. He also didn't need to stress about the wolves. They may seem friendly enough, but starvation could turn even the best of friends to rivals. Wolf rivals most likely ending up as their prey.

With the thoughts running through his head, he didn't realise just how fast he was driving, and returned to the Naughty Ottsel within minutes. The young man wondered whether Erol would be back yet, or even Simron for that matter. It was only now he realised that black Ottsel had been missing earlier.

"Anyone here?" Jak shouted out, stepping into the dark bar and switching on the light. Glowing lights flickered on around the walls, lighting up the dull room and sending a sense of warmth and comfort through his body. No sign of Erol, Skytha or Simron. "I wonder where they could all be?"

"Don't fret Jak. I'm sure they're all out doing their own business," Daxter tried to reassure, but Jak didn't take in anything he said. His eyes fell onto a loose sheet of paper, written in a neat print lying on the counter. He stretched out his hand, and began to read it out loud.

"Jak, your girlfriend called. First class race is starting this afternoon. Don't be late. Signed Erol." Jak lowered the note back to the bench top and let out a deep sigh. He had hoped for more warning than this, but welcomed it nonetheless. Ever since Keira had brought the shocking reports that the final race had been rescheduled, he'd been waiting every single day for the news.

"So, what are we waiting for Buddy? It's just gone past midday, so they may be setting up!" Daxter shouted enthusiastically, nudging Jak's cheek with a furry elbow. The blonde swatted his arm away, and picked up the note again before tucking it into his waist bag. He was extremely happy to finally have the last race ready, but what Erol had said, about Keira being his girlfriend.

"He didn't have to be so obvious about it. So what, I like her, but I'm not sure if Keira's ready yet. To be tied down in a relationship, especially with a guy who is juggling another three egos and just happens to have trouble trail him," Jak pointed out on their way to the stadium. He'd decided to use his hover board as his form of transport, getting sick of driving and walking, even flying. So, dodging what citizens remained on his way to the stadium, it took a relatively no effort to arrive quite quickly.

Dashing up the stairs and running around the corner into the garage, he spotted Keira waxing down a zoomer with an old rag, her face oily and covered in specks of dirt and dust. "Hey Keira," he called out, wandering up to her and stopping by her side.

"Jak! You're early. Race doesn't start in a couple of hours. I've been cleaning zoomers all morning, preparing them for the final race. Some of my clients even paid extra to have theirs waxed and looking spotless. See this one, I've been working on it for a while cleaning off the oil and petrol that had gathered on the paintwork when it had been vandalised," Keira muttered, working hard at removing a spot of oil from the side. Jak leaned over her and could see his face gleaming back in the metal work.

"Done a good job Keira," he replied, straightening back up and taking a seat on a workbench close by. For the next while Keira, Jak and Daxter had a comfortable conversation, discussing issues about wolves, how Samos had forbidden Keira to go out at night completely, how Erol had been a pain and humiliated him that very morning. Before long, the aqua haired girl leapt up to greet another client who had come with his racer.

"My apologies to interrupt, but my young rider would like to take his zoomer out for a spin before the big race," the middle aged man said casually, flicking back shoulder length blonde hair. Keira nodded and left out into the back room to find the team's zoomer, leaving Jak and Daxter alone with the two men. The younger one didn't seem as uptight as the elder, but he still surveyed Jak with a sneering face.

"So, finalist are you? Keep out of my way, and I'll keep out of yours," the younger elf murmured, his cold brown eyes locked onto Jak's. Jak didn't feel the slightest threatened, and replied coolly "Fine by me" before turning his attention back to Keira who had a polished zoomer by her side.

"Here we are. Just as you requested Rojjen, Sir," she said politely, letting the younger driver take hold of the zoomer and lead it out the garage. The blonde haired man nodded thanks to her, handing her a considerable amount of money before leaving too. She waited until both were out of earshot and turned to Jak, a wide grin on her face.

"Look at this Jak! It feels great to have hard work paid off." Her words seemed to bypass Jak's mind though, for he was preoccupied by the duo that had just left.

"Keira, who were they? They seemed too arrogant for their own good," he asked in a low mutter, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Keira laughed quietly, placing the money in the safe at the back of the room, before returning and answering Jak's question.

"Yes, I guess you could say they're arrogant. But Mr Rojjen is a wealthy man, and…I don't know, he probably sees himself better than those who earn a lower income. That's his personal racer Trey. Don't judge his skills beforehand Jak, he is a top racer. He's come all the way from Kras city," she finished off, and Jak let out a low hiss.

"Figures I guess. Everyone from Kras city are the same arrogant bastards. Oh well, I'll just have to crush him on the track, along with Rojjen's pride." He sneered at the thought of Rojjen's face when he realised his so-called top racer didn't pass the finish first. Those thoughts mulled over in his head for the remainder of the time, and Keira had given up trying to make conversation with him, instead turning to Daxter. They chatted away happily, Jak completely ignoring them both until he heard the callout to racers to arrive at the main stadium.

"That's your cue Jak. I'll get your racer for you." Keira disappeared and returned with Jak's faithful ride, fully polished and gleaming in the dim lights set up in the garage. He took hold of the handlebars, and began to lead it out the large doors when Keira called back to him.

"Good luck Jak! I'll be watching from the stands!" He waved at her, thanking her for everything she had done for him, and turned to leave again. The walk to the stadium seemed to never end in his mind. His nerves were beginning to eat at him, clenching his gut tightly and sending an aching feeling through his limbs and head. Daxter kept muttering words of support and encouragement in his ear, occasionally bringing up Keira's name, along with Trey's, and finally saying how he'd impress all the ladies and will win the final prize and trophy.

That seemed to snap him out of his trail of thoughts, and he realised he'd just stepped through the Stadium entrance wandering slowly down the ramp. He passed by a group of girls who seemed to stop chatting at his arrival, and watched him eagerly. Ignoring their staring faces, he took the lift down to the stadium track, and positioned his zoomer on the starting line. Not many racers had arrived yet, but Trey for one was leaning against the near wall, clad in a tight fitting, purple and black racing suit. His cold eyes met Jak's once again, and he pushed off from the wall, striding slowly towards Jak, never once breaking eye contact.

As he came to an abrupt halt beside him, Jak felt the air go slightly colder. Daxter wasn't game enough to speak out loud, which Jak thought was a first, but pushed that thought away when Trey spoke up, voice deadly.

"I've come all this way for my Master Rojjen, and I shall win for him. All his previous racers failed. All of them _died_. But not I, for I will tear the track up Jakky boy. I own the track, and everything on it!" he hissed, his lips so close to Jak's ear he trembled at the feel of hot breath brushing down his neck again.

"Not in this lifetime," Jak retorted, his voice snarling, matching the deadly tone quite easily.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," Trey whispered again into his ear, before swirling around and stalking off back to his own zoomer. Jak shuddered when he realised what had just happened. He could still feel Trey's breath against his neck, could still here the deadly whisper penetrating his mind. But Daxter wouldn't let his friend be discouraged so easily, and shook him out of his trance.

"He's not worth the trouble Jak! Just crush him on the track, and we'll see if he'll survive long enough to see you win!" the Ottsel cried, crossing his arms in anger at the sight of Trey combing his short brown hair back with a gloved hand. Jak took Daxter's words to heart and shut that arrogant fool out his head while he prepared himself for the big race. He needed to win this, and he vowed he would…or die trying.

* * *

**Corad: I've discovered the funniest thing...listening to "Dancing" from the Fullmetal Alchemist soundtrack, and watching Bijoux raiding the fridge. Oh man, it's pure idiocy...you guys should try it! If you watch FMA, it's the song in the ballroom and Ed's dancing with Roze... Now, the next chapter is kinda full on...Jak gets to race, but err...you'll find out. Also, seeing I finished writing this fic about two weeks ago, I have begun to gather new ideas for a sequel. It's going to be way shorter than this (probably around 30 to 40 chapters), but Jak won't be in Haven city. The others will be, but Jak's gone on a solo pilgrimage in it. Before I start to write that however, is anybody (who thinks they'll read the next fic) against the use of Japanese mythology in Jak and Daxter? This is very important to know ok. I have a new OC created and illustrated, but he has certain connections to Japan. So, I just want to know if anyone doesn't like the idea of mixing Japanese mythology in with the Jak world. You guys must be pretty adventurous though considering I turned Jak into a wolf beast and you still wanted to read. Now that's said, please review if you have the time. I have a dream to reach 300 reviews by the end of this fic. It's probably afarfetched Dream lol. But I'd love to end this fic with 300, that's all. If you wanna contribute to that, then I'll give ya the biggest bear hug EVA!  
****Sharok: You idiot, that will scare them away from the review button...  
****Corad: Prrrpp, yeah right Disclaimer Monkey...they love me...don't ya? (room's immediately evacuated leaving Corad and Sharok alone) Aww...but, you stayed...so does this mean, you love me? (looks at Sharok all hopeful like)  
Sharok: No, this only means that you handcuffed my wrist to your's...even if I wanted to escape you, I couldn't...  
Corad: (starts pouting) Please review...(starts sniffling) At least I still have Yugi Motou...  
Yugi: O.O'**


	67. Stadium Under Attack

**Corad: Sorry this is kinda late. I've been sick for the past few days, but I'm basically better now...if anybody actually cares lol. Thanks to those who read the last chapter. Thank you to Some Dude for your numerous reviews for the previous chapters! I'm glad you're back again :D Hehe, I loved that Yugi Motou remark. That was so funny about the umberella and Starfish...I drew a funny pic of Joey cooking sausages on a BBQ, and he's asking Bakura whether he got the shrimp yet. Bakura's saying yes he has whilst holding a large potato sack with the shape of Yugi in it. Lol, I'm gonna color it soon and put it up on fanart...it's so random. Also, Some Dude, you don't have to answer this but what team house were you in at Maleny High? Both Bijoux and I were in Bunya..hehehe...Bunya...we're the loser team of the school now. We were just wondering about it that's all. Also, thankyou to ShalBrenfan for your nice review too! You reminded me what writing is all about, and lifted my spirits up again, so thankyou! Now, on with the fic...hope you enjoy the next chapter my fellow readers!**

**Sharok: (Grumbling) Corad doesn't own Jak and Daxter, but she owns me...and it ain't pretty...

* * *

Chapter 66 – Stadium Under Attack  
**

The commentary voice kept calling up the racing finalists in the next 15 minutes, telling them all to get a move on. It had annoyed Jak slightly that they had to wait for slackers, but remembered he had turned up late a few times by accident. After all he wasn't a hypocrite, so he forced himself to remain calm and think content thoughts. Although it was hard with Trey beside him, murmuring things to another driver about how he'd won numerous races back at his home turf. That angered Jak more, but he kept his cool and waited patiently.

As the last racer finally turned up and mounted his zoomer, the commentator began welcoming the crowds of people and racers to the finale. Jak looked up at all the stands, surprised at just how many people turned up to watch. He couldn't begin to imagine the publicity he'd get if he won, but the voice introducing everyone ended and the crowd fell silent. That meant the race was about to begin. He heard the preliminary numbers count down, and it felt like forever until they finally reached one and were given the signal to start. He forced his zoomer to life, and instantly kicked off the ground, resting his foot down on the footrest.

Other racers sped past him, blocking his path so he was unable to pass for the time being, so he hung back. Ahead the finalists were bashing each other stupid, determined to knock one another off their racer. It was the easiest option to take, eliminating each contestant one by one with force, but Jak felt it better to leave it to the others. They moved out quickly, taking the first corner at a relatively fast pace before he heard a sickening crunch and narrowly dodged a racer who had been thrown from his zoomer.

The poor man landed hard into the concrete track, his zoomer smashing into a nearby wall and exploding. What happened to the racer after that, Jak was unsure, but the next time he'd passed round, he had been moved. By this stage the race was getting fierce. Everyone was desperate to win, to gain the respect they needed. To gain the title of best racer of Haven city. Some men were so desperate they'd happily kill another to achieve it.

"Back off, Blondie!" Jak turned around after hearing a feminine voice, and saw a female racer, dressed in complete black singlet with cargo pants, waving a small chain around her masked head. It was an odd sight to see a lady racer, but realised the attitude of the tournament had changed since Praxis had organised it, and Keira most likely allowed female drivers now. It was good to see, but Jak wished he could have kicked her away. However, something about hurting women just nagged at him. It didn't seem very moral to do so.

"Heeyahhhh!" she screamed, lashing her leg out and connecting it to Jak's kneecap. He felt his leg jolt out of place for a split second, and he hissed out in pain, biting his tongue to hold back screaming. The girl was about to come in for another round, but Trey appeared at her other side, his clenched fist raised and hurling out towards her masked face. With a cracking sound, her mask shattered and flew off, revealing an angry looking girl, her greenish brown eyes flaming in fury.

"Bastard!" she screamed, lashing out at Trey now with her chain. The chain struck the side of his shoulder, tearing his racing suit and leaving a reddened mark on his flesh. And so that fight took place; fighting for dominance and survival. Jak however left them to it, and inched his zoomer forward, weaving in and out of the other racers just to get away. He was currently in fourth position; the first, second and third place goers just meters ahead. His mind kept screaming out to catch up, but once again the girl had returned, fiery eyes locked onto Jak's.

"Now it's your turn!" she shouted, striking the chain towards Jak's head. Daxter leapt up to take the blow, and cringed in pain when it struck his furry arm. "You have your rat to protect you! HAH!"

Jak was infuriated now. Nobody hurt Daxter, not even he was allowed. He didn't have a clue what happened to that arrogant Trey, or even knew if he was still racing. But the girl before him just seemed to want him dead. He kept his face on the track ahead, but flicked his eyes occasionally to see her chain miss his neck by mere inches. Risking a full look at her, his eyes fell on her face, scared by obvious battles, and her blonde hair was cut short like a man's with a long lock of hair in the centre of her forehead hairline as a fringe. He even noted red, fragile tattoos plastered on her face, although they were very small and hard to see.

'An Ex Krimzon Guard no doubt,' he thought savagely, risking a kick in her direction. As his leg flew out, the chain she was holding lashed down, wrapping itself tightly around his shin. It stung as it cut into his leg, but he managed to yank the end out of her grip and let it slide off, falling to the track. She yelled at him some more, but he carried on, taking a new corner whilst shutting her vibrant shouts out his head.

He spent the next while tackling the three racers ahead of him after the girl had given up fighting him. She'd moved on to someone else, which he was happy about until Trey reappeared, his lip cut and bleeding down his chin. He had a few bruises on his face, and some of his skin and clothes had been torn in numerous places, probably thanks to that chain whipping into him. However injured he appeared to be, he mustn't have felt any of it, and began attacking Jak. The young racer's fist kept connecting with his shoulder, causing pain to shoot up his neck and down his spine. He tried to fight back, but he needed all his attention set on driving. Daxter was beginning to get tired of Trey and his physical abuse towards his buddy, and decided he needed to do something to help out.

As Trey's fist neared Jak again, the ottsel sunk his teeth deep into his hand, the feeling of warm blood seeping into his mouth for a split second before the hand was yanked away. The racer began shouting and flicking his hand rapidly to numb the pain, eyes locked onto Daxter and vowing for vengeance. He moved in again, raising his arm high to whack Daxter off Jak's shoulder, but never got the chance. Ahead Jak could hear the crowd screaming, not in delight or excitement, but in fear.

"What the hell?" Trey asked out in a loud shout, watching as a pack of wolves descended from the sky and flood out into the stadium, soaring around the stands and some even diving down to the track. Jak could see a wolf flying head on towards them, its dark blue eyes piercing his skull, fangs exposed and bloody. How was he meant to escape out of this?

Panic had already engulfed his body, swallowing up his nerves and courage to continue racing. Thinking of no other option he swerved his zoomer to a halt, leaping off and pulling out his morph gun. Trey hadn't bothered to stop, and flew head on into the wolf, grey fur connecting with elf flesh upon collision. Jak's eyes widened as the young racer was torn from his zoomer forcefully, and landed with a loud thud on the track, the wolf strongly pinning him down by his chest and growling. The impact of collision would have most likely broken a few of the racer's ribs or at least damaged his spine.

"Run Jak!" Daxter shouter, cradling his wounded arm and trying to grip onto Jak's shoulder pad at the same time. Jak however couldn't leave the young man. He'd left many to die, but he vowed to change that after having watched Mizo die. And by leaving Trey to be killed by a wolf before his very eyes, when he could have at least tried to save him, just didn't sit right.

"BACK OFF!" Jak's voice rang around the track, murderous and cold as he aimed his morph gun at the wolf's hide. The wolf bared its fangs in Jak's direction, before dipping its head ready to bite Trey's neck. The bite to end one's life. Taking no time to think, Jak ran forward, shooting at the wolf. Bullets dug deeply into its back and hind legs, but still the wolf stayed on top of the racer, only seeming slightly dazed at the pain it was currently encountering. It kept intimidating the man however even more as each second flew by, its sharp claws digging into Trey's flesh producing fine trickles of crimson to stain his clothes. Shooting wasn't harming it enough, but what about…

Taking hold of his dagger's hilt, he slid it out its sheath attached to his waist and leapt onto the wolf's back, driving the dagger blade hard into the back of its neck. It began to howl in pain as fresh, dark red blood came gushing out the wound and soaking its grey fur a crimson shade. Jak pushed the dagger in further, twisting it painfully around as he felt its writhing body beneath him convulsing. When at last the wolf gave up its life, it fell to the track, crushing Trey in the process.

The elf below gave a weak, strangled cry, feeling his lungs being pushed hard inside his chest. The broken ribs pressed firmly into his lungs too at the beast's heavy weight. At least the wolf was dead, but what about the others? Jak wasn't sure what was going on in the rest of the stadium. The other racers had long been gone, probably evacuated before they had time to finish. But he could hear a distant outcry on loudspeaker, and noticed it to be Torn's voice shouting for an immediate evacuation. So it was serious then.

"Damn!" Jak hissed, crawling off the wolf's dead body and kneeling beside Trey's head. His eyes were half shut and hazy, and Jak couldn't tell whether he was breathing or not, but took hold of a hand that had been lucky enough to not be under the wolf, and pulled hard. Trey came back to his senses at the sudden jolt of his body, feeling his ribs being pushed so far into his lungs it pained him to breathe.

"Stop! Stop it!" he gasped in pain, before falling breathless. Jak leaned over him, and noticed tears trailing down his cheeks and mixing in with some blood that had been there before.

"Shut up Trey. You should be glad I wasted my time saving you," Jak sneered, pulling the man out again. He heard Trey scream weakly and felt him become rigid, before realising why the other racer had told him to stop pulling. But what was done was done. After pulling him out completely Jak turned to leave, but Trey called him back in a weak, shuddering whisper.

"Jak, you should have… let the wolf… kill me…it would have been a quicker…dea…uh…" Trey's head hit the ground with a sickening thump, and his eyes stared blankly to the sky as blood trickled out his mouth, pooling beside his cheek on the racing track. Jak knew that sight all too well, but he cried out in anger and frustration at the sight of Trey's limp body robbed of his youthful life. He had attempted to save a life, but still he failed. Those broken ribs must have punctured something, suffocating the elf with his own blood. Making a move over to him, he heard Daxter shout at him to leave. Wolves were still flying around the stadium in masses. Jak could now hear guns and grenades going off, and he realised Torn had sent the Freedom fighters in to help defend against the attacking beasts.

Taking one last glance at the dead Trey, Jak turned on his heel and ran the rest of the track, seeing abandoned zoomers lying everywhere with a few dead bodies strewn across the ground. He tried to ignore them, and reached the track lift, taking it up to the stands level. Blue armoured Guards were everywhere, fighting the wolves and some successfully killing a few. He could see Ashelin and Torn fighting side by side; shooting with handguns at a wolf that had began nearing closer to them.

He glanced up at the stands and saw a few citizens lying dead across seats, and was thankful Keira wasn't one of them. He prayed she got out ok, and was safely locked up in her garage. "Jak! Behind you!" Jak spun around in time to see a large wolf leap at him shoving him hard to the ground, but it was thrown off and sent hurling into the pavement a second later. Blood began oozing out its head, and Jak looked up to see his saviour. Sharok stood beside him, holding out a hand to help Jak up. The younger man gladly accepted the help, and watched as Sharok leant down and tore his bloody dagger out of the wolf's head before wiping it clean on its grey fur.

"Quick, follow me! Torn wants us all to go to Freedom HQ! It's an immediate assembly!" Sharok shouted out, his face splattered finely crimson. Jak nodded and grabbed Daxter by the arm, flinging him onto his shoulder in one fluid motion whilst running at a sprinting pace after Sharok. The two ran along the canal region, everywhere citizens were screaming and dashing to hide in nearby buildings. But he couldn't care about them. He didn't care about anybody right now, but those he knew and loved personally.

"EROL! OVER HERE!" Sharok shouted out suddenly, waving a hand quickly at an elf that stood shooting up at the sky at a wolf soaring overhead. The ex commander lowered his gaze and spotted Jak and Sharok, before dashing up to them both. He had a bit of blood staining his clothes and hair, but other than that he looked fine.

"Sharok, they're everywhere! What are we to do!" Erol shouted out, reloading his gun with more ammo and aiming it at the wolf above again. Sharok shook his head hastily and shoved Erol's gun down, before shouting in a hurried voice "To the HQ! Torn will meet us there!"

So the three ran as fast as they could handle through the canals, before reaching the new upgraded section of the Water Slums. As they approached the HQ, the lift door opened up and Jak leapt in first, followed by Erol before Sharok stepped in, panting hard. The doors shut tightly and the lift ascended slowly.

"That was a close call, lads. I wonder why they attacked us just now," Sharok pondered out loud, and Jak eyed him suspiciously. He just didn't understand this man anymore. As the lift came to a gentle halt, the doors opened up and the four wandered out, making their way over to the centre table where they stood waiting for news from Torn.

By the time Torn had arrived back, his face was pale and his breathing was rugged and shallow, but overall he looked unharmed. "Torn! How's everything?" Jak shouted out just as the leader stepped off the lift and began walking up to them. He reached the table and leaned on it for support, eyes shut tightly.

"We lost men Jak. Innocent citizens died today, some of the racers couldn't make it out alive, and Freedom Fighters tried their hardest to beat them back. If it hadn't been for another wolf howling from the Stadium roof, we would never have made it out alive. The beasts departed after that, leaving us alone to dwell in our failure," Torn replied quietly, his voice shaking as he struggled to get the words out.

Jak stayed silent, looking on at Torn in sympathy, before Erol spoke up breaking the heavy silence. "So, what now? Have the wolves gone for good? Where is our governess?"

"Where is my father!" Jak suddenly realised Damas could have been there watching him race. He didn't once stop to think that, but now it seemed likely.

"Your father's fine Jak. He stayed at the Palace organising folders for Ashelin. And to answer your question Erol, the wolves fled out the city and Ashelin is out with a few guards gathering up the dead victims," the Leader replied softly, his knuckles turning white from holding onto the desk too tightly.

The room fell silent again, all struggling to say something. Even Daxter remained quiet, unable to create a joke out of such a serious situation. The time flew by before Ashelin stalked in, her clothes all bloody and ragged from fighting and clearing up bodies. As she approached the desk, she gave everyone a weak smile to tell them it was all under control.

"I have alerted the city Guards, and the city's now on high alert. Citizens have been warned to keep inside unless it's urgent, and as a safety measure, we're increasing our patrols to 24 hours a day, seven days a week. We can't afford to let this happen again," Ashelin clearly stated, her voice keeping strong although Jak knew she would be once again blamed for all this. Such was the way.

"Ash, good job. How many men did we lose today?" Torn whispered, straightening up and turning to the governess beside him. She sighed deeply and lowered her face to the ground, her pinkish locks covering her eyes from view.

"14 Torn. Although there were only 10 wolves or so, we lost 14 men. But with our new patrol duty starting tonight, hopefully we can be prepared next time. Guard ranks will be rearranged and the slight sighting of a wolf in Haven's boundaries shall have the rank move out to destroy it. We can't let them penetrate us inside the walls again," she snapped, eyes narrowing. Torn nodded his head and leaned back onto the table, a dizzy spell beginning to cloud his mind.

"Jak, Erol. I suggest you two take Daxter back to the Bar. Stay there and don't venture out unless completely necessary. From what we've seen today, these wolves are hard to tackle." The two elves and Daxter nodded their heads in reply and began to move towards the lift door, but Jak turned around one last time. Hie eyes fell upon Sharok, surveying the man closely just trying to break through that façade. The older elf stared back at Jak, mouth a thin, tight line and arms crossed over his chest. Deciding not to say anything about his accusation, Jak shrugged it off and followed Erol down the lift.

"Had a brain freeze Jak?" Erol asked in a mocking tone as the lift descended, and Jak glared back at him.

"I found out something about Sharok a couple of weeks ago. But Skytha forbade me to tell anyone, or even meddle with it. I promised her, but looking back it's getting harder and harder to keep from breaking it," Jak growled back, stepping off the lift as the outside door opened up. They cast a gaze around the street and noticed that it was completely deserted, even from Freedom fighters. So the three made their way back to the bar, armed and ready to fire if need be. But Jak kept thinking it all over again. If Sharok was really a werewolf, why had he been fighting alongside the elves? Why had be killed his own with that dagger of his? Was he really the enemy here, or was killing elves in the past just a way to feed his pack? He couldn't grasp the answer, and felt the need to ask Skytha about it when they got back. Maybe she would know why.

* * *

**Corad: I think we have a loony on our hands (shoots Sharok a glare). Now, I based the female racer in this chapter off an anime/Manga character. If you wanna guess who she is, then by all means go ahead. If not, I'll tell ya in the next chapter. It's pretty obvious is you watch this anime though coz it basically _is_ her...but anyhow, how was that? I felt the need to kill something, and I guess Trey was it. For anyone who cares, Trey was only a young racer too...about 16 or 17. He wasn't that old...like you! (points at unsuspecting Torn passing by) Last chapter I proposed a new idea for a sequel to this fic. Nobody's made any comments about that, so that either means that A) Nobody's interested in reading the next fic B) Nobody has any objections to Japanese mythology in Jak and Daxter or C) Nobody actually bothers to read my authors notes. I personally hope it's option B, but it's probably either A or C...ah well...you can still comment on my new idea is you wish. Only written the prologue and first chapter so far. There are about 8 chapters left for this fic. Most of the remaining chapters are pretty interesting with major things happening and loose ends being tied. Also get to find out who wins the war between wolfish and elfish. Fun stuff lol. Now, thanks to everyone who read this. I hope it was enjoyable for ya, and I'll see you guys in the next update:)  
**


	68. A Fallen Comrade

**Corad: Yeah...another update...when are these things gonna end! I'm going insane lol. Anyhow, let's get moving. My insanity can wait for the time being...thankyou to my two kind reviewers! Thanks to Jaklover for your encouraging comments! I understand that some ppl just either don't have the time to leave a review or couldn't be bothered, so I'm thankful for the stats page in my account lol. At least I have a general idea that there are readers for this...but thanks for your review! I'm apologising in advance too Jaklover...Skytha kinda...err...you'll find out. Also thanks to Millenium Ring for your review. I'm glad you may consider reading my sequel. Speaking of which, I've done a picture of my new OC and he's on fanart central now. If anyone's interested in taking a look at him, just go into my profile homepage and he should be the first pic there. One last thing, I said I'd tell ya who the female racer was in the last chapter. Nobody actually had a guess at who she was, which I can kinda understand. Maybe I scare ppl away? Nyeh...guys, I ain't scary...but my beer gut is (starts patting imaginary beer gut) Well yeah, it was Marna from Fullmetal Alchemist. You know...she's a chimera after being fused with a snake. Yeah...**

**Sharok: (appears beside authoress with a blank expression) Corad hasn't owned, doesn't own and hopefully will _never_ own Jak and Daxter. I am the only thing she's created, and even then it ain't that great -.-'

* * *

****Chapter 67 - A Fallen Comrade **

The bar door slid open noiselessly, two elves and an ottsel stepping inside to shelter from the tense atmosphere outside. It had been a long day again, and Jak felt weary after having just fought off a pack of wolves. He still couldn't understand why the pack had returned to Haven, even after he asked their temporary leader Ramshei to stay out. But those wolves just seemed different to the ones he had met earlier. Besides, Ramshei hadn't been there in the stadium. 'I suspect the wolves from Monk temple have done this terrible deed,' Light whispered deep in thought, his gentle voice ringing out loudly in Jak's silent mind. Dark then cackled in response, remarking that wolves such as them should be destroyed, until his wolfish ego spoke up in defence.

'Do not speak of my brethren that way. They are angry, and thus showing their resentment quite well,' the wolf growled, bearing his fangs at Light and Dark. Jak shook his head rapidly, trying to make his three egos stop fighting. Erol cocked his head to the side after noticing, an eyebrow raised at Jak curiously.

"Something wrong Jak?" The blonde focused his gaze on the man beside him as they walked to the counter at the back of the room. It wasn't everyday the maniac was concerned for his welfare, and considered it a blessing.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern," Jak replied flatly, seating himself at a spare stool. Erol chuckled in return, dragging out another stool in which he sat down beside Jak. Daxter then leapt off Jak's shoulder and scurried up the counter towards the food storage cupboard, looking for something to eat while they had the chance to sit down and relax. Something felt like it were missing though. Just something…

"Where's Sky?" The realisation had just hit him that Sky hadn't returned yet from her hunting trip last night. He was in such a rush this morning that he hadn't noticed she wasn't there.

"She'll be fine, whatever she's doing," Erol muttered back, not a hint of concern left in his voice. Maybe he was just playing an act, hoping to get Jak off his trail. But the younger elf had seen them together numerous times whether it was only on friendship basis.

"I guess you're right. She's been gone for long periods of time like this. But I just can't keep…listen, if I tell you something, promise to me you'll keep it hidden," Jak suddenly enquired, briefly glancing up at his comrade's puzzled face before falling on Daxter who was busy making a large sandwich.

"What do you mean by that? Something you want to share, freak?" the red head sneered, golden brown eyes tearing into blue. "Whatever it is, I can't promise to keep it hidden. I was never good at promises."

Jak sighed heavily, feeling the pressure finally taking its toll. For two long weeks he'd passed Sharok, knowing who he was. For two long weeks he kept his promise to Sky and told no one, and he hadn't even approached the man to get answers. He was dying to get his hands around that neck of his, but Sky would kill him. Numerous times Jak had tried to reunite them both, but it was just too hard. Even when he took Sky along to the underground, Sharok was never there. When he did finally catch glimpses of him, Sky was never in his company. He was beginning to strain himself with the promise. The only option he felt he had was to talk to someone other than Daxter about it. Someone close to both himself and Sky.

"Erol, Skytha told me who her brother was."

"She told you!"

"Well, I guessed who he was. But I made a pledge to her that I wouldn't get involved. She told me to let her handle it. Also told me to keep this all hidden. If Torn or Ashelin knew, he'd be executed no doubt, and I can tell he means too much to her. But you know Sky better than me by the looks of things…has she done anything to stop him yet?" Jak asked quietly, his hands lying helplessly in his lap. Erol gave Jak a dark look, before shifting his gaze away.

"Who is her brother? She's not mentioned a single thing to me. I figured it was her business to take care of, but if you know, then why hasn't she informed me?" the ex commander growled, gritting his teeth in agitation.

"She didn't tell me on free will. I forced it out of her. And her brother is Sharok. But that man is really confusing…"

"Sharok? I knew that bastard had a fault first time I laid eyes on him. Why is he still alive in this city? Why hasn't he been thrown out or killed by the Freedom League? Jak, if you don't tell anyone soon, someone you know could get seriously hurt…how would you feel if Keira were to die as a result for your foolish promise!" Erol snapped, and the blonde felt a twinge of pain and guilt inside his heart. He had promised to protect Keira with his life, and that had never occurred that Sharok may take _her_ life.

"I trust he won't kill her. He knows I care for her…besides; those who have died were accidental. They saw things they shouldn't…and Sky said he may be feeding his pack with the remains."

"Yes Jak, _accidental_. The people obviously saw something which may interfere with his plans and put his life at risk. It wasn't accidental Jak. He killed them intentionally to save his own hide!" Erol snarled back, hands curling into fists. Jak narrowed his eyes, his heart hammering painfully as rage built up.

"Listen, I trust Sky on her word! You should too. You care so much about her. I see how you look at her and…"

"What I do around Sky is my business. Don't drag my relationship with her into this freak! It's Sharok we're talking about. He must be stopped, or one of us could be next!" Silence fell heavily around the room, neither Erol nor Jak bothering to say anything. Daxter had even stopped fumbling around with his sandwich to stare in horror at them both.

"Guys, easy now. I think Jak has a point about keeping his secret," Daxter murmured, walking back over to Jak's side before sitting down and eating his large meal. Erol sneered at them both, eyes flaming dangerously.

"If I break my promise to Sky, and reveal his identity to the freedom league, the wolf pack may go back on their promise and attack again. We're no match against an entire pack Erol. You saw today," the blonde explained, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. Erol let out a deep growl, slamming his fist into the counter.

"They attacked us anyway! You can't make alliances with wolves! It doesn't work Jak. If it did, then why…why did they come today? Explain that one to me!" Jak closed his eyes, trying to think of that answer himself. The thoughts began mulling over and over again in his head, and he just couldn't find the answer. Words seemed to escape him altogether.

"No answer Jak? Admit you're wrong. However, I shall keep my end of the deal and keep it hidden. It's not everyday you meet a girl like Skytha. She hates the cruel world and everyone around her, just like me," Erol finished, getting up off the stool and heading over to his booth. He slid onto the seat and rested his head against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly. Jak just stared for a while, before he motioned to Daxter to follow him upstairs. They spent the remainder of the afternoon talking and relaxing, however hard it may have been with today's events still haunting them. But when nightfall came, and Daxter slid the curtains closed, the two settled down for an early night.

Wolfish figures kept invading Jak's mind as he slept, speaking with him to ally with the pack that created him. He struggled to understand their words, until his wolfish mind spoke up fiercely, telling them to return to the wasteland and never disturb the "boy" again. But when morning finally arrived, and the sun peeked through the curtains settling a ray of golden sunshine along the floor, the young man awoke.

His friend had already awoken and left the room, probably to raid the fridge again. But Jak, yawning widely went to wash himself down in the shower. It gave him a while to ponder over some things. Also gave him a chance to sort out his priorities and who came first when keeping friendships. He wanted Keira to be safe, but he didn't know whether to trust Sky or Erol. He'd only known Sky for two months, and she still kept things hidden from him. But what about Erol? The guy had tried to kill him twice, and the memories of being in prison. The ex commander seemed like a lunatic back then, taking pleasure in causing pain to Jak while he was being pumped full of dark eco. The older man had changed though. Instead of fighting, they were working together. But did that mean his view was the correct one to follow?

"Why is it all so hard?" Jak growled out in frustration, closing the bathroom door behind him and turning on the hot water in the shower. The room began to steam up as he stripped down, before stepping under the hot water to ease his nerves.

Downstairs Daxter was chatting with Simron, who had just come back from the Underground. The black ottsel had been out doing errands for Torn whilst the attack had happened, and retreated to the underground base to stay till it had all cleared. But now that he was back, the two ottsels were confabbing happily. In his booth Erol still laid sleeping, head dropping onto his chest while legs were sprawled over the table. His blanket had fallen to the ground during the night, and his pillow was barely enough to keep his head propped up comfortably.

Everything was peaceful apart from the silent muttered conversation between Daxter and Simron, but when the door slid open and a figure staggered in, it all turned hectic. Upon turning around Daxter caught a glimpse of Skytha, hair and clothes messy, covered in wounds reaching from her head to her feet. She looked terrible, but still forced herself to walk.

"ARGH! DO SOMETHING!" Daxter screamed in fear, hoping that Erol or at least Jak would come to aid her. "GET UP YOU LAZY IDIOT!" Orange lightning continued shouting, now aiming his voice at Erol who slept in utter bliss. The shouting _had_ done some good, and the red head began to stir, stretching out his arms and yawning deeply. In a few moments time his eyes slid open, and he sat up, taking in his bearings.

"Something the matter, rat?" he asked, still drugged with sleep while he kept stretching his arms. Not only had the ottsel woken him up, but now he was standing speechless, looking at something near the door. Wondering what it was exactly, Erol peered out, his gaze resting on Sky whose eyes were beginning to lose their focus.

"SKY!" the red head shouted loudly, entangling himself out the booth and dashing to her aid. She raised her head slightly, just in time to acknowledge he was there, before passing out in his arms. "Quick, get some water rat!" Erol instructed, laying her on the ground gently. She looked in a right state. Her clothes were torn here and there, her hair messy, and she had blood caking parts of her flesh. It didn't take a genius to work out she'd been in a fight, but with what exactly?

"Something the matter Erol? I heard you shouting from upstairs," the younger elf asked after coming downstairs, blonde hair dripping with water. Erol spun around, beckoning Jak to come closer. "What? What's…oh no…what happened to her?" Erol just stayed silent, eyes wandering across her bruised body before lifting them to Jak's. Concern was written on his face.

"She didn't say. It looks like she's just made it here, on what little strength she had left. Quick rat, bring that water!" Erol shouted abruptly, becoming impatient. Soon Daxter was by his side with a bowl of warm water and a clean rag. He'd even began protesting that he wasn't a "rat" while the two elves began cleaning Sky up as best they could. Simron had left to get a medic just to be sure too, after finding a large, deep gash in her upper arm.

"I wonder what did this. You don't think a wolf did?"

"It seems possible Jak. Unless we have abusive men in our city who pick on single women," Erol snarled, dipping the rag into the reddened water and placing it over Sky's forehead. A little while later she began to stir, eyes opening but looking hazy and unfocused. When the reality struck her, she let out a loud groan, pain throbbing over her entire body.

"Sky, you're awake? What happened to you?" Erol murmured, propping her head up and resting it on his knees. Skytha kept silent, struggling to push the pain out of her faint head. But when she heard Jak's more demanding tone, she felt an answer should be given.

"I fought my brother…he was mad at me…I told Ramshei that the other pack had began to attack the stadium, and he came to lure them away. I knew they wouldn't listen to me, but a pure wolf that is older than most…he succeeded, but my brother blamed me and…I went to confront him last night. Found him hunting metal heads in the forest again…I wanted this all to stop, but he came at me, and then I leapt at him ready to fight. I could tell he didn't want to, but…either kill or be killed. He overpowered me, but refused to slay his own sister…he left me to bleed in the forest. It's a miracle I'm still alive…" Jak felt the anger bubbling; he felt Dark screaming and Light trying to sooth his soul. Skytha's words had really slapped him hard, and the thought of Sharok doing this to his own flesh and blood.

"I lost my pendant too…it's gone…" Sky whispered, closing her eyes and letting her head slip off Erol's lap. The red head made a move to prevent her head hitting the floor, and held it gently against his arms.

"She's passed out again. When's the medic coming?" Erol asked, looking at Jak with concern still splattered onto his usually sneering face. Jak shrugged, eye twitching the whole while. She hadn't been strong enough to defeat him. She had tried to end this war, but had failed. Now what? Was it up to him to set things straight?

"I'm going to kill Sharok when I next see him," Jak growled, eyes straying down to look at Sky again. "The medic should be here soon…please take care of her. I need to spend some time alone," Jak finished, getting up from the floor and heading back to his room. Erol and Daxter stayed on the ground, looking over to Jak's disappearing back.

"He'd better be alright. We can't have our so called 'Hero' doing anything stupid now," Erol growled, caressing Sky's forehead with a gentle hand. Out of all the times for this to have happened, why did it have to be now? Already the city had suffered a great loss at the stadium, but now that Skytha, one of the links to the wolfish, was out of fighting for a while.

"Sorry I'm late. How is she?" Erol and Daxter lifted their heads to see an aging man come through the front door accompanied by Simron. Erol rested Sky's head back onto the wooden floor before standing up to greet him.

"She's passed out again. Does it look serious?" The medic gave Erol a warm smile, kneeling down and examining her state. He chuckled slightly, pulling a few bottles and dressings out of a carrying case, before answering the worried elf.

"It's nothing too serious. She's suffered a few blows by the looks of things, but it's nothing stitches won't fix up," the medic replied, dabbing some clear liquid into the numerous flesh wounds. Erol spent the remainder of the morning watching the medic fix Skytha up, while Daxter and Simron retreated upstairs to comfort Jak. Once the aging man had finished his work, he packed up his bags and left without another word while Erol moved Skytha over to a booth to rest.

She kept coming and going for a while, and managed to mutter a "thanks" to Erol when she realised he was watching over her, before falling into darkness again. Thoughts began swimming in her unconscious state, especially Jak's previous statement "What if he's not the brother you remembered" in particular. Maybe he was right.

* * *

**Corad: I'm so ashamed...sorry to have to do that to Skytha, Jaklover. But don't fret, she ain't down for good. Sharok's just a big mean man!  
Sharok: Corad, I may be big and mean, but I..what was that last thing you said?  
Corad: (rolling eyes) So, was that good, bad, crap, boring, idiotic, ok...any other form of word used to describe this chapter. It'd be good if you could let me know. I can't really improve as an author if I don't get feedback...kinda like drawing really. Ya can't improve in drawing unless you're able to pick out your own faults, or if ppl give ya constructive critism. If anyone has any constructive critism to give me, then please feel free too. I don't bite...I'm not sure about Sharok though.  
Sharok: _Corad_...(eye twitching)  
Corad: Well, I'll see you guys later. Thanks for reading this chapter, and the next one shall be up next...week...toodles:)  
**


	69. To Lose Control

**Corad: Hey again guys! Have yet another update here, so I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks so much to my four reviewers...I was so stoked to get 4 reviews for the last chapter, so thankyou to Millenium Ring, JakLover, Silver Horror and Crazy Ottsel. Thanks so much :D Heheh, I'm listening to Fullmetal Alchemist's 'Brothers' song right now...it's so beautiful lol. Man I just love it...  
Sharok: Corad, stop saying what you love and what you don't love, and get moving! They're here to read the fic, not your opinions or life story!  
Corad: Nyyyyeeerrrrrr...fine...I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own Sharok. Hehehe, Sharok...how the hec did I come up with that name anyway?  
Sharok: Don't ask me, you're the idiotic authoress here...not me...(ducks as a brick is tossed at his head) Uh oh, now she's mad...please enjoy guys! (retreats outta room with screaming Corad in pursuit)**

**

* * *

Chapter 68 – To Lose Control**

"Jak, she'll be ok. The medic has done his job. Had to stich up a wound in her arm and leg though." Jak snapped to attention, raising hisgaze to the stairs to see Erol leaning on the banister. His face looked exhausted, and his eyes kept trailing subconsciously around the room.

"That's good to here. Anything else I should know?" Jak asked, quirking an eyebrow and getting up from his bed. The older man shook his head, sighing lightly while rubbing his temples.

"No…she should keep off her feet for a while. Give time for the stitches to work, but other than that, nothing," was the answer given, and Jak grunted back. At least there wasn't anything too serious to worry about now. She may have suffered a loss, but knowing Sky's pride she'd be back and ready to fight in no time. She may even be willing to take Sharok on again.

"Thanks Erol…I…" Jak began, but his communicator began beeping loudly on his dresser and he snatched it up. Flicking it on, he answered into it, meeting Torn's rough voice in return.

"Jak, glad you could pick up. I've done patrol schedules for our new security measures, and you are teamed with Erol. I'll contact you both when you're needed on watch duty. The aim for the duo team is to watch each other's backs. With two men working together, it'll reduce the risk of unnecessary failure or death. Read me?" Jak groaned in return, not really liking the fact that Erol was his patrol partner. "Well?"

"Yeah, I read ya Torn. Thanks for the news," Jak muttered back, switching it off immediately afterwards to avoid any arguments. Once he'd tossed the small device back onto the wooden dresser, he turned to Erol, face blank. "We're to partner up for patrol duty."

"WHAT! No way…why?" Erol argued in a loud voice, disturbing the conversation between Simron and Daxter at the back of the room.

"Torn reckons it will reduce loss of life, and enhance the chance to succeed in our duty. It's no…problem on my behalf, but he claims we have to work together…if you pull any stupid business on me, and I die as a result, I shall avenge myself…" Jak growled, pushing past Erol to head downstairs. He could feel all eyes on him as he departed, and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Skytha sitting awake downstairs, watching him closely.

"What's all the noise about?" she asked in a soft voice, her right hand resting against her left upper arm where her bandage was. Jak smiled warmly at her, and made a move to sit down on the opposite seat.

"Torn's paired Erol and I together for guard duty. He's not too happy about it and neither am I," Jak muttered back, tapping his fingers on the table to amuse himself. Just the thought was driving him crazy. Deep down he knew he could trust him, but what if…what if Erol decided to shoot him when his back was turned? Or stab him in the throat, suffocating him. 'If he was going to do such things, he would have done them by now,' Light suggested, resting a cool hand on Jak's shoulder mentally. 'Yeah, you're right again Light. I need to stop judging him. He's proved his worth and intention…I must start believing in him,' Jak replied, his inner self beginning to feel lighter.

"Well Jak…I think it's a good idea. You two seem like good friends. Ever since I met you both you've shared a bond…maybe this will bring you closer together," the brunette teen suggested. She had a point. Maybe this would bring them closer, but she was wrong about one thing.

"Listen Sky, Erol and I have never been friends…we've shared our differences, he's attempted murder on me, and vice versa. He may be acting civil now, seeing the precursors made that deal with him, but I'm sure when this war is all over, he'll be trying to kill me again. He would have done his end of the deal, and would be free from it," Jak muttered back, but she just kept smiling. Something about it felt unnerving like she knew something he didn't.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you say Jak. I know there's good in Erol, just like there's some good left in Sharok," she replied, running her gloved hand across the bandage on her arm. Jak saw her face contort with pain for a split second, until her expression relaxed again. She'd have those scars for life. Scars given to her by her own brother…

"You still reckon there's good in left in Sharok? Look what he did to you!"

"Jak, he didn't kill me. He had the perfect opportunity to finish the deed, but he just towered over me, and said 'Go Sky. Let me continue and end my debt to the wolves. I must find the path to eternal happiness.' And then he just left me…I felt for sure he'd kill me…another attack but he didn't…he just left…he cares even if he's having trouble showing it. I won't stop though…he gave me the power of the wolfish and the strength needed, and I shall be his downfall. Honestly, he's gone too far. But I must be the one to end it. I have the scar to prove it," she murmured, pulling off her black jacket and turning around in her seat.

Jak was staring directly at a scar on her shoulder. It was just noticeable through the fish net shirt she wore underthe blue singlet. But although she must have had it for years, it still looked fresh. The blonde remained silent as Sky slid her jacket back on. This must have been the first time she'd shown him that scar.

"Jak, Ashelin wants to see you now at the Palace. Been asking about wolves and she needs your advice." Erol slammed the communicator onto the table top, glaring at him.

"Fair enough. I've nothing better to do, and I get to see my old man again. It's hard to judge how long people will last in this city," Jak replied shrewdly, shifting out of the booth and calling up the stairs for Daxter to bring his gun. The orange ottsel appeared a moment later, securing the gun into its sling on Jak's back, before disappearing again. Jak figured his buddy must want to stay at the bar, and turned to leave, only to be met by a firm hand.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? No, Sky…you've gotta stay and rest. I can handle it," the blonde teen argued, but Skytha had made up her mind. She strolled past Jak and out the door into the early afternoon sun.

"You can't change her mind Jak," Erol muttered darkly, before seating himself at a stool and reading a newspaper which sat on the counter. Jak shrugged, feeling awkward by all this, but Sky shouted at him to get out. So the blonde walked out into the sunshine too, and noticed few people about. The wolf invasion still no doubt scared the citizens and Jak was fine by that. Easier to travel around.

So the two set off at a brisk walk around the port, taking the centre turn towards Mar's tomb. There were still not many faces about and everywhere seemed too quiet for their liking, but they took no heed and arrived at the Palace door. Jak noticed a security table on the wall beside the entrance as they neared, and stopped dead in his tracks. What was the pin code?

"Damn…I didn't bring my communicator either…Dammit!" Jak snapped, scowling at the small pad of digits beside him. He didn't notice Sky wander past and start punching numbers in. When she'd finished, the main doors slid open silently, allowing them entrance. "How did you know what the code was?"

"Erol told me a few nights ago…he's been here a couple of times," Skytha replied, waiting for Jak to lead the way. As they stepped inside the control room and took the lift to the entrance floor of the palace, Jak began wondering just what it'd be like since he was last here. That had been when the metal heads had attacked, and sent the Palace crashing down into nothing but rubble. Or so it would seem. Apparently Veger had a role in that.

"Quick Jak. If Ashelin's waiting for us, we can't keep her waiting," Sky said in a hurry, stepping off the lift and looking around a large hallway. Jak stepped off after her, and began to lead the way down a few more corridors before finding the throne room. Not only had the Palace been fixed up and parts had been rebuilt from scratch, it had a colour scheme of blue and silver, and a few more extra rooms here and there. However confusing it may have been to find your way around, Jak finally came to a halt outside the throne.

"With a bit of luck she's in here," Jak motioned towards the door, before seizing the handle and turning it. The array of light filtered across their faces as they stepped forth, heads turning to find Ashelin. They spotted the Governess sitting in the throne, a large folder placed on her lap with a pen in her hand. At the sound of their arriving footsteps, she lifted her gaze.

"Jak, good to see you've come. And Skytha too," Ashelin welcomed, arising from the throne and coming down the stairs to meet them. She gave them both a warm smile, before her eyes lingered on Skytha. "What happened to you? You look like you've been in a fight," she muttered. Skytha frowned and lowered her head.

"You could say that. Now, what did you need from Jak?" Skytha asked to change to subject, and Ashelin nodded, leading them back up to the throne. She pulled out her folder and opened it up, written pages and photos filling it.

"I called you here to see whether any new information has crossed your path. We're struggling to get to the roots of the problem, so anything new at all, I need to know," Ashelin instructed, handing Jak a few note filled pages and a photo of a dead wolf. Skytha tore the photo from his hand, and glared down at it.

"Mitsun," she murmured in a voice hinted with grief, and Jak stayed silent. "She was a good wolf…we hunted together…" Sky continued talking, mostly to herself than anyone else. But Jak spoke up, trying to cut her trail of speech. He wanted to ensure she didn't say anything too revealing before the governess.

"I haven't had a chance to speak with the wolf pack lately. Ramshei knows to stay out, but their pack has split. Those at Monk temple who attacked Seem and I were behind the stadium attack," Jak informed, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. Ashelin nodded her head in response, eyes still looking at Skytha examining the photo.

"So you're saying the original pack has divided? I wonder why?" the governess questioned, and Sky shot a look away from the photo, struggling to keep grief hidden in her voice.

"Their leader had left, thus they are confused and lost. Until he returns, they shall remain separated," she answered blankly, handing back the photo of her deceased wolf friend. Ashelin returned it to the folder silently.

"Where's Damas?" Jak suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow. Ashelin turned to him, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Down the hall in the conference room. He's been investigating the stadium attack and calling in witnesses. He's been busy interrogating citizens all morning, but I believe he's free now for a while. You're welcome to see him Jak," Ashelin replied, wandering back up the stairs and laying the folder on the throne. She heard Jak mutter a simple thanks before hurried footsteps left out the room. She turned to see both elves gone, and sighed heavily.

Back outside Jak was finding his way down the hall. There were numerous doors, but he couldn't remember which one was the conference room. And on top of that there were multiple suits of armour, pots, indoor plants and paintings lining the halls confusing him further. But after wandering around for quite some time, he found the room with help from Sky. He opened the blue door and peered in, spotting his father instantly seated at the table with piles of paper beside him.

"Sorry, I haven't time to see anymore people today. You are welcome to……ah Jak! Good to see you my son!" Damas cried happily, getting up from his seat after realising Jak had been at the door. He flung a strong arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Jak returned the hug, before they all seated themselves around the table.

"So Jak, what brings you here?"

"I came to see Ashelin about new wolf information. And after the scare the other day, I felt I should at least drop by and say hi. I was…worried you'd been out in the stadium watching me race," Jak mumbled, resting his elbows on the table. Damas gave a soft laugh, placing a reassuring hand on Jak's arm.

"It'll take more than a wolf to bring me down Jak. Besides, the wolves are my friends, remember. They know they cannot attack a friend," Damas replied. Jak didn't feel convinced however, and turned his head away.

"The pack has divided. The friends you knew may not have been in the city father…just promise you won't get yourself killed. I've already grieved your death once, I don't need it again," Jak replied, and Damas let out a loud laugh.

"Damas Sir, I think Jak is right. It's not safe to trust the packs right now. You may discover they'll kill you for a scrap of meat," Skytha interjected, and the older elf stopped laughing. Jak could feel the atmosphere tense up around him, and tried to ease things over.

"Please father…not until we sort out where their loyalty stands, just don't interact with them." Damas nodded his head after Jak's final statement, and patted his son's back.

"Sure Jak. You have my word."

"Thanks Damas," was his simple reply. After that the three sat around the room, talking comfortably, even when Ashelin appeared and sat down too. They spent the remainder of the afternoon in each other's company, and when dusk was nearing, Jak stood up, apologising for having to leave so urgently. He motioned to Skytha to follow him, and bid his father and Ashelin a goodnight before exiting the conference room.

Together to two walked down the numerous halls in silence, and reached the elevator a few moments later. Turning to Skytha, Jak began explaining something important to her. "Sky, it'll be dark soon. I've feared we may have left too late, but still…we'll just have to hurry back to the bar." Skytha nodded her head in silence, hoping against odds that she'd be able to make it back in time. After losing her pendant she feared nothing could control her.

"Fine by me. You'll just have to keep up," she replied, a sly grin spread on her face. Jak snorted back, giving her a relaxed glance before they felt the lift come to a sudden halt. The doors slid open and they stepped out, rushing to exit the building. From the position of the sun just hanging above the west side of the city, Jak knew they didn't have much time. So he set off at a sprint, Skytha trailing noiselessly behind him. They were panting hard, trying to beat nightfall, but alas it was hopeless.

"Oh great…Skytha, keep running!" Jak cried, feeling the pain erupt him his chest as the moon slid slowly in sight from the East. The silver rays were cast upon his skin, sending his body jolting fiercely as the wolfish side took over. Managing to grasp his pendant out his pocket, he recited the chant, and felt the morphing reverse before he stood as an elf again. However, Skytha, unable to morph back with her pendant, stood before him as a wolf.

"Oh Sky…quick, we need to get you hidden! Follow…me…" Jak fell silent as the wolf turned her head to him, bearing long, splinter like fangs. Her deep growls and flashing eyes sent an uneasy feeling through Jak, and he began to stumble backwards. Something was seriously wrong. "Skytha? Are you ok? This is no time to fool around," Jak snapped, eyes locked onto the wolf before him. Before he had time to act, Skytha had leapt, her paws shoving Jak roughly into the solid ground.

The blonde elf felt hot breath caress his cheek while long sharp claws dug into his shoulder. What was she doing? Something about her just didn't seem like the Sky he knew. "Skytha, you'll get caught!" Jak hissed as pain flared up in both shoulders. The wolf growled and snapped its jaws just inches from Jak's face. Fearing things would get worse; Jak tried to shove the brown wolf off him, but she only got angrier.

Deciding there was nothing else he could do, Jak pulled up a fist, punching the wolf hard into the chest. Sky howled loudly upon impact, stumbling off Jak giving the blonde time to jump up and flee. He flipped off his hover board and tossed it to the ground before boarding. Crouching low to the ground, Jak picked up speed to escape Skytha who was finally calming down from the punch. She began running after him, her paws silently drumming along the pavement towards the port while her wings began to spread out from her body. But Jak kept his mind locked on the task at hand, and steered his board around the corner swiftly.

He was forced to do flips and jumps to avoid getting hit bySkytha who'd finally caught up. Snapping jaws kept missing him while he flung his body weight around, doing a flip in the air just above Sky's head. As the bar came into view, he leapt off the jet board, giving all his strength into his final stage of escape. Metres from the door Skytha gaveonelast leap though, tackling the blonde hard into the ground. Fangs sunk into flesh, deep enough to produce a trickle of bloodon Jak's leg. He screamed, thrashing about to release Skytha's fangs from his limb. One strongblow to her cheek and she dropped his leg immediately, stumbling back whimpering from the pain. Seeing his chance, Jak hauled himself shakily to his feet, and threw himself inside the door, panting.

The door closed behind him, and he locked it quickly, shuddering at what a close call that had been. From the other side of the room Erol emerged; eyes glaring down at Jak's bleeding leg to the door. "What the hell happened?" he growled, before a furious howl from outside sounded off.

"Skytha morphed and attacked me…she's outside," Jak replied in astrained voice, shutting his eyes as sweat gathered on his brow. His leg kept stinging painfully, but when Erol demanded to let her inside, Jak became too preoccupied to care. "WHAT! She'll kill us!"

"If you don't, guards will find and kill _her_! Is that what you want!" Erol snarled back, pointing to the door. Jak hissed out as he turned to unlock the door. His hand was shaking on the lock, thoughts clouding his mind as to what a brainless idea this was. But the determination in Erol's eyes forced him to do the stupid.

"Quick, I can calm her down. Trust me! You've already trusted me once with your life, now do the same!" Erol snapped, watching as the door was unlocked and asthe wolf bounded in, eyes flashing dangerously while horns and teeth glinted in the dim light providedby the room. Jak pressed himself against the wall to keep out of sight, his leg pulsing with a numbing pain. He was more intent on watching how Erol could possibly handle the situation though.

* * *

**Corad: Hehehe, I finally got around to that scene for you Jaklover! I know you requested something like this a while back, so hopefully it was good enough. Poor Sky... fought her bro, lost her pendant, now has turned into her savage wolf form. Could it get much worse?  
Sharok: You hurt my sister! You demon!  
Corad: Uh, Sharok...I'm not the one who hurt her, you are...remember how you lost control of the lawnmower and destroyed her cubby house, while she was in it?  
Skytha: Hey, that never happened!  
Sharok: Yeah, Corad! Come on Sky, let's avenge ourselves while we have the chance!  
Skytha: O.O Err, yeah bro...avenge...(does shifty eye thing)  
Corad: Hehehehe, sisterly love...isn't it so sweet?  
Sharok: I'm not a girl!  
Corad: Sure you ain't Sharok...sure you ain't (patting him on head) I hope you all liked that chapter. Please review if you have the time, or feel the need to. Thanks everyone for your time, and I'll see ya in the next update!**


	70. Gun Rivalry

**Corad: Ah yes...another update...again...(sweatdrops) How many more of these are there gonna be!  
Sharok: Don't ask me Corad...you're the stupid author writing the darn thing...  
Corad: Prrrpppp, yeah Sharok, whatever you say...well, we are getting close to the finish. I think 6 chapters after this one to go. The remaining chapters after this one are a bit full-on, so just a warning. Now, thanks to Silver Horror, JakLover and Millenium Ring for reviewing the last chappie! I'm glad you guys are still enjoying it :D Also thanks to Rebel Shadowknight for your nice review on chappie 40! Well, on with the fic I guess...please enjoy!**

**I don't own, and never will own...Jak and Daxter. But a certain black haired idiot belongs to me...I think you all know who he is by now...  
Sharok: Grrrr...Corad...(eye starts twitching)

* * *

**

**Chapter 69 – Gun Rivalry**

"Skytha, calm down…it's me, Erol. Can you hear me?" Erol shouted as the wolf stalked in, spiked tail flicking dangerously behind her. She lifted her bared fangs to Erol, a deep growl escaping her throat. "Sky, you can control it! The girl I know can control her wolf mind! Prove it to me!"

'Huh…E…Erol?' Skytha whispered in the shadows of her mind, his voice muffled and barely heard against the growling of her wolf ego. Erol still kept shouting, approaching the snarling beast slowly and cautiously, arms outstretched in front of him. Jak wondered just how this was going to work, when his eyes fell on Skytha's front leg. Where stitches had previously been was absolute nothing, and the gash had reopened, spilling blood into her fur. His eyes then travelled to her hind leg, seeing the same in her other wound. Why had that happened? It's as if the stitches were torn from the flesh when she morphed, and the wound had opened up again after the skin was stretched to fit her new structure. Just staring at the red liquid trailing down her legs brought back something Sharok had claimed. He had stated quite forcefully to Torn a while ago that stitches for his shoulder were out of the question. Could this be why?

"Skytha, calm down girl. Come on, I'm here for you," Erol said softly, taking a step towards Sky who held her head low, ears pinned back. She still had her fangs bared, and deep growls kept emitting from her throat but Erol seemed unfazed. With a few more cautious steps he reached her, and knelt slowly on the ground, reaching a hand to gently stroke her head. The brown fur felt soft against his hand as he calmed down Skytha, and the wolf began to ease up.

"That's a girl…just calm down. We won't hurt you," Erol murmured, leaning forward and kissing the wolf on the nose softly. That simple gesture forced Sky's wolfish mind to retreat back to the shadows, thus creating a chance for the real Sky to come forth. When she regained control, the first thing she saw was Erol inches from her, his hand stroking her furry cheek softly. The sight relieved her, and she bound forward, forcing him to the ground pinning him with her two front paws.

"Erol!" Jak cried, dashing forward to ward her away, but realised Sky wasn't attacking, but rather licking him. She seemed happy now, acting like a young puppy getting over excited with the way she kept licking Erol's face. The ex commander was struggling to get up as her weight kept him pinned to the wooden floor, but he gave up after a while and just accepted it.

"I think we have our old Sky back," he groaned, patting the wolf's head just below her ears. Jak smiled at the sight, before his leg gave a pang of pain again and he hissed out. Skytha stopped playing with Erol to look at him, and her eyes softened at the sight. Jak slid to the floor, his back pressed against the wall while his leg lay outstretched before him. Feeling it was her own fault; Skytha wandered up to him cautiously, and began licking away the blood just trying to help. The blonde elf flinched as she cleaned his wound, fearing that her other ego may suddenly spring back at the taste of blood, but when she finally stopped she took a step back. Her green eyes were looking into Jak's, and he could tell she was sorry. Before he could say anything however, Erol had stood and was now approaching him.

He held his hand out to Jak, before helping him up to his feet. Brushing himself off, Jak began to limp towards the stairs, taking care not to infuse more bleeding to his wounded leg. He soon disappeared upstairs, and found Daxter to help clean his injuryand dress it. Back inside the main bar however, Erol was enticing Skytha over to his booth. He'd laid his own blanket on the ground, creating a form of bed for her wolfish state before clicking his fingers to get her attention.

The brown wolf wandered over to him, and circled over the blanket a few times before lying down. She held her head up high, looking directly up at Erol who towered over her. "Just stay here for tonight Sky. You'll be fine by morning ok," Erol instructed, kneeling down beside her and wrapping his arms around her warmneck. She gave him a goodnight…lick…before he made his way to the light switch and turned off the dim lights. Settling down in his now blanketless booth, Erol fell into a light, relaxing sleep, only to be awoken a few hours later by something heavy resting on his legs. His eyes flew open, heart racing and breathing shallow when he saw two green eyes looking at him from the dark.

"ARGH!" he shouted in fright, trying to scramble back against the wall, only to be stopped by the weight pinning his legs down. When his eyes had readjusted to his dark surroundings, he noticed the brown wolf sitting on the seat, her head cocked to the side looking at him. "Oh Sky…it's only you…don't scare me like that," he whispered, reaching out and scratching behind her ears. She began to wag her spiked tail in appreciation, closing her eyes happily at Erol's touch. When he finally stopped, she looked back at him as if expecting something.

"Fine, but only for tonight," Erol groaned, creating enough space on his seat to let the wolf lie down. She spread out her front legs, and rested her head down onto her paws, still watching him intently. Erol let out a quiet laugh, nestling himself back down against the wolf with his arm resting on her back. The two fell asleep again soon after, readying themselves for another hard day ahead.

When morning came, Jak awoke feeling refreshed and ready for anything. He scrambled out of bed and dressed into his usual casual clothes, checking up on Daxter and Simron before he departed from the room. Upon entering the bar, his eyes fell onto a blanket lying strewn on the floor, and finally to Erol's booth. From what he could see, Erol wasn't alone. In fact, Skytha had changed back to elfish and had her head resting on his shoulder in a deep sleep. Regardless of what Erol denied, Jak knew they considered themselves more the mere comrades. More than mere friends for that matter by the looks of things. Deciding to ignore the sight before him, Jak shuffled behind the counter and grabbed some breakfast, eating it silently with his back turned to Erol.

A while passed in silence as Jak read the paper sitting on the counter, and when he heard silent groaning he peeked around. Erol had begun to stir, stretching out his arms and back while recollecting his thoughts. It took a few seconds for him to acknowledge Skytha curled up beside him, and sat up panicking. Jak shook his head trying to clear the mischievous thoughts invading his mind, and turned back to the paper.

"Had a nice sleep?" Jak muttered quietly, and he heard Erol growl in return, attempting to get out of his booth without disturbing Skytha. When he finally reached Jak's side, the blonde could see a very faint blush across his cheeks. Geez, who ever knew Erol could blush? "I take that as a yes then."

"Uh, don't even say it Jak. I set up a bed for her last night, but still she came looking for comfort. I couldn't refuse. Besides, she was like a big, warm, furry pillow…" Erol replied, looking back at Sky still fast asleep. Jak quirked an eyebrow up at him, mouth hanging open.

"A big, warm, furry pillow, hey? Thanks for sharing," he muttered, turning back to the paper. Erol growled again and slumped down in a stool, resting his arms and head on the counter top. "I'm thinking of taking the day off today. I'm sick of running around, so I thought I may as well go to the gun course for some target practice with Daxter. You feel like coming?"

Erol grunted in response, lifting his hand from the table and waving it a few times (kinda like the royal wave O.o) at Jak. The younger elf took that as a yes, and went back reading an article about the stadium attack. They spent a while in silence, and it had sounded like Erol had dozed off again with his head buried in his arms. When Daxter and Simron reappeared and began talking loudly, Skytha too awoke. Sitting straight up, eyes wide, she looked around.

"Dammit!" she cried, getting up in a hurry and brushing back her hair. She winced when she felt pain fly up her raised upper arm, and looked down to see the gash reopened, splattered in dry blood. "What the hell? Didn't I get these stitched up!" her voice shouted, her eye twitching as pain swelled up again. Jak turned around, and pointed to the first aid.

"By morphing last night, you must have torn them out. I recommend just bandaging them for now, unless you don't change into a wolf for a while," Jak suggested, as Sky stumbled around finding these bandages he spoke of. When she'd found them, Jak helped dress her arm and leg again before she stood up.

"I have urgent business to attend to Jak. Um…thank Erol for me when he wakes up again," Skytha said quietly, looking past Jak to Erol's hunched back at the counter. Jak nodded to her, and saw her off out the door. From behind him Daxter began complaining loudly, and the blonde noticed why. Erol had subconsciously grabbed him in his sleep, and was using the ottsel as a teddy bear.

"Jak, a little help!" he cried in exasperation, struggling to pull himself out of the firm grip. Jak rolled his eyes, heading back over to Erol and whacking him hard across the head. The split second later Erol's head flew up.

"What? What was that for!" he shouted, before looking down and realising Daxter was gripped tightlyin his arms. "Oh…"

"Well guys, why don't we head off to the gun course? Tess should be there by now, and you never know when Torn or Ashelin may require our help," Jak pointed out, making sure his morph gun was slung across his back before waiting for Dax to take a seat on his shoulder. Erol groaned and stood up, brushing back his messy red hair as Simron leapt off the table, landing on the ex commander's shoulder before the older elf could argue.

And so the four of them left the bar, walking at a steady pace around the corner to the gun course. It was quiet when they arrived, and Jak even called out to make sure the blonde ottsel was there. When they heard her cheery voice call back, Daxter leapt to the ground and scurried away to find her. Simron felt the need to follow Daxter, leaving Erol and Jak alone.

"Well, how about a little competition?" Jak asked slyly, pulling his gun out and setting it to blaster mod. Erol gave Jak a cunning grin, taking his own pistol from its holster and loading it full of bullets.

"You're on Jak," he snarled back. The target range doors slid open, the sight of many wooden metal head and citizen targets coming into sight. Jak stepped forward, motioning Erol closer before explaining their little competition.

"I'll go first. When I'm done, it's up to you to beat my score," he muttered, pulling the gun up to eyelevel. The targets began moving, some faster than others, so Jak began shooting out yellow bullets. They flew from the gun, imbedding themselves into the wooden targets here and there and blowing them to bits. Erol stood back, watching carefully as Jak ran around, his aim almost perfect and his movements an agile speed. The boy had come a long way since he first arrived in Haven.

As Jak worked on getting every point target hit, he felt his heart rate increasing, while sweat beaded on his face and neck. It was hot in the gun course, and all the movement wasn't helping either. But after the last target was shot and blown to bits, he stood back, his gun radiating with heat, his brow dripping with sweat. Making a move to wipe the sweat away, Erol pushed past him, steadying himself to begin. The targets once again began to move, and it was the red head's turn.

He hadn't been a commander for nothing. His swift movement and delicate control of his gun sent almost every target disintegrating before Jak's eyes. Occasionally Erol would even do a flip orroll to hit untouched targets, and just as the blonde was picking up a few new techniques, the competition was over.

Erol wandered up to Jak, sweat sleeking his face and dampening his short hair and murmured "Nice competition Jak. Maybe next time." Jak didn't understand what he meant by that, and looked up at the score board. He felt his heart give way at the score.

"I lost by twenty-five points? What?" Jak snapped, mouth open in awe while Erol leaned against the closest wall to calm down his racing heart. "At least it was only 25. Up for another?"

Erol glanced up at the determined blonde, and shook his head. "I won Jak. I'm not going to risk losing my title. Besides, we need rest," Erol stated, looking away. From what Jak could see, his comrade was trying to get his breathing steady again. Figuring he'd be better off leaving him to it, Jak wandered back down the target range, and towards a side door. He opened it up, and saw Tess screwing a bolt into a new gun butt.

"He ya buddy!" Daxter said happily just as Jak walked in. Tess gazed up from her work, a small smile on her face.

"Had fun with your new weapon, Jak?" she asked, twirling the spanner she'd been holding around her fingers. Jak thought back for a moment, and remembered that gas bomb one.

"Yeah, it's great Tess. Really packs a punch," he replied casually, looking down at her newest creation yet. It only had the handle done, but from what it looked like, it was something good. "New weapon?"

"Well, you could say so. Been experimenting lately. I've been trying to invent something which will totally burn the enemies to crisps!" she said in sheer exhilaration, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh, sounds good. Kinda like a flame thrower?"

"No way Jak! This new one will shoot unsuspecting oil out, and as a final result, will drop a small flame of fire. Everything the oil covers will shoot up in flames!" Jak recoiled at the thought of having oil sprayed on him, followed by flames licking at his flesh. He decided that maybe Tess was getting to enthusiastic for her own good.

"Sounds um…good. Well, we'd better be off guys. I've gotta check if anyone's tried to contact my comm. I'll be seeing you later Tess," the young man stated blankly, motioning for Simron and Daxter to follow him. Daxter gave Tess one last hug before they left her to work. Once they had left the gun course completely, Jak found Erol pacing around outside, his head looking towards the ground in deep thought.

"Anything the matter?" Jak asked impassively, striding up to the ex commander. Erol's gaze followed up from Jak's feet to look him in the face, and shook his head wearily.

"No…I'm fine. We should be off," Erol responded quietly. As he made a move to head back to the bar, Jak felt something was wrong with him. Maybe it had something to do with their recent competition, or he was concerned about Sky. Whatever it was, he chose to follow in silence, knowing it best to leave him alone about it.

* * *

**Corad: Aww, poor lil Erol...he's upset over something!  
Erol: Corad, you're making me out to be weak...I am NOT weak...in fact, how about I blow your head off right now, hmm?  
Corad: Haha (Nervously sweatdrops)...Erol...give me a hug! (tackles Erol to ground in bear hug. You all know the drill by now...nothing survives my bear hugs) O..kay...well, there's the Erol in denial problem dealt with...how was that for a boring chapter? Imagine if Tess' gun thing really did exist...it'd be scary O.O Now um...do any of you actually like Erol? If there are any fans of him around (room falls silent) the next chapter is kinda...err...yeah...I'd better not say. But point is, I miss Fullmetal Alchemist...they put Inital D back on, and although I love that show too, I miss Envy! (collapses on floor crying) and I miss Ed..and Al...and Hughes and Roy and Riza...and (three hours later) Greed, and Dante...and we can't forget Marcoh or Scar...or Hoenhine...if that's even how ya spell it...  
Sharok: Uh, Corad is suffering from lack of FMA, even though she bought episodes 1 to 26 on DVD about three weeks ago on Ebay...so if anyone would like to review, it'll make her happy. Come on guys...I'll give you a bear hug?  
Corad: Only I may give bear hugs! (tackles Sharok to ground and a lot of screaming and struggling can be heard) See ya guys!**


	71. That Fatal Night

**Corad: Whoot, chapter (insert number) here and ready for yas to read! Man, I've been having picture requests build up over this week...all the pressure is getting it to me! (collapses on floor screaming while clutching head)  
Envy: Uh, you moron! Get up off the floor and continue like a man!  
Corad: O.o But um...I ain't a man...  
Envy: Yeah, and neither am I! (sarcastic like)  
Corad: Errr, this is gonna be a long afternoon...(looks at Envy having a raging fit in corner) Well, thanks to my lovely reviewers! I came to the conclusion...thanks to Silver Horror, JakLover, Millenium Ring and Shalbrenfan, that Erol does in fact...have fans O.O So...um...to my special reviewers and readers who do like Erol...um...please don't kill me...O.o'**

**Envy: Corad will _never_ own Jak and Daxter! If she ever does, I think the whole world will implode in on itself! (pointing threateningly at Authoress at Keyboard)  
Corad: Shouldn't you um...be going back to Fullmetal Alchemist now?

* * *

**

**Chapter 70 – That Fatal Night**

As the four stepped back through the bar's entrance door, Jak rushed upstairs in search of his communicator. All of them had been gone for quite a few hours, and he knew someone would have tried to contact him. Call it a hunch.

The blonde man found his little black communicator sitting on the dresser, and picked it up. The screen was blank apart from one name: Torn. "Damn Torn. Can't leave me in peace for one day," he silently growled, punching in the code to contact Torn. He heard a faint buzzing sound on the other end, until it cut out and a gruff voice answered.

"Torn, you tried to contact me before?"

He heard a loud sigh at the other end, before Torn said, "Finally decide to call back. What were you doing all day?" Jak sagged his shoulders and seated himself down on his bed.

"I was out doing target practice with Erol. I felt we needed a day off, considering we've been running around none stop as of late," he muttered back, eyes roaming the blank walls in boredom. Torn snarled under his breath, and began lecturing him.

"We're in the middle of a war Jak. There's no time to be sitting around on your ass relaxing. I need you and Erol to patrol tonight out at the Yakow Paddocks. I've tried to keep you guys out of schedule but this is urgent. Some of our men were injured today when a platform collapsed in the sewers. We're down fit fighters, so you guys have to take over. Be out at the paddocks by nightfall. I suggest you rest up for you'll be there all night," Torn instructed, before he hung up. Jak figured the leader knew an argument was imminent if given the chance.

Sighing in anger, he threw the black device down and stormed down the stairs, shouting out to Erol. The other man sat quietly in his booth, minding his own business when Jak suddenly appeared. "We're to patrol tonight at the paddocks. Torn suggests we rest up."

It took a few moments for Erol to come to terms with what Jak had just informed, but began protesting soon after. "No way! You even said it yourself that we're on a break, so why do it!"

"Freedom Fighters who were on tonight have suffered a major causality down in the sewers today. Apparently a platform collapsed, so there are probably a few injured men amongst us now. Just don't argue about it. I feel the same, but there's nothing we can do. Sleep up, and I'll come back before nightfall," Jak commanded, turning on his heel and heading to bed. Erol sat and growled to himself, but took the younger elf's advice and forced himself into a restless sleep.

The two and a bit hours spent sleeping were soon over, and Jak groaned loudly when he was awoken by Daxter towering over him. "Come on buddy, get up! We need to go," the orange ottsel said, shaking Jak's arm to get him up. Jak groaned again, sitting up in his bed and swinging his legs over the bed.

"Daxter, I need you to stay. I don't know what's out there, but please…just stay here with Simron. You'll be safer, and besides, maybe Sky will come back later," he muttered in a dull tone, grabbing his gun and wandering down the stairs silently. Daxter just looked at his friend's back, and sighed heavily in defeat. He always missed out on missions these days. It was fine that Jak was worried for his safety, but they'd saved the world together on numerous occasions. They'd both looked death in the face and narrowly escaped. They were a team, but Jak just seemed to have forgotten that.

In the bar though, Jak was nudging Erol's shoulder, prodding him to wake up. When Jak finally lost his patience and punched Erol lightly in his upper arm, the red head sat up, gasping and flinging his arms up for self defence. So the ex commander was paranoid. Who wasn't these days? "Hurry up; it's just beginning to darken outside. We don't want Torn after our asses, do we?"

Erol made a move to get up, but Jak shoved him back, eyes suddenly blazing. "You pull any form of sick trick on me, and I'll kill you." The older man couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hadn't Jak vowed to trust Erol with his life? Did he honestly think the ex commander would turn on him now?

"Don't be stupid Jak. If I wanted you dead, I would have carried the deed out by now. I've been given opportunities to do so time and time again, so stop pestering me about it. Before we leave tonight, we must establish a solid ground between us. Truthfully, do you trust me?" Jak snapped up at the question, struggling for words again. The older man had asked him the same thing a while back, and by answering yes his life was spared. "Answer it Jak."

Jak took a step away, turning his back on Erol's persistency and crossing his arms. "I don't know." It was the truth. He felt some trust with him, but another nagging voice kept telling him otherwise.

"Fine. I'll accept that. The things I've done I understand trust will be hard to achieve. But listen to me Jak… I. Won't. Kill. You. Got it?" Jak furrowed his brow, gritting his teeth while Erol's words swam in his mind. Sure, it's alright him saying that, but would he hold up to it.

"Ok. Keep your word Erol. If you make one move to kill me, I'll show no mercy," Jak retorted, before wandering out the bar. Erol hissed at Jak's attitude, wondering why he all of a sudden distrusted him. Had he done something lately? He couldn't remember, but nonetheless he slid out his booth and followed Jak outside into the new night. Already Jak was a wolf, reciting the wolfish chant to reverse the affects. And a few moments later Jak stood as an elfish again.

"We must hurry. No dawdling and keep alert all times," Jak ordered loudly, pulling his gun out and running with it resting against his chest. Erol was sprinting beside him, his left hand resting against the pistol on his thigh in case needed. Outside the moon shown eerily in the dark sky, whilst little bright stars littered amongst the darkness. There were hardly any citizens wandering about. Most of them were drunks anyway, coming home after a long hard day at work followed by the pub. The duo kept sprinting along the pavement though, heading west towards the easiest route to the paddocks.

When they reached the change in terrain, Jak slowed down to a walk, ears alert and eyes darting about in the dark. There were figures moving about, but he knew they were only harmless Yakows locked in the paddocks. He could also make out the silhouettes of trees and rocks around the place. The night air was chilly too, Jak noticed after taking the time to acknowledge in his surroundings. Beside him Erol was also alert to his surroundings, turning his head here and there to keep a close watch.

"Seems quiet Jak. Was there really any point patrolling?" Erol asked in agitation, his brown eyes flashing in the dark. Jak let out a low whistle, wondering that himself. But Torn had instructed them for patrol duty, and they couldn't exactly back down and refuse.

"Listen, we do this tonight, we're free tomorrow. Now, which paddocks did he want patrolling? Maybe if we stick around here, then head to the other side," Jak muttered softly, eying the area carefully. Erol didn't bother to respond, and just followed Jak to the end of the paddocks and back again. They spent about an hour and a half wandering up and down the quiet fields, often stumbling on some unknown rock or patch of grass in the road. But when Jak felt satisfied that nothing would be coming, he led Erol through the deserted marketplace to the other paddock region. These small fields were exactly the same. No sign of life other than the Yakows, and no noise flooded around them. It was totally silent.

"Is this necessary Jak? We've been out for a couple of hours at least, don't you think we shou…" Erol fell into a sudden, dead silence, his movement halting altogether. When Jak turned to him, about to ask him why he didn't finish, Erol threw a hand over his mouth. "SSShhhhh…I don't think we're alone. Keep quiet," he whispered in Jak's ear, before releasing the younger elf. He pulled out his pistol, holding it to his shoulder while glancing around frantically.

Whatever Erol had heard, it didn't reveal itself, even after a long period of time. Maybe it had been just another guard or citizen passing by, or even a Yakow. The paddocks were full of them. "Erol, ease up. I didn't hear anything. We'll spend a little longer here and we'll go back to the first area ok."

"No Jak, I heard something. I'm telling you." Erol hissed in defence, still looking towards the walls, rocks and trees. Jak rolled his eyes, and carried on walking down the path alone, his own gun clutched tightly at his front. Within a few moments, Erol had somewhat calmed down and jogged after Jak. His racing heart had fallen back into its normal beating pattern, and the two elves even made a quiet conversation. Jak learned a little bit more about Erol's early time in the guard, and Jak even began telling the older man about his life back at Sandover Village.

"Seemed like a nice place Jak. Like paradise in fact," Erol muttered, head bent to the ground watching where he placed his feet. Jak chuckled back, enjoying this little time they were sharing, even if he did have his doubts. Erol didn't seem so bad. Maybe he really could be trusted.

As the night progressed onwards, the air began to get colder still. It stung at exposed flesh in light breezes, and began to dry their throats out, turning their exhaled breath to mist; but still they stayed alert. They had to. "So, do you like Skytha as a friend, or as…" Jak couldn't finish his curious question, for Erol abruptly began acting strange again. His eyes were wide, head looking anxiously around the area and he even nudged Jak in the side to shut him up. Jak still claimed he couldn't hear anything. He was beginning to find Erol's paranoia annoying, but when that fatal gun shot sounded off breaking the silence, he realised he'd been wrong.

Out of pure instinct, the ex commander leapt swiftly into Jak, shoving him hard out the way. As the blonde fell to the ground, he looked up into time to see Erol scream out in a mixture of pain and shock, struggling to keep standing. His legs gave way beneath him, and the older elf fell hard to the ground, writhing in pain.

"EROL!" Jak shouted in fear, forgetting about everything else as he scrambled across the ground to his comrade's side. "Erol, speak to me! EROL!" he shook the ex commander's shoulders strongly trying to arouse him, and felt a little relieved when pain stricken eyes met blue.

"Jak…" he choked, barely audible even with the given silence. Jak took hold of his fallen comrade, and shifted his weight until his shoulders were in his own arms. "Jak…I'm sorry…please forgive me," he whispered, sweat gathering on his face. Jak screwed up his face, shaking in anger. He let his eyes trail down Erol's trembling body and rest on a bullet wound in his waist just below his bottom rib. It was bleeding vigorously, staining his clothes red. But that wasn't the only one. The blonde laid eyes upon yet another bullet embedded in his right thigh near his hip.

"Erol, hang on. I'll get help," Jak said, concern filling his voice as he made a move to get up. Erol shook his head, laying a weakened hand on Jak's arm to stop him.

"There's no…time…Jak. I succeeded with the… deal those precursors…made with me," the fallen elf continued to whisper, tears of pain forming in his eyes. Jak hissed angrily, eyes darting up to the scrubs nearby. The gunman had left by the looks of things, or he would have kept shooting.

"What deal are you talking about? You haven't helped win the war yet!" the younger man said in a shaking tone, gripping Erol's shoulders more tightly. Erol let out a quiet laugh, before cringing in agony.

"No…I lied…to you. I vowed to protect you…with my life Jak. I had to protect you…always…" he muttered, slowly sliding his eyes shut. Jak growled loudly, gently shaking Erol again to keep him from drifting off. He just couldn't understand it. All this time, the precursors had charged this maniac with protecting his life? Was that why he hadn't killed him yet? He was Jak's personal body guard?

"No…"

"No what?" Jak gritted his teeth, resting his chin on Erol's head while he spoke.

"I am not letting you die. Not after this. I'm sure that bullet was for me, or they would have shot at you first. But you…being the complete asshole you are, had to play the big hero and save me…why? Tell me why…" Jak shuddered against him, closing his eyes tightly. He could feel Dark Jak screaming to be realised. He knew his recent comrade would be taken tonight by the hands of death. Just knew it. Being struck by two bullets wasn'twelcoming news, and he was clearly dying from internal bleeding and possible damage to some vital organs.

"I told you…I couldn't let you…die…look after Sky…and keep yourself alive…don't let my sacrifice go…to…waste…" Erol finished softly, slowly shutting his eyes. His head fell against Jak's chest heavily, trembling and once writhing body falling limp. His shallow breathing froze in one final gasp and Jak gave a quick intake of breath.

"No…Dammit Erol…you can't be…" Jak hissed, lowering his friend's upper half back onto the grassy ground. He placed two fingers to Erol's throat, and hoped there was a pulse, but found none. "GARGH! NOOO!" His scream echoed around the silent paddocks, Dark Jak breaking through his mind ready to conquer Jak's body, until a soothing voice overpowered them all. Light shone brightly, eyes flaming with a cold mist, his icy fingers trembling against Jak's skin.

'I shall save him Jak. Have faith and let me revive the fallen.' Jak didn't have a chance to argue, as Light forced the control over his body forcing the blonde into the shadowed depths. Light eco ran down his spine, spreading down his limbs, chilling his skin and pulsating across all his senses. The livid feeling vanished, replaced by raw courage to bring back a life. Light wouldn't stop until it was done. He could tell Jak regretted stating his distrust to Erol and wanted to set it right again.

He lowered icy hands to Erol's chest, resting them faintly above his heart and concentrated. Jets of eco flew out of his palms, disappearing into the limp body, shocking his heart enough to revive it. With his heart feebly beating again, Light placed a cold finger to Erol's lips, eyes closed while he brought up some more eco to encourage his lungs to begin breathing. It took more effort and time to induce natural breathing, but when Erol gave a quiet gasp before falling unconscious, Light knew he had succeeded. Placing his hands gently on the bloody waist before him, he sent out a final jet of light eco, which embedded itself deep in the wound.

'He shall live if help is given. Jak, heal him. His internal bleeding has been temporarily stopped, but our light eco may not hold long. See to it he survives,' was Light's final statement before Jak felt himself be pushed back in control. 'Thankyou Light,' Jak replied weakly, as he turned his attention back on Erol.

He still looked in bad shape, but at least he was promoted up from death. Even if he was in a critical state. "Ok, come on Erol," Jak whispered, sliding a shaking arm under his comrade's knees and lifting them upwards. He laid his other arm around Erol's shoulders, and began to lift him up. Although he did struggle for a while, Jak managed to take a few steps down the path, thinking hard. Who would be up and about this time of night? Ashelin? Maybe…the Palace was the closest but what if she didn't know what to do? Torn seemed more of an answer. The underground was indeed further away, but he knew the leader had experience in these sorts of things. The call of duty always saw him removing bullets out of the squadron of guards.

So Jak began his long walk to the underground, holding his unconscious comrade tightly in his arms taking extra care to handle him gently. Any sudden movements could seriously harm his physical state, pushing him further towards the borderline of death. He just hoped, deep down…he could make it in time.

* * *

**Corad: Um, you're probably all wondering how the heck Light Jak revived Erol. Well, if medics shock the heart enough with those crazy things...you know...they shock ya? Yeah, that gets the heart to pump again. So basically Light did that with his healing eco. There'll probably be arguments too, like 'if Light could do that, why not use it on Damas?' My reasons are that a) Light's only just discovered he can do this b) Jak was rushing to stop Veger so he couldn't help his father c) Coz my personal belief is that eco is powered by emotions, Jak didn't want to feel guilty after knowing the truth and I guess didn't want him to die. Kinda funny though, coz I'm sure Jak would've killed Erol whenever he had the chance a few months back. Shows ya how crazy friendships can develope :D Just like this friendship here! (Puts arm around Envy's shoulders)  
Envy: What the hell are you doing? Get your arm off me! We aren't friends!  
Corad: Sure we are...remember how I was missing ya last week, and then I rocked up at the FMA set and kidnapped ya...now we're friends...  
Envy: O.O Uh...  
Corad: There was something else I had to ramble about...um...I can't remember right now though. Well, review if ya feel the need. Lil Erol's going swimming with the fishes!  
Envy: He didn't drown you idiot...  
Corad: Oh...**


	72. In Safe Hands

**Corad: Hello my fellow readers and/or reviewers! I return for yet another chapter for you all to read. I want to first thank my reviewers though :D Thankyou Silver Horror for your encouragement, and to Rebel Shadowknight for you nice review for chapter 51! I have decided to take you up on that, and will attempt to draw Dark Erol when I get the chance. I'm still working on a few requests from fanart at the present time, but I'll see when I'm free again...ah freedom...I miss thou! (collapses on floor screaming again)  
Sharok: This is like a daily thing for you, isn't it? Collapsing and screaming...  
Corad: Yes my little bishie...yes it is...thank you too Millenium Ring for your kind comments. All your questions shall be answered in the upcoming chapters, particularly in this one :) Now, on with the fic!**

**Sharok: Corad doesn't, hasn't, and will never own Jak and Daxter. Looks like mercy was thrown upon us all then...

* * *

**

**Chapter 71 – In Safe Hands**

"Come on Erol…stay with me…stay with me…" Jak kept repeating with every aching step he took. His own injured leg from the night before was agonising to him, but he couldn't risk laying his comrade down, not even for a second. Besides, Erol had suffered trying to save him. The man had been to death and back, and may see it again if he gave up.Jak wouldn't let himself though. Getting his friend help was number one on his priority's list.

It took longer than the blonde had expected to reach the Underground. The city was significantly quieter than it had ever been. There was no one around to help him, so he tackled the back breaking mission alone and soon arrived at the base door, face flushed and arms straining to keep the heavy weight from slipping out his embrace. The underground door opened up slowly, grinding along the hinges before Jak stepped in, panting deeply.

His eyes cast a glance around the underground, and spotted Torn sitting at the desk, head resting in an open palm. He hadn't heard them come in, and when Jak shouted for him he startled. "Jak, what the hell are you doing here! Shouldn't you…OH (beep)!" Torn cried, his eyes resting on Jak's straining figure to a passed out Erol in his arms. The oldest elf leapt up from the desk, dashing forward to help Jak.

"Torn…we…we were," Jak began, but Torn cut him off, directing him over to his bed.

"Save your breath Jak. Lay him down here." The leader pulled off a few articles of clothing from the bed and tossed them to the ground, creating free space to lay Erol down. When Jak was free from the weight, he glanced down at his arms and chest. "You'd better get washed and changed Jak," Torn muttered, looking at the wet blood soaking Jak's shirt and forearms. However, Jak shook his head, more interested in seeing Erol dealt with first than caring for a few blood stains.

"We were attacked by a gunman. He was hidden in the scrub out in the fields…Erol took the bullets," Jak said faintly, as Torn leaned over the ex commander's body.

"You're saying somebody shot at you? Who the heck would do that?" Torn growled, kneeling beside the bed. Jak shrugged his shoulders weakly, and demanded that he start helping Erol out before he died again. When he said "again" this arose a new suspicion to Torn. "What? If he already died, then why the hell is he still alive now? What did you do!"

"Light overtook my body and used his regeneration powers on him. I couldn't let him die after knowing why he saved me," Jak fought back, but Torn seemed unconvinced.

"So, you're saying your Light ego revived him? Why Jak? I thought you hated the guy," Torn hissed, completely ignoring Jak's wishes for him to start healing his friend. Jak shook his head angrily, and pointed at the limp form covered in blood.

"I'm not waiting all night till he dies Torn! Fix him! He told me the truth about his second chance. It wasn't to help the war…the precursors must have known that I'd be in danger and gave him another chance in exchange for his protection. He accepted to have his old life back, knowing all too well he had to watch out for me! He shoved me out the way of the firing range tonight, and took death upon himself. That is why I revived him. Now do something," Jak finished in a quiet, dangerous growl.

He watched Torn's puzzled face looking down at the wounded man, before sighing deeply and instructing Jak to find the first aid kit. While Jak brought him the case full of ointments and bandages, he slid his dagger out and held it to the light, inspecting it for dirt.

"Jak, get me some water too. This may take a while," Torn said in a rough tone, becoming satisfied with his blade and lowering it to Erol's waistline. He began to cut away the material, finding it a lot easier to cut that remove the normal way. His hands were soon stained crimson, but he kept slicing away at the shirt carefree, freeing the wound in no time. He then growled at the mess he had to work with.

When Jak returned with a basin of water, Torn was already looking through the first aid for some anaesthetic to use. "Any changes?" Jak muttered, kneeling down beside his leader. Torn gave him a brief glance, before shaking his head and uncapping the bottle in his hands.

"If he wakes up, we'll use it. Trust me; having bullet shards dug out of ya gut is no walk in the park. It's bloody painful," Torn growled, laying the small bottle to the side and picking up come cleaning fluid. He poured some into a scrap of cloth, and carefully began removing the blood from around the wound. It took a little while to get it cleaned up, but after he tossed the cloth into the basin he examined just how bad the situation it was.

"What the hell is that!" he cried, spotting the light eco bounding the wound together inside, protecting it from harm. Jak leant in to look, and heaved a sigh of relief, thinking Torn had discovered something terribly wrong.

"Light injected some of his eco to stop the wound bleeding internally and damaging his organs. I don't think it will last much longer though," Jak replied quietly, seating himself at Erol's feet for the time being. Torn furrowed his brow in concentration, the dagger blade glinting as it caught the dim lights. As he lowered the sharp tip down, Jak turned away after hisstomach clenched up. He didn't have the heart to watch. Not after all he saw tonight. Trusting Torn with the red head's life, Jak preoccupied himself, hoping Skytha would be ok after he told her. He'd no doubt be the one to have to break the news to her.

"Well, there's part of it," Torn muttered, holding out his open palm. Jak looked down, and saw a small shard of bullet covered in blood. The sight was disgusting. "Judging by the size, there'll either be one larger piece, or a lot more smaller pieces." After that comment, he placed the tip back down. Blood started seeping out the sides of the wound now, trickling down the sides of Erol's waist and into the bed sheets,but Jak felt he should at least give some aid. However, when the ex commander began to stir, faintly groaning, Jak knew that wasn't exactly a good sign.

"Damn piece of crap…it's not coming out…Jak, get me a cloth will ya," Torn muttered, unaware that the body he was currently treating was now beginning to feel every bit of pain. It wasn't long until Erol screamed loudly, instantly trying to get away from the source of the pain, did Torn notice he was now conscious. "Don't move you moron! I have a dagger in your wound!" Torn shouted, trying to pin Erol's chestdown with his free hand. Jak rushed forward, taking hold of Erol's thrashing shoulders and held themfirmly to the mattress.

Pained eyes locked onto blue for a moment, until Jak muttered calming words to him. "Torn's taking the bullets out. If you stay still, we can be done faster. Now, we have some anaesthetic if you want it," Jak suggested, still applying pressure to Erol's upper half. The ex commander shut his eyes tightly, holding back screams as more searing hot pain shot up his side. The pain alone was enough to kill.

"Well?" Jak asked again, straining to keep him down and calmed. Erol didn't answer, and Torn suggested that maybe he couldn't focus right. Soon after Torn had suggested that, Erol's head fell back down and he stopped struggling; his mind had blacked out yet again. "Well that was easy…"

"You stay there and if he wakes up again…I don't know, just hold him or something! I almost had that bit out too until he awoke. But good thing is, we're almost done with this one," Torn muttered, mind focused entirely on the work at hand. Eventually he had removed every bullet shard he could find, and applied some cleaning fluid and a dressing to it. Although his waist wound was fixed for now, he still had one to go.

"You're lucky these didn't get him in the chest or the head," Torn began, cutting away a large square of material on Erol's track pants. He located the other wound and got to work, finding it considerably easier this time round. Maybe it was the fact that Erol didn't awake at all, or that the bullet had only shattered twice as it had narrowly missed his thigh bone (Femur being the correct name -.-'). Either way it was cleaned and dressed in a short matter of time.

"Now that that's over at last, I suggest you head back to the bar to clean up and rest. I'm sure Daxter will be worried if you're not back by morning. I'll keep Erol here and watch over him," Torn offered, dipping his blade into the basin of water and watching as the crimson fluid dissolved. Jak groaned a thanks and stood up, ready to leave. However, when Torn began speaking aloud, eyes transfixed on the two halves of a bullet, Jak decided to stay a little longer.

"What is it? Something wrong?"

"These bullets…they are the same bullets the Krimzon Guard were forced to use years ago. These were used in handguns," Torn said, cleaning the small pellet pieces free from blood and resting them on the bed beside Erol's feet. Jak peered down at them, wondering how he could have worked that one out, when he remembered.

"A racer dressed as a Krimzon Guard tried to kill me in the second class race. What's the chance it's the same bloke?" Jak suggested, fists curling up and shaking at the possible likeliness. Torn sat and pondered it over, eyes still transfixed on the two shards.

"Could be Jak. Any clue as to who it may be?"

Jak stopped to think. It could be anybody with a grudge against him. This city was populated with hundreds upon hundreds of people. But who would seriously want him dead? "I'm not sure Torn. I just hope whoever it is, will be dealt with shortly. I vow to find out the guy responsible," Jak replied angrily, casting a quick glance down at his friend lying on the bed. Torn nodded and stood to his feet, motioning to Erol.

"Anybody you know of who would hate him?" It was a stupid question really. Most people in Haven hated Erol now, seeing he almost destroyed them and everyone else on the planet. But Jak was sure the Krimzon Guard was after him, not their old commander.

"No, I think I'm the one they're after. Listen, I'd better go back to the bar. I just want to get back and not meet another gunman on my way," Jak informed wearily, before leaning over Erol. "Thanks Erol," he murmured, knowing that the unconscious man wouldn't hear him, but he still wanted to get it off his chest. Turning to Torn, he nodded and left up the stairs, away from the heat and light, back into the chilly night air.

The trip back to the bar was a lonely one. Jak tried to comfort himself by thinking it could be worse, even when he looked down at his front to see the blood drying. It disgusted him to know that the blood spilled should have been his own. 'But would Erol have saved your life and revived you, if the bullets got their right target?' Light tried to reassure Jak he had done the right thing. 'I'm not sure. Probably if that was part of the deal. If he failed then maybe his body would be torn away from him again,' Jak answered back. He didn't realise just how fast he was moving, and when he entered the port region he glanced up and down the street noticing it still to be quiet.

The Naughty Ottsel had a relaxed atmosphere when Jak finally stepped through the door. The lights were still on, and he saw Sky sitting at the back writing a letter. The sight of her just gave his heart a huge, painful tug. How could he break the news to her?

"Um…Sky…" Jak murmured, wandering across the room and stopping at her side. She glanced up, the smile she had vanishing as her eyes trailed down his blood stained shirt. Wondering what happened, she glanced behind him, hoping to see Erol too. When she didn't, she knew something had happened.

"Whe…where is he Jak? What's happened?" Jak couldn't look her in the eyes. It would be too hard to explain the situation otherwise.

"We went on patrol duty in the fields…somebody shot at us from the trees, and Erol took the plunge for me. We almost lost him…" He struggled to keep his voice steady, and struggled even more when Sky stood up, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me where he is! Is he alive!"

"Sky, please. I managed to revive him…I carried him to the underground, and Torn cleaned his wounds up. I left him there under Torn's care. He needs rest…" Jak finished, and he could see tears forming in Skytha's eyes. This must have been one ofthe first times he'd seen her cry.

"Damn him…damn him Jak! I'll kill him!" Sky screamed, shoving Jak away and running to the door, exiting into the dark. He heard her shout out, knowing she'd be morphing by now, before there was nothing but silence. Cold, lonely silence.

* * *

**Corad: Heheh, crazy Erolmon. See, he survived...everything's fine again...kinda anyway. We still gotta catch that lunatic though.  
Sharok: Who, the gunman?  
Corad: Prrp, no! Envy! He ran off two days ago and I haven't seen him since. Stupid, good for nothing Homunculus...(crosses arms in frustration) Good thing I'm listening to Enya or I'd be having a raging rampage of rage right about now. Man, I love that Orinoco Flow song...I LOVE IT! (collapses on floor screaming yet again) Now, Torn did a bad thing in this...he handled blood without gloves. And you could blame Jak for that too, considering he got it all down his front and possibly in his old bite wound. Let's just pray that Erol has no blood related diseases or now Torn and Jakwill be in his fanclub O.o Hehehe, Torn...well, guys, if you'd like to review, them please do. I'm getting closer and closer to 300 reviews, and I am eager to reach it by the end of the fic. It's kinda like when you see the prize money at the end of Big Brother, and you want David to win...yeah, it's like that.  
Sharok: See ya guys -.-' She's just rambling pointlessly again...  
Corad: But then Camilla is a back stabber and backstabs Dav for some crazy reason, so she befriends Chris...man she gets annoying sometimes...I miss Rob...;.;**


	73. Once Rivals Now Comrades

**Corad: Hey guys! Chapter 72 coming at yas now :D I've had quite a few reviews this week, which in my opinion is a miracle. I have a feeling I either scare ppl away from the lil review button, or my writing's not good enough for comments (shrugs) The choice to review is up to you, my fellow readers. I'm ecstatic that I recieved so many though. Thanks to Silver Horror, Windshadows, JakLover, Millenium Ring, Rebel ShadowKnight and Salena99 for your kind reviews! I'm so happy your back Salena! (tackles into bear hug) I've missed ya! I also would like to thank a new reader, Phoenix! I know it may take you a while to reach this point, but I would like to make my gratitude known for when you do get up to this chappie (if you're not already that is :D) I appreciate everyone's reviews, so thanks for your time guys! Ok, last chapter we saw Torn do some crazy treatment on Erol. I'm surprised Torn didn't "accidentally" drive his dagger into Erol's heart to be honest...O.o**

**Sharok: Uh, Corad doesn't own Jak and Daxter. She owns me though...Corad...can't you put me up for adoption?  
Corad: Why?  
Sharok: Coz...I um...don't like...you...(shifty eye thing)

* * *

**

**Chapter 72 – Once Rivals, Now Comrades**

Numbing pain… numbing pain throbbing up his side and tearing at his mind. What was it? Why did he feel this way? And why couldn't he move? Those questions he wished would be answered.

"You're in a right state Erol. I'm surprised you're still fighting to live." That voice. Torn's voice. He wondered why Torn was speaking to him, mulling over thoughts he began to feel his senses sharpening. When a cold, wet weight was laid onto his forehead, his eyes began to open. The dim light flooded around his sight, and he squinted to adjust to how intense it was.

He heard movement beside him, and turned his head, the damp cloth falling onto the bed he was currently situated on. Torn looked up, and growled impatiently. "It's great you're awake and all, but keep your damn head upright," he hissed, forcing Erol's head to look up gently while placing the cloth back down onto his heated forehead. Erol let a groan escape his lips when he felt a jolt of pain reside in his waist. He reached down to feel where the pain was, but Torn grabbed his wrist stiffly. "Touch it, and I'll kill you."

Yeah, it was a nice thing to have to hear first thing you wake up, but Torn did have a point. And Erol, being in the current, mindless state he was in, didn't argue but lay quietly, soaking in the life he'd almost lost. He failed to recall what had exactly happened. He could only remember soft footsteps in the dense scrub, before he heard a gunshot. Everything after that seemed like a blur.

"You gave Jak quite a scare I believe. The guy even went out his way to bring you back," Torn muttered, bringing a glass of water over to Erol. The younger man looked up, trying to focus on the fuzzy image of Torn. "You have him to thank you know."

The glass of water was held out to him, but he groaned in response and looked away, the cloth once again sliding off to reside on the mattress. "You know Erol, you can deny it all you want, but Jak and I both know your real reason for returning. Jak said it had something to do with protection," Torn murmured, placing the glass loudly on the nearby wooden box after Erol refused to drink it.

After hearing that comment, the ex commander shifted his gaze, and glared at Torn. His mind was running, heart beating painfully fast inside his chest. What had Torn just said? How did he find out his true intention?

"You…you lie…" Erol whispered, straining to use his voice. Torn sneered down at him before kneeling on the ground. He leaned towards Erol's ear, and muttered something.

"Do I? Apparently you had agreed to protect Jak with your life, in exchange for your old body. Tell me Erol, what happens if you were to…kill him by accident?" Torn asked teasingly, picking up the cloth from the bed. He stood up and disappeared towards the desk, only to return a moment later with it drenched in water again.

"I don't…have to tell you that," Erol forced out, squinting his eyes and holding his breath as a shot of pain flew up his side again. Torn let out a low laugh, laying the cloth againstthehisburning forehead. "Why do this…Torn? I thought you…hated me…"

"Hmm, I do Erol, but I promised Jak I'd care for you. He considers you a friend. Although, I can't see why." Erol growled angrily, his temper flaring up at Torn. The older man was clearly trying to make the situation difficult, and he most welcomed another succumb of unconsciousness if it were given. However, it seemed he would stay awake longer this time, which he felt unfortunate.

"Listen to me, Jak has…uh…a right to decide who he…ouch! Calls a friend…don't blame me if he…decides to call me…Argh, one…" Erol gasped, wincing as pain prodded into his side repetitively. Tears formed in his eyes, trickling gently down his face. He could feel Torn's glare on him, and shifted his head away to hide the embarrassment of his current weakness. The annoyed grunt coming from Torn a moment later told anyone the cloth had slipped again.

"Keep your damn head still! You have a fever, so I suggest you keep this cloth on!" Torn snarled, gently tilting Erol's head and laying the cool sponge back down again. Erol shuddered at the chilly touch and closed his eyes, trying to stop the pained tears streaking down his cheeks. "Now, you have a choice to take some painkillers, or suffer."

The two options were simple, but Erol hissed out in pain in a feeble attempt to reply. Gathering the drift, Torn rummaged around his desk, and returned holding a small box of pills. Bringing up what little strength he had, and with the help of Torn, Erol sat up. Immediately his head began spinning, and he started choking for air.

"Easy Erol," Torn snapped, picking up the glass and holding it under the younger elf's face. After a few mishaps, Erol had taken the painkillers and was once again lying down, glaring up at the top bunk's underside. He couldn't help but wonder why Torn would even bother keeping his word, and became even more shocked and uncomfortable when the man actually decided to sit on the ground beside his bed.

"Need something?" Erol whispered in the most intimidating voice he could muster. Torn however kept silent, eyes locked onto him in a curious trance. What was the man thinking about exactly?

"No. But why?"

"Why what?" He wasn't in the mood for mind games. His head wouldn't be able to cope for one, and he'd rather focus on keeping himself alive than battling it out on mental wits.

"Why did you change yourself, just to regain what's lost? Were you that desperate to get your old body back, to trail Jak around and watch his back?" What was Torn rambling on about now? Couldn't he see his head hurt too much? Didn't the leader realise he could barely speak, let alone fight back in this little argument he was obviously setting up. "Whatever your reason, I'm glad."

WHAT? Had he just said that? "You're glad...for what?"

Torn smirked up at him, before answering his question. "For one, it takes discipline to change one's self completely. Two, if you have really been saving Jak's ass this whole time, I'll have to be grateful for that. The wolf incident when you ran into 6 wolves or so. He told me you took care of the lot. Maybe you do speak the truth." He sat back, smirking even more than before. Erol felt confused, and let out a deep growl to tell Torn to back off now. Maybe the older man got the hint, for he dropped the topic and moved on.

"You said…Jak brought me back? Was that true?" he moaned, letting the cool sponge on his forehead soak in. He felt his temperature ease up slightly and for once was thankful for Torn's help.

"From what he said. His Light side must have felt some pity towards you," Torn replied in a gruff voice. "Or maybe Jak didn't want to let go so soon. His egos are fuelled by emotions. Maybe it was grief or pain that brought you back." Erol laid speechless, head pounding just as much as his heart. So, Jak really did consider him a friend. He must have finally broken that barrier dividing their trust for one another.

"He should have…let me…die…" Erol whispered, shuddering as a wave of heat caressed down his skin. He knew he'd cheated death yet again. In fact, he was beginning to grow weary of seeing life. He knew he should have died when he collided with those barrels of dark eco. He should have died out in the wasteland, until those precursors rocked up and granted him yet another chance. When was death finally going to come and take him for good?

"You can't tell Jak what to do. Besides, knowing him he'd be blaming himself for your death. He blamed himself for Damas' for quite while."

"Damas was his father…it would only…prove right…"

"Regardless. He may have been thinking of others though last night," Torn murmured quietly, getting up to his feet and brushing down his clothes. Erol perked at the last comment, and turned his head to him.

"Last night? You mean it's morning?" Torn nodded his head, taking the sponge off Erol's head and rinsing it down again. "I've been out all night…Dammit…and who…who else would be concerned for me?" he asked curiously, regaining some of his strength in his voice. Torn gave him a worried smile, as if hiding something as he lowered the sponge to his heated head.

The coolness soaked in, and he felt himself ease up again. "Skytha… she came around last night…as a wolf. I had to let her inside for all the noise she was making. She was worried about you man. She told me to pass on a message."

"What message was…that?" Erol asked, trying to sit up. Torn gritted his teeth impatiently and forced the younger elf to lie back down.

"She said she was sorry for keeping so much hidden. She claimed she didn't come here to make friends, but she found something more. She also told me to look after you or she'll hunt down my sorry ass. And, before she left, she said goodbye. A goodbye for good." Erol's eyes widened as he gasped loudly. Skytha was leaving for good? But why would she? She had a new life here, surrounded by friends.

"Did she say why?" Torn shook his head, pacing the room silently. "Well, she'd have to have…a reason…" Erol muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He just couldn't understand? Did Skytha hate him? Did she blame herself for this attack? Or maybe she felt betrayed after finally getting close to someone, and that person was almost ripped away. He just didn't know.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll see her again. Now, I've been thinking, we need more men in the Freedom League, and I could do with an experienced commander too," Torn began, giving Erol a sly grin. "So, what do you say? Think you'll be up to it, when your wounds heal?" Erol looked at him speechless, shock swelling up inside his mind. Was Torn actually offering Erol a full time place in the Freedom League?

"What's the catch?" he muttered back, propping himself up against his pillow. His side gave him an awful jolt of pain, making an angry hiss escape his lips. "Well?" he pressed on, his voice weakened again. Torn stood silently, surveying the red head before him carefully.

"There's no catch. But you've proved yourself by protecting hero boy all this time, so what else can I do? Besides, when you're up and running again, what supposedly will you do? Where will you go?" Ok, so Erol hadn't thought about all that. It never occurred to him that he'd live this long, and there was that slight chance Jak may kick him out the bar.

"You've stated your point."

"Exactly. And when I say an experienced commander, we need someone who's willing to lead their own rank and train them. I've heard you're quite good with rookies, am I correct?" Erol moaned in return, feeling his head spinning again. Why couldn't he just keep his strength up? It was driving him nuts.

"Fine…I'll take that opportunity and…uh…" Erol's head slipped back down onto the pillow, his eyes closed and face no longer twisted in pain, but relaxed. Torn furrowed his brow and stepped closer, leaning down to make sure Erol hadn't in fact, just died. By the looks of things, the younger man had only passed out again. Probably sitting up and straining himself was the cause of it. At least he agreed to that commander position going up for grabs soon. Figuring it was the best he could do, Torn began swabbing Erol's forehead with the cloth, trying to cool his heated skin down a little more.

As the minutes passed by in Silence, the underground door slid open, and Jinx wandered down the stairs, face blank and emotionless. His arm sling was dirty, and he smelled strongly of smoke and sweat. A nice combination -.-' He stumbled up to Torn's side, eyebrow raised and face alarmed at the sight of a dead looking Erol. "What happened?"

"He was shot down last night. Listen Jinx, I'm gonna go head up to the Palace. I need to inform Ashelin about this, so you take care of him till I return," Torn muttered, handing over the damp cloth and standing up. Before Jinx could argue back, Torn had already gathered his dagger and retreated out the door. Turning to the ex commander's peaceful face, Jinx just shrugged, seating himself down and following on swabbing the hot forehead of the man beside him.

* * *

Lying on his back, staring blankly to the ceiling, Jak groaned loudly. Why couldn't these thoughts stop swimming in his head? He hated it! He hated their mere existence, and their complete persistency to bug him and send guilt traipsing into his mind. It had been his fault for last night. His fault that Erol almost died. If Light hadn't have been courageous enough to actually try bringing him back, taking a massive risk which could lead to his own death, he would have lost his new friend. Light had given everything from his strength to all his eco energy to bring him back. 

Jak had felt how his lighter half was during the remainder of the night. His angelic form sat slouching in his mind's depth, silent and unmoving. He was weak from giving up so much eco in such a short time. 'I'm sorry,' Jak had muttered beside his glowing form, but Light had shaken his head gently, giving him a weak smile. 'Do not be sorry my friend. It was I who took the risk. It was I who drained my strength. I shall be fine if you let me be.' So that was it then? Jak just didn't know. Could his light side even die? Was it possible to drain all white eco from within, and remove his lighter ego completely?

"Jak, are you ok in here? Simron and I were downstairs playing cards, and I figured you might need some company." The blonde elf sat up, connecting eyes with Daxter who stood at the top of the stairs. His face was worried, and the sound of his voice even proved the ottsel was scared for Jak's lonely state.

"I'm fine Daxter. Any news from Sky yet?" He knew she hadn't come back yet. The door downstairs hadn't opened all morning, and no female voice had been heard. "She's been gone all night. I hope she hasn't done anything to put herself in danger," he finished, lying back down and sighing heavily. Daxter wandered up to his bed, scrambling up onto his covers and resting on his chest.

"Jak, snap outta it buddy! Skytha can fend for herself! You however, always need a bit of Ottsel loving to pull through!" he said cheerfully, gripping Jak's scarf and shaking his elf friend in a feeble attempt. Jak groaned loudly, trying to swat Daxter away, but the little furry ottsel continued. "Jak, you can blame yaself all ya like for Erol's death, but…"

"He's not dead Dax…not yet anyway. The state he was in…I've just never seen him so weak and vulnerable," Jak mumbled, shifting his gaze away from Daxter's face. The ottsel rolled his eyes, finding everything useless against cheering his friend up. When a devious thought struck him, he beamed a large grin.

"Come. On. Jak! Cheer up buddy!" Daxter shouted, jumping up and down on Jak's chest heavily. The blonde elf spluttered under him, trying to whack his furry mass away but Daxter continued bouncing on him. "Jak, we're all worried for ya! Just be glad it wasn't you, and move on! Besides, I need a new challenger for cards!" Daxter taunted in the hopes of getting Jak to finally snap out of it.

"Daxter!" the blonde cried, sitting up quickly to avoid his friend jumping any further. The ottsel rolled onto the mattress, dazed for a second before getting up and looking at Jak straight in the eye.

"I see you're up now! That's a start!" he muttered, crossing his arms impatiently. Jak sighed heavily, turning to look down at his furry friend.

"I'm sorry Dax," he murmured softly, pulling his friend into a hug. The ottsel struggled to break free, but Jak only held him tighter, pushing him further against his chest. After a few drastic moments of trying to break free, the orange ottsel gave up and let Jak use him for comfort. What else could he hug in the room? His options _were_ limited.

"Uh, Jak…no touchy the doo," Daxter said casually, ruffling his fur back in place after Jak had released him. He could tell Jak was struggling inwardly right now, and figured the best thing to do was provide a littlesupport for him. "Jak, we're all here for ya buddy! And so is Sky and Lenna, even if they aren't in Haven anymore. Besides, Erol's a tough ass. He won't give up easily," the ottsel reassured, patting Jak's arm with a soft paw. Jak gave his friend a small smile, before lifting himself off the bed.

He turned to Daxter, motioning for him to follow, "let's go play that game of cards Dax." Both Jak and Daxter ventured back downstairs and over to a spare booth where Simron sat shuffling cards. He raised his furry face at the sound of shuffling feet, and quirked up an eyebrow at Jak.

"I see Dax sorted you out then. About time too! We need more competition!" the enthusiastic ottsel shouted, laying out three equal piles of cards. "Hurry! I don't want to lose my winning streak!" So Jak slid into the booth, taking hold of his own cards.

"What are we playing?" Jak asked curiously, noticing the cards not to be the average, 4 suit cards. No, they had little animals on them.

"Go fish," Simron replied, pulling out two cards from his hand and laying them on the table. Jak gave an uncomfortable laugh, watching further as the two ottsels got stuck into pulling pairs of cards out. "Well, get moving Jak! We don't have all day!"

Jak leaned back in the booth seat, glancing down at his cards. He saw two lion cards and tossed them onto the table, satisfied. And so the battle began. The three spent a while gathering their own pairs, until at last all the cards had been used up. After counting the score, Simron had won yet again.

"See, I told you my winning streak wasn't over!" he said happily, shuffling the cards up and handing them out again.

"Yeah, yeah…I bet I can win this time!" Jak replied, taking hold of his pile. But the three never had a chance to battle it out again. The back door of the bar slid open silently, heavy steps stumbling in soon followed by a dull thud. Curiosity arose in Jak's mind, and he peered out the booth, only to drop his hand of cards and gasp in shock and horror.

"TORN!"

* * *

**Torn: What the hell did you do to me?  
Corad: Er, you see Torn...the thing about that is...um...(does shifty nervous eye thing while trailing off) So, how was that? I know, it's a terrible place to leave it...but guess what guys...this is it! Three chapters to go! No more sitting around confabbing...now the action starts O.o Jak shall battle it out, and we'll see who wins the war. Also the numerous mysterious throughout this fic shall be answered :D It looks like lil Erol will be a commander again. Man, I'd hate to be a rookie now...  
Erol: What's that supposed to mean?  
Corad: Uh, nothing...if you guys have the time and/or enthusiasm, please consider reviewing! I reached the 300 review goal, and I felt overjoyed by that. Any more reviews from now on is a bonus! Well, I'll see everyone in the next chapter...toodles!  
Sharok: Bye guys...-.-'**


	74. The Path To Justice

**Corad: Whoot, another week flown by...is it just me, or do the days go too fast?  
Sharok: Um, I think it's just you...  
Corad: Probably...but seriously guys, how the heck has it been a whole week? It only feels like yesturday that I put up the last chapter O.o Well, maybe we're being punished for something, so the days go quicker than they should...uh, moving on. Thanks to my fellow reviewers for your kind input! To Silver Horror, yeah Torn didn't kill Erol...but Torn's kinda on the road to death himself right now (does shifty eye thing). See, crazy comradeship can come outta basically anything...although, Torn and Erol being friends...I think I was high on sugar or something when I wrote that. Also thanks to Millenium Ring. Hopefully all your questions will be answered soon :D And finally thankyou to Phoenix! I'm so happy you've enjoyed my fic so far. Yeah, my bear hugs are pretty lethal...I mean, look at poor Hartinae on my homepage...he didn't stand a chance O.O**

**Sharok: Ok, Corad stench fest doesn't own Jak and Daxter, but unfortunately, she owns me...what fun (rolls eyes)  
Corad: Hope you enjoy this chapter guys!**

**

* * *

Chapter 73 – ThePath To Justice**

The sight before him made him pale. That same sickening feeling he'd felt the night before was bubbling up inside. He felt like he would be physically sick. "Torn! Torn! What the hell!" Jak shouted out, sliding quickly out of the booth and dashing towards the door, dropping down on his knees. He threw an arm around Torn's shoulders and rolled him onto his back, panic firing up in his veins.

"Torn, wake up…WAKE UP!" His alarmed yells echoed around the room, and both Simron and Daxter rushed to Jak's side, looking down at the unconscious and bleeding form of their leader. "Dammit…not again…who's doing this! WHY?" He felt angry. Extremely angry. Somebody living inside Haven's walls was targeting his friends. There was no other way about it. It had to be true! "Come on Torn. Come on…" Jak muttered, shaking his leader awake.

"Jak? Quick Jak! She's going to die! You need to save her!" Torn shouted when he finally came around, his dull eyes looking up at Jak. His voice was rough, breathing rugged and forced as he shouted out. "He's going to…kill her…" he choked loudly, writhing around on the cold floor for a second under Jak's grip. The blonde narrowed his eyes, feeling a warm, wet, sticky substance pool under one of his hands. He lifted it away from his leader's shoulder, and gasped as crimson blood dripped off his fingers to the floor. He turned frantically back to Torn, the wound clear as crystal on him now.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" he shouted, eyes trailing the length of Torn's body and noticing a few more similar wounds. The leader could only keep silent, biting his bottom lip to hold back weak screams of pain. "Torn, who is in danger? Where is she?" This was beginning to get ridiculous. The older elf wanted this "she" to be saved, but he wasn't prepared to say anything. "I can't help unless you tell me."

"A…Ashelin…I went to the Palace to report…on Erol…he was there," the leader groaned, tilting his head up to look at Jak. His eyes were fading from their usual bright ones, and Jak could swear his voice was losing its strength.

"Who was there? If Ashelin's in trouble, tell me Torn! Do you want her to die? Do _you_ want to die?" the blonde growled, tearing off his scarf and folding it into a neat little bundle. He laid it against his friend's shoulder wound, applying enough pressure to clot it up with a bit of luck. He felt however, that lady luck was not on his side today.

"Sharok…he's kidnapped her. I tried to stop him, but he pulled out his dagger. I was too slow to evade his attacks…I wasn't expecting him to turn on us," Torn whispered, watching Jak's attempt to stop his shoulder spilling blood. The crimson fluid was soaking his shirt, staining his armour and trickling out onto the floor.

"Dammit. I knew that guy was bad from the start. Why did I ever listen to Sky! Because of her…I…I'm losing everyone I care about! Simron! Get the medic. I have to save Ashelin," Jak instructed, taking one last glance down at his leader. The man was in a right state. It appeared that Sharok had only stabbed him three times, but if the blood wasn't stopped soon…he didn't want to think about it. "Daxter, stay by his side. I'm getting Mar's Armour!"

Daxter watched Jak leap up from the ground and dash upstairs to fetch the old armour he once wore. Maybe Jak felt it would protect him again like it had over a year ago. Maybe Jak knew it could save him. Daxter shook his head, looking down at Torn who was groaning quietly. "Out of all the people to be stabbed, it just had to be you."

"What does that mean?" Torn snapped, gritting his teeth in anger while he held Jak's scarf firmly to his shoulder. The ottsel only stayed quiet, looking at his leader with a hint of sympathy.

"Nothing tattooed wonder. I'm just wondering how stupid you must have been for this to have happened," Daxter replied casually, looking up at the stairs to see Jak emerge again, wearing his pauldrons, breastplate, gauntlets and shin pads. They shone eerily as Jak neared them, the dim lights casting a dullbronze glow upon the metal work. However, what caught Daxter and Torn's eyes were not how creepy his armour shone. It was his determined face. His eyes were narrowed and blazing, brow furrowed deeply and mouth a thin, deadly line.

"Daxter, let's go. We must save Ashelin, and kill Sharok," Jak growled deeply, kneeling down on the ground beside his furry friend. The ottsel gave Jak an alarmed look, before scrambling up to his shoulder pad. "Torn, Simron will arrive shortly with the medic. Hang in there…" the younger elf muttered, casting a worried glance down at his leader. Torn grunted in response, gripping the scarf closer to his wound. "Don't die."

Upon his last statement, Jak leapt up and fled out the door, his legs pumping hard along the pavement. He wasn't sure where he was headed exactly. Torn had only informed Ashelin was in trouble at the Palace. But if Sharok had kidnapped her, the chances he was in fact still hanging around there, were slim to nil. Where exactly would that old man go with a hostage? Back to the wasteland perhaps? Or into the sewers?

"Jak, up there!" Jak's ears pricked up, followed by his head after Daxter's loud gasp. His eyes trailed his buddy's outstretched arm pointing to the bright blue sky above, and saw two wolves soaring overhead. They were heading north.

"Keen spotting, Dax!" Jak shouted, sprinting harder towards an abandoned zoomer. He flung his body onto the seat upon arrival, and twigged the engine to life, feeling the life within it radiate into his body. Taking no time to think, he sped after the wolves, struggling to keep up. Not only were they too high up for the zoomer to fly, Jak had to weave in and out of drivers, pedestrians, guards and buildings. The whole time Daxter kept his gaze locked above, shouting directions to his blonde friend as the duo navigated through the city. At one point, both wolves had dived out of sight, sending a wave of nausea through Jak, but luckily they had flown back to the sky again a moment later. It was vital to keep them lockedin sight. If he lost them now, he may never see Ashelin again.

"Quick Jak! They're headed for the water slums!" Daxter snapped, lifting his head and following the wolves across the sky. The water slums? Either they were targeting HQ, or Sharok was at the pumping station.

"Right on it Dax!" he cried back, swerving around a sharp bend and kicking full life back into the engine. He sped quickly down the slums, unaware of the guards screaming at his disappearing back. Sure he was speeding and driving in a dangerous manner, but this was urgent. The law could wait.

Just as he had predicted, the two wolves soared over the high wall separating the water slums to the pumping station. If they were so keen to go in there, then surely the Leader would be too, right? Jolting the zoomer into a sudden halt outside the large, metal door, Jak leapt off. His nerves were aching his insides, and his mind was cluttered with reoccurring thoughts that went nowhere. After two months…two long months of fighting off wolves. After keeping Sky's secret and staying out of Sharok's way, this was the time to finally end it all. Sharok had gone too far.

The doors creaked open, the musty air trapped inside flooding out. Jak wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stepped in, waiting in anticipation as the next set of doors opened. As they slid open slowly, he stepped out, eyes casting a hard glance around their surroundings. Where exactly would Sharok be? His head shot up, hoping to see the wolves from before. If he could only catch a small glimpse, he'd know where to go. If only…

"There!" A flash of wing disappeared past the trees on the high cliff; the last clue Jak neededto accomplish this mission. Gathering up his wits, he rushed forward to the platforms, leaping on them in swift motions before climbing the steep paths to the peak of the cliff. By the time he'd reached to very top, his breathing was rugged and his head felt slightly faint after taking the climb at such a fast rate. As he moved through some shrubs however, he gasped quietly, pressing his back against a large rock.

In a clearing sat a group of wolves, all silent and watchful. In the centre of their gathered group was a man; Sharok. "Figures," Jak whispered in an angry growl, eyes narrowing at him as he addressed the wolves.

"My brethren, please forgive me! I have attained at last, the Governess of the city! The one who caused our starvation and downfall! She is to blame for all we've been through! She sentenced us to death through starvation, just like her father before her! She is to die here tonight to repay what's lost amongst our pack!" Jak's eyes grew wide in horror, shifting around the rock carefully to get a better look at Sharok. He kept perfectly quiet, breath caught up in his chest as Ashelin was forcefully dragged forward, her hands tied behind her back.

"She has sentenced us to death, my dear kin! She must die!" Sharok roared amongst the wolves, unsheathing the dagger from his back. "Little Lass, any last requests?" he sneered cruelly, face contorting in a twisted smile. Ashelin struggled to break free from his grasp, shaking her head vigorously to deny her death. "I take that as a no," the older man finished, pressing the dagger to Ashelin's throat. Jak could see her eyes widen in horror, her screams being muffled by a cloth tied around her mouth.

"Do something Jak!" Daxter whispered anxiously, gripping onto Jak's shoulder so tightly his paws were shaking. What was he meant to do exactly! Not only was Sharok fully capable of defending himself, but he had at least 8 wolves to aid him. Even if Jak were to morph into one of his three alter egos, he couldn't win. But the look on Ashelin's fearful face and her struggled screams blocked out any form of reasonable rationing. He couldn't just sit back and watch her die.

"STOP! Drop the dagger Sharok. Drop it now, and I shall kill you painlessly," Jak shouted, finally dashing out from behind the rock towards Sharok and his pack. He watched as Ashelin's face softened into an ounce of relief, but also noted the wolves' furry heads instantly twisting to look at him. Even Sharok had his cold blue eyes laid upon him. "Release the Governess. What has she ever done to you?"

"Everything Jak. Because of her, my pack is wilting away. Our numbers are growing short, their hope and faith to overcome starvation is vanishing before my very eyes. For years I fought to protect this pack, and for years I acted like a father to them! To have this…this _girl..._ starve my brethren to nothing, it seems unwise for me to let this happen. She will die, Jak…and you shall follow," Sharok muttered, pressing his dagger firmly against Ashelin's smooth neck again. She squirmed about, taking in small, short gasps of air as the blade left a fine cut in her skin.

"You leave me no choice!" Jak roared, seeing a small trickle of blood run down the dagger's sharp blade. Taking no time to think, Jak pulled out his morph gun, switching it to blaster mod in an instant. The wolves around him began to rise to their feet, their low, threatening growls telling Jak Sharok would not be alone. "You want some too! FINE!" he screamed, sprinting towards Sharok, his gun aimed at shoulder level. The large beasts around him leapt forward, aiming to tackle Jak to the ground to save their leader, but the smaller man was too quick for them. He managed to dodge each fierce leap given to him, and rolled smoothly along the ground before jumping to his feet and spinning around repeatedly.

Daxter was clinging on for dear life as his surroundings flew past in a swift circular motion. He kept whimpering beside Jak's ear, but the elf ignored him and began shooting out a rapid fire of bullets. Some of the bullets were successful enough to embed themselves in the wolves, and one even whipped past Sharok's hip, narrowly missing him. When he was out of blaster bullets, Jak stopped spinning; eyes trying to regain their focus on Sharok's twisted, smiling face.

"Nice try Jak…but I don't wear armour for nothing!" Sharok roared, shoving Ashelin away roughly where she fell to the ground, struggling to break the binds around her wrists. Wolves began circling her, snarling and snapping their jaws, and although Jak wanted to rescue his friend, Sharok was preventing him. "You can't beat me Jak! I was one of the best Krimzon Guards Haven City had ever seen! Your father even hired me as his personal guard on many occasions before Praxis betrayed him! If you think a teen such as yourself can defeat 14 years of experience, bring it on!" Upon his final word, Sharok ran forward, dagger held out to his side in a numbing grip. His eyes were flashing murderously, teeth bared in a cruel grin while his long, black hair whipped behind him.

This was it. This was the final showdown.

* * *

**Corad: Heh, never proof read anything while listening to "One Winged Angel"...I finally tracked down and hired out FFVII Advent Children last Sunday...and got addicted to Sephiroth's theme song thing...so um, if there are any mistakes left in this, then um...blame Sephiroth...  
Sephy: >.O What did you call me?  
Corad: Urrr...nothing...why are you here?  
Sephiroth: You blamed your poor editing skills on me...don't deny it either you idiot...I heard it loud and clear...  
Corad: Oh well...um...maybe you need your ears cleaning out then...(forces tall, dark and gruesome out the room with a long prodding stick resembling his sword) Now that that little problem's gone, I can continue. The final battle is upon us all...who will win? Lil Jak or the big hairy guy?  
Sharok: Hey, I'm not hairy! Just because I have long hair...you can't assume that I am hairy!  
Corad: Prrppp...all evil guys are the same...get out! (starts prodding Sharok's backside with Sephy's sword. Eventually he leaves) Heh, now he's gone, I can mourn in peace...Gundam Seed finished! I need my Yzak Dearka Yzarka Dezak! I need it! Um...please review if you have the time and enthusiasm. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, where was I? Ah yes...come back Yzakira...I don't want you to end!**


	75. The Final Showdown

**Corad: Uh, this is kinda late coz the internet was running too slow over the weekend. It took too long to load a single page, so I didn't bother trying to upload this. Now, this is the final main chapter of this story...there will be one more chapter however after this, but it won't be in story format...more of a monologue type thing. I want to thank my four lovely reviewers for their kind input. I'm glad you're happy that Erol survived Silver Horror! Although he was gonna get the cut, you have fellow reader Jaklover to thank for his survival :D Thankyou to Millenium Ring and Phoenixral for your kind words, and also to Fallen Messiah! I don't think I've ever met ya before, but thanks for liking this fic. To answer your question too, I have written around three chapters of the sequel, but I need to get feedback for it before I continue writing...which will hopefully happen once I upload it. Well, I think that's it...the final battle for you all! I hope it's good enough for you. There's a lil bit of violence too, and blood shedding just to warn everyone. Please enjoy!**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own my lil Sharok. Also the many wolves in this chapter...and Skytha belongs to JakLover!  
**

**Chapter 74 – The final Showdown**

"All my life, I vowed to protect the people! I vowed to keep them from harm's way, until I…I killed them JAK! And I loved it!" Jak paled at the sound of Sharok's insane, murderous tone. But that was nothing when the older man began laughing; his cold laughter echoing around them all. "I killed the people, and as a result Praxis threw me out…out into the barren wasteland to DIE!" By now Sharok was only metres from Jak, dagger still clutched tightly in his hand. "His offspring must suffer for his fatal decision! Kill her, my children!" Jak gritted his teeth, heart burning in anger as Sharok spun around, motioning to Ashelin's struggling form on the ground.

Her muffled, terrified screams met Jak's ears, and he felt the sensation of darkness bubbling up inside. He would not let the wolves kill Ashelin. He would not let Sharok win. "You…had the choice to back down…but you refused that offer…you're more of an idiot than I once thought," Jak growled, his voice deepening while his mind battled it out with Dark. "Daxter…get off…go hide in the scrub," he whispered quickly as dark eco crackled down his spine, shrouding his body painfully before the tone of his skin became paler. Daxter leapt off and ran, while small horns sprouted out Jak's silvery scalp; long, black claws lengthening as each second sped by. The blue eyes were completely taken over by black, soulless pits while Jak was thrust into the darkness, his darker ego taking up the control. 'Relax Jak…I know what I'm doing' Dark hissed smoothly to Jak's quivering body. Whatever Dark remarked, Jak had trouble believing it. 'Whatever, but save Ashelin. We can't lose her,' Jak replied, darkness surrounding his body entirely.

"What's this? A monster by the looks of things. Ah yes, I remember you…injuring your Erol friend with brute force? Hmm? You are no match against me!" Sharok yelled, swiping his dagger up towards Dark Jak's chest. It hit the chest plate with a loud "clunk" but made no injury to his flesh.

"Silly fool…I believe Jak stated for you to surrender, but you are to die. NOW," Dark Jak commanded, long fangs beared in a sneering grin. He flexed his long claws a few times, before leaping forward, twisting his body about to avoid the cold steel of Sharok's dagger blade. When the older man was in reach, Dark Jak whipped out a hand in one swift motion, claws shredding some of his pant's leg. Sharok let out a shocked yelp, stumbling back and looking down to his clawed leg.

"You Bastard! You'll pay for that!" he shouted, raising his dagger to strike again. However, Dark Jak stood back, long claws concealed inside his mouth. The sight began to creep Sharok out, and he stood rooted to the spot a second later, watching in horror.

"Your blood…it tastes rather sweet. I'm sure you're not _that_ cruel now, to have such lovely tasting blood," Dark teased, licking his claws with a black tongue, removing all the crimson blood from the sharp tips. "Silly boy…" he muttered subconsciously, lowering his hand to his side, black eyes looking deeply into Sharok's mind. "What? Are you disgusted or something? I thought men…wolves… like you yearned for blood and death? Why look so alarmed?"

"You unholy monster!"

"Yes Sharok…but I'm not the only one," Dark said in a low whisper, intimidating the man before him. Jak, watching from inside the mind, thought his darker half was in fact, doing a good job. "Never mind…after tonight, I shall be all that remains!" Dark Jak shot forward again, claws digging deeply into any flesh he could find. Blood began trickling everywhere, and he was too intent on ravaging Sharok for all he was worth to see the dagger come down. It struck hard into Dark Jak's upper arm, creating a deep flesh wound which began to spill out blood and dark eco. "Why, thankyou," Dark murmured after leaping back swiftly, licking the trail of blood that was trickling down his arm freely. He smirked as Sharok blanched, bringing down his dagger to strike again. The blade whizzed past Dark's head, and he lashed out, gripping Sharok's wrist firmly.

"Not today, little one," Dark cackled sinisterly, twisting Sharok's arm around. He heard the bones inside his elbow jerk out of place, followed by a loud snap before the older man cried out in agony. Feeling that Sharok had been dealt with enough, Dark Jak released his wrist and ran past him, tackling himself into the group of wolves surrounding Ashelin. Razer sharp claws dug deeply into grey fur, pain stricken howls echoed around the clearing while more blood stained the wolves' coats.

'Be careful Dark. Don't be cornered!' Jak shouted at him, but Dark Jak only hissed. 'You speak as if I am weak. Who is your strong counter part? Who will defeat these beasts? I shall win Jak. Don't let that innocent head of yours fret,' he sneered back, rushing into the side of a wolf and forcing its large body roughly to the ground. The beast scrambled to get up, but Dark just slashed at its eyes, blinding it from sight. It lay howling on the ground, blinded now and forever as Dark turned on a new victim. Another wolf was slowly lowering its fangs to tear Ashelin's throat out. This one was next.

"Not today!" Dark laughed wickedly, leaping up onto its back, straddling it below its wing joints. The wolf began bucking to get him off, but Dark lowered his hands to the wolf's head, dark eco shooting out his palms. It crackled around the wolf's body, engulfing it in fiery heat and pain before it fell to the ground dead.

"JAK! BEHIND YOU!" Daxter suddenly shouted from the scrub, and Dark spun around in time to see a wolf shove him to the ground, its claws digging painfully into his upper arms. It lowered it's fangs to his neck, preparing to kill him with a single, blood-draining bite, but Sharok's voice rang out among them all.

"STOP MY BROTHERS! Retreat to the safety of the wasteland! I shall deal with this problem!" he shouted, and Dark Jak laughed threateningly at him.

"Weak minded fool! I could have killed all these wolves and yourself…but _you_ want to play now? Well, come and get some," Dark hissed, shoving his fist into the wolf's chest that kept him pinned down. The wolf shuddered once as Dark Jak's claws penetrated its unguarded flesh, spilling crimson blood out over Dark's fist, before falling heavily on top of him. He felt his ribs and lungs being crushed, and struggled to remove the wolf off him. There was only one thing he could do. Raising his palms, he sent jets of dark eco out and into the wolf, using his Dark Punch attack. The wolf was sent flying into the air, and crashed into the ground a few meters away, dead.

'Jak…take over…' Dark commanded, most of his eco energy drained. Jak felt like he was being shoved roughly forward, and opened his eyes to realise he was back in battle. He sat up abruptly in time to see Sharok pull out his pistol and aim it at him. Instinct rolled him out the way just in time; a bullet narrowly missing his head. 'Don't play the weak,' Dark growled quietly, his aura fading in Jak's mind. 'Dark…' Jak muttered in worry, dragging himself up off the ground.

A shot of pain flared up in Jak's arm, and he cast a brief glance down to see the wound. Some blood had been licked away, and the blonde could only roll his eyes at his Darker half's disgusting habits. He didn't dwell too long for Sharok had began shooting again. Bullets ricocheted off Mar's armour, and Jak was thankful he'd put it on earlier.

"Is that the best you can do!" he shouted, pulling out his morph gun. He loaded it to Vulcan, and pressed his finger to the trigger, shooting a frenzy of bullets out in Sharok's direction. The older man dropped to the ground, tumbling out of range just in time and scrambled to his feet again. Jak narrowed his eyes, shooting again and watching as a few bullets clipped the man's waist armour. "Coward!" Jak screamed, setting his gun to scatter mod and running forward, charging it up. He let it loose a few metres from the older man, but still Sharok narrowly missed the attack somehow.

"I don't go…down so easily…Jak…" Sharok panted heavily, brushing back his fringe from his eyes. Sweat was gathering on his face, and it looked as if the man was getting exhausted.

'This will be easy then. He's tired himself out already. I'll aim for that limp arm of his,' Jak thought, aiming the Vulcan mod this time to Sharok's broken arm dangling useless at his side. He began shooting, and felt a rush of adrenaline when a few pellets dug deeply into the man's arm. Sharok fell to his knees, screaming as his broken bone shattered even more on the impact of the bullets. Blood exploded out the numerous new wounds, dripping thickly to the dirt ground and soaking the soil and sand.

"Had enough old man!" Jak shouted out, wiping his own sweat from his brow with a blood-stained, gloved hand. Sharok growled deeply, clutching at his broken and bleeding arm with a shaking hand. His face was paling by the second, breaths coming in short, pained gasps but still he picked himself up. He raised his hand up slowly, the gun pointed directly at Jak.

"Not likely," he snarled in a weak voice, firing a bullet out. It flew towards Jak, clipping the tip of his ear painfully. The blonde leapt back in shock, clutching at his bleeding ear while glaring at Sharok, stumbling closer to him. The gun was still aimed at him, and Sharok now had an amusing, weak smile on his tired face. "Looks like the hunter has become the hunted."

"I doubt it Sharok. You're struggling to stand let alone fight! Why not quit now and accept defeat? I'll kill you in one blow. Pain will only be felt for a split second," Jak taunted, raising his own gun and firing out another Vulcan bullet. It struck Sharok's shin guard, and he laughed out loud when it rebounded pathetically.

"A little _aim_ Jakky boy…it'll do you some good," the larger man sneered, shooting again with his own gun. Jak dodged the bullet easily and let loose another firing frenzy of ammunition. The gun's neck became scorching hot by the time Jak fired his last Vulcan bullet, and stood back, admiring the damage done.

"Uh…nice…aim…" Sharok hissed, doubled over on his knees clutching his arm tightly again. Blood kept seeping out, the sticky liquid staining his fingers and gloved palm. "I still have a trick up my sleeve…" he groaned, taking his pendant out. Jak growled in anger, and ran forward, unsheathing his dagger to kill Sharok once and for all. He didn't want to deal with another wolf. The older man suddenly let go of his pendant though and got shakily to his feet while pulling out his dagger again in defense.

"Hah, one on one with daggers now? Sorry Sharok, but I'm gonna kick your sorry ass," Jak sneered, lunging forward. The sounds of blade on blade echoed around the clearing, each contact with another sending a loud "clang" to their ears. Jak had a few successful hits on his foe's flesh, and likewise with Sharok. Before long, both elves had separated again, panting heavily for air whilst glaring each other down.

'How can he still fight like that? He's injured…I mean, look at his arm! It's totally useless. No doubt it's hurting like hell to him,' Jak thought, his breathing steadying while he kept eye contact with Sharok. The man was standing about 10 meters from him, his face contorted in pain and loathing. 'He should just let me end this. Why does he want to live?'

"Getting _tired_, Jak? I can't blame you…you're not used to this sort of combat, are you?" Sharok shouted hoarsely, taking a staggering step towards Jak. The blonde snarled back, gripping the dagger even tighter. He could even feel the leather binding of the handle cutting into his fingers.

"I've killed many scumbags like you Sharok. I will destroy you, and end this war! My future depends on it! I've sat back and waited long enough for Skytha to do something about you, but she's failed. I will kill you for her. You won't harm another soul!" Jak shouted, gritting his teeth in frustration while fresh blood seeped out of his numerous wounds, particularly the deep cut in his arm.

"My sister wants me dead? I doubt it…we share a bond like no other Jak…she trusts me, and I trust her…we work as one to complete the impossible…she's my own flesh and blood, and I know deep down she wants her dear older brother alive…but you however…maybe she was pulling your leg? Ever stopped to think about that one, Jakky boy? Or did it escape your mind like the rest of it…she wanted you dead, as so did I. I knew you suspected me all along. I knew you realised I had been behind the murders…that is why I've been trying to kill you…" Sharok shouted out, his voice beginning to strain against his throat. Jak's eyes widened in horror, remembering all those times he and Skytha had bonded. Was Sharok honestly telling the truth? Had Skytha really been working for her brother all along? Did she want him dead too?

"ENOUGH! I don't believe your lies! Sky's my friend, and she'd never want me dead!" Jak retorted angrily, hunching his back over trying to regain his breath some more. Sharok let out a low, threatening laugh, before continuing on.

"No Jak…she knew where I was. She was a decoy, drawing you away from the real murderer. After she let it slip that I indeed was her brother, I had to kill you. I've been aiming at it this whole bloody time, picking out your weaknesses and watching your every move. I tried to kill you when we first met! Remember that Jak! 'Oh, I just heard something,' Damn straight Jak! I heard my conscious screaming out to _kill_ you! You've been my target all along…I attacked you at the second class race remember! I could have killed you if that bastard hadn't had crashed me into a wall!"

"NO!"

"Yes Jak…all you've come to believe…everything you know and love, will be torn away from you…just like me. When I first learnt the name of Kor's slayer, I had repeated that demonic name over and over in my mind, for endless days. I had to kill the murderer. Because of him, we would starve…I saw you in the forest killing metal heads when I went hunting one nice, afternoon…my attempts to destroy you didn't go down too well, did it! Your stupid rat shot me up the ass! How about I kill your rat now? Hmm?" Sharok sneered, grinning slyly at Jak. He picked up his fallen gun and aimed past Jak. Turning around, the blonde saw Daxter chewing through Ashelin's binds, and felt his blood run stone cold.

"Daxter! RUN!" Jak shouted a split second before a gun shot sounded. The little ottsel had managed to dodge the attack and flee back into the scrub, leaving Ashelin lying alone again. "A coward's move…" he hissed, reaching for his morph gun on the ground. He picked it up, and loaded it to peace maker.

"I guess I'm a coward then…but nothing like you Jak. I've been watching you very closely over the past two months…deep down; you're a scared little boy, lost in his own world. You want to die…die and be free from all the pain and suffering…"

"Shut up Sharok. You deserted your pack, promising to bring them hope and peace, but still you haven't accomplished that! Your pack has split! Their loyalties to you have gone…and I've heard too that your God is angry with you," Jak taunted, grinning sarcastically at the older man's obvious suffering.

"Lord Irigaj may be angry, but when I'm done and return to my pack, he'll be at peace once again. But first, I must kill you. I must kill the one responsible for all our losses. Kill the one who has made us suffer through starvation! Kill the…"

"SHUT UP! Enough of your lies and threats. I have the upper hand here, and for your sake I'd be scared. I have a peace maker, ready and loaded with your name on it. All I have to do is charge her up, and you'll be nothing but a pile of ash. Any last words Sharok?" Jak asked, raising his gun to eye level. Sharok snarled at him, speechless as he watched the peace maker fire up threateningly.

"No, but I do!" Jak halted charging the peace maker, casting a sudden glare to the edge of the surrounding. There stood Skytha, her hands clenched into tight fists by her side, head lowered while her fringe covered her eyes. "I have something to say. You betrayed us…you betrayed us brother! You left us to starve just to get revenge on Praxis' daughter! Don't you even know that's Damas' son you're fighting! You left us, and we're losing hope…" Sky began, her voice trembling as she stood rooted to the spot, a few metres away from both Jak and Sharok.

"Sky, I didn't betray you, I've been seeking the answer! I need peace before I can return!" Sharok replied in a reassuring tone, his face still screwed up in pain while his broken arm refused to stop bleeding. "And be that as it may, Damas and I are friends…however; his _son_ and I are not."

"What would Damas think if you suddenly killed his only son? Sharok, he lost Jak once before, don't do it to him again!"

"Stay out of it Sky!"

"NO! I've been secretly planning your downfall ever since you left us to fend on our own…I've been hoping to meet you. I tried to kill you that night we actually met face to face…but you were too weak to finish me off. You…you almost killed the one who loved me for who I was! Because of you, I could have lost a close friend! He could have died!" Skytha screamed, lifting her face for the first time upon arrival. Her eyes were swollen red, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Sky! I love you for who you are! I always will! That bullet was meant for Jak! I hadn't planned on that red headed fool taking the hit!" Sharok shouted, completely forgetting he was in a middle of a battle. Jak just stayed silent, learning more new things while watching the two siblings argue it out. He wanted to get this over with and kill the man, but with Sky here…

"SHAROK!" Skytha cried loudly, her grieving voice ringing around in Jak's ears. Before he knew what was happening, Sky ran towards her brother, crying and screaming before finally tackling him into a tight hug. Jak stood watching, his mouth agape as Sky directed her brother towards the edge of the cliff. Sharok couldn't get a stable footing by the looks of it, and Skytha was determined to kill him by the way she kept pushing harder against him, still in that tight hug. Before Jak could stop it, Sharok had slipped, plummeting off the side of the cliff, still in Skytha's embrace.

"SKYTHA! Dammit…DAMMIT!" Jak shouted in shock, fleeing forward to the edge. He peered down over the cliff, hoping to see them hanging onto a ledge, or at least their lifeless bodies in the shallow water below, but the vegetation was blocking his sight. "Skytha! Can you hear me!" Jak shouted out, slipping to his knees while his eyes darted around the scrubs and rock lining the lower cliff faces. "SKYTHA!"

"Jak buddy…we should be going…we can't do anything for her…she's gone…" Daxter said softly, coming up to Jak and resting a furry paw on Jak's arm. Jak stayed silent, head bowed down and eyes closed tightly. It hurt. It hurt more than the throbbing pain on numerous parts of his body. It hurt more than anything.

"She…she was telling the truth Dax…I thought after hearing Sharok's claims that she was only a decoy…I believed them…I lost faith, and now she's…she sacrificed herself to end the war," Jak whispered, head still bent low and back hunched. Daxter scrambled into his lap, looking up into Jak's miserable face.

"You could have believed anything Jak. That man was a nutcase…but she said she wanted to be his downfall. She didn't want regrets, remember Jak? She got her wish…they're together again. They're happy, so you should be too," Daxter tried to comfort Jak, patting his arm. Jak just growled and shifted his gaze away.

"They're probably both dead Daxter…how can they be happy? I'm just…I'm just going to miss her. I hope the pack can survive without them…maybe Ramshei will take Sharok's place," Jak mumbled, peering over the cliff face again, just hoping to see either one of them. But still no sign. Letting out a deep sigh of defeat, Jak stood up, muscles and bones aching from his recent fight. He turned to Ashelin, and saw her lying limply on the ground.

"I broke through her binds, but she passed out a little afterwards. She's been through a lot Jak…so have you. You two really need to take a chill sometimes," Daxter said happily, scrambling up to Jak's shoulder and nudging his cheek. Jak smiled weakly and approached his governess, before bending down and picking her up carefully, bridal style.

"What happened here today, I hope won't ever repeat itself. I vow never to destroy metal heads if it can be helped…it seems the wolves need them alive more than we need them dead. Come on Dax, let's go home," Jak finished lightly, walking towards the path leading down to the bottom of the cliff, Ashelin in his arms and Daxter on his shoulder.

It had been a long chain of events over the past two months, but finally after endless battles, arguments, and suffering, it was all over. Haven was at peace once again. Jak had again, proved to be the hero to save the people.

**Corad: So, was that an ok ending for everyone? I know there was too much speaking and such in this, but I had to tie up the loose ends. Well, please leave a review if you feel motivated too. There is one last chapter after this, before the complete end of this fic. I really would like to know how I've gone through with this story. Any constructive critism is welcome, and I'd just like to know everyone's thoughts overall. Well, until the final chapter, peace out and take care everyone! **


	76. Epilogue

**Corad: Man, the very last chapter of this fic…such a joyous yet somewhat upsetting occasion. It's been a long 20 months since this story first began, and I'm surprised that I kept with it for this long. I would've thought this story would have been dropped, like so many other stories before it. But with the encouragement from all the reviewers, and the others who have been reading, you've kept me going. So, I'd like to thank every single person who has taken their time to read this. I'm honoured that you chose my story to read, and I'm thankful to those who have kept up with it since it first began.**

**I would personally like to thank the reviewers for the last chapter. To CrazyFFKHOttsel, thankyou for your kind words and for enjoying this fic.**

**To Mr Chocolate, whenever I see your name I get a crazy urge to eat chocolate…mmm…chocolate…(drools all over keyboard) But err…thanks for your review too!**

**To Jaklover, don't fret about little Sky ok :) I know what you mean about missing it too…but it won't be completely gone thanks to the upcoming sequel.**

**Heheheh, to SomeDude…your reviews are so funny. You really gotta get an email so we can chat to ya more often. Lol, that cubby house incident…Bijoux and I were wondering whether you knew Johnick, and now we know O.O It's kinda scary too, because it was that same night you reviewed, that we were wondering when we'd see you again (Creepy eerie music starts up). But thanks for your reviews and support!**

**Thankyou to Windshadows too for reviewing chapter 67. I'm glad you enjoyed it :D**

**To Phoenixral, thankyou for your support. I hope you'll like the sequel too when I put it up.**

**And finally a thankyou to GreyJedi who has only just begun reading. I wanted to thank you here because I can't find another way to do so, but I hope you enjoy reading the other chapters. I hope you're able to get an account soon too. Well, with that all said, I should probably continue. Here it is, the final update for this fic…**

**Sharok: Corad doesn't own Jak and Saxter…**

**Corad: It's Daxter you idiot…I own Saxter…remember it was that potato sack.**

**Sharok: Oh…ok….well she doesn't own them, but she owns me. Skytha belongs to Jaklover too, and Lenna belongs to Salena. Please enjoy everyone…this is set a couple of weeks after the last chapter.**

**Epilogue – It Wasn't Meant To Be**

**ooO Sharok's POV Ooo**

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. I'd sacrificed everything I had to offer to save my pack. I declared war on the elfish in the hopes of saving my kinship with the wolves…but I failed. I lay here, a broken man. That fight with the young lad…he's a strong boy I can tell you that. Sheer determination and raw courage had lead to his victory…suffering and loathing led to my downfall. I owe my sister that. She could see past my façade…she wanted her old brother back, even if it meant killing us both. This has only strengthened our love and bond for one another. I have learnt never to leave her again. She's my own guardian, protecting me from the cruel man I can easily become. If she hadn't had thrown us off the cliff, I would have done a terrible, irreversible deed. I can remember her screaming voice, as if it were yesterday. Crying out to me, reaching for comfort and love that I had abandoned her. Her tight arms were shaking around me, as we fell to our deaths. My life flashed before my very eyes, and I could see all the accomplishments I had made in the Krimzon guard. The pain we both felt when our parents died, the heavy feeling of guilt when I'd awoken after killing a defenceless citizen as a wolf. I saw all my faults, all the cruel things I put upon myself and those around me. Especially Skytha…the memory of her young, scared face as my wolfish fangs sunk deep into her unprotected shoulder…she still loved me, even after that.

As we fell that day, I could hear her apologising profusely, her arms wouldn't let go and she even pecked a kiss on my forehead. Did she care for me this much? I had betrayed her, almost killed her…but yet she still loved me. I could remember shouting out an apology back, grabbing hold of my pendant in mad panic. I almost didn't make it…a second later and we would both have struck the ground, dead. But I painfully morphed into a wolf, the wind catching my wings as I spread them out. Sky continued to fall, but I caught her on my back and flew low to the ground, away out of sight. My sister kept a tight grip on my neck the whole while, her face pressed into my fur as she cried her heart out. My heart had felt heavy too, full of grief and hatred. How much pain had I really inflicted upon her? How much worry had she felt since my disappearance? Oh Sky, if you could only know how much I love you…how much I want to apologise to you. You've been my light…my saviour for fourteen years. You're everything to me…I'm sorry.

Upon arriving back to the wasteland, my wolf pack, or what remained, came to greet us. Skytha had slid off my back, collapsing in the sand weeping uncontrollably. A few of the wolves rushed to comfort her, but the lone wolf who turned to me; the one wolf who helped me walk on my limp arm and offered support, was Ramshei. We had our differences I admit, but deep down we were like brothers. He cared for me, even if he didn't show it. And I for him. I remember him turning to me, blue eyes narrowed in concern as he spoke "We thought you wouldn't return. I plead forgiveness, leader" before bowing his head to wait for my amnesty. "Take no heed brother…I would have thought the same," had been my own soft reply. After that the wolves had settled down for the night, and Skytha mended my broken, and should I say, mutated arm. I would be lucky if I could ever use it again.

As night fell and passed, and when the sun finally arose the following morning Lenna returned. She brought to us news of Haven city. Torn had pulled through after his injury. She claimed she went to visit him after the medic fixed his wounds. I regret inflicting my anger on him. Torn had been a friend…he believed me when no other would, but I betrayed him. I have no hope for his forgiveness. The governess managed to overcome the trauma a few days after. Lenna kept volunteering to spy on Haven's inhabitants for us, and brought new news every day. She'd even established a close bond with that Jinx fellow. I wonder how his arm is going. The young lad I shot is still recovering from what I've heard also. He was a strong soul to survive that. I shot him twice, but still he refused to seek death for good. That black Ottsel, Simron…Lenna told me he's joined up with Erol as a team. I can see Jak and Daxter in a hard competition now.

Yes…Jak…he was strong willed. Just like his old man. I wonder how their relationship is going. Lenna informed me he won the first class race the other day. I didn't have a doubt about him you know. I could sense he had winners blood in his veins. Won a snazzy prize too…a new racing zoomer, an upgraded version of a jet board and his own racing outfit. He's one lucky bastard. There's been talk amongst the inhabitants of Haven that Jak may finally take the thrown alongside his father. That would be something; a werewolf taking reign. I…I wish the young lad luck. Him _and_ his father. The rightful leaders to the city at last. I only wish I could return to see it for myself…

Deep down, I can't believe my luck. My friends have forgiven my abandonment and moved on. Ramshei has been acting strangely lately too. Maybe that old wolf is just glad to have me back. Skytha informed me he wanted to take the pack under his rule when I had been absent. Maybe he still does want that position…our God; Irigaj has calmed down and moved away. The dark clouds lining the wasteland's horizon have vanished, and we all feel at ease once again. I'm sorry my God. I should never have disobeyed you. 'Tis my fault the pack had split. A few days upon my homecoming, the other half of the pack returned asking for my forgiveness. I showered them in it, already taking note of the loss of life they'd suffered. I also noted Mitsun, one of the elderly wolves, was gone. We'd shared meaningful conversations together over the years I'd known her; seen rare sights and fought hard side by side…but it seems she was killed in a raid against the city. I'll miss her greatly. Although I vow to strengthen our pack again, it shall never be the same without her company and wise heart leading us.

From this past experience, I now know to look out for my pack. Abandoning them to fight the elves was a wrong move…I must stay by their side, and guide them through the hard times even if futile. I am their leader, their guardian. It's my duty to lead and protect them. To find food and command in battle. I will never leave them again. I will never leave Sky. I have painful scars to remind me in the future. Hmm, my arm is still aching numbly. It's been two weeks since my downfall. Two weeks of suffering the same throbbing pain in my flesh. My cheek will be scarred for life too. Jak managed to slice it with his dagger in our one on one combat. It stung at the time as it spilled out fresh blood, but no more. My shoulder wound may finally heal itself after this long time too. Skytha forbid me to morph into wolfish. It's been hard staying an elf in this barren land, but it's for the best I know. My arm can't cope with the twisting change, and I feel my shoulder should finally be given the chance to heal. I'm surprised it didn't get infected…but my pack has taken care of me. They treat me like their leader, even as an elf. Hunting every night, and warding away foes during the day they vowed to keep me safe from harm until I was back on my feet. But…I deserve harm…for all I did. Please everyone…my friends…my brethren…my sister…I'm sorry.

**Soon after, Haven and Spargus both made an oath to leave the metal heads alone. If the beasts attacked a city, the wolves would be called in to take care of the problem. From this day on, both races lived in peace and harmony.**

**Corad: Sharok has his final words…I felt I had to really explain his intentions and the side of him you didn't get to see. He wasn't all bad…just felt betrayed by the elves he'd protected for 6 years as a KG. So you could say the war wasn't only fuelled by the pack's starvation, but the anger he felt towards the elfish kind. So, with this being the final chapter, again I'd love feedback from the fellow readers who take their time to read my stuff. Anything at all…I'd love constructive criticism about how to improve. I'm aware this story was way too long, and I'm working on that for the sequel lol. But please, any comments at all I'd like to hear. Speaking of the sequel too, the prologue will go up soon sometime. I might give it a week or two before it goes up, but for those who are interested, keep an eye out ok. That fic will be delving deeper into the wolfish theme on Jak's part while he goes on a pilgrimage to seek the wolfish truth. Anyhow, thanks again to everyone who've read this. I really appreciated your time, so thankyou. I guess this is a farewell to some…take care everyone, and for those who'll read the next fic, I'll see ya later!**

**Sharok: If anyone is interested too, Corad has submitted a one-shot fic on fanart central about Skytha and I. It's a song fic, and because of the rumours going around that song fics aren't allowed on this site, she felt it might get reported. So as an alternative, it's on fanart. If you'd like to read that, go into her homepage and then into stories. Well, I'll see ya all guys!**


End file.
